My Hero Academia: The Guyver
by pnew106s
Summary: I am experimenting with different stories and characters. This one is from an old Movie that I found entertaining. I really did not like the Cartoon, so I used the Guyver Unit from the Movie instead and Put in some changes to suit me. Swearing and violence. Some mature content. Eventually Izuku and Momo Get together. Struggling through their relationship along the way.
1. Chapter 1

My Hero Academia: The Gyver Part One

The Gyver Units were designed as an all-purpose environmental suit for the purposes of the Creators (believed to be a group of aliens of different species). Although classified as armor, the G-Unit also changes many aspects of the hosts biological system increasing the hosts strength, speed, stamina, endurance, and reflexes. Along with providing an assortment of combat skills and weapons. From a Chest Mounted Plasma Cannon to a Heat generated laser from the source of the Power for the Gyver Unit. In my version it instantly downloads information about the combat aspects of the Gyver Armor.

**Introduction:**

Standing among the Ancient Temple, Professor Martin Taranka Lead Scientist watched as the Diggers and Archaeologist picked through the ruins. This Temple was different in every aspect then any on the Face of the Earth. Mainly since it was located inside a Glacier at the South Pole and it was made of Stone. Stone from over a thousand miles away. What really made it amazing was thermal vents kept the whole Temple comfortably warm. Another impossibility. Since the Temple was carbon dated to be over ten thousand years old perhaps more. Suddenly one of the archaeologist held up some type of preserved artifact. "Professor I think we found something." Hinjo Chin said as he moved to hand it to Taranka. "What do you think it is Sir?" He asked and Taranka shook his head.

"No idea, but I can tell you one thing. It is not from Earth." Taranka stated looking over the device, it seemed to pulse as he held it.

Two Months Later: Yaoyorozu Industrial Complex

Two Months Later at the Yaoyorozu Industrial Complex. Taranka swore in every language he knew, which was several. With all of his pent up anger he threw the Diamond Tip Laser Drill onto the floor and watched it bounce. In the past Month he and his team had tried every known method they could think of to get a sample of the Device. All attempts failed. "It seems to be indestructible." Chin commented picking up the discarded Drill and putting it back on the shelf.

"Yes it does." Which was making Taranka even more frustrated. "I guess we have no choice, we will have to ship it to I-Island and let them try to discover this things secrets." He said picking up the extremely light Gyver Device. At least from what a linguist had discovered that the Symbols spelled out Gyver. Though it took two weeks for the linguist to come up with that. More of the engraved script still needed to be translated. Placing the Gyver inside a solid Carbon Steel Storage Box and then inside a special safe. Taranka went to inform Miyagi Yaoyorozu of his suggestion about sending the Device to I-Island and hope that the Chairman/Owner agrees.

Placing the Gyver Device into another Special container, this one made of Plastic. Taranka followed by Four Armed Security Officers, stepped aboard the Armored Car. Ten Other Security Officers would proceed and follow as the Armored Car drove towards the Nearby Airport. They were taking no chances, all of the Guards were part of Taranka's Security Force. So all were basically huge brutes. Each one had a Quirk that was considered deadly, along with that each carried enough Firepower to take on a small army. Before the small convoy could turn down the access road, a group of Criminals gassed them and stole the Device.

Across the City, Big Banto held the Plastic Case in his large hands. Turning it over and frowned at the lock. "Yo Shark, bite this lock off. Let's see what we got." The Leader of the Gang ordered handing the Case to the one called Shark. Opening his wide mouth, Shark with his large pointed sharp jagged teeth easily chomped the lock off and then handed the Case back to his Leader. Gazing inside Banto frowned. "What the fuck is this? Where is the fucking diamonds, the gold or the cash?" He bellowed angrily, picking up the worthless football shaped thing and with a growl threw it out the window of their hideout. "Fucking worthless piece of junk!" He said angrily. They had watched Yaoyorozu Industries for over a month, waiting for the special shipment of loot to be transported and then when they thought something good was coming out. Gasser put the Guards asleep and they struck. All that perpetration for nothing.

**The Gyver is Born:**

Running for all he was worth, Izuku Midoriya glanced back to see Katsuki Bakugo and his cronies right on his heels. "Get back here Deku and take what is coming to you!" Bakugo said angrily, then out of sight of anyone that probably would report him. He fired a minor blast of his Quirk at the running Midoriya. Barely missing him. In school today, Midoriya had made the mistake of announcing his desire to take the Hero Examination. To his one time friend that was the last straw. Panting for air, he pushed himself to run faster. Hoping to find a good place to hide. Wait for Bakugo to calm down and not have the homicidal urge to pummel him until he relents. Ducking under a pile of wood that hung out of a Dumpster, Midoriya spun down another alley. The Wood only delayed his three pursuers for only a couple of seconds. Nearing the end of the next Alley he heard Bakugo yell at him. "Wait Deku don't go that way, you fucking idiot! You are heading into the Red Blade Territory!" Bakugo warned stopping himself. Yelling again the warning, but now Midoriya was further away.

"What do we do Bakugo?" Klivin Kuvuki asked his wings flapping nervously. Bakugo winced and then shrugged.

"Maybe we will get lucky and one of the Red Blades will kill him." Bakugo replied with a small smile, then as he turned he looked back. He had an overwhelming urge to find and drag Midoriya back to safety. Not wanting anything to really happen to the idiot. But with Kuvuki and Hunjo with him that would make him look weak. Deciding his best bet was go tell Aunt Inko where her stupid son went and hope that he comes back without getting too hurt.

Izuku Midoriya knew exactly where he was and now he was in deeper trouble. Even the Police did not come into the Red Blade territory not unless accompanied by some Pro-Heroes. Really powerful ones. The Red Blades were the most dangerous Gang in the City with over two hundred members. "I am in deep shit." Midoriya whispered, slipping behind a dumpster to hide. Thinking if he waited a couple of hours, he might be able to sneak back out of this part of the City and get back to where it was safe. Or maybe a Pro Hero would come by and he could ask them to help him get out of here. Breathing in and out, he felt his heart pounding in his chest. Fear encompassed him, making him almost weep when he heard a sound. How he wished he had an Impressive Quirk like Kacchan's so that he would not have to be so afraid. But he was Quirkless, which in this society meant he was Worthless. He was Deku the Worthless. When something struck the ground next to him, he almost ran out of his hiding place. In the dim light he looked at the strange object. "What is this thing?" He whispered as he picked up the oddly shaped metal thing. It felt warm in his hands as he stared the shinning center of the thing.

"HEY LOOK GUYS!" A sinister voice said and Midoriya shivered in fear that he had been discovered. The Dumpster he was hiding behind moved and he knew he was in deep now. There were five of them and they all began to laugh.

"A kid. Looks to me like we got ourselves a new punching bag." Another said in a gloating voice and Midoriya tried not to show that he was afraid. If he did, they would really come after him. Before he could say anything one of the others grabbed him and punched him in the stomach. With a whoosh of escaping air and pain, Midoriya bent over the fist, feeling like he was about to vomit. "Yo Ginju I found him I get to hit him first!" The original voice said and Midoriya felt someone punch him on the right side of his head. Seeing stars and spitting blood, he slumped onto the ground and the others began to kick him repeatedly. Grunting with pain, he noticed that his face was mere inches from the strange object that he had dropped. Staring at the center he saw it began to pulse with light. His blood had splattered on it. Without warning one of the brutes, pushed his body and face down right onto the object. It clamped down on his face and Midoriya screamed. More in panic then pain. "What the fuck is happening to him?" One of the others asked as Midoriya stood up, trying valiantly to get the thing off his face. It began to whirl and click, then without knowing why it disappeared and Midoriya could see. But his vision was different and information flashed through his mind instantly. Exhaling he heard something that sounded like exhaust. "HOLLLY SSSSHHHHITTT! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT THING!" One asked and Midoriya watched as all five took an involuntary step back.

"No idea, Ax take it out!" Another said and Midoriya turned his head slightly towards another one and watched the man's hands turn into two Axes. The Axed handed Man lunged forward and Midoriya easily avoided the swinging blades. Then blocked with his left hand, and with hardly any effort kicked the Man in the stomach with his right foot. The man grunted and flew back against the wall ten feet away. Landing with a thud, unconscious.

"I am the Gyver." Midoriya announced his voice sounding not only hollow but menacing. Not knowing any idea why he had just said that. Wondering what was the Gyver. He then stomped towards the rest and in ten seconds all four of the others were groaning on the ground in pain.

One of them pulled out a Cell Phone. "We need help." The Man gasped out and Midoriya knew he better run. Turning he sprinted off and was shocked at how fast he was running. The Alley zipped by him in a blur, reaching a dead end he jumped and sprung upwards a good forty feet landing on the roof. Bolting over the ledge and landing on another just as easily. Stopping he glanced around and found he could see everything. It was dark out and he could see as if it was daylight. That and he could see at great distances, looking back he saw about fifty of the Gang Members converging on where their buddies were attempting to rise. One or two had broken bones in their arms and legs. Jumping down, he landed on the street and ducked into the Alley.

"Okay time to get whatever this is off me." Midoriya said as he reached up with his clawed hands, trying to remove the helmet. It did not budge. Moving his hands around, he tried the back of the Armor and again could not find anything to get it off him. Panicking he picked up a small piece of broken Mirror and looked at himself. Gasping as he stared at the image. "Oh lord." He gasped, beginning to hyperventilate. Grabbing different places he tried again to remove the Strange Armor and his heart pounded in his chest. "Get off me! Come on get off!" He said loudly. "GET OFF!" He screamed and suddenly it the Armor disappeared, but he felt it slide inside him in the back of his neck. It did not hurt at all. Panting for air, he glanced about. Then groaned, his whole body hurt from the beating he took prior. Reaching his right hand to the back of his neck, he felt two hard places and what felt like two holes that were quickly closing. "Oh Shit. What the fuck is this?" He asked and then slowly walked towards home. Wondering if he should tell his Mother, deciding that it might be best not to.

**0**

Near Midnight, Taranka stood among the dead Gang Members. The one time Red Blades bodies were strewn about, only three were still breathing and they had restraints on their wrists. "I am only going to ask once, then if I do not hear what I want to hear. One of you dies." Taranka said as he stepped closer and loomed over the three shaking survivors. "Where is the Gyver?" He asked and all three shook their heads negatively. "The Metal Object you stole from me earlier today. Where is it?" He asked calmly and one of them spoke instantly.

"Big Bango threw it out the window." The Man stammered out, gesturing with his head towards the Window. Taranka glanced over to Several of his Private Security Men and they quickly departed to search. Looking back at the three Men.

"Keep that one alive. Kill the others." Taranka ordered and Robert Grimes Captain of his Guards stepped forward, pointed his gun at the two others and fired twice. Both screamed and begged right before Grimes fired. "You better hope they find it friend or you will not have the same merciful end." With that said, Taranka eased towards the exit. Wanting to direct the search for the Gyver.

**0**

Awakening in the morning, Izuku Midoriya exhaled and then sat up in surprise. All of his injuries from his beating were gone. He knew from past beatings by Kacchan that it took days to recover. Standing up he felt amazingly good. Feeling energized. Looking at his arms and then the rest of his body. He gasped. Somehow he had filled out with definite muscle tone. "Wow." He stated in wonder, then reached to the back of his neck. "It not only healed me, but made me stronger." Wondering how strong, he went over to his Barbells and slipped onto the bench. Right now there was 100 Pounds on the set. Placing his hands on the bar, he lifted the whole thing effortlessly. Adding more he did the same and after adding all the weight he had. He lifted the weights easily. "325 Pounds." He whispered with awe. The next thing he did was try to reactivate the Armor again. Which he found to be easy. All he had to do is think or say **ACTIVATE** and it slapped around him instantly. Then when he wanted it off, he just though or said **OFF** and it disappeared again. Turning on the Radio, he pulled off his shorts and headed for the Shower. Then heard something that chilled him to the core.

"**_This just in. Over two hundred men were found killed this morning in the Narisoki District. It has been reported that all 217 Men were Gang Members of the Red Blades and thought responsible for a great amount of Criminal Activities. Best Jenist and Death Arms are conducting an investigation of the scene. The Police report that all of them appeared to have been shot or stabbed. Further Updates will be available later today. Now on to Sports...the North American Hero Academy had their Annual Sports Festival today..._**" Izuku turned off the radio. Then sat on his bed.

"Who could take out all of them?" Izuku asked himself, then thought about it. "Could it be because of this thing, the Gyver?" This made him wonder. Standing once more he headed into the bathroom to take his shower. After breakfast and telling his Mother that sure he ran into the Red Blade Territory but he also ran back out immediately. Izuku went to do some research on his Laptop. Hating that he lied to his Mother, but he did not want her to know what really happened. The First thing he did was type in one word to do a search. "GYVER." Two articles came up, both by a Gossip Columnist. Reading the articles, he bit his bottom lip then saw something that might help. The Reporter indicated that Yaoyorozu Industries was keeping all major details a secret. "I guess that is a good place to start." He said to himself as he stood and after telling his Mother another lie about going to the Inner City Library. He headed down to the Train Station, to instead go to Yaoyorozu Industrial Complex.

Stepping into the Lobby of the huge Complex, Midoriya felt overwhelmed. Having no idea where to go or who to ask. Swallowing he started to turn around and nearly collided with someone. "Oh sorry." He stammered out and then his eyes bulged. Staring at a girl not much older then him, but in his estimates the most beautiful girl he ever laid eyes upon. The Girl smiled.

"That is alright." She said then narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you lost or are you here to see someone?" She asked and Midoriya felt like just leaving. But he could not get his feet to move.

"No not really. I was just leaving." Midoriya stuttered and She smiled again. A huge Guard walked over and glared down at him.

"Are you alright Miss Yaoyorozu?" The Large Guard asked placing his fight hand on Midoriya's shoulder. "Is this boy bothering you? Should I throw this boy out?" He then smiled down at Midoriya believing it would be fun to see how far he could throw the boy.

"I am fine and he is not bothering me. You are. Now go away." Yaoyorozu stated firmly taking the Large Man's hand off Midoriya's shoulder. The Large man grimaced and walked away. "Sorry about that. Some of the Guards here are real goons. Well you know my name, can I know yours?" She asked once more smiling at him.

"Midoriya. My name is Izuku Midoriya." He replied and Yaoyorozu presented her right hand.

"Momo Yaoyorozu. Please call me Momo. It is a pleasure to meet you Izuku." She shook his hand and gestured about her. "So what brings you here to my Families Company?" For a moment Izuku was tempted to claim that he just got lost, then with an audible exhale he decided to tell the truth. Well some of it anyhow.

"Listen I found something called the Gyver and after seeing the Articles about it on the Internet hoping that someone here might be able to help me." Izuku said quickly and quietly, not really wanting to trust anyone around him. Glancing about he noticed about a dozen Armed Guards and all of them looked like that big one that had approached earlier. Big and dangerous.

"The what?" Momo asked and then pulled out her phone. Checking the normal and classified projects within the Company. Her eyes widened and she glanced about. "Okay do not say anything else. Come with me. I will take you to Professor Cynthia Clemons. She is not in charge of that, but I trust her. More then I trust Martin Taranka." She stated taking his right hand in her left and almost dragged him to the Elevators. Passing the Two Guards at the Elevator doors without a word. On the ride to the fifth floor, Momo looked the Green Haired boy over. She could see definite muscle tone under his lose shirt and she considered him kind of cute. Most boys and young men, tried to impress her in some ridiculous way. Almost begging her to go out with them. Several times ones even asked to take her to bed. Wanting to do some bizarre things to her, most of those things they wanted to do repulsed her. This boy was different, to her knowledge he had not once stared at her breasts, ass or thighs. He had not commented on her attributes or done anything repulsive. Just looked at her in her eyes. Oh she instantly liked him. Arriving at the designated floor, she continued to hold his hand and led him down the hall to one of the secure doors.

When Momo Yaoyorozu grabbed his hand, Izuku felt faint. Even though it was only to lead him inside, he could not help but feel excited. Amazed that such a beautiful girl would actually touch him. Following her, he had trouble not stumbling or making a complete fool of himself. Hoping that his palms did not feel wet, because he felt like he was sweating like a horse. Whatever that meant. Once inside a Laboratory that had **Implied Scientific Research** Stenciled on the Door. Momo led him straight up to an elderly woman, who wore glasses and held a cane in her left hand. "Ah good Morning Momo, I see you brought me a guest. Or is this your new Boyfriend?" The elderly woman asked laughing.

"Oh behave Cynthia." Momo frowned and wrinkled her nose at the much older woman. "You know I am looking for the perfect boy to become my Boyfriend and I have not found one yet." She commented and the Elderly Woman laughed. "No this is Izuku Midoriya. Do you know anything about the Gyver Unit?" She asked and the one called Cynthia nodded.

"Yes it has everyone in the Scientific Departments stumped. We have all been working on it for the past two months. Why?" Cynthia asked and Momo had Izuku sit down on a chair, but still held his hand tightly in hers. This caught Cynthia's attention, but she decided not to say anything. Thinking that perhaps the young girl has found someone after all.

"For some reason, he found it. That means it is no longer here in the Secure Safe." Momo said with concern, because what she had read in the files it was not something that should be just lying around somewhere. This really caught Cynthia's attention.

"Where is it young man?" Cynthia asked with interest. Leaning heavily on her cane. Momo also looked down at him. Izuku stared down at the floor and breathed in and out several times.

"Inside me." Izuku whispered and both of the stared at him in shock.

"What? What do you mean inside you?" Cynthia said in a gasping voice, trying to discern if the boy was telling the truth or not.

"It injected itself inside me. Look at the back of my neck." Izuku instructed and both went around to look. Momo released his hand and he reached up to point to the two places that showed small tiny holes. "See it?" He asked and Cynthia shook her head and laughed.

"Okay enough joking around. Now where is the Gyver Unit?" Cynthia asked sternly and Izuku swallowed looking back up at her.

"I was telling the truth. Last night, I found it and it attached itself to my face. Then after it sort of injected itself inside me. I know it sounds ridiculous but that is what happened." Izuku said in frustration, wanting them to believe him. "Oh and before it did that, it sort of made some type of Armor around me." Looking at both of them he could tell that neither believed him. "Fine I will show you." Standing he spread his hands to the side. "**ACTIVATE**." Pieces of the Armor exploded out the two holes and then slapped itself around him. Encasing him in the Armor once more. "See. I was telling the truth." He said in the hollow grating voice and both women, young and old gasped in shock.

Three floors above the Lab of Cynthia Clemons a large Muscles Man leaned forward in his chair. Smirking as he stared at the Monitor that showed the Elderly Scientists Lab. Reaching for the Landline, he dialed the number. "Sir, I found the Gyver and you won't believe what I am looking at." The Man said over the receiver to Professor Martin Taranka. "You might want to get up here." He added and the phone went silent. Five minutes later Taranka entered and then stared at the Monitor.

"Get your Men. After that Boy leaves, follow him and then when you get the opportunity bring him back here. I have a lot of questions for that young man." Taranka said as he smiled. "So that is what the Gyver Unit does. How interesting." Wanting desperately to study the Armor up close and personal. Then perhaps during an Autopsy to really get a good look at it.

To be continued


	2. Chapter 2

My Hero Academia: The Gyver Part 2

**Research and Practice:**

After the initial shock wore off, Cynthia grabbed an assortment of devices and instruments. Momo giggled as she watched the 68 Year old Scientist buzzed about acting like a young woman once more. Forgoing the Cane, the elderly Scientist was giddy with excitement. "Damn! I still can't detect anything about the Metal, or the power source." Cynthia said with aggravation. Picking up a small file, she scratched it across Izuku's forearm. "Can't even get a sample." Finally feeling her age, she sat down. "If it is alright, can I ask you about a 100 questions? Please sit." She asked the Armored Teenager.

"Sure. I guess it might explain why this happened to me." Izuku replied and sat down in a nearby chair as well. It creaked and the legs bent slightly. Standing he moved over to a nearby Hardened Bench. "I think I better sit on this. I do not think the Chair can hold me up." He commented and Momo smiled, walking towards the door.

"I better report this to my Father. He would want to know about this." Momo said as she opened the door. "I will be back, don't run off Izuku. Okay." She said sweetly and caught Cynthia's delighted smile. The older woman had been Momo's confidant and closest friend for years. Someone for her to talk to about anything on her mind. Things that Momo would not talk to her Mother about. Namely boys. Since Cynthia was a great Grandmother and had vast amount of knowledge on the subject. Especially because the much older woman had been married five times to five different men.

"Oh he will be here. Now I think we need to determine how strong and fast you are." Cynthia picked up another device and began some testing. Momo stopped briefly outside the door, removing her phone. Calling some Guards that she trusted. She asked them to come Guard Cynthia's door until further notice. Not trusting Taranka or his Mercenary Guards. Getting in the Elevator she headed for her Father's office. Striding confidently into his huge Office, her father glanced up from his large desk and smiled.

"Hi Daddy." She said with a smile and he smiled back, then frowned. He knew that look on his daughters face, she was into mischief again or was about to commit some type of mischief.

"So what have you been up to?" Miyagi Yaoyorozu asked. "Please tell me that you are not causing problems again with Taranka." He stated, somewhat pleased that she was. The Board of Directors had hired the pompous asshole from I-Island and if it was up to him, Taranka would not be allowed in the building. Along with the Guards that Taranka had hired. All of them were basically Mercenaries that did not even fall under Yaoyorozu Industries.

"Well somewhat. Let me explain." Momo said as she sat down. In less then five minutes she told him everything and her Father exhaled sharply.

"That is not good. The Gyver Device or Unit was supposed to be on it's way to I-Island under full Security Escort. How the hell did some kid find it and more importantly how is he using it? Taranka told me it was some type of power source. Not some type of weapon." Her Father said angrily. His company did not deal in weapons. "So where is this Boy right now?" He asked and Momo smiled broadly.

"With Cynthia. She is attempting to figure out exactly what the Gyver is. Dad I think it might be best to keep Taranka out of this. I do not trust him." Momo said, thinking that if Taranka knew he might do something unpleasant to Izuku. Perhaps even suggest operating on him to get the Device out of him. Not caring if it killed Izuku or not.

"I will try. The board might overrule me, but until then I will order that he not be involved." Her Father said, Momo stood and went around his desk. Hugging him.

"Thanks Dad." Momo smiled broadly and Miyagi Yaoyorozu stared at her with minor concern.

"You are not interested in this young man are you?" Her Father asked and Momo felt her cheeks begin to redden. Shaking her head.

"I just met him. How could I be interested in someone I just met?" Momo asked defensively, then left before her Father could bring up that was what happened to him and her Mother. He had been a low Level Executive, while her Mother was a Model. They had hit it off the second they met. Stepping back into the Elevator, she continued to deny that she could fall for someone after just meeting him. Even though she still thought he was cute.

**0**

Crushing the Strength Measuring Instrument in his hand, Izuku quickly apologized. "That is no problem." Cynthia said as she took what was once a perfectly round sphere from him. It now was basically crushed, but before it no longer transmitted information she was able to measure how strong Izuku was in the Gyver Armor. "It seems that you are about 12 times stronger then you should be. You told me when you fought those thugs, that you were strong but now you feel stronger. Was that after your body increased with muscle mass?" She asked and he nodded. Then realized she could not see him nod.

"Yes. This morning when I woke up, I was stronger. I bench pressed 325 Pounds, where before I had trouble doing a 100." Izuku answered and Cynthia notes that on her pad. Then sat down.

"Okay as I believe I understand it. The Stronger your human body is, the stronger the Gyver is. Yes it increased your human Muscles, but if you exercise and become stronger I suspect that you might increase how many times stronger you are now." Cynthia stated with a smile. He reverted to human and she asked to conduct a physical on him. Wanting to fully understand what the Gyver had done to him. "Remove your Shirt and lets get started." She ordered picking up a Stethoscope. At that moment Momo stepped into the room and almost tripped over her own feet. Gawking at Izuku wide eyed, staring at his bare chest and abs. Cynthia walked over to get a couple of needles, to get a blood sample. Passing. "Breath Momo. Breath and you might want to wipe your chin. You are drooling." She whispered in a teasing voice to her young friend and Momo glared at her.

"That is not funny." Momo whispered back, finally composed she moved over towards Izuku as he put down his Shirt. "See I came back, oh Cynthia good news my Dad put you in charge of...well finding out about the Gyver." She said as she walked over to Izuku. Trying not to stare at him, but her eyes kept roaming over his impressive physique. She hoped that he did not notice her wandering eyes. Cynthia drew blood, listened to his heart and tested his reflexes. When done, he picked up his phone and texted his Mother that he was still at the Library. Seeing the text, Momo wrinkled her nose.

"I think it best not to tell my Mom where I actually am. She might overreact." Izuku explained as he read the response for him to remember to eat lunch and eat something healthy. "She worries a lot." He said as he put his phone back in his pocket. With the tests done Cynthia pulled up a chair.

"Okay I think that we have enough to keep me busy for at least a month. So what are you going to do?" Cynthia asked and Izuku thought for a moment.

"Well perhaps I will do as you suggest, make myself stronger so the Gyver can be stronger." Smiling broadly, Izuku pulled his shirt back on. "Then I am going to take the Hero Examination." He felt like dancing, without a Quirk his chances of attending was slim to not at all. But with the Gyver he could.

"At home I have a fully equipped Gym, you could work out there." Momo suggested, really wanting to be around him. Even if it was just so he could build up his strength. Izuku shook his head.

"No I have another idea. There is a beach near where I live, for years people have used it as a Dump. I will clean it up, that should be an adequate workout to make myself stronger." Izuku replied and Momo smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea, do you mind if I come by. Maybe keep you company and monitor your progress. Hey I can arrange for some dump trucks to help haul the junk away. What do you think?" Momo quickly said and Cynthia chuckled at how fast the young girl was talking.

"Okay that would help a lot." Izuku said back smiling broadly. Not minding at all to have Momo around. "I think I better head home. Tomorrow I will start cleaning the Beach." He stated and Momo wrote down on a piece of paper her phone number and handed it to him. He stared at it wide eyed and then wrote down his.

"I will escort you out." Momo told him and as they walked out the door. "We can talk later and set up a time to meet at the Beach tomorrow." She added and Cynthia watched them with complete interest. Believing that Momo has found the Boy that she was looking for. He was not perfect, far from it. But he was just the type that the young girl secretly wanted.

**0**

In a car across the main entrance, three Large Muscular men watched Izuku Midoriya walk out of the Building. "Follow him. Do not let him see us following him." Robert Grimes ordered from the backseat of the Car and the Driver, nodded. Meanwhile Grimes looked for the perfect opportunity to do as he had been ordered by Taranka. But with so many people around, it did not seem likely at this time. As the boy entered the Train, Grimes exhaled sharply. "Shit. I guess we will have to hope to locate him again later." He said, knowing it was impossible to follow the Train, not in afternoon traffic. Thankfully they knew his name and it would not take long for them to discover where the Kid lived. "Take us back." Taking another glance at the Train as it sped away.

**0**

Stepping onto the Beach, Izuku winced. The place was a huge dumping grounds for just about everything you could think of. Tons upon tons of Garbage. "This is going to take months to clean up." He commented with a broad smile. Momo had joined him a few minutes ago.

"The Two Trucks will be here in an hour. Whoa that is a lot of junk." Momo said as she peered across the beach seeing piles almost forty feet high. Taking off his Shirt, he went to the first thing he encountered. A Washing Machine. Hefting it, he lugged it to one side where after the Dump Trucks arrived he would toss it in. Going back to carry more over to what he determined would be the Scrap Metal area. Momo went over to a Picnic Table and sat down. Watching him as he continued to lift and carry junk off the Beach. Four hours later, sweating and dirty he slumped onto the ground near the Tables. Guzzling water from a Jug he had brought. "Not a bad start." She stated looking at the now filled Dump Trucks. The Drivers returned and hauled the junk away to either the Dump or the Scrap Yard.

"Yeah, but it still going to take me a couple of months to finish." Izuku said as he felt tired, but also the workout felt good. "After I take a Shower, I need to figure out everything that Gyver can do. Practice with it and make sure that I can use it. The problem is I have no idea where I can do that without someone seeing me." Momo smiled.

"That is easy, there is an abandoned woodlot behind my House. You can practice there. That is where I practice sometimes." Momo informed him and he was a bit reluctant to accept.

"Won't the owner be upset that I am there?" He asked and Momo giggled shaking her head.

"Nope. I own it. You said something about needing a Shower." Momo said as he rose and sniffed himself. Oh yeah he needed a Shower really badly. Picking up the empty Water Jug and his Shirt he began to walk towards his and his Mothers Apartment Building. Then noticed that Momo was walking with him. "I thought I would wait in your Apartment if that is alright. If you do not want me to, i can wait here."

"No, no that is fine. I just have to warn you about my Mom. She might...okay she will embarrass me and probably you." Izuku said dreading what was about to occur. Inside the Elevator, Momo almost laughed. Izuku looked like he was about to have a coronary, sweating more then when he hefted and moved all the Junk on the Beach. Opening his door. "Please do not let my Mom embarrass me." He whispered in prayer.

"Izzy is that you?" Inko Midoriya asked as she stepped out of the Kitchen and then her eyes widened in shock.

"Mom this is Momo Yaororozu, I guess you could say a new friend of mine." Izuku stated in explanation, stammering slightly as he hoped beyond hope that his mother would not embarrass him. But his prayers and hopes were quickly dashed.

"Girlfriend?" Inko asked with a delighted smile and both of them quickly said NO together, Just friends. "Oh that is a pity, she is really pretty. Because my son is not being a Gentlemen, I am Inko Midoriya. You can call me Inko, Miss Yaoyorozu." The elder Midoriya said introducing herself, Momo took her hand and shook it.

"Momo. I met your son yesterday at the Library and I volunteered to help him clean the Beach." Momo said not bursting Izuku's earlier lie about where he actually had been yesterday.

"Yes his project. I for one am very proud of him for doing that. Long ago that Beach was clean and a really nice place to spend a day at. Then a bunch of idiots began to dump their junk there and...well you see it now." Inko said and Izuku wondered if he dared to go take a shower, not wanting to leave Momo alone with his Mother. In fear that his Mother would pull out the Photo Albums and really humiliate him.

"You said something about getting cleaned up." Momo commented and Izuku reluctantly walked towards his Bathroom. Glancing back.

"Oh do not fret Izzy, I promise not to say anything too embarrassing." Inko said and as soon as the door shut. "Okay I lied. Would you like some tea Momo?" The older woman gestured for the younger to sit at the Kitchen table. Pouring her a cup of Mint Tea. "So Momo do you really like my son, to the point of being more then just friends?" She asked and Momo almost chocked on her tea. Blushing slightly as she lowered her gaze. "Oh you do." She smiled at Momo and placed her left hand on hers. "Do not worry I won't say anything." Changing the subject to other things while Momo tried to regain her composure.

**0**

Three Hours later at the Woodlot, Izuku now encased in the Gyver Armor. Ran down a trail that Momo had made for her to run herself on. Coming to a stop as he finished she checked her stopwatch, sitting on a large Rock Boulder. "Wow, that is 2 Miles and you ran it in 3 Minutes flat. Were you running at full speed?" She asked.

"No, about half speed." Izuku replied and Momo whistled. "You know what is funny, I seem to know all the things that the Gyver can do. Like this.." He turned slightly and a small burst of energy from over his eyes struck a nearby Large Rock. Leaving a carbon mark on the stone. "Or this." Holding both his hands up, two long Sword Like Blades snapped out from his Forearms. Each were about two foot long and from what Momo could see, they were extremely sharp. Stepping up to a tree, he sliced some branches cleanly off the tree.

"From what Cynthia told me, that Armor is indestructible. Those Blades probably could cut through anything known to man." Momo said as she watched the Blades disappear back into his Forearms.

"So I better be careful with those, then." Izuku stated, then inhaled. "OFF." He said and the Armor disengaged and basically injected itself in the back of his neck. "I want to thank you for letting me practice here, until I am ready I do not want anyone else to know about..well me being able to be the Gyver." Smiling over at Momo who smiled back.

"That is alright, I am actually noting down everything for Cynthia. She is hoping to somehow copy it." Momo informed him as he sat down on a lower Boulder.

"So she wants to create weapons." Izuku said frowning as he thought about her company selling something like the Gyver to the Military and being used as a weapon of war. Momo shook her head.

"No nothing like that." Momo declared sternly. "But if the Police had Armor much like yours, then Criminals with very powerful Quirks would not be such a threat anymore. That is what Cynthia wants. Her Grandson is a Police Officer in New York City and he has been injured twice. So this is personal to her." She informed him and Izuku could understand. Even if the Armor did not have weapons, it would protect those that served and protected the people. It made perfect sense. They continued to talk about that, neither noticing Twelve Men hiding in the underbrush forty meters away.

**0**

Staying unseen, Grimes carefully brought his communicator up to his mouth. Whispering in it so that neither the Boy or Miss Yaoyorozu could hear him. "Target acquired Sir. One problem, Miss Yaoyorozu is with him. Should we proceed or wait?" He asked as he waited for a response from Taranka.

"Pull out, I do not want any harm to come to Yaoyorozu." Taranka's voice said in Grimes's earwig. Grimes exhaled, turning off the Communicator. "Okay contact the others and move out. The Boss does not want to risk it." Grimes said to the others, each one in a full Camouflage Suit, acknowledged and slipped into the underbrush unseen. Grimes waited a few seconds and then joined them.

**Day two of the Clean-up: Jealousy**

In the shade of a tree, Momo watched Izuku haul more of the Scrap Metal off he beach. Lifting it above himself and tossing it into the back of the Dump Truck. Again he had his Shirt off and she could not help but stare at his rippling muscles as he continued to work. Then noticed that she was not the only one admiring him. Glancing over she saw three Teenage Girls standing a few meters away, each one watching Izuku and giggling to each other. This bothered her, believing that they were belittling him or making some rude comments about him. Creating a Bionic Earwig, she put the receiver in her ear. Tuning it towards the Three Girls. Immediately picking up what they were basically whispering to each other.

"I cannot believe that is Izuku Midoriya. When did he become such a hottie." The Red Haired Girl whispered to her companions and the Blonde exhaled sharply.

"You are not kidding, I mean look at him. Gawds if I knew I would have been nicer to him in class." The Blonde whispered back and all three gasped when Izuku bent over to heft up a Metal Bathtub. All three then began to really leer at him as he carried it over to the Dump Truck and throw it in. "I think I might go down and ask him to take me to the Movies tonight." The Blonde stated and the other two complained. Stating that they wanted to do that. Then one of them looked over and saw Momo.

"Hey that girl there, she was here yesterday when I first saw him here. Do you think maybe she is his Girlfriend?" The Dark haired girl asked and the two others winced, looking over at Momo suspiciously.

"I doubt it. But maybe we better find out." The Blonde stated and Momo took out the Earwig not wanting them to know she had been listening. As they approached Momo tried to consider what she would say to them. Yes she liked Izuku, she also did not want him to be with anyone else. Especially any of those Bitches, who she was guessing did not give him the time of day while they were in school with him. Then there was this strange feeling she had, which could only be Jealousy. At the moment they started to admire and really appreciate his Physique, she had felt a little angry. Ready to walk over to them and demand that they stop staring at her Izuku. Realizing that the impossible happened, she had fallen for someone she only met two days ago. She glanced up as the Blonde stepped up closer. "Excuse me, my friends and I were wondering...uhm are you...is Izuku Midoriya..." The Girl did not know how to exactly ask and was reluctant to assume anything. So with a small smirk.

"Oh you mean my Boyfriend that is cleaning the beach." Momo said with an evil increasing smile as she looked fondly at Izuku. "Yes I am here to visit him while he works cleaning the Beach. Later after he is done for the day, we will be going to a Movie." She informed the Blonde Girl and made sure the Girl's two companions overheard her. Though not loud enough for Izuku to actually hear her.

"Well okay, thank you." The Blonde said and walked back to her friends. Momo put the Earwig back in and almost laughed. "Yes that fucking bitch is with him!" The girl whispered with frustration. Both the others complained. Cursing about not knowing that if they knew how attractive Izuku was they should have made a play for him long ago. After a few minutes the Three Girls stormed off and Momo finally laughed. Leaning back and watched him work. After a bit, she wondered how she would make him her Boyfriend. Having no clue on how to proceed.

"Okay I like him. Now all I have to do is get him to ask me out. So how do I do that?" Momo whispered to herself. Knowing that he had to ask her, otherwise it might be weird if she asked him. Startled when he finished for the day and flopped down on the Grass, panting for breath.

"Wow I am beat. I think I am too tired to come by to practice today if that is alright." Izuku said gasping, grabbing his jug of water and drank heavily from it. Then splashed the remainder over him. Momo felt her heart pounding in her chest, her eyes dilated as she watched the water stream down his chiseled pecks and abs. Swallowing she removed her gaze from him and stared instead at the ocean. Forcing herself to relax.

"You do look tired. Maybe that is a good idea." Momo said as she felt her cheeks begin to feel warm.

"Say what did Hoshi Yeminoto, Clair Smith and Ginger Roberts want? I saw them as I was working." Izuku asked her and Momo shrugged.

"Nothing. They just stopped by to watch your progress and asked me how much longer are you going to work on this?" Momo lied as she handed him one of her Water Bottles. "Drink, you really did a lot today." She ordered and he smiled taking the bottle and drained it.

"Thanks. Those three Girls were in my Class at School. I guess they told you how much of a Geek I am." Izuku said and Momo shook her head. Tempted to tell him that the three girls were actually here to admire his body and comment on how attractive he was to them. But she feared that maybe he might have a crush on one of them and there goes her chance of getting him to be her Boyfriend.

"No they didn't say anything like that and you are not a Geek." Momo stated firmly, tossing him a towel so he could wipe some of the Sweat off. Then he closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.

"Uhm Momo, my Mom wants you to come to Lunch today. You can say no and she will understand." Izuku said softly and Momo smiled with delight.

"I would love to. Are you rested enough to head out?" Momo asked and he stood. Walking back towards the Apartment, Momo took his left hand in her right. Interlacing her fingers into his. On the way she noticed the Three Girls and each one stared at her with envy. "Too bad, you should never judge a book by it's cover. Because over time the cover can change." Momo thought as she held his hand tighter.

When Momo grabbed his hand, Izuku felt once again lightheaded. He could not believe that he was holding hands with her. Not wanting to draw attention or ask a reason, he did not ask her why. Instead he smiled and the two headed for his and his Mothers Apartment.

**0**

Neither noticed a lone individual standing on a nearby roof, admiring Izuku for a totally different reason. "Hmmm could he be the one. He seems to care about others rather then himself". The Large Pro Hero whispered as he continued to watch the young teenager as he joined a young teenage girl after several hours of hard back breaking work cleaning the Beach. A few minutes later the two then walked towards an Apartment Building. He knew that the Boy would be back tomorrow, so he would return to observe him then.

To be continued

(I know this chapter had no physical action. It is coming eventually.)


	3. Chapter 3

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 3

**Training for The Exam:**

Spending the last month working on cleaning the Beach, Izuku could tell that he had gotten stronger which after checking increased the Strength of the Guyver. What perplexed him was every day he worked and trained, Momo was there for some reason. Hefting up another old Washing Machine and tossing it into the back of a Dump Truck, he glanced over and saw Momo. She smiled, then went back to reading her book. Exhaling he walked over to the next thing to be hauled off the beach and continued to work. Looking up from her book, Momo watched Izuku contently. In the past month she had considered several different ways to get him to ask her out. Thinking of possible places for their date to occur. From the Movies to dinner at any Dinner around. Not wanting him to take her to a fancy Restaurant where he would feel uncomfortable. What really made her heart pound was she wanted to kiss him, to feel his lips on hers for her very first kiss from a boy. She had conducted research on kissing and wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. While her attention was on Izuku, she did not hear or see that someone had approached her from the side. "Excuse me, Miss. I AM HERE." A deep familiar voice said and Momo exhaled sharply. Not exactly looking at the source of the voice. Deeming instead to basically ignore whoever it was.

"No I am not interested. Please do not ask me for my Phone Number or Email address. Yes that Boy is my Boyfriend. So please do not ask me out, I have no intention of going out with you. Go away." Momo said methodically, she had said that so often that it came out easily. Since the fourth day, a number of boys and young men had approached her. Asking her if she would like to go out with them or asking her for her Phone Number and even a couple had tried some stupid cheesy lines on her. She shot them all down, stating in clear detail that Izuku was her Boyfriend and she had no intention of seeing anyone else.

"That is not exactly why I walked over here." The Voice said and Momo glanced up at the Stranger. Her Eyes widened in shock.

"All Might. Oh my..sorry if I was rude." Momo said as she felt her face become really hot with embarrassment. The Greatest Hero in the World, chuckled loudly.

"That is alright. I just had a question. I have seen that boy there everyday for the past month cleaning the Beach. Why is he doing it?" All Might asked and Momo shrugged.

"He is doing it to build up his Muscles and because he wants to make the Beach nice place again." Momo replied, she had said the same thing when a Reporter came by and asked basically the same question as All Might had.

"Then why are you here?" All Might asked and Momo smiled, then made sure Izuku was far enough away.

"Because I am his Girlfriend and I want to spend time with him. He wants to do this all by himself and won't let me help him." Her replies were not complete lies, there was some truth in what she had said. She intended to have Izuku as her Boyfriend, she liked spending time with him and he did want to do all the work by himself. "You should know he is probably your biggest fan." She told him thinking about all the Memorabilia in Izuku's room. She had seen it a week ago when she stayed for dinner and asked to take a Shower first. It had been a really hot day and she felt hot and sticky.

"If I had time I would remain and meet him, but I...I have elsewhere to be right now." All Might said with a huge smile. His time was running out and he sure he was almost to the point that he had to revert to normal. With a strong exhale, he leaped high into the air and was gone. Momo watched him leave and was confused. Thinking that it would have been nice if the Ultimate Hero at least met Izuku and not just take off. Shaking her head, she went back to watching Izuku.

**0**

In a Black Van adjacent the Beach, Three others were watching Izuku as well. "Turn on the Air Conditioner." Grimes ordered as he fanned his face with a newspaper. The Driver started the Van and in minutes cool air flowed from the vents. "Almost a whole fucking month and still we can't risk it!" He said in frustration. If it was not Momo Yaoyorozu around Izuku Midoriya. It was too many bystanders. Then to really add problems, All Might seemed to be watching the Boy as well.

"That was All Might." The Driver stated with fear. "Taranka ain't paying me enough to tangle with All Might." Grimes glared at the Driver, wanting to chastise him. The only problem with that was he had the same thought. All three of them had Strength Increasing Quirks, but what good would that do them facing someone as powerful as All Might.

"We wait, besides the Boss is not in that much of a hurry. He got Gomez to hack into Professor Cynthia's computer, so he is happy at the moment going over her research into the Guyver." Grimes stated which was only half true. Taranka was not completely satisfied, but also did not want Young Yaoyorozu harmed. Secretly Grimes suspected that the much older man had designs on the young woman. He could understand, but Grimes knew that the young girl was basically jail bait. Even though she had a body that could stop traffic.

"What if he decides to get more impatient?" The other Man in the Van asked, putting down his binoculars and looking over at Grimes.

"Then we risk it and hope we do not have to hurt her." Grimes informed them, already thinking of having Chinji Mingini be the one if necessary to subdue the Girl. The others he did not trust to even touch her, fearing they might get a little hands on. That included himself. It would be too tempting to anyone to not at least cop a feel of the young Girl's assets. Chinji he did not worry about since he preferred Men over Women. Which did not bother Grimes at all. "As for me, I rather wait until the perfect moment to grab the kid." Picking up his Cell Phone, he had to make his hourly report to Taranka.

**0**

Walking back to his Apartment, Momo once again held his hand in hers. She liked holding Izuku's hand and since he did not protest, seeming to fully like it as well. She was still trying to subtly encourage him to make the first move. Ask her out on a date. Though she was starting to loss her patience. It had been almost a month and he still had not even hinted that he might be interested in her. She had flirted enough with him and made subtle remarks about certain movies, believing he would figure it out that she wanted him to ask her out. But still no luck. As he headed for the Bathroom she sat at the table, with a loud huff. "What is the matter Dear?" Inko asked handing her a cup of tea.

"Boys! They are so dense." Momo grumbled as she sipped the Herbal Tea and Inko laughed.

"They can be. Is my son being dense?" Inko asked and Momo wrinkled her nose, grimacing. Then nodded with frustration. "Well you have to understand. He has not had much experience with Girls, those from his School barely talked to him. So if you want him to do something you might have to come out and tell him. Otherwise he will have no clue that you do like him." She advised and Momo smiled.

"In other words I have to ask him out or he might not. I wanted him to ask me, oh well. If you do not mind Inko, I will." Momo declared and Inko smiled at her.

"Good. Just remember if you want anything from him, you are going to have to make him do it." Inko winked at her and Momo fully understood. Izuku came out, using a towel to fully dry his hair. Winking again at Momo. "I need to run to the store really quick. I should be back in minute or so." She said, picking up her purse and leaving. This confused Izuku as he watched his mother leave. Normally she would go to the Store early in the Morning. Not in the late afternoon. Sitting down at the table, Momo poured him a cup of tea. Then screwed up her resolve.

"Uhm Izuku." Momo said as she felt her hands begin to shake.

"Yes Momo." Izuku smiled as he looked at her and now her knees began to wobble and she felt her mouth become dry. This was it, she was going to find out if he liked her enough to go out with her.

"Do you like me?" She asked, Izuku smiled and nodded.

"Of course I like you Momo. You have been a wonderful friend." Izuku replied and Momo decided to go for it. No longer be subtle, just ask.

"Would you go out with me today?" Momo asked and Izuku stared at her not fully understanding what she was asking. She could tell, so she decided to be even more forward. "Izuku I am asking you to go on a date with me." She blurted out, his eyes widened in shock and his mouth gaped open. "Well say something." She demanded feeling a little self conscious that he had not said anything yet.

"Sorry, I...well I have been trying to get the courage to ask you out. But I kept telling myself that you are way too pretty to even like me that way." Izuku stuttered out his voice reaching high and low tones. Then realized he had not answered her. "Oh yes I would love to go out with you." He quickly stated with a huge smile on his face. She smiled and took his right hand in hers.

"Good. There is a Movie I have been wanting to see. You get ready and I will leave your Mother a Note, telling her where we are going." Momo ordered and Izuku went to put better clothes on. Not wanting to go out with Momo wearing a T-Shirt and Shorts. While Momo wrote a simple note to Inko. "You were right. Going to the Movies, will bring him back later." She signed it and waited for Izuku.

**0**

"I am tired of the excuses and I am tired of waiting. Get him now and I do not care if Momo Yaoyorozu sees you. Just do not harm her." Taranka ordered over the Radio. His patience had worn out, he had finished going over Cynthia's research and wanted to start conducting his own. Grimes exhaled sharply.

"Yes Sir." Grimes replied, turned off the Radio and then looked at the two others. "This is it, as soon as we see him. We do it." He ordered and the two others grinned broadly. Ready and willing to finally do something other then sitting around waiting for something to do. They had just watched the Kid's Mother leave, so she would not get in the way. "Okay. Blake you wait for them there by the corner. You Hinji wait there. Remember your orders, no harm is to come to Momo Yaororozu and keep your perverted hands off her. Understand." The two men nodded and both stepped out of the Van. Once outside, all three of them waited and after a few minutes. The kid and Momo came out. Grimes immediately stepped in front of them. "You are coming with us, Midoriya." He said sternly. Both of the Teenagers took several steps in retreat. Hinji and Blake moved towards them from the sides. "Do not do anything stupid. We can do this peacefully or we can hurt you." Grimes said with a smile.

"What are you doing? Do you know who I am?" Momo demanded as she recognized all three of them. They were part of Taranka's Security.

"Yes we do young Miss, now we have our orders to bring him to Mister Taranka. Please do not force us to restrain you as well. Just walk away." Grimes said in a pleading tone. Knowing if any harm came to the young Girl, her Father would have all three of them punished severely. Taranka would probably have them killed.

"It is alright Momo. I will handle these Morons." Izuku said with a sadistic smile. "I have been wanting to see if all my Exercise has improved you know what." He said releasing her hand and moving a couple of feet away. "ACTIVATE." He stated spreading his arms outward, feeling the Guyver Armor eject from the back of his neck and slap onto him. Exhaling he heard the familiar exhaust blow out from near his mouth. Now standing tall and proud, ready to defend himself.

"Bad move runt. Do it Boys." Grimes stated and concentrated on his own Quirk. Feeling his Muscles expand and grow. Glancing over he watched Blake's skin turn to Granite and the cement under Hinji crack. The latter had just increased his Body Mass Weight to several tons. Which also increased his raw strength. "Take him." He ordered lunging towards the Armored Teenager. Jumping back, Izuku conducted a round house kick, nailing Grimes across the side of his face. To Grimes's surprise it actually hurt, a lot.

Finishing the Kick, Izuku back flipped avoiding Blake's attempt to grab him. While in midair, he slammed both feet against Blake. Knocking the other bruiser backwards onto a Trashcan. Crushing it when he fell onto it. Hinji moved towards the Kid in Armor, and then fell back when Izuku punched the brute in a right uppercut. Grimes adjusted his chin with his right hand. The Guyver Armor made the kid stronger then he expected. Stomping forward, he tried to once again grab the kid while Blake came up from behind. The kid snagged Blake's right arm and flipped him, slamming the other right into Grimes with enough force to make both rear back careening into their Van. Momo watched with Wide Eyes as Izuku now Guyver easily pounded the three men as if they were nothing. All three now converged towards Izuku with the intent of no longer trying to subdue the Armored Kid. She could see the blood lust in their eyes and watched as two of them pulled out long metal batons. "Okay kid we tried to do it the easy way. Now you get hurt." Grimes declared with a snarl. "Back up deploy." He said into his radio and three more men suddenly appeared from around the corner. One of them grabbed Momo from behind, hefting her up with his hands on her breasts.

"You like that don't you Bitch! Having a real man touching your Tits." Donovan said with a huge smile. Momo recognized him as the Guard from the other day that wanted to throw Izuku out of the Building. Instead of resisting, Momo created a small dispenser. Moved it up and pointed it at the big moron's face. Unleashing the whole can of Pepper Spray into his eyes. Donovan screeched and dropped her. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He bellowed and blindly slapped Momo across the head. "NOW I AM REALLY GOING TO HURT YOU!" He yelled, but not as loudly as Izuku. Roaring with utter rage, Izuku grabbed the two approaching Men by their Shirt Fronts, jerked them upwards so that their feet were inches off the ground and then slammed them into each other with enough force to knock both of them unconscious. Stomping now towards the Brute that had dared hit Momo. Before the Bigger Man could react, Izuku clasped his left hand on the Brute's throat and slammed him into the wall behind him. Holding him several inches off the Sidewalk. With a snap of his right arm, a Single Blade jutted out. With a snarl, Izuku rammed the Blade three inches from the Man's balls. Donovan tried to scream, but could barely breath as he grabbed the arm with his two hands trying to get loose.

"IF YOU EVER TOUCH MY MOMO EVER AGAIN! I WILL CUT OFF YOUR NUTS AND CRAM THEM DOWN YOUR THROAT!" Izuku said angrily, inching the blade upwards. Easily slicing the Concrete like a hot knife through butter. Donovan cried as he watched the super sharp blade come nearer and nearer his balls. "Gurgle if you understand?" Izuku stated and Donovan nodded, gurgling. Staring at the Armored thing before him with complete fear. So much so, he pissed his pants and came close to shitting himself. Izuku lowered the larger man and lightened his grip on the Man's Throat. Retracting the Blade, then hit the Man so hard in the face that teeth flew out. Dropping the unconcious man, he turned towards the others as they stared at him with shock. Snapping out both Blades downward. "Okay who is next?" He asked and three of them stepped back and the Two on the ground crawled. High above All Might decided that it was time to end this before someone got seriously hurt. Jumping off the Building he landed.

"I AM HERE!" The New Voice Announced and everyone turned to see All Might, landing a few feet away. "I suggest that you five surrender or I might have to let that Boy finish what you started." The Greatest Hero said with a huge smile plastered on his face. He had watched the fight from above and he suspected that if it continued. One or more of the attackers would get seriously harmed or killed. They were no match for the Kid. "Stand down young Midoriya." He ordered. Four of them instantly obeyed raising their hands in the air. The leader shook his head.

"You have no idea what is going on. He is possession of Property that belongs to Yaoyorozu Industries. We are only here to retrieve that Property." Grimes said with confidence, believing that he could use trickery to accomplish his mission. Forgetting one important detail.

"Well I am Momo Yaoyorozu, the Property does not belong to my Family's company. It belongs to Izuku Midoriya's." Momo declared angrily, still sitting on the ground and then scowled at the three men. "Oh by the way all three of you are fired and trust me in this Taranka will not be able to help you! Because when I am done he will be not only fired, but in jail!" She said in a seething voice. Izuku retracted the Armor and stepped closer to her, reaching down with his right hand to help her up. Momo took the offered hand and allowed him to help her stand. Immediately punching him lightly in the arm. He stared at her in confusion. "That is for thinking I needed protection." She said sternly and then grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Tilting her head she pressed her lips onto his. He gasped in utter shock as she kissed him. Counting to 12, she parted slightly and smiled. "That is for caring about me." She whispered. Releasing him and stepping back to watch his face turn a crimson red.

When the Police arrived a minute later, she ordered them to arrest all three of them. One of the Officer's walked towards Izuku with his handcuffs. All Might stopped the Officer.

"That is not necessary. Young Midoriya only fought in defense. Those there attacked him first." All Might stated and then turned towards Izuku. 'That is a very impressive Quirk young man." He said. "Very Impressive. I believe you two need to provide an explanation." He looked down at the two Teenagers with his hands on his hips.

"Can it wait until tomorrow Sir? We were on our way for our first official date." Momo asked as she retook Izuku's hand in hers. Not wanting anything to interfere with them going on an actual date together. She had waited long enough and did not want any more delays. Even though she did rush it a bit by kissing him. All Might nodded and smiled wider.

"That would be fine. I will come by the Beach tomorrow for the explanation." With that All Might jumped upwards and was gone. Izuku exhaled sharply.

"What is the matter?" Momo asked and Izuku shrugged.

"I forgot to ask him for an Autograph. Now I will have to wait until Tomorrow." Izuku stated with mock frustration, smiling at Momo. She smiled and chuckled lightly.

"Oh you are such a fanboy. But that is alright I like fanboys." Momo said as she leaned towards him, kissing him quickly again. Watching with delight as his face returned to a bright shade of red. "Okay on to our first date." Leading him down the street.

**0**

Across the street another had watched the fight and he was not pleased. In truth Katsuki Bakugo was pissed. "That fucking Deku! All this time he pretended he did not have a Quirk!" He seethed, wanting to catch up with Deku and confront him now. Then decided to wait until the Police were gone. He did not need their interference or a possible black mark on his record. After all in a Month he was scheduled to take the Hero Written Examination and did not need to explain why he was arrested.

**0**

Someone else had watched the encounter. Pushing himself back from the Monitors, Martin Taranka snarled. Turning towards the Second in Command of his Security Force. "Pack up everything. We need to be out of here within twenty minutes." He ordered and then looked over at Hinjo Chin. "Make sure you take copies of all the research. Move it! The Police will be here soon and I for one do not plan on being Arrested." He said sternly. Knowing that Grimes would squeal as soon as he could arrange a good deal with the Police. Dictating everything that Taranka had been doing, including the Mass Murder of the Red Blades. While the flunkies did as he had ordered, Taranka watched the fight once more. "That Armor is extraordinary. What amazing power. In the right hands it could be just what the Master is seeking." He whispered, then copied the recording and oversaw the others. Making sure they took copies of everything, while deleting the files. Fourteen Minutes later, the Special Guards, All of the Scientists that worked for Taranka and Taranka himself were gone. Eight minutes before the Police arrived to arrest Taranka.

**0**

Sitting towards the back of the Theater, Momo moved Izuku's right arm over her shoulders. Snuggling against him. She could hear his heart pounding in his chest and she had to smile. She could tell he was nervous. "You do not mind this do you?" She asked him quietly and he shook his head.

"No." Izuku blurted out, unsure what to say. Inko had been right, thought Momo. She would have to basically initiate everything. Which she already did earlier when she kissed him. Waiting to discuss with him about when he called her his Momo. That really made her happy. Beaming slightly up at him, she reached up with her right hand and gently maneuvered his face towards her. Leaning upwards and tenderly pressed her lips one more against his. This time to her delight he responded, kissing her back. Breathing heavily from their noses, she deepened the kiss and licked his bottom lip. Just before thrusting her tongue inside his mouth, twisting and twirling it around his. Continuing to kiss until the Movie started. Returning to snuggling against him, she smiled up at him.

"To answer your unasked question. Yes Izuku I like you, a lot. The question I have for you is, do you like me as well?" Momo whispered to him and Izuku smiled.

"I like you a whole lot." Izuku replied and Momo snuggled tighter against him. As the two watched the Movie. Inside him, Izuku felt like doing cartwheels. He could not believe that Momo Yaoyorozu liked him that way. It boggled the mind, that someone so beautiful would actually like him. With a broad smile he sat through the Movie, having no idea what the Movie was about and not really caring.

To be continued


	4. Chapter 4

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 4

**Learning a Lesson: **

Sitting on the Coach in his and his Mothers Apartment, Izuku heard the words that he hoped never to hear from Momo. "I want you to come over tomorrow and meet my Parents." She said as she smiled at him sweetly. He in turn immediately groaned with despair. "Listen Midoriya you are coming over and meeting my Parents! They have been wanting to meet you!" This time she was tell him so sweetly and in the Kitchen Inko burst out laughing.

"That is the way dear. Make sure he know who is boss." Inko said between laughter and Izuku glowered over at his Mother. Again Izuku groaned and with an audible exhale he had no choice.

"Do I have to?" He asked sheepishly, hoping that a miracle would happen and meeting would be canceled. Almost praying for Rain, Hail or perhaps an Alien Invasion. Any of those would work.

"Yes you do. My Parents have been asking me to bring you and you are coming if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming." Momo declared sternly and Izuku nodded. "Tomorrow at 9 AM, do not be late." With the time set, she returned to snuggling with his arm around her shoulders and her head pillowed on his side. Both hearing Inko still laughing in the Kitchen.

Making his way to the Yaoyorozu Mansion was easier then Izuku had hoped for. Arriving a good half hour before the scheduled time. Standing at the Iron Gate with a big "Y" on it, he texted Momo informing her that he was here. She texted back for him to come to the Gymnasium and the Gate opened. Walking behind the huge House, he entered the Gym to see Momo dressed in a Ke. He had to admit to himself that even wearing a loose fitting Ke, Momo looked incredibly beautiful. An elderly Man was instructing her while she conducted kicks and punches. Upon seeing Izuku, she smiled and gave him a small wave for him to fully come inside. "Pay Attention, Yaoyorozu or I will make you redo the whole exercise." The Elderly Man said sternly.

"Yes Sensei." Momo replied returning to her exercises. After another ten minutes she was done and bowed to the Elderly Man. The Man glared over at Izuku.

"Are you done staring at me or are you going to come over so I can meet you?" The Elderly Man asked as he gestured for Izuku to step closer. "So this is that special young man that you like. He does not look like much." The older man said with a huge smile.

"Yes but I still like him over any others." Momo stated with a smile. "Izuku this is Yomato. He is my Self Defense Teacher." She said introducing the two. "You are a bit early, usually my Lessons end at 10 AM on Saturday." She explained and Yomato started to chuckle.

"Perhaps your young man might want to spar with you Yaoyorozu? You could use the practice." Yomato stated and Izuku laughed shaking his head.

"What?" Momo asked feeling a little indignant about the way Izuku had just laughed.

"Oh come on Momo, you are a girl and I am a boy. I am a lot stronger then you. It would not be a fair contest." Izuku replied suddenly realizing he might have just put his foot deep within his mouth.

"Oh really! Well that settles that! Get your sneakers off and prepare to get your ass kicked." Momo said as she pointed to the center of the Mat. Shrugging again, Izuku pulled off his sneakers.

"Listen Momo, I am sorry. I just do not want to accidentally hurt you." Izuku tried to back out of the sparring session, then with reluctance he stepped into the circle. Yomato stood off to one side and with a wave of his hand.

"GO." He said and then watched the bout. With a resigned exhale, Izuku lounged forward and grabbed Momo by the forearms. Before he could do anything else, she broke the grip. Grabbed his right arm at the elbow and the wrist, then flung him across the Mat. Following him she held down his arm and after a second.

"Tap three times if you want up." Momo said as she applied pressure to the arm, keeping him pinned to the Mat. With a grumble he slapped the Mat three times. Smiling, she leaned down and kissed him on the cheek. "That is once, two more to go." She said gloating as she jumped up and he picked himself off the floor. Yomato signaled for them to go again. This time Izuku kept his distance as she tried to grab him, he avoided her attempts. After a minute, she smiled evilly. "Did you know you got me pregnant when we kissed?" She stated fully convincingly and Izuku stared at her in shock.

"WHAT?" He said loudly and before he knew what was happening, she conducted a sweeping right kick. Knocking his feet out from under him. Once down, she grabbed his right arm and wrapped her legs around it. Holding his wrist with her right hand.

"Gotcha again." Momo said happily. "Oh come on Izuku you should know that a Girl cannot get pregnant by just kissing." She informed him and he slapped the Mat again.

"That was cheating." Izuku said as he stood.

"No such thing young man, it distracted you which gave her the opening she needed." Yomato said as he chuckled at how she had distracted Izuku. "One more go or do you concede?" He asked and Izuku nodded.

"Okay so I was wrong. It is a little embarrassing that you beat me so easily." Izuku said as he frowned, Momo stepped closer and nudged him with her shoulder.

"Oh come on Izuku. It is not as embarrassing as you think. I have been training since I was five. Remember I want to be a Hero someday and learning to fight hand to hand is necessary." Momo told him as she smiled sweetly at him.

"If he has the same desire, Yaoyorozu. Then perhaps he needs to be trained as well." Yomato said and both Momo and Izuku shook their heads.

"No I do not think he needs any training in Martial Arts, Sensei." Momo said and Yomato frowned. "I have a thought, we both do not know what style of fighting the Guyver gives you. Perhaps you could show my Sensei and he might be able to tell." She suggested and Izuku smiled finally.

"Sounds like a good idea. Because I do not have any training in Martial Arts, so I have no idea why I can do what it does." Izuku said and this confused Yomato. Stepping away from Momo. "ACTIVATE." He felt the Armor eject out the back of his neck and slap onto him. Yomato took several steps away, his eyes widened in shock.

"What the...?" Yomato stopped himself from swearing. "So this is the Guyver you told me about. Okay young Man show me. There is a punching bag and a Fighting Peg Board right over there." He gestured over to one side. Stepping up to the bag first. Izuku now Guyver kicked the bag low and high with his right leg. Then while his right leg was hitting the top of the bag, he twisted in midair and kicked it with his left. The Bag exploded into fragments. Stepping over to the Fighting Peg Board, he quickly decimated it into splinters within seconds. With his elbows and hands. Deactivating the Armor, Izuku turned back and Yomato was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Sensei what do you think?" Momo asked and Yomato spun towards her giggling with delight.

"That was a mixture of all the Styles and Techniques I know and perhaps some I don't. Do you know what this means?" Yomato asked excitingly and Momo shrugged. "For countless years the historians have tried to discover the source of Martial Arts and that thing...that Guyver might be the source. From what you told me the Guyver is extremely old, it could be that in the distant past another Guyver or maybe this one taught others it's Martial Art and it evolved into the different Styles." Sitting down, Yomato looked like he was about to pass out.

"So how do we find out?" Izuku asked and Yomato smiled up at him.

"That is simple. I must contact some of the Historians I know and have them observe your Style. They will ascertain if what I suspect is true or not. Oh Yaoyorozu could you get me proof of how old the Guyver is. That would help." Standing Yomato walked towards the door, before she could answer. Leaving both slightly puzzled.

"Well that was interesting." Izuku commented and Momo started to giggle. "Well it is getting late and after being totally humiliated I think I might head for home." He leaned down to pick up his sneakers. Momo laughed and shook her head.

"Nice try." She stated with a smile, placing her hands on her hips. "Wait right there, I will take a shower and change my clothes. Then my dear, you are meeting my Parents." Momo ordered, walking towards the Locker Room. Then stopped and stepped closer. Peaking him on his lips. "You get more if you behave yourself." She whispered and went to get cleaned up. Returning a few minutes later wearing blue shorts and a White V-Neck T-Shirt. Once off the Mat, she slipped on a pair of sandals. "On to meet my Parents." She said, taking his right hand in her left and interlacing her fingers. Noticing his expression. "Oh come on Izzy, they are going to love you." Izuku grimaced.

"Yeah right." Izuku grumbled, thinking as she led him out the door. He suspected that neither of her Parents would be too thrilled that a nobody like him was dating their daughter. She was way out of his league. Since she not only was beautiful, but she was also rich, intelligent and..well she was outstanding in every way. Then there was him. He was basically a nerd, he had no money and the only reason he would someday be a Hero is because of an accident. The Guyver had merged into him purely by him being in the right place at the right time. Otherwise he was what Kacchan had always called him. "DEKU THE WORTHLESS." Walking with grim reluctance, he allowed Momo to take him inside. Fully expecting her Parents to condone her dating him.

Stepping inside the Huge House, Izuku stared wide eyed at the entrance. It was larger then his and his Mother's Apartment. On the opposite walls from the Entrance was three doors. Momo pointed to each one. "That one goes to the south end of the house, that one there the east and that last one is the North." She then led him through the North door, past several smaller rooms and into a luxurious living room. With a 100 inch Television on one of the walls. Sitting in two large cushioned chairs was a man and a woman. Izuku instantly knew that they were Momo's Parents.

"So you finally deem to bring your Boyfriend that we can meet him." The Man said and Momo quickly corrected her Father.

"Dad he is not my Boyfriend. We are only dating." Momo stated firmly and her Mother giggled. The elder Yaoyorozu stood.

"Do not let my Husband intimidate you young man. He still thinks Momo here is too young to have a Boyfriend yet. Oh excuse me, but he is a boy and he is your friend. So why not just put the two together." Her Mother said with a huge smile. Thoroughly enjoying teasing the two teenagers.

"I would prefer to think of him as someone that wants to do unspeakable things to my little girl." Her Father said as he glared at Izuku.

"I am sorry, we are being rude. I am Keiko and the somewhat angry man there is my Husband Momo's father, Miyagi. And you are Izuku Midoriya." Her Mother Keiko said sweetly, then looked towards one of the other doors. "Come Momo, let us get the Tea so when we come back we all can have a nice long chat." Leading Momo out the door. Izuku watched the two Yaoyorozu Women leave and had an impulse to activate the Guyver. Then escape. Turning towards Momo's Father, noticing that the elder man was still glaring at him.

"So Midoriya, what are your intentions with my Daughter?" Miyagi asked sternly, gesturing for Izuku to sit across from him. Sitting Izuku begged any deity that would listen and provide a miracle.

"Come on Alien Invasion." Izuku thought as he swallowed nervously. "Nothing but honorable sir." He replied hoping that was it. Instead the Elder Man stood up.

"Let me tell you exactly what I have on my mind, young man. You see Momo is my only child and I have this overstated desire to protect her. Which means I wish to ensure that only the right type of person ever dates my Daughter. Someone that is not drawn to her because of her physical attributes. If you know what I mean. Since she was 13 and she blossomed, boys and young men have flocked to her. Seeking to have some type of physical relationship with her. If that is the only reason you are with her then there is the door right there." Turning from walking in one direction, he started walking in the other in front of Izuku.

"I am not sir. I like her because of who she is. She is kind, considerate and...she is a good friend. I actually never had a friend like her before." Izuku replied and Miyagi smiled briefly and then went back to his speech he had prepared.

"What makes you think you are good enough to be her friend or date her?" Miyagi asked and Izuku closed his eyes. Then opened them and Miyagi saw small hints of tears in those green eyes.

"I am far from good enough. Momo is way out of my league. She is beautiful, smart and way to good for me. I do not even know why she likes me at all. In retrospect I am nothing compared to her." Izuku said sadly and Miyagi started to laugh.

"Not true. I believe you are good enough for her to be with." Miyagi sat back down in his chair. "Did Momo tell you that Keiko was a Model?" Izuku nodded and the elder man continued. "Not just any Model, but at the time a Super Model. Me I was a low level Executive and was so deep in debt that I was living in a small Studio Apartment. I met her purely by accident, in an elevator and for some reason she liked me. Liked me enough to ask me out to dinner." Still laughing slightly he leaned towards Izuku. "Let me tell you something about women. It does not matter what the Men look like really, if a woman wants someone they will make sure they get that man and it does not matter what you look like or are." With a strong exhale. "Unfortunately I believe that Momo has her sights set on you Izuku, she wants you as her First Boyfriend and for a father that can be devastating." Then he laughed again, leaning back as the door opened.

**0**

In the Kitchen, Keiko poured steaming hot boiling water into the Oriental Teapot. Smiling broadly over at Momo as she added the Special Herbal Blend Tea. "I can see why you like him dear, he is so cute." Her Mother said and Momo knew her Mother was hinting for details.

"Yes he is." Momo said and tried not to smile.

"So you really like him don't you and I do not mean as just a friend that you are dating. You want him as your first Boyfriend?" Keiko asked her daughter and noticed the fringes of red touching Momo's face. The younger Yaoyorozu nodded. "I am betting you do not know how to do that correct?" Again she nodded. "Boys that age are generally as clueless as one can get. I suggest you just tell him what you want and if he feels the same then that is it." Momo smiled and laughed.

"You know that is exactly what his Mother told me. I would have to basically tell him what I want." Momo commented and Keiko laughed.

"Sounds about right. You know I have to meet his Mother. Perhaps we can compare notes on getting you two together." Keiko saw the shocked expression on her daughter and she could not help but laugh louder. "I am kidding. Though I would like to eventually meet his Mother." Hefting the Tray in her hands. "Come dear, by now your father probably is reading your Boyfriend the riot act." Momo opened the side door and both of them had noticed her Father leaning away from Izuku.

For Izuku thankfully the rest of the evening went by smoothly. There was some personal questions and afterwards, Momo was allowed to show him the rest of the house. As they neared the third floor. He felt a little winded. "How do you find your way in a house this big?" He gasped inhaling deep breaths of air. Momo smiled and shrugged.

"I guess I am used to it. Let's sit here for a minute or so and then I will show you the rest." Momo sat down on a nearby Loveseat and Izuku joined her. She looked over at him and noticed his expression. He was concentrating on something or was concerned about something, she could tell. "Uhm Izzy is something wrong?" She asked hoping that her Father had not scared him from being with her. He swallowed and she could see that he was extremely nervous. Then with another deep inhale he turned and looked at her.

"I was wondering...well thinking...no hoping. Okay wondering is probably the best word on this..." Izuku said anxiously, stuttering and stammering slightly. Which was confusing Momo completely. Swallowing again, his hands began to shake and he felt like he was about to faint. "Do you...I want to be your Boyfriend." He blurted out quickly and Momo stared at him in shock. Then a small smile creased her mouth as she threw her arms around his neck. Pulling him towards her with a delighted squeal. Latching her mouth onto his, kissing him hard and partially grinding their teeth together. After several minutes, she parted and leaned her forehead against his. "Does that mean yes?" He whispered and she smiled broadly.

"Yes that means yes." Momo whispered back, kissing him again and slipping her tongue into his mouth. There were times that Momo lost control of her Quirk. Usually during emotional times or when she was sleeping. She would create something without conscious thought. As she kissed Izuku, she felt something fill her right hand. Deciding to not let him see it until she was sure that it was not anything embarrassing. "We better get going or we could be seen here." She said to him and they both stood. When he stopped to look at a painting, she glanced quickly down at her hand. Raising her left hand to her mouth in shock, she quickly concealed the thing she created in her pants pocket. Then just as quickly calmed herself so that he would not notice her embarrassment. "Oh Shit! Fucking hormones! I cannot believe my subconscious created that. We are far away from even thinking about doing that." She thought as she exhaled and smiled mischievously at the idea that while they were kissing she had inadvertently created a Condom. After the tour and she kissed him goodbye. She made sure to keep her mind and her hormonal body in check. Not wanting to accidentally create another Condom and definitely not wanting him to see her do that.

**0**

In the New Secret Lab, Martin Taranka grumbled angrily. The place was a sty, it smelled of Rat Shit and had Spider Webs everywhere. Another indignity to his situation was that all of the Mercenaries had quit. Without Yaoyorozu's funding, he could not pay the Mercenaries and they just left. So it was just him and Chin, his four other Assistants had left in route to his New Lab. "This place is disgusting and it will not be acceptable." Taranka stated and the one in the corner of the room, laughed hysterically.

"What do you expect? The Four Seasons. This is as best as we can do." Shigaraki Tomura said waving his hands in the air for emphasis. "You are a wanted Man, the Police have Orders to arrest you on sight." He added with a smile. The shadow in the corner drifted closer and sort of formed into semblance of a Man.

"Shigaraki Tomura is right Professor Taranka. For now you will have to make due with this place. Later we might be able to find you a more appropriate location." Kirogiri said and Taranka frowned even more.

"Now tell us about the Guyver and why it is so fucking important that you risked your posting at Yaoyorozu Industries? Something that took us a great deal of effort to arrange by the way." Tomura asked as he dusted off a nearby chair and sat down.

"Okay, at the time we did not know it was some sort of Armored Weapon. I was convinced it was some type of Power Source. Well I was mistaken. You have seen the Video of it's combat potential. I believe in the right hands or with the right person having it. The Guyver could be a very important asset." Taranka told them and seeing that the Two did not fully understand. "Pure and simple gentlemen it is something that could possess the Power to kill All Might." That caught Tomura's complete attention.

"Then we need it." Tomura said with a sadistic smile. "It or the Boy that has it. Personally since he already shows potential using it, I think having him join us would be the best way to proceed." Taranka nodded and smiled as well.

"If you can bring him into joining us. Could you also bring Momo Yaoyorozu as well?" Taranka asked with a gleam in his eyes. "All for One did promise me that I could have her." Tomura rolled his eyes, then nodded. Signaling Kurogiri to transport them both away back to their own Hideout. Once in the safety of the Headquarters of the League of Villains.

"You are not going to actually give that Girl to him are you?" Kurogiri asked as he returned to his semblance once more. While Tomura sat down in his favorite chair, shaking his head.

"I am many things,but I am not about to condone a Pedophiles desire. No the Master made that clear to me, Taranka will not defile our cause with his perverse fixation upon that Momo Yaoyorozu. Actually I was told that once he accomplishes what we need done, I have been given permission to end him." Tomura said removing his hand mask and with a wide psychotic smile. He imagined touching all of his fingers on Taranka's neck. Killing the fool. "For now let us discuss recruiting for a little diversion that we need to undertake to the UA School. I suspect we will need as many as we can muster." Leaning back in his Chair as Kirogiri began to make some important phone calls.

**0**

Back at the other Building, Taranka laid down on his cot. It had been a long day and he was exhausted. Chin was spending some time attempting to clean, but it would take at least a week to make the place livable. Closing his eyes he dreamed of touching Momo Yaoyorozu's soft skin in his hands. Tasting her petal soft lips on his own and then finally being in bed with her. Hearing how much she enjoyed his lovemaking. Moaning his name over and over again as he took her. He had to stop thinking about that or he would never be able to get to sleep. Clearing his thoughts and desires, he focused on more important things. Like how Tomura was going to recruit Midoriya into the League. After a few moments he drifted off to sleep. To dream of Momo like he did almost every night since he met her.

To be continued


	5. Chapter 5

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 5

**The Days and Times:**

With a huge smile, Izuku threw the last bit of Junk into the back of the Dump Truck. It had taken him over two Months to completely clean the Beach and now he was finally done. Flexing his right arm, he admired his increased Muscle. "Not bad, not bad at all Izzy." Momo said as she looked at the Beach.

"Thanks M. Now hopefully they won't mess it up." Izuku replied as he sat down, soon joined by her. "Later I will check to see if all this work did any good with the Guyver." Which meant once again going to see Cynthia and going through more tests. "Next week is the Practical Exam."

"You should Ace it. I wish I had to take it with you, but I received a Recommendation. So I do not have to take the Practical. I bet if we asked All Might he would give you one." Momo suggested and Izuku shook his head.

"No. I want to take it. It would give me a chance to see if all this work did improve the Guyver." Smiling over at her, he stood. "Okay I take a shower and then take someone special out to lunch. Say that new Fast Food Place down the street." He said and she smiled at him broadly.

"Sounds like a good idea." Standing she took his offered hand and they went back so he could get cleaned up.

**0**

The Next Week, Izuku rode the Train alone. Momo had told him she would meet him at the UA, wanting to see how he did at the Practical Exam. Glancing about the Rail Car, he saw others he suspected was also taking the Practical Exam. One caught his eye. She had pink skin and hair, her eyes were yellow with black irises and she had horns. From his estimation a really cute girl in a exotic way. She noticed him staring and she smiled pleasantly at him. "Uh oh, I better be careful." He thought realizing that if Momo found out that he was looking at another Girl he could really piss her off. The Girl stood from her seat and made her way over to sit across from him. In that moment Izuku knew he was in deep trouble.

"Hi. I saw you looking at me." The Pink girl said as she sat down, still smiling at him. "Are you on your way to take the Practical Exam?" She asked and Izuku nodded.

"Yes. I am sorry if I appeared to stare at you." Izuku said hoping that he did not make it too obvious that he was staring at her. Not for some other reason other then he found her differences fascinating. She giggled and shook her head.

"That is alright. Everyone stares at me at first. I think it is mainly due to that I am such a hottie that they cannot help but stare." She said with a huge smile and Izuku felt his face begin to feel hot. "I am kidding, people stare because my Quirk has altered my skin tone. I get my Horns from my Dad." She continued to smile and Izuku could not help but smile as well. "So are you on your way to the UA too?" She asked again and he nodded.

"Yes. I am meeting my Girlfriend there." Izuku replied and this did not stop the Girl from Smiling. "I am Midoriya, Izuku Midoriya." He introduced himself and the Pink Girl took his hand and shook it.

"Mina Ashido. You can call me Mina. I really hate referring to others by their last name. Odd custom that should have been dropped decades ago." Mina rambled slightly and Izuku could relate. He at times would do that. "Sorry, we just moved back to Japan recently. So I got to get used to how it is here again." She explained and Izuku smiled.

"That is alright. So do you mind me asking what is your Quirk?" Izuku asked and Mina rotated her palm upwards and a small pool appeared.

"I can create Acid in my hands and feet. I can also spit it, but that is totally disgusting. Imagine me spitting on a Criminal. I bet there would be a lawsuit for that." Mina commented and Izuku could not help but laugh. "So you have a Girlfriend." She said plainly, her smile no longer as wide as before.

"Yes her name is Momo and she is meeting me at the UA." Izuku replied and Mina smiled broadly once more. They continued to chat until another sat down next to Mina. Causing Izuku to stare even more. The Outline of Clothes indicated it was a Girl, but he could not see the Girl at all. She was invisible.

"Oh hi Toru." Mina said as she looked over at the Invisible Girl. "Toru Hagakure, this is Izuku Midoriya. He is on his way to the UA Practical Exam too." She gestured at Izuku and the other Girl's empty sleeve rose towards him.

"Hi Izuku. I see you met Mina. I should apologize to you in advance for anything she might have said that you might feel is embarrassing." Toru said as Izuku shook the Invisible hand.

"Well in truth I sort of stared at her first. So I guess it is my fault." Izuku stated, Toru and Mina both giggled. They talked the rest of the way. Once at the Station, Izuku stood and retrieved his bag. "I guess I will see you two at the Exam. Good luck." He said and they both wished him luck as well. Leaving he saw Momo waiting.

Stepping off the Train Toru placed her hand on Mina's arm. "Oh tell me that you got his Phone Number. If so I want it too." Toru whispered and Mina shook her head.

"Nope, he has a Girlfriend." Mina whispered back and gestured towards where Izuku walked up to a very attractive girl.

"Well shit! That sucks, he is really cute and...well it just sucks." Toru said with disappointment. Walking together towards the Entrance to UA.

"Tell me about it. Why is the good ones always have Girlfriends already." Mina said back, they both watched as Izuku and the Girl enter the UA Campus. Once inside they stopped holding hands. Following the posted rules about public displays of affection being forbidden by anyone on School Grounds.

**0**

Momo instantly noticed the two Girls that had ridden the Train with Izuku and again she felt a hint of Jealousy rise within her. But it cooled when she happily noticed that he was looking at her tenderly. After convincing Eraserhead and Midnight that he could participate in the Practical Exam. Which was done by him changing into the Guyver. Izuku was allowed to take the Exam.

Running at a Moderate Speed, Izuku sliced through four of the Point Level Robots. Both Blades cleaved completely through each one leaving all of them in two or more pieces. He was doing well. Feeling a rumbling he jumped back, just as a Huge Robot appeared in front of him and the others. It lumbered towards him and Izuku continued to step backwards. Waiting for an opening so he could rush by the Robot and continue taking down those that would give him the points he needed. "SOMEONE HELP ME! MINA'S LEG IS CAUGHT UNDER A BLOCK OF CONCRETE!" Toru yelled trying to be heard above the noise. While she herself pushed against the Concrete Block that had Mina's leg pinned underneath it. Running towards them, Izuku knew he would not get to them in time. Then he felt it, a strange build-up of something in his chest. A strange beeping noise and a crackle of energy could be heard. Stepping in front of Mina and Toru, he placed his hands on his chest plates. Then to his surprise a surge of power blasted from his chest, striking the Huge Robot directly center mass. The Energy Poured out of him and he wondered what was happening. The Blast ended and he stared at the twelve foot hole in the Robots Center. Snapping his Chest Plates back into place. He turned towards the two Girls. Hefting the Concrete easily off from Mina's leg.

"Are you alright?" Izuku asked and Mina rose with Toru's aid. Gingerly putting weight on her leg.

"Nothing appears to be broken. Hey thanks for saving my ass." Mina said as she smiled appreciatively at the Armored Izuku. Really attracted to him now.

"Yes thank you. I thought those bigger Trap Robots were programmed to not actually try to kill us." Toru said as she glared at the now destroyed Robot. Tempted to go kick the thing with anger. "Stupid thing tried to crush us." She complained. Before any of them could continue the timer went off. The Examination was over. This concerned Izuku, he only destroyed four of the Robots in that time and it might not be enough to qualify to be admitted at the UA. As he followed Mina and Toru out of the Exam Location he deactivated the Guyver. His thoughts on where that Blast of Power that shot out of his chest came from. Was it some type of Ultimate Weapon or something else. He did not hear Mina and Toru whispering at each other.

"Okay if he ever breaks up with his Girlfriend. I get first go at him." Mina whispered to her friend and Toru winced, but she knew that Mina could not see her expression.

"No way. It does not matter you saw him first. It is the first one to get him will decide that." Toru whispered back and both of them looked back and smiled at Izuku. Outside the Exam Area, Momo waited frowning. She had watched from the Spectator Room and knew that Izuku had not done as well as she expected. Four Minor Point Robots might not be enough for him to enter the School. If he had not gone to help the two girls then he would not have wasted time. But what interested her about the debacle was the huge blast of power that emitted from his chest. It was devastating. Vaporizing a large portion of the Robots Center Mass instantly.

"I am sorry M. I guess I won't be attending with you at the UA." Izuku exhaled slowly with regret. Momo smiled at him and did not care at the moment about UA's Rules. She slipped her arms around his waist and hugged him.

"It is okay, Izzy. Maybe you can apply to one of the other Schools and then I will transfer there too." Momo said reassuringly. Izuku shook his head.

"No. You always wanted to attend the UA. I cannot let you go somewhere else. Not because of me." Izuku declared and put his own arms around her, returning the hug. "Come on we better leave before you get into trouble before you even attend here." He added, walking with her towards the exit. The School would send the results in a week or so and Izuku knew he failed. Momo was not done arguing about transferring, believing it best that she keep an eye on him. It seemed that wherever he went, he drew attention of other Girls and that she could not allow. Leaving the Grounds.

"Get this through your head Izzy. I am going to transfer wherever you go and nothing you say is going to change my mind. Now I think you need to take me to dinner so we can discuss which other Schools you want to apply to." Momo stated firmly, leading him towards the assorted Dinners that were nearby the UA School and Izuku decided not to contradict her. Knowing that she would not change her mind about transferring no matter what he said.

**0**

In the Control Room, Aiwaza stared wide eyed at the Sensors. "That was unexpected. That type of power is unprecedented." Midnight said as she licked her lips seductively. All Might smiled broadly at one side. Not showing his own amazement at the display of Power. Like he knew that Izuku Midoriya had that type of Power.

"Yes it was. So the Malfunction of the Trap Robot worked out after all. We had the opportunity to witness just how Powerful young Midoriya's Armor actually is." All Might said in a gloating tone. The Teachers arranged for the Robot to ignore it's programming hoping that it would motivate Midoriya to do something to show how strong the Guyver was. They were expecting him to rush forward and demonstrate how strong he was, not deploy some type of Weapon that not only Vaporized the Center of the Robot, but three buildings behind it also been hit.

"So you still think that he would be the one that someday could be considered an acceptable replacement for you?" Midnight asked and All Might nodded. All of the Teachers knew about his diminishing Powers. That he soon needed to find someone to pass on One for All. At first believing that Midoriya would be acceptable, now though he had to move on to his next choice and he knew that her Father would not be exactly pleased with the idea. But that was not a guarantee that the next holder of One for All would be up to the demands to be able to be the Symbol of Peace and the Number One Hero. In some ways it was a wonderful gift to someone that did not possess a Quirk, but in other ways it was a curse. Placing a well defined target on whoever had One for All inside them.

"Yes. I need to leave for a few days. It is time for me to select another to pass One for All on to." All Might stood and walked towards the door. "If she excepts, I would suggest that she be admitted to Class I-A." He said to the only silent occupant in the small room. The mouse like Principal looked up at him and held up his teacup.

"I will arrange it, All Might." Principle Nezu stated, then sipped his tea. Midnight snapped her whip, drawing everyone's attention.

"You never said who it was that you were going to ask to accept All for One. So who is it?" Midnight asked and Aiwaza looked at All Might with curiosity wanting to know as well. All Might smiled at them, exhaled and frowned.

"An old friends Daughter. Her name is Melissa Shields and I believe that she might be the only one that I know of that would be acceptable to pass All For One on to. I was reluctant to ask her, since I did not want her to bare the weight that I would bestow upon her. But at this point I have no other choice." All Might replied and slowly left the room. Dreading that he was about to ask someone so close to him to place themselves in mortal danger for the rest of her life.

**Date Night: Spending the Night**

Watching them from the Kitchen, Inko Midoriya smiled. The two teenagers were sitting on the couch watching the Television. Momo had her head nestled against her son, he had his arm drooped over her shoulders and she held his right hand with her right. Holding his hand loosely in her hand. She had her feet tucked under her and Inko could swear that the young girl looked like she was comfortable enough to fall asleep right there and then. "I think I might go to bed. Now you two behave yourselves." It was late and she had called Momo's Mother gaining the others permission for Momo to sleep over on the couch. "That means in another hour, Izzy you go to your room and Momo you stay on the couch. Any funny stuff and there will not be any more sleep overs." With that said she went to her own room and left the door partially open.

"Maybe we should call it a night, M. It has been a long day." izuku suggested and Momo held his hand tighter in hers. Feeling comfortable and not wanting to let him go yet. To her it felt too good being snuggled against him. She had already asked her Mother about spending a night or more at the Midoriya's Apartment, ensuring her Mother that neither of them was going to do anything too physical. That neither was ready to have sex yet. Her Mother insisted on giving her the Talk again. That had been the fourth time her Mother gave her the Talk. The first time was when she was 13, then at 14 and twice more from then to now. Highlighting the importance of waiting until she was mature enough to understand the consequences. Closing her eyes, Momo felt tired and after a few minutes she dozed off. When Izuku noticed that she was asleep, he gently began to remove her arm from around him and then just as gently attempted to stand up. Intending to guide her fully on the Couch so she could lie down. That failed when she instead tightened her hold on to him. Releasing his hand and wrapping both arms around his waist.

"Don't go. Not yet. Let me hold you and you hold me." Momo whispered, squeezing him tightly. "Stay with me for just a little while." She whispered and Izuku did not have a choice. With a small smile, he reached over pulling a nearby throw over her and him. She immediately fell back to sleep. Moments later he also drifted off into a light slumber. Only awakening when she pushed him over to lie down with her head on his chest and the rest of her besides him.

Near 1 in the Morning, Inko went to check on them and upon seeing them. She could not help but smile. The two looked so cute and content together she did not have the heart to wake either of them. Deciding that as long as they were not doing anything other then sleeping then it was alright. Picking up her Cell Phone and taking a quick picture of them. Then went back to bed.

In the early Morning, Izuku awoke and looked fondly at Momo's sleeping smiling face. After a moment she awoke as well and smiled up at him. "I never slept so soundly and comfortably before." She whispered to him, leaning upwards to kiss him tenderly. Parting he chuckled. "What I kiss you and you laugh?" She stated grimacing at him.

"No it is not that. Your hair. It looks like you got caught in a windstorm." Izuku commented and she wrinkled her nose. "But I have to admit, even a mess you are really beautiful in the Morning." He said and she smiled again. Returning to kiss him again. This time slipping her tongue into his mouth. Moving slightly on top of him. Times like this she had to concentrate on not creating anything. Or she could blunder again. Not wanting her hormones or her subconscious to accidentally create a Condom again. Yes she thought about it when they kissed passionately. It was hard not to think of sex, while they were kissing and with him holding her so tightly against him.

"Ahem! I think you two need to show some restraint." Inko said as she glared down at the two teenagers. "I permitted you two to sleep on the couch, but I am not about to allow you two to continue doing that." She stated firmly as Momo slipped from on top of Izuku and got off the couch. "Okay who wants breakfast?" She asked trying to contain herself from laughing at them. She had noticed that both of their faces were red with embarrassment about being caught in such an awkward situation.

**0**

In another temporary Lab, Taranka peered into a Microscope. "Did you see this Chin?" Taranka asked his only assistant and the other Man nodded. "Do you understand what this means?" Again the man nodded.

"Yes Professor. It means that your hope of removing the Guyver and using it is no longer possible." Chin responded and Taranka frowned at the other.

"I cannot believe it. But it is right there in his Blood. Microscopic Nanites. What that tells me even if I removed the Guyver from him, it would not work on anyone else." Taranka stated leaning back from the Lab Table.

"Should we tell Tomuro about this discovery?" Chin asked and Taranka shook his head.

"No. Not until he brings me what I want then I might tell him." Taranka stated firmly. Upset that Tomoru had not yet presented Momo to him. No longer really caring if Midoriya was brought in or not. All he wanted was Momo and until he had her, he would no longer report his findings to Tomoru. Chin frowned and went back to analyzing some of the other information that they had acquired. He hated that Taranka had a perverted fascination with a 15 year old Girl. A fascination that Chin believed would be the other Man's demise. Several times in the past Chin had listened to Taranka explain in detail what he wanted to do to her and it somewhat sickened him. He almost pitied the delusional man.

**0**

Arriving on I-Island, All Might was both looking forward to seeing his old friend and regretting seeing his old friend. It was a toss up. He would run the prospect by David Shields, Melissa's Father first and hope that he could convince David how important it was. Then once granted permission he would ask Melissa. Though he would tell her about the dangers accepting will have. That with the Power came a greater Responsibility that she might not want. "UNCLE MIGHT!" He heard a familiar voice yell as he felt someone bound into his arms.

"My oh my how you have grown." All Might commented as he held Melissa up high. Smiling up at her as she giggled with delight.

"Dad wanted to be here, but he is in a Meeting with the Board." Melissa said smiling happily as All Might put her down. "Come on, he should be just about done by now." She turned and led All Might into a nearby Complex. Telling him as they walked what has occurred since his last visit. Even about her most recent Break-up with a boy she had dated a total of three times. Entering the Lab, they both heard David complaining loudly.

"They are fools! Self indulged Fools. Do they not realize the potential of my discovery?" David stated angrily. Then noticing All Might and his Daughter he stopped.

"What is the matter Daddy?" Melissa asked with concern and her Father exhaled sharply, then smiled.

"Oh it is nothing important honey, just the Council being overly caustious about my latest invention. Eventually they will agree and allow me to continue my work. So my friend what brings you to I-Island?" David said cheerfully looking up at All Might. Stepping closer All Might stopped smiling.

"That is something we need to discuss privately. Could you give us a few minutes Melissa?" All Might asked and Melissa reluctantly left. Once the door shut, All Might reduced himself to normal with a shuddering exhale of relief. Before David could ask Toshinori Yagi raised his hand. "No it is not about this. Actually it is something even more important then my condition. I need to ask you something vastly important." The Skinny Man said as he sat down. Ten Minutes later David sat across from Yagi, not saying a word. "I know I am asking a lot. But I will not ask Melissa unless you approve." Leaning back away from Yagi, David considered what All Might was asking for him to allow.

"I have to say that I am tempted to agree my Friend. But I have to voice my concerns. In the time you gained All for One, a great number of Villains have made it their life ambition to kill you. I rather not have my Daughter have that problem." David said as he began to think if he could handle having so many people wanting to harm his little girl. "It is a lot to ask of me and her." Then with a strong exhale he smiled. "We need to ask her. I have always let her make her own life choices. If she agrees then I will support her decision." An hour later, All Might presented one of his hairs to Melissa to ingest. She had chosen to succeed All Might.

To be continued


	6. Chapter 6

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 6

(After this Chapter there will be more Guyver action in it.)

Week Before Classes:

Walking into the Apartment, Izuku held Momo's hand and Inko immediately handed him an envelope from UA. It was still sealed and as he held it in his left hand, he looked over at Momo. "Well I guess this is my denial letter." He stated with acceptance. They all knew he had failed and this letter would just confirm that. Momo tried to smile, but it was no use. The Other Schools would not let her transfer, her recommendation was only for UA. So when Izuku went to another School, she could not go with him. They both sat heavily on the couch and Izuku handed the large Vanilla Envelop to Momo. "Go ahead and open it M." He said and Momo created a letter opener and slit the top of the Envelop. Removing a prerecorded Disc. Slipping it into the DVD Player, Izuku pushed play.

"**_Congratulations, Izuku Midoriya you have been accepted into UA, 1-A Class. The Following Information is a complete listing of our Rules and Regulations. Along with instructions that illustrate the Classes and Training that you will be attending_.**" An Unfamiliar voice said as Izuku paused the Video.

"YOU GOT IN!" Momo said happily as she grabbed Izuku and hugged him fiercely. She felt like crying as she hugged Izuku.

"How? I mean I only destroyed four Point Robots. That would mean that all but 19 others were unable to destroy 5 or more." Izuku asked in utter disbelief that it was even possible. Momo shrugged.

"Who cares. The important thing is I get to attend UA with my Boyfriend and you get to attend with your Girlfriend. I for one do not care why they accepted you, as long as you got accepted." Momo informed him and Izuku decided she was right. They both discussed it thoroughly when she had been denied being able to Transfer. Believing that eventually they probably would break up after some time. Neither really wanted that to happen, now they could still be together.

"I guess you are right. Perhaps the answer is further on this Disc." Izuku was about to push Play, but Momo took the remote from him.

"Listen to the rest later. I think I need to take you out to celebrate." Momo said as she stood, drawing Izuku up as well. His Mother hugged him.

"She is right Izzy, go out and have fun." Inko told them and then looked more sternly at them. "But not too much fun." She added, suspecting something like this might be a catalyst for them to become more physical in their relationship. Learning something this wonderful could have the effect on Teenage Hormones. After talking with Keiko Yaoyorozu about them, the two Mothers knew at some point that Momo and Izuku would have Sex. It inedible. All she and Keiko could do is try to keep them from misbehaving. Though the Two Mothers also discussed about the possible future. When the two if still together might finalize their relationship involving Rings and a Chapel. Talking for hours about that and how many Grandchildren they expected to have. They knew better to even hint that to the young couple or Momo's Father. He was still in complete denial that Momo had a Boyfriend.

Outside Izuku had his arm around Momo as they walked towards, they actually had no idea where they were going. Just wanting to celebrate his admittance into the UA. When a shadow fell from above and landed in front of them. Izuku tensed and was about to change into Guyver, while Momo began to think of defensive items to create. "I AM HERE." The Voice announced and smiled down at the two Teenagers.

"ALL MIGHT! Geez don't do that!" Momo said sternly as she exhaled with relief. Ever since Taranka's Goons had tried to kidnap Izuku they both have been alert for another attempt.

"Sorry. It is just my thing. I take it you received your acceptance letter young Midoriya?" All Might asked and Izuku nodded. "Good, it is not on the Disc. But I wanted to tell you why you were accepted even though you received the Lowest Score. You see there is another point value. 100 Points for showing the potential of being a true Hero. You got those points when you saved Mina Ashido and Toru Hakagure when the Trap Robot malfunctioned." He explained and both Momo and Izuku could not fully believe it. "Aiwaza wants me to remind you two to pay close attention to Rules and Regulations. Adhering closely to those that govern relationships between Students of the opposite Sex." Momo rolled her eyes.

"We both know about that, All Might. We know we cannot do anything on School Grounds." Momo stated. "_What do they think, we are going to sneak into a closet and have sex at the School?_" She thought and wrinkled her brow with disdain.

"I for one believe it is a stupid Rule, but when dealing with Teenagers they want to ensure nothing seeded happens on School Grounds." All Might informed them and then became serious. "I would like to ask you two a favor." He stepped closer.

"Okay." Izuku looked over at Momo in a mixture of confusion and shock, then back at All Might.

"My protege will be attending UA and will be in your Class as well. I would like you two to keep an eye on her and perhaps be her friend. She is going to require both. Oh I should tell you, she is 17 Years old and is only be attending the Training. Not the actual High School Classes, since she already graduated High School." All Might told them and they both agreed. "Good. She will be arriving on Friday, perhaps you can show her around on Saturday." With that he left, jumping back high into the air.

For Momo it sounded innocent enough, that was what worried her. Okay so this girl was an American and was two years older. What worried her was so far any Girl that met Izuku seemed to become infatuated with him. She remembered the Girls on the Beach, which were not the only time some Girls fawned over him from a distance and then there was the Two Girls at the Practical Exam. She had seen the looks they gave him. Each time sent hot waves of jealousy flowing through her. Having the overwhelming urge to tell all of them to keep their hands, eyes and everything else far away from her Izuku. "Is there something wrong M?" Izuku asked as they walked and he had noticed that Momo had not said a word in the last ten minutes.

"No. Everything is fine, Izzy." Momo state, then smiled over at him reassuringly. "I was just thinking." She added and Izuku smiled back.

"Well actually I was too. To think All Might wants us to meet his protege. I wonder what she is like." Izuku said Momo could only imagine. A hint of Jealousy began to creep within her.

"I guess we will find out this Saturday." Momo replied and forced herself not to overthink or overreact. "Let's eat there at that the Pasta Palace." She pointed at the Walk-up Order Window and Izuku nodded.

**Saturday:**

Upon meeting Melissa Shields, Momo discovered she did not really have to worry about the Girl attempting to take Izuku away from her. Mainly due at the very second that they met, Melissa began to ask a series of questions about the Guyver to both of them. "You will have to excuse Melissa. Her father is David Shields, I am sure you both know him. Well she inherited his scientific curiosity." All Might said proudly and Melissa immediately blushed.

"My Father is in charge of conducting Research on the other Devices that were found at the Temple. Did you know that so far the one that bonded to you is the only one still active and functional. The others are...well the best word to describe it. They are dead. According to him, the Guyver Devices are Sentient Biological Lifeforms that originally were intended as a type of Survival Suit." Melissa informed them and Izuku had to know. Since the United Nations had taken over the Exuavation of the Temple after the First Guyver was located.

"How many more were discovered?" Izuku asked and Melissa shrugged.

"About twenty." She told them, no one noticing when All Might simply left. He had already been thoroughly briefed about the Guyvers, so he did not need to hear it all again. "From what I was told by my Father, they were all over the interior. Tossed about like they were simply discarded." Melissa looked around. "Hey where did All Might go?" She asked and the other two looked about as well.

"That was rude, he did not even say goodbye." Momo said as she smiled. "I think instead of standing here, why don't we go somewhere that we can get something to eat." She suggested and Melissa nodded.

"On the way, can you tell me how you activated the Device and all about the Armor?" Melissa asked and as they walked, Izuku told her all he knew so far. While they ate, Melissa disclosed some details about herself. Not about All for One, she had sworn never to divulge anything about that to anyone. Momo and Izuku also told Melissa about themselves. "Oh so you two are a couple. That is really nice. I am between boyfriends at the Moment. I only had my last one for about two days, he dumped me when he found out that I was not ready to have sex yet. I do not know how it is here, but American Boys tend to only think about sex." Momo shrugged and smiled.

"We have that here too, though there are some good ones that...well Izzy is one of them." Momo told her and Izuku blushed. "That is why I like him so much. Why I fell for him from the beginning." Smiling over at Izuku and he smiled back, still blushing.

"That is nice to know. Any chance you have an older Brother? I would like to have one that does not look at me like a sex object." Melissa asked and Izuku shook his head. "Well I guess I will have to keep looking for the good one then. I noticed your expression when I first saw you. I take it that a lot of Girls are interested in him." She asked and Momo grimaced and exhaled.

"Yes, it seems that once they meet him and find out how great he is. They want him." Momo replied and Izuku stared at her wide eyed.

"You never told me that." Izuku said in a low voice, shocked to learn that others found him attractive. He always believed that he was somewhat homely and only by some weird trick of fate somehow attracted Momo Yaoyorozu.

"Are boys as clueless on I-Island?" Momo asked giggling and Melissa nodded, giggling as well. "My dear Izzy, whey do you think so many Girls showed up on the Beach when you were cleaning it. It was not for the sunset, they were admiring you. At the time I chased them off." She told him and he had a huge smile on his face.

"Staking your claim on him right?" Melissa stated and both girls laughed again. The two girls continued to talk about this or that and Izuku decided to just listen. Reply when spoken to and that was it. Five Hours later, Melissa went home and after two hours later Momo did the same. Monday was the First day of School at the UA and they all needed to get ready.

**Attending UA: First Day and On**

Arriving separately, Momo and Izuku met at the Front Entrance. "This is really going to suck, Izzy. We get to see each other all day and we cannot even hold hands." Momo said complaining. As others passed them entering UA. Taking his hand and moving him over to one side. They were not officially on School Grounds yet and she decided that she wanted a kiss before going in. Leaning towards him, she pressed her lips onto his and as they kissed. She heard a giggle from behind her. Turning her head she saw a Pink Girl, smirking.

"Do not mind me. I think that is really cute." Mina Ashido said as she smiled and went inside. With an audible exhale, Izuku shrugged.

"Well we better go in before we both are late to our first day." Izuku told her and Momo reluctantly let go of his hand. They walked inside together and headed for their Homeroom. Sitting in their assigned seats, Momo winced. They had at least three seats in between them and unless Izuku turned around. They could not even look at each other.

"They are not taking anything for granted." Momo whispered to herself. Rolling her eyes she looked to the right and saw Melissa standing next to her own seat. Tugging valiantly at the Skirt. "Something wrong Melissa?" She asked and Melissa frowned.

"This Skirt is way too short. If I sit down wrong, everyone that looks will see my Panties." Melissa said to her, trying to get the Skirt further down. "What type of idiot designed these Uniforms. They look like something out of those old Triple X Movies that some pervert made about Catholic School Girls." She commented and Momo laughed.

"When you sit, keep your knees together and tuck the skirt under you. The Desk will block anyone from actually seeing anything." Momo informed Melissa and the Blonde Girl slowly sat down, ensuring that she held the Skirt did not ride up. "Our Training Uniforms are a lot better and will cover us better. Trust me." She added and Melissa exhaled with relief.

During the Assessment Test, Aiwaza discovered that he could not block Midoriya's Guyver Armor. He found that interesting and a bit annoying. So on each Assessment he had Midoriya do the test twice. Once as Guyver and one time without the Guyver Armor. To basically judge the differences in performance. During the sprint, Guyver ran it in about 5 seconds, while Midoriya took 34 seconds. Throwing the Sensor Ball, Guyver threw it a mile away and Midoriya 1 Hundred and fifteen Meters. Each test gave Aiwaza an idea of what the Guyver could do. He later relayed that information onto Principal Nezu and All Might.

On the Second Day, the Training consisted of pairing off with another and as one team being the Heroes the other was the Villains. To Momo's dismay she was not teamed up with Izuku. Instead with the small diminutive Minoru Mineta and from what she could tell, the short idiot kept trying to look up her short skirt. Gawking at her ass. They were scheduled to go after Toru Hagakure and Tenya Iida. Though she was little surprised that Izuku was paired up with Katsuki Bakugo and they were portraying the Villains. Going against Melissa Shields and Mina Ashido. Looking over she saw Aiwaza had moved closer to All Might.

"That was a strange pairing you did." Aiwaza whispered to All Might and the Number One Hero smiled broadly.

"I want to really push Melissa. Make her go all." All Might whispered back and both teachers looked over at Midoriya and Bakugo.

"I was not actually referring to Shields and Ashido. But Midoriya and Bakugo. You do know that they do not exactly get along to well. Bakugo has an inner hatred of Midoriya for some reason." Aiwaza said and All Might stopped smiling.

"Putting them two together might stop what might eventually happen. I believe at some point, they are going to fight and one of them is going to get hurt." All Might suggested, knowing which one would probably end up getting harmed and it was not Midoriya. Addressing the Students. "Let us begin. Midoriya you and Bakugo have five minutes to get ready for the Heroes." He informed them and Midoriya and Bakugo walked towards the Mock Training Building. As Izuku walked he activated the Guyver and it slapped into place. Once inside Bakugo turned towards the Armored Teen.

"Listen Deku! I do not like this! If it was up to me, I would do this all by myself! So for now stay out of my way!" Bakugo stated angrily, glaring at the strange thing in front of him.

"Fine Kacchan. Do whatever you want, I will go protect the Bomb." Izuku said as he stomped down the Corridor, leaving Bakugo glaring at him as he left. At the Fake Bomb, Izuku noticed that there was at least four ways for Melissa and Mina to sneak into the room. He needed to limit the entry points down to one. Stepping over to the nearest door, he jerked his right arm downward and the Blade slid out. With four precise slashes, he cut the frame and a whole section of wall fell down. Blocking the door. Stepping over to the next one he did the same. After the third door, he moved back in front of the bomb and slid out his left arm Blade. Standing silent vigil over the Fake Bomb. In the Monitor Room Momo smiled proudly at what her Boyfriend had done.

"Can any of you tell me why Midoriya did that?" All Might asked and Momo rose her hand. "Go ahead Yaoyorozu." He said smiling at Momo.

"He has limited Ashido's and Shields entry points down to one. They cannot have one of them be a diversion while the other attempts to sneak in and touch the Bomb. With only one door, they have to come in where he placed himself to block them from the Bomb." Momo replied and All Might nodded with appraisal.

"Exactly. Even if they get past Bakugo, they may have difficulty getting past Midoriya." All Might said and everyone returned to watch the Monitors.

**0**

Getting past Bakugo was relatively easy, Melissa simply used 10% and ripped down a nearby wall. Mina then melted the Cement and Steel to fully contain Bakugo into where he could not get to them. Oh he could blow up the barrier, but doing so might bring that section of the building down on top of him. Running up the steps to the next floor she smiled over at Mina. "That was a good idea. Blocking him from being able to stop us." She said and Mina smiled back.

"Thanks. But we have not won yet. Midoriya is not going to be that easy. I have seen the Guyver in action and I can tell you, we are going to have problems getting by him." Mina said as they cleared the next flight of stairs. "Do you think you could keep him occupied, while I try to get to the Bomb?" She asked and Melissa nodded. Though any normal boy might lose their focus upon seeing her in her Uniform. It was extremely tight, molding to her like a second skin and cut low across her chest. Showing a good portion of her cleavage. She knew she drew some appreciative looks from a Blonde Boy and a very Short Childish looking boy, when she came out of the Locker Room. But she designed it to draw attention. Using the proven study that indicated that a Villain would be more focused upon a Heroines Uniform then the Heroine herself if the Uniform was a bit revealing and form fitting. She just hoped her father never sees her in her Uniform. He would have a coronary. Most of the Girls in the Class had similar Uniforms that were not exactly functional attire, but drew attention perfectly.

"I will try." Melissa said as they neared one of the doors to find it blocked. "He is being sneaky." She whispered to Mina. "He has blocked probably all but one of the doors. We try busting in, he will be ready to stop us." Walking on, they found the only open unblocked door. Glancing in, she saw the Armored Guyver standing in the center of the room. Both Blades were out and ready.

"We are running out of time. Eventually Bakugo will get through and come in behind us." Mina stated and winced. At the moment Midoriya looked so intimidating that she was not sure even both of them could fight their way past him.

"Okay I will draw his attention to me, you try to get by him." Melissa ordered, charging herself up to her current Maximum. Any higher hurt and she knew it could break bones. At 15%, she lunged forwards and grabbed a nearby block of concrete. Throwing it as hard as she could at Midoriya. Watching as he simply sliced it with a flick of his right arm blade. It fell in two halves besides him.

"I know you both are there. I would suggest you just give up, you are not getting past me." Izuku stated firmly, returning his arm and the blade to point once more downward at the floor. Mina jumped past Melissa and threw a ball of concentrated Acid at his feet, hoping to burn a hole in the floor and have Midoriya fall through it. With a simple step backwards, he remained in between them and the bomb.

"We have to draw him to us." Melissa whispered, picking up another Block and throwing it at Midoriya. Again he sliced it in half, still not moving towards them. If Mina was going to get by him, they needed him to move. "Any more ideas?" She asked the Pink Girl and Mina shook her head. Neither of them wanted to get too close, not with the blades. So they had to try to get him out of the way. Then it came to Mina.

"No we do not have to get him out of the way. We just have to get past him." Mina whispered barely audibly, smiling. "How high can you throw me?" She asked Melissa and the Blonde girl smirked back at her. They had the plan and now all they had to do is hoped it worked. Grabbing Mina by her waist, Melissa threw her as high and as hard as she could. Then grabbing another Block, she threw it at Midoriya. Unable to stop Mina, because if he did he would be hit by the Block. He slashed through the Concrete Block and then tried to stop Mina. Before he could, Melissa dashed forward. Ripped a nearby Steel Girder from the wall and she swung it at him. Drawing his attention back at her, as he avoided the Eight Foot Metal beam. Before he could return his attention to stopping Mina Ashido. An Amplified Voice filled the Room.

"HEROES WIN!" All Might's voice announced and Izuku turned to see Mina with her right hand on the Bomb. With an exhale which consisted of steam from the vents, Izuku smiled but no one could see him. Once outside Katsuki Bakugo stormed up to him.

"WHAT YOU COULD NOT STOP TWO GIRLS, DEKU! THEY WERE GIRLS!" Katsuki yelled, his voice seething with disgust and rage. Melissa decided to interject a defense for Izuku.

"If you want to blame someone for being beat, then you should blame yourself. We hemmed you from being able to help him and that gave us the opportunity to distract him and then slip by him." Melissa said to the angry Teenager and Katsuki glared at her.

"Yeah I just bet he was distracted." Katuski snarled, turned and walked away. Grumbling something unheard by anyone. But Kyoka overheard him accidentally and she gasped.

"What did he say Kyoka Jiro?" Mina asked whispering to the Earjack Quirker. The slim girl exhaled and shook her head.

"I do not like using those words, but he related that you two are...well the polite words are that you put out really easily." Jiro whispered back, her face reddening at the very thought of what that meant. Mina immediately flipped Katsuki the Bird, relaying what she thought of his comment. Meanwhile Melissa smiled over at the Izuku as he deactivated the Guyver.

"You did not have to defend me to Kacchan. I did screw up and allowed you two to get by me. It is my fault we lost." Izuku said and Melissa shook her head.

"I think we would have lost if you decided to be more lethal. Think about it Izuku, you probably could have cut Mina Ashido in half while she was above you. No matter how high in the air I threw her. In truth if you were an actual Villain, me and Ashido would have lost." Melissa stated and Izuku nodded. Yes if he had used lethal force, like most Villains would. Then he and Katsuki would have won. "I am guessing you really was not distracted because of my Uniform right?" She asked as she spread her arms out and turned in a complete circle, basically displaying her inappropriate Uniform to him fully.

"Not at all." Izuku replied with a small smile.

"That is what I thought. You know Izz-uku, you got it bad for Momo." Melissa stated smiling broadly, she had almost called him Momo's nickname for him and they were not close enough friends to do that yet. For now Izuku or Midoriya was about it. Not Izzy and Momo Yaoyorozu was not M. Not until they told her she could. Walking back with the others it was time to watch another set of pairs conduct the exercise.

To be continued.


	7. Chapter 7

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 7

**School Days Continued:**

Removing created Steel Beams from her Chest, Momo slammed another into place. Following Izuku strategy of blocking the Entry into the room. She did not have to look, but she knew that Mineta was staring at her from the side. Small beads of drool flowed from his open mouth. "Stop staring at my ass and use your sticky balls to stick the beams together." Momo said sternly and the short pervert came out of his daze. Removing several of his Quirk Created Balls from his head to attach the Beams together. She knew that they only had a few more minutes before Toru Hagakure and Tenya Iida tried to gain access to win. Next to counter Toru's invisibility, she removed from her several bottles of Talcum powder. Mineta stared at her in confusion. "Start spraying this in the air." She ordered and Mineta took one and did as he was told. "Now if Toru tries to sneak in, we can see her." This perked Mineta up as he redoubled his spraying of the white powder.

"So if she does, the powder will attach to her and I will be able to see her naked body." Mineta mumbled excitingly with a huge perverted smile plastered on his face. Taking another Bottle and spraying more in the air. Letting the fine dust float for several seconds as it began to coat the floor and everything else in the room. Now they were ready for them. When she spotted near the door, barefoot prints on the floor. She created a medium sized net and tossed it towards the prints. It draped over the invisible person and Mineta took the initiative to throw sticky balls onto the edges of the net. Pinning it to the floor. Rushing over to the Bottles of Talcum, desperately searching for one that might still have some Powder in them. Wanting to spray Toru so he could see the Naked Girl in all her glory. With disgust, he realized he had used them all and suspected that he could not ask Momo to create any more.

"That was so unfair." Toru Hagakure protested as she strained against the fiber net. Trying to free herself. Before either Momo or Mineta were ready, the wall on the opposite side exploded and Tenya Iida burst into the room. Mineta began to throw balls at the intruder, while Momo tried to think of some way to stop Iida from getting to the Bomb. Before she could think of something, Iida avoided the black sticky balls and lunged at the Bomb. Touching it. Momo frowned, she had lost. Falling for a diversion while Iida had circled the room and came in through his own entrance. Hearing the broadcast that the Heroes had won, she grimaced. Stepping over towards Toru and creating a pair of scissors to release the Invisible teenager from the net.

Returning outside, she felt a bit frustrated that she had lost. But learned something, she forgot to think of a way to counter Tenya Iida. More worried that Toru would sneak in and not expecting that the Stealthy member of that team would be the diversion. In the end of the day, it was a toss up on who won. The Heroes or those playing the Villains.

**0**

Outside the Main Gate Momo immediately took Izuku's hand and they started to walk towards the Train Station. "DEKU! STOP!" Katsuki Bakugo commanded and the two stopped and turned around to see the Explosive Quirker running towards them. As he approached he glared at Momo. "Leave I need to talk to Deku for a moment!" He ordered her and Momo shook her head.

"You Bakugo can go fuck yourself! Whatever you need to say to Izzy you can say in front of me." Momo declared sternly and Bakugo winced. Not used to someone standing up to him. Izuku gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"She is right Kacchan. Whatever you want to say to me you can say it in front of her, so what do you want?" Izuku asked and Bakugo grimaced angrily. Then waved his hands in the air in frustration.

"Fine. Listen you Idiot, I have no idea how you got such an amazing Quirk. But you are really starting to piss me off. Especially since for all the years I have tolerated having you around. You never showed any signs of that you had a Quirk like that. Then all of sudden you have an Armor Type Quirk that is more impressive then any I have ever seen before." Katsuki stated his voice etched with rage. Izuku and Momo started to laugh. "DO NOT LAUGH AT ME!" He snarled.

"Kacchan, I thought you knew. I mean it is almost public knowledge that it is not a Quirk. The Guyver is an Alien Device that sort of bonded to me and gave me that Armor." Izuku informed him and Katsuki stared at him in shock. Shaking his head in disbelief.

"You are lying! That is ridiculous and impossible." Katsuki blurted out. Believing that Izuku was full of shit.

"It is true. The Guyver is not a Quirk but some type of survival suit for Aliens. If you want to know more ask Melissa Shields, she knows more then we do about it." Momo told Katsuki, then led Izuku away. Leaving Katsuki shaking with frustration and rage.

"No it can't be true. How could worthless Deku basically stumble onto something that will make his desire to be a Hero like All Might come true?" Katsuki whispered as he glared after the departing couple. Seeing them holding hands. Wondering how that was even possible that Izuku somehow had a Girlfriend as well. Especially someone like Yaoyorozu. It was not possible. Someone was playing a joke on him. Storming off, Katsuki raged and ranted all the way home. With now the desire to prove that no matter what he wanted to prove that no matter what he was stronger then whatever Deku now was.

**0**

Flopping onto the couch in the Apartment, Momo pulled off her shoes. Starting to rub them. It had been a long day and she felt tired, but wanted to spend a few hours with Izuku. Seeing her rubbing her feet one handed, he sat down on the floor and lightly brushed her hand away. With both hands he massaged her sore and tired feet. "Oh wow, you are the best Boyfriend ever." Momo said in a soft pleasing voice. Closing her eyes and enjoying what he was doing. Leaning back on the Couch. Realizing that if Izuku was so inclined he could easily look up her skirt and basically be a pervert like Mineta. Opening one eye, she smiled. He was not even attempting to subtly take a peak. That caused her to feel a bit disappointed and began to wonder why he seemed not to be tempted to look at least once. Izuku noticed her expression and stopped rubbing.

"What's wrong? If this is not helping I can stop?" Izuku asked and Momo shook her head.

"No that feels good. I was just wondering...oh never mind. It was stupid." Momo replied and smiled down at him. Knowing the reason he did not sneak a peak and it was not because he was not physically attracted to her. He respected and cared about her. Though she would not mind if he did, after all it was natural for a young Man to be a little perverted. That was the reason she sometimes dressed a little inappropriately, to get him to look. When his Mother returned home from the Store, he stopped rubbing her feet and sat next to her. She took his right arm and placed it over her shoulders, snuggling against him. Feeling now more relaxed. "Oh I better be careful or I might fall asleep right here again." Momo said, leaning heavily against Izuku. She could not do that again not for a while, her Mother would not except another time of her spending the night with Izuku. Once was an accident, twice or more was intentional. An hour later, she sat in the back of her Family's Chauffeur driven car on the way home.

**0**

Staying over after School, Melissa rechecked her Gauntlets and Boots. All had been effective during the Training, but were now showing signs of stress fractures throughout both Gauntlets and Boots. Small cracks could be felt and seen indicating that she would not be able to utilize them to keep the stresses of One for All from negatively effecting her arms and legs. "You might need to use something with more tensile strength then Steel Fibers." Powerloader suggested as he ran his own fingers along some of the more pronounce cracks.

"Well they were just my first prototypes, maybe next time I will try Titanium fibers with reinforcement in the stress points." Melissa stated, deciding that she would have to build new ones before accessing anything above 10% of All for One.

"I would suggest something a little different altogether, like Carbonized Titanium fibers with some type of shock absorbent to reduce the stress completely." Mei Hatsuki said as she turned from her own work area, holding in her hand a small flat inter-sectional device of her own creation. "My babies here are mini-shock Absorbers that should reduce the stresses of use and help with reinforcement." The three then began to theorize the additions to Melissa's new Gauntlets and Knee High Boots. Then all that was left was for them to build them so Melissa could use them to reduce the effects on her arms and legs when using One for All.

**0**

Smiling broadly, Taranka stared with appreciation at the Photos on his desk. He had spent some of his limited funds hiring a Private Investigator to take Pictures of Momo Yaoyorozu. But she was not the one now he was staring at with appreciation. "Who are they?" Taranka asked with raised interest in the other Girls that the small Weaselly Investigator had taken and the Man smiled.

"I have their names here. All of those are her classmates at the UA." The Investigator answered as he handed Taranka the list of names and ages. Putting the list aside, Taranka returned to gazing fondly at the images of Momo.

"I want more seductive images, ones of her possibly naked if you can." Taranka ordered and the Investigator smiled.

"That is going to cost you double." The Investigator stated and Taranka slid a envelope across the desk. The Man opened it and flipped through the small stack of Bills. "I expect a bonus if I get any...really good photos." He stated and Taranka nodded.

"I will pay triple for anything in that nature." Taranka replied and the Investigator stood and departed. Chin shook his head glaring first at the Investigator then at Taranka.

"Martin we do not have the Money for things like that. The way you are spending what we have, we will be broke by the end of the Month." Chin commented, not pleased that Taranka was not being logical.

"It will be alright, I will just ask Tomura for more." Taranka stated with a smile and this bothered Chin as well. Knowing at some point Tomura Shigaraki would want results, instead of continually providing financial support to them. Since the debacle, Taranka had received almost $100,000 American Dollars from Tomura's Backers and not done anything to pay back that investment. Eventually Tomura would lose his patience and either demand answers or want a good portion of the Investment back. At this time what they had was utter disappointment. The Guyver could not be removed and used by someone else. So in essence Tomura was paying for Taranka to fulfill his perverse fantasies.

"But Martin, I do not think that is a good idea. What if Tomura finds out about us not discovering a way to take the Guyver from Midoriya and employing it upon him. He might kill us both for deceiving him?" Chin asked wondering if it was too late for him to just leave. Taranka laughed loudly shaking his head.

"He never will. For one he is an idiot, he will believe whatever I tell him. So stop worrying, at some point soon we will leave." Taranka replied, looking fondly at the Pictures of Momo Yaoyorozu's Pictures. When he called Tomura, he was a little angry that their young benefactor did not answer the Phone. "Oh that is right that moron told me that the League of Villains were about to strike. Well I guess I will call him tomorrow and ask for more funding." Leaning back in the chair, he stared at all the Photos again. Smiling happily at all of them.

**Attack of the League:**

Within the Guyver, Izuku along with the rest of the class followed Mister Aiwaza and Number 13 to the Training Dome. Today was to be a full day of training within the simulated disaster response dome and all of them was looking forward to it. What none of them expected was the sudden appearance of the League of Villains.

Partially startled, Izuku felt himself drop into the Water. He was immediately worried as he felt himself sink to the bottom of the Fake Lake. Holding his breath as he felt his feet touch the bottom. Unable to hold his breath anymore he exhaled and then inhaled. Relief came over him when he inhaled air and not water. Somehow the Guyver Armor was changing the Water into pure oxygen so he could breath. "Well I learn something new everyday." He thought as he started to walk across the Bottom of the Lake. Easily smacking aside three of the Aquatic Villains as he made his way towards the Fake Yacht in the Center of the Lake. Glancing upwards, he sunk his clawed fingers into the hull and began to climb the Ship. Pulling himself up over the side to find Minuro Mineta and Tsuyu Asui. "Are you 2 alright?" Izuku asked and basically ignored the terrified Mineta. Since he was blabbering about surrendering or hiding. With a plan formed, Izuku plunged back into the water. Sinking once more to the bottom. The Villains immediately converged upon him, with ease he kicked and punched them out of his way as he walked towards shore. This gave Asui the chance she needed to grab Mineta and jump towards shore. Within moments the Aquatic Villains realized 2 things. One Izuku could breath underwater and two that he was a force to be reckoned with. Striding out of the Water, he walked casually onto the beach. "We should head for the Entrance." He suggested as Mineta blubbered again about hiding.

Arriving in time to watch as some type of creature pummeled Mister Aiwaza relentlessly. With a snarl, Izuku snapped out his blades. "Oh look Kirogiri it is the Guyver." Tomuro said with a hint of delight. "Nomu forget Eraserhead and bring me the Guyver." He casually ordered with a flick of his hand. The Creature called Nomu walked directly towards Izuku and for a brief second. Izuku felt fear etch through him. This thing looked deadly. As it lunged towards him, he simply avoided it's arms and slashed. Cutting one of it's right hand off. It did not scream or show any sign of it was in pain. Instead it backhanded Izuku with it's left, sending him reeling backwards against a nearby wall. Izuku felt both impacts and both hurt. Standing, he watched as the Nomu regrew it's right hand.

"That is not fair." Izuku commented, now feeling anxious about what he was facing. From what he just saw, he knew he could cut the things legs and arms off and it would do no good. Retracting the Blades, he caught the Creatures Right fist against his right hand and then the left. Pushing with all of his might, hoping to somehow overpower the thing. It pushed back and Izuku soon realized that this was not going to work either. Straining against the Brutish thing, he dropped to his one knee. He could hear the hard surface bellow him begin to crack, well he hoped it was the ground and not him. Suddenly the Creature, stopped pushing and Izuku noticed a fist slamming into the side of the Creatures head. With that distraction, Izuku fired two precise laser shots into the things eyes. Then grabbed it's right wrist and Flipped it over, ramming it onto the ground. Jumping up. "Thank's Melissa." Izuku said to the one that had arrived in time to help.

"What is that thing?" Melissa asked wide eyed as the Creature rose and started towards them.

"No idea, but I think it has All Might Strength and Power. We will have to work together to have even a hope of keeping it from hurting anyone, especially us." Izuku replied. "Okay we attack it together. When it comes at me, you hit it. When it comes for you, I will hit it. We might be able to wear it down if we are lucky." He suggested and Melissa nodded.

"Sounds like a good plan. Let's do it." Melissa led off, lunging towards the Creature and as it reared back to strike at her. Izuku darted forward and kicked it across the head with his right leg. Nomu turned to strike at him, Melissa then hit it. Nomu spun to grab at Melissa and as it's right hand clasp onto her blonde hair. Izuku lunged and cut off it's right hand. So far they were working in perfect harmony. Off to one side, Aiwaza weakly watched the fight. He was in pain, but he found it illuminating regardless.

"Hmmm, what they are doing and the way they are doing it. Someone would think they have been a team for years. Not many can work that well together so soon." Aiwaza thought as he winced from the numerous injuries. Believing if everyone including him, survive then perhaps he would suggest that the two become partners. The Nomu regrew it's hand and tried to hit Izuku, at that second Melissa kicked the things right knee out dropping it down onto the dislocated leg. Izuku slammed a haymaker into jaw and it reared towards Melissa who slammed her own fist into its Sharp Tooth Jaw. Watching in horror, Tomuro could not believe what he was seeing. The Master told him not even All Might could defeat the Nomu. Not this one and here two would be Heroes are holding their own against it.

"Get up you idiot and fight back!" Tomoru said angrily. The Nomu began to lash at the two antagonist attempting to hit either one. But Izuku and Melissa were too fast and worked effectively to either block the blows or avoid them. Returning their own. Tomoru watched with pure rage as the Armored Midoriya slashed another of Nomu's arms off at the shoulder. Yes it would grow back, but it gave the two attackers the time to pummel Nomu several times. Deciding enough is enough, Tomoru decided to become involved. Sneaking towards the Armored Guyver, he reached out with his left hand. One touch and he was sure the tables would turn against the would be heroes. Inching closer and closer.

"LOOK OUT MIDORIYA! THAT WEIRD GUY WITH THE HANDS ALL OVER HIM IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" Tysuy Asui yelled loudly. Tomoru glared over at the Frog like girl and as he turned back, he saw a blur of something before him. Then watched with idle curiosity as he watched a hand fly away over him. A strange feeling came from his left hand. A tingling sensation he never felt before.

"OH MAN! WHAT DID I DO?" Izuku said in horror as he stared at the Leader of the Villains. "I did it out of reflex." He said in a gasping voice.

"MIDORIYA! Forget about that right now, he will live. You and Melissa are the only ones capable of holding that thing at bay." Aiwaza ordered in a pain filled voice and Izuku snapped out of his daze. Turning and with a solid kick to the Nomu's head returned to fighting the thing. Tomoru stood there behind him, staring at the stump of his left wrist. Puzzled as he saw squirts of blood spray out from the stump. Then the pain hit him, searing radiating pain that flowed from his severed wrist up his arm. Howling with pain he grabbed his wrist and screamed. Kirogiri ripped a shirt off one of their down comrades and quickly wrapped it around the bleed stump.

"He cut off my hand! He cut off my hand!" Tomoru said in an agony filled voice. Glancing around and then saw his left hand a few feet away. Then he heard something that he hoped to have heard long before now.

"FEAR NOT! I AM HERE!" All Might's voice said echoing throughout the Dome. The Symbol of Peace and Number One Hero landed a few feet away. "Midoriya, Melissa get back, leave that thing to me." He declared and the two quickly obeyed with relief. They were both exhausted and unsure if they could have held the Nomu at bay much longer. Now the Fight was on.

**0**

Across the Dome another fight was being waged. Holding a Metal Bar that she had created and pulled from her Chest. Momo Yaoyorozu handed another Bar to Kyoka Jiro. While Denki Kaminari taser shocked any of the Criminals that ventured close enough. "Where the hell is your Boyfriend when we need him?" Denki stammered as he shocked another Villain. Momo wished she knew.

"We do not need him. Kaminari go full out and nail all of them at once." Momo declared and Kaminari shook his head.

"If I do I will shock you too. I have not perfected my aim yet." Kaminari stated, moving closer to the two Girls. They were now essentially surrounded by the Group of Villains. Kneeling Momo concentrated on creating something to protect her and Kyoka. Shredding her Uniform Top as a large multi layered Blanket flowed out of her.

"Do it this will protect us." Momo stated while she and Kyoka knelt under the Blanket. Kaminari let loose with a full blast of Electricity. Which shorted out his Brain. Peering out from under the Protective Blanket. "I think he got them all." She said, Kyoka immediately pulled the blanket in front of Momo.

"Do not look Kaminari!" Kyoka ordered the now dim minded Kaminari. "You are topless Yaoyorozu." She said glancing down at Momo's well endowed and now bare chest.

"No problem I will just make a replacement. Thanks for not letting Kaminari see me topless. Someday the only one I want to see me this way will be Izuku Midoriya." She removed a top and slipped it over her head. Coming out of under the Blanket, they looked about. Unfortunately Kaminari had not gotten them all. Before the Villain could adequately threaten them, a shot penetrated the Man's Shoulder dropping him to the ground. The Teachers had arrived.

**Aftermath:**

With the battle over and the Leader along with the Shadowy Kirogiri now gone, Izuku slumped against a nearby wall. He had learned a couple of things during the Fight with Nomu. His powers were not limitless as he suspected. In truth there was a limit, just like a normal person. Continuous activity did exhaust him just like anyone else. Feeling the Armor return inside him, he sat down to rest a few moments. His whole body felt stiff and sore. Melissa looked worse then he did. She collapsed near him and he could tell near the end she had been fighting the Nomu fueled by Adrenaline. "I feel like I am going to pass out right here." Melissa said in a wavering weak voice. Leaning heavily against the wall and closed her eyes. Glancing about he tried to stand up, go make sure that Momo was okay. But his knees shook from feeling so drained, dropping back down he found he was too tired to even go look. Closing his eyes, he tried to regain enough willpower to try to get up again. Then he heard a voice that made him feel better immediately.

"IZZY!" Momo rushed over and knelt in front of her boyfriend. She found out what happened from Tsuyu Asui when she, Kyoka Jiro and a still dimwitted Denki Kaminari made their way back to the Main Entrance. "Are you alright?" She asked in concern as she had an overwhelming urge to hug him. Then not carrying about repercussions she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him roughly.

"I am fine M. Thanks to Melissa. Guess what I found out that the Guyver does have limits after all." Izuku stuttered out. "I wish I found that out before taking on something that dangerous though." He closed his eyes and held Momo tightly to him. It might be ridiculous, but he felt renewed somewhat holding on to her.

"AFTER EVERYONE IS ACCOUNTED FOR AND ABLE. PLEASE REPORT BACK TO YOUR CLASSROOM OR THE NURSES OFFICE IF YOU REQUIRE MEDICAL ATTENTION." Present Mic said in a booming voice that seemed to carry throughout the Dome.

"Well you heard him. You two need to get to the Nurses Office." Momo declared sternly and Izuku knew better to argue with her. She helped him up and then they both helped Melissa. Glancing over at some of the other students. "Hey Mina come over and help Melissa." Momo said to her and with a huge smile, Mina rushed over to lend support to Melissa. Letting the Blonde Girl lean against her. While Momo helped Izuku.

To be continued:


	8. Chapter 8

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 8

**Aftermath:**

After Recovery Girl examined Izuku and told that all he needed was some rest, he leaned back on the Hospital Bed. Over at the other one, Melissa slept while he could not bring himself to relax to also sleep. On the Television which was on mute, he read a Reporters Commentary about the need to make an example of him for exceeding the Minimal Force Regulations. It disheartened him when he read that the Government Liaison was considering legal actions against him. At the very least the Liaison was hinting towards expulsion. When Momo entered he barely acknowledged her. "Recovery Girl said you should be resting." Momo said sternly then noticed his expression. "What's wrong, Izzy?" She asked and he exhaled, shaking his head.

"I am going to be expelled M." Izuku replied sullenly as he sat up on the Bed. "I cut a Man's hand off. I exceeded the Minimal Force Laws and cut a Man's hand off." He stared at her with tears in his eyes. "At very least they will do is expel me from the UA, at most I might be arrested and charged with Excessive Force." He told her and Momo sat down next to him. Taking his hand.

"It was an accident and he was trying to kill you. The School and the Government should take that into account." Momo said, knowing that he could be expelled and he might even be arrested. She had already seen the News and what the Government Legal Authority Liaison had said to the Reporters. If the Bureaucrats wanted to score points with the Populace, they would come down on Izuku with the full weight of the Law to appease the People that a Hero even a Student needs to follow the Mandated Minimal Force Regulations. So Izuku would be essentially sacrificed and prosecuted. Even if everyone believed it was self defense.

"Like that matters. All the Government will focus on is that I cut a Man's hand off, they won't care if that Man was a Villain. As long as they can tell the Populace that they have punished someone for exceeding the Law." Izuku said as he closed his eyes. Exhaustion finally won out and he fell asleep. Momo sat there for a few moments, stood and went to find out if they were going to make Izuku a scapegoat. She would ask Recovery Girl, but the Pro Healer was busy attempting to heal Aiwaza. So she searched for Midnight. At the beginning of the School year, the Pro Heroine slash Teacher told every Girl that was attending. If they had any problems to come talk to her. Momo had a problem and wanted answers immediately. She found Midnight in her office.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Miss Midnight?" Momo asked, standing in the open door. The Dark Haired Teacher smiled and gestured for Momo to enter.

"Of course, how can I help you? Are you and Midoriya having any problems?" Midnight asked, all the Teachers and most of the School knew that Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya were an item. Momo sat down across from the older woman.

"Is it true that the Government is going to punish Midoriya for exceeding the Minimal Force Regulations?" Momo asked and Midnight stopped smiling.

"Right now Principle Nezu and Lawyers from the School are trying to convince the Government Liaisons not to proceed with any charges or accusations against Midoriya. But that Reporter has stirred up the Governments paranoia." Midnight replied, at first she wanted to lie to the Younger Girl. But decided that it was better to tell the truth. "Do not worry too much, if anyone can convince those idiots that Midoriya did not exceed the Minimal Force Laws it is Principle Nezu." She smiled with encouragement. She leaned closer. "Though if your family knows anyone in the Government you might want to ask for their help." She whispered towards Momo. "Right now Midoriya needs as much help as he can get." Momo nodded with understanding. Leaving Midnight's Office she summoned her Chauffeur and headed for Home. By now her Father would be at home and she desperately needed his help, if he would give it.

**0**

As soon as Momo left, Izuku reopened his eyes. He had faked falling asleep, so that Momo would leave. He did not want her to see how devastated he was. The only positive of the situation was that it was only the one Reporter that was pressuring the Liaisons to punish him. All the other Channels seemed to be more focused on the attack by the League of Villains and how many of those Criminals that were now in custody. He could not understand why this one Reporter was so intent on him being punished.

**0**

Making another Report, Hoshi Mosidio tried again to somehow influence the Other Networks and Reporters to do what he believed would give him the boast in his Career. So far none of the others had taken the initiative that he had taken. To continually demanded the Arrest and Prosecution of the First Year Student. Though most of his colleagues did not agree with him. That was what worried him. If none of the others did not soon, then he might be seen to have a person agenda against the UA and the Student. He had ignored his Producer and the Camera Man, making another demand that the Student be officially punished for Exceeding the Minimal Force Laws. Then something that he had not counted on. To his horror one of his Competitors from another Network, Linda Yekanoshi began to broadcast her belief that Izuku Midoriya was in fact a Hero and helped to save the lives of his fellow students. Hoshi knew if the Public sided with Linda, then all of his efforts would go down the drain and his career would be over. He saw His Producer shake his head behind the Camera Man. "I warned you this might happen." The other Man said as he tapped the Camera Man's Shoulder. "Stop Taping. Hoshi's reign is about over." He whispered and Hoshi groaned with despair.

**0**

Not bothering to Change out of her Uniform, Momo went straight for the Large Living Room. Knowing her Father and Mother were probably inside watching the News. She had already called both and told them that she was fine. But now she needed her Father's help. The first thing the Family did was hug and after she once again reassured them that she was alright. "Daddy I need you to call some of your friends in the Government and have them help Izuku." Momo said sadly to her Father and picked up the Remote to the Television. Turning it to the Channel with the Reporter demanding that Izuku Midoriya be arrested and prosecuted. He Father exhaled and shook his head.

"I can't do it Momo. I wont help him." Miyagi Yaoyorozu stated firmly and Momo stared at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why not Miya?" Her Mother Keiko demanded stepping in front of her Husband and putting her hands on her hips. Glaring at him angrily.

"I do not like that our Daughter is so involved with him. Especially now. He did exceed the Minimal Force Laws, so he must face this alone. If he is Prosecuted, you have to consider how the Public will perceive Momo's involvement with him. Everyone knows that the Guyver was discovered by our Company. What if the Public's opinion decides that he is a danger to society. It could have a negative effect on our Stock." Miyagi informed them and now both stared at him angrily.

"Momo please leave for a moment I want to have a few words with your father." Keiko Yaoyorozu said to her daughter with a small small. "It will be alright dear." She added as Momo stepped out of the Living Room and shut the door. Then Keiko turned towards her Husband. "Miyagi Geno Yaoyorozu! That is the most heartless, insensitive and...fucking ruthless thing I ever heard you say!" She stated with utter shock. Not believing her own husband would be that cruel, especially to Momo. "So what do you want, our daughter to break off her relationship with him? State that there is no relationship, that they are not involved with each other. Basically break her heart and his." She said it so earnestly that her husband did not hear the sarcasm in her voice. Miyagi smiled.

"Yes. We can hold a press conference and she can publicly state that she and Midoriya are no longer socially involved. That she denounces him completely. At that point I can provide Scientific Proof that the Young Man has no ties with our Company. In essence he only has the Guyver because it is bonded to him. So the Public will understand that our Company is not legally responsible for anything he might do". Miyagi suggested and when Keiko grabbed a Vase from a nearby Stand and threw it at him. Narrowly missing him as it crashed against the fireplace. "Hey that was a 17th Century Ming Vase." He stated with horror, then saw his wife's expression as she grabbed his lapels of his suit jacket and snarled into his face.

"I WAS NOT FUCKING SERIOUS!" Keiko yelled and Miyagi flinched. "Now listen Miyagi. First you are going to call all your friends in the Government and demand their help. Second you are going to apologize to your Daughter and Third you will never, I mean never make Momo ever feel like that again. You almost broke her heart, she deeply cares about that young man. So if you do not do exactly as I have said you might want to call your Lawyer, because I will divorce your fucking ass and take you to the fucking cleaners. Remember dear Husband, I legally own 56% of Yaoyorozu Industries and I have the Majority Voting Rights within the Board of Directors. By the time I am done. You will be lucky to be working there as a Janitor." Her Husband nodded quickly with compliance. Knowing that his Wife was serious, especially since she was swearing. She never did that unless she was seriously pissed off. Reaching for his Cell Phone he began to make some calls. While Keiko opened the door. "You can rest easy Momo, I convinced your Father to help your Izuku." She told her daughter with a huge smile. Then held Momo as her daughter cried with relief.

**0**

Inside Principle Nezu's Office. Nezu, a Government Liaison, All Might and a Sanctioned School Lawyer watched the Television with full attention. The Reporter for Channel 232 was still spouting the need to punish Izuku Midoriya for exceeding the Minimal Use of Force Laws. "I think at some point we will have to make an official statement to the Press." Nezu suggested wanting to defuse the Reporters insinuations, looking over at the Liaison and the middle aged man winced.

"Now Principle Nezu, until I hear from my Superiors then I am not about to make a decision on whether or not to officially make a statement." The Liaison replied not wanting to make his own decisions, if he made the wrong one then his career might be in jeopardy. Picking up his Cell Phone, holding it out so that everyone could see that no one had called him yet. He would not even admit to those in Nezu's Office that he personally did not believe that Midoriya did anything wrong. It was self defense.

"So what will happen to young Midoriya if your Superiors decide to relent to that Jackass on Channel 232?" All Might asked feeling a little annoyed that the Government was taking it's time with it's decision whether to officially punish Midoriya or not. The Liaison inhaled and frowned.

"Then unfortunately there has to be some type of official punishment. At the Most I suspect he will be arrested, charged and prosecuted. Minimally he will not be allowed to continue attending AU. That is all up to my Superiors. I am sorry, but right now the Government is worried that the Reporter might be influencing the Populace in believing that Midioriya did exceed the Law. In that case it is vastly important that we show everyone that no one is above the law." The Liaison replied, not telling Nezu or All Might that right now Four Police Officers waited outside to arrest Midoriya if that was called for. Nezu placed a retraining paw on All Might's forearm, keeping the Number One Hero from standing and voicing his opinion of that in a more physical way.

"The School, the Teachers and even the Administration are ready to publicly support Midoriya for his actions within the Dome. We will not let that Reporter or the Government use one of our students as a sacrificial lamb. What he did was an accident at most, or from what we have learned it was self defense. The Man that lost his hand is vastly dangerous and at that moment Midoriya was fighting against a Creature that could have injured or killed every Student there." Nezu declared and the Liaison shook his head.

"I am sorry but that is not how that Reporter sees it." The Liaison gestured to the Television and Nezu changed the Channel to 111. On that News Channel an extremely attractive Reporter was hailing Midoriya as a Hero. Nezu continued to flip through the Channels and others were doing the same. "Okay maybe that is why my Superiors had not contacted me yet. They are waiting for the Opinion Polls decide how to proceed." Three hours later he received the call they all were waiting for.

**0**

Sitting in his Chair, Tomoru stared at the Television. Then glanced over at his severed wrist, where his left hand used to be and had what the Doctor's called Ghost Sensations. He swore he could feel his fingers of his Left hand and they itched. Thankfully the League of Villains had really good Medical Care. Criminal Doctors that had their Licenses Taken due to Malpractice. As he looked at what used to be where his Left hand was. He no longer wanted to recruit the Young Man in the Guyver or even possess the Armor himself. What he wanted was to kill the Young Man. Slaughter him in the most heinous and painful way as possible. When he called Professor Taranka and found out that the arrogant man wanted more funding. He immediately sent Kirogiri with half a Million Dollars and instructions for Taranka to find a way to exterminate the Guyver.

**0**

Awakening five hours later, Izuku opened his red rimmed eyes. "Oh good you are awake too." Melissa said as she smiled over at him. "I fell like I got ran over by a Steamroller. So how are you doing, Midoriya?" She asked and Izuku frowned back at her. Turning the Television back on. To his surprise the Reporter was no longer on, the one demanding that he be punished for his actions.

"Wait earlier there was a Reporter on this Channel who kept saying that I should be punished for Cutting that Guys hand off. Where is he?" Izuku asked not understanding. He figured that the pompous man would harp on the incident for hours and now there was nothing about him and someone else was on that channel talking about the Weather.

"So maybe on another channel there might be something." Melissa suggested and Izuku flipped it to another. Again nothing. This confused Izuku, for one he actually expected by now the Police would show up and arrest him. "So what are you worried about?" She asked with some concern. Izuku shook his head.

"I cut that Man's hand off. I exceeded the Minimal Force Laws. That means I probably will be expelled or at most Arrested." Izuku told her and heard her laugh.

"Not going to happen Midoriya. If they even think of expelling you, then they need to expel me too, especially since when we were fighting that Creature. I went full out to harm it as much as possible." Melissa stated firmly. " So if they won't expel me too, then I walk and tell them they can stick this school up their collected asses." This actually made Izuku feel better. But not much. Cutting off someone's hand was a bit excessive, an inch to the right and he could have accidentally cut the Man's head off instead. In a moment he let his Armors Reflexes take over and when the Man tried to attack him from behind. He slashed only in reflex, no conscious thought. "So when do you think they will let us out of here? I for one need a Shower really badly." She started to sit up and immediately noticed something that she had not earlier. With a small squeak she pulled the sheet that covered her tighter up to her chin. "They took my Uniform off." She said in a gasping voice.

"Yes and put a hospital gown on you. Your Uniform was pretty shredded from the fight. So Recovery Girl removed it." Izuku informed her and noticed her reddening face.

"I am not wearing any underwear. So all that is covering me is this flimsy Hospital Gown which is opened in the back." Melissa informed him as her face grew even a brighter shade of red. Izuku started to laugh and Melissa scowled over at him. "This is not funny Midoriya. I got to go to the bathroom and I am essentially naked." She complained and he smiled broadly at her. Using the Sheet on his own bed, he covered his head with the Material.

"Okay I am covered and cannot see you. Go ahead, I promise not to look and if I do. You have my permission to tell My Girlfriend Momo that I did." Izuku said and Melissa gingerly got out of bed, then held the back ends of her Gown together and quickly walked into the adjacent Bathroom. A few minutes later.

"Alright I am back in bed and covered." Melissa stated watching as Izuku removed the Sheet from over his head. While they waited, Melissa turned the Television to an American Transmitted Channel. One that she watched on I-Island. Sitting up, she made gestured to the Screen. "This is my Favorite TV Show, even though it is only repeats now since they ended it." Izuku stared at the screen in only mild interest.

"What is it called?" Izuku asked and Melissa smiled over at him.

"It is called the Big Bang Theory." Melissa replied and then during a commercial explained about the show and the Cast. Remarking about how the Character Sheldon is not a typical Physicist. No one acts like that unless they were in a Mental Institution. During the Show, Izuku found he liked it. Promising himself to perhaps watch it with Momo next time they were looking for something to watch on TV. When another Episode started, Recovery Girl came in.

"Well you two seem fit enough now. Present Mic had volunteered to drive you both home, now I suggest that you both get some more rest. Oh by the way, the Principle expects you both in class on Monday and please be on time." Recovery Girl told them and looked up at the Smiling Present Mic. Upon arriving home, Izuku immediately called Momo, after confirming to his Mother that he was alright. Laying down he talked to Momo for an hour and neither mentioned anything about him being expelled or if he was about to be arrested.

**The Other Shoe Finally Dropped:**

Arriving at the UA, he was not surprised when Momo basically lunged into his awaiting arms. She hugged Izuku tightly to her, trying valiantly not to cry as she clung to him. Once she was able to control herself, they headed to class. All Might was waiting outside the Homeroom Door for 1-A. "Principle Nezu wants to see you Midoriya." All Might said and shook his head at Momo. "Sorry Yaoyorozu, he only wants to see Izuku Midoriya. You need to go inside and wait for him to return to tell you what it is about." The Number One Hero stated and Momo frowned up at him. Watching Izuku walk away with All Might behind him.

Inside the Classroom, Momo sat at her desk not paying much attention to anyone as they chatted about what had happened yesterday. Instead she anxiously stared at the door. Her worst fears would be that Izuku would not be returning. That either the School was about to expel him or even worse he was being arrested. Her Father had valiantly argued for hours with his Friends in the Government. Demanding they intercede on Izuku Midoriya's behalf. None of them would commit to anything. So now all Momo could think about was the worse case scenario. When Mister Aiwaza entered, she barely cared. "Does anyone know where Midoriya is?" Awaiza asked and only Momo knew the answer. She immediately started to cry, placing her head down on the desk as she wept.

Following All Might into the Principle's Office, Izuku began to wonder why the Police were not there. Then he knew why he had been summoned. He was about to be expelled. "Please sit down Mister Midoriya. Would you like some Tea?" Nezu asked and Izuku shook his head.

"No thank you. Okay let us get this over with. I am being expelled right?" Izuku blurted out not wanting to wait for the Principle or All Might to pander around. Just tell him that he was now no longer going to be allowed to attend UA. That his dreams of becoming a Hero was gone.

"We do not understand why the Reporter was so adamant about having you Expelled or Arrested. But thankfully the People did not agree, so the Government of course finally did not agree. So No you are not being Expelled or Arrested." Nezu said and Izuku exhaled in relief. Feeling like a weight was removed from his shoulders.

"Actually Young Midoriya you are being hailed a Hero." All Might said with a huge smile. Not telling the young man that the Reporter that kept pushing for punishment had been fired from his Network. Sometimes these Reporters were their own worse enemies.

"Do not let inflate your ego any. It could have easily gone the other way and there would be nothing I or the School could do. You could have been Expelled, Arrested or probably both. Now I believe you should return to class. We just wanted to inform you about this." Nezu added and Izuku stood and went back to class. After the door shut, Nezu looked up at All Might.

"We need to discuss about this whole situation. This cannot happen again where a overbearing Reporter tries to convince the Public and Government to prosecute someone unjustly." All Might declared sternly. "This type of Witch Hunt goes against everything I have fought to accomplish."

"I agree All Might. Perhaps if the Number One Hero publicly denounces this incident then the Government will have to make changes on how they allow someone to influence them to take unneeded action." Nezu suggested and All Might fully understood.

Returning to class, Izuku opened the door and stepped within. Everyone looked at him and he smiled. His eyes souhgt out Momo who stood and stared at him with relieved delight. He nodded at her and she resat willing herself not to cry happily. "Welcome back Midoriya. Please take your seat." Aiwaza said as he tried not to smile. He had heard from his short stay in the Hospital about the Reporter trying to influence the Public to prosecute Midoriya for cutting off that Psychopaths hand. If nothing else he would take the blame and the Punishment. Stating he had authorized Midoriya to defend himself. "Now that you all are here. I need to inform you all that next week is the Sports Festival. So for the rest of the Week, there will not be any classes so that you can train for the events." With that said he dismissed the class and slumped to the floor. Wanting to take a nap. Deciding to talk to Melissa Shields and Izuku Midoriya about them becoming a Team later after the Sports Festival.

Momo made her way over to Izuku's desk. Moving past the others that had flocked to him to ask him about what they had seen on the News. Once there, she leaned closer to him. "Come on, I really need to hug and kiss you." Momo stated taking his arm and herding him towards the Front Gate. Once there and before any of the others could interject or interfere, she grabbed him and hugged him tightly to her. Latching her lips onto his. Parting slightly. "Please tell me that you are not being expelled?" She asked her eyes glistening with moisture.

"Nope not this time. Thankfully the Government in its infinite wisdom decided not to agree with that Reporter that seemed to want me either Expelled or Prosecuted." Izuku replied and Momo kissed him again.

"Can we go back to your Apartment? I want to be alone with you for awhile." Momo asked with a small smile. It was hard to do anything with so many other Students around. Not that she cared if any of them saw her kissing Izuku. But some like Mineta gawked at her and him way too much.

"Yes, there is actually an American TV Show I wanted you to see. Melissa introduced me to it the other day and I think you would really like it." Izuku took her hand and they walked towards the Train Station.

To be continued


	9. Chapter 9

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 9

**Training:**

Spending the Afternoons training with Momo, Melissa and Mina. Izuku in the Guyver would spar with Melissa, giving each other a good workout. While Momo and Mina spent the hours conducting physical training after he would train with Momo and Mina, helping them get fully prepared for the Festival. It became a routine and all of them were able to get some good training completed. After the Training, Melissa and Mina would head home. So Momo and Izuku could spend a few hours together. By Friday all four decided that they were ready for whatever the Sports Festival threw at them.

**The Sports Festival: Fairness**

Competing the first portion of the Sports Festival which consisted of a Race around the Arena, Izuku waited for the others to cross the finish line. In his Guyver form it had been easy for him to outrun the others with barely any effort and now he had some regrets. It had been too easy to outdistance the others and in some ways for Izuku it felt like he had cheated. Sure the Sports Festival was primarily for those attending the UA to showboat what they could do, so the Hero Agencies might approach them to intern or become members of their Agencies. But for him, he did not have a Quirk to demonstrate. What he had was an Alien Bio-electronic Armor that gave him the abilities that he had just used to compete the Race. Stepping up to the Podium where Midnight was standing, he deactivated the Guyver. She noticed his expression and knelt to hear him. "I wish to be disqualified." Izuku announced towards Midnight and she stared at him in shock.

"Why?" Midnight asked not understanding. In her estimates as the official Referee for the Sports Festival, Izuku Midoriya had not cheated or anything that would warrant him being disqualified.

"This Festival is a contest for us Students to demonstrate our Quirks. I do not possess a Quirk, the Guyver is not something that even qualifies as a Quirk. So in essence I cheated when I competed in the last event. If you do not disqualify me, then I will just not continue." Izuku replied and Midnight had to agree.

"I think you are going to regret this Midoriya. But it is your choice." Midnight turned on the Announcer Speaker. "Attention. Izuku Midoriya has requested that he be disqualified and I have agreed. So now Katsuki Bakugo has been moved to first place rather then second place. All other rankings have also been increased by one." She turned off the device and frowned down at Midoriya. She was not the only one upset about Izuku's decision about having himself disqualified. Dragging him towards a private area, Momo scowled at him angrily.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Momo asked with aggravation. She began to pace in front of him. "You spent the last week sparing with Melissa and all that training with me and Mina you did to prepare for the Sports Festival. Why would you just quit after all that?" She demanded and then thought about it for a second. Holding her right palm towards him. "That training was not for you. It was for her, me and Mina. You had no intention of competing past the first Round." He smiled at her proudly, sometimes it was wonderful to be involved with someone so brilliant. Other times it was a challenge.

"Okay you got me. from the beginning I wondered if it would be fair if I competed. This thing that is inside me a part of me, is not a Quirk. It is an Alien Created Device that has allowed me to attend the UA. It gave me the combat skills and abilities. Where you and the others had to work hard to utilize your Quirk to become Heroes. For me to compete would be unfair to all of you that worked so hard to be here. I won't do that to you or anyone else. Not even Kacchan." Izuku told her smiling at the end of his explanation as Momo chuckled lightly. Putting her arms around his waist and pulling him closer.

"You know times when you are this noble really makes me happy that I am your Girlfriend." Momo smiled and leaned towards him, pressing her lips onto his not caring that if they got into trouble for public displays of affection while on School Campus Grounds. "I would love to stay and continue this, but they are about to announce the next round and I still plan on winning this thing." She told him giving him one more small kiss.

"I hope you do. I will stay and root for you." Izuku said and she smiled at him. Then went back to join the others to hear what the next round would be. Izuku went to the Student Box Seats to watch the rest of the Sports Festival. Barely noticing later when Tenya Iida left unexpectedly.

In one of the Private Rooms, Izuku held Momo tightly from behind with his arms around her. She was upset, not only was she tricked and humiliated by that pervert Minuro Mineta. But she lost her bout against Fumikare Tokoyami. Izuku was unsure which made her more frustrated. "If you want me too, M I will go and beat the living shit out of Mineta. But I thought you looked really great in that Cheerleader Uniform." He told her and she giggled shaking her head.

"No, I do not think that would help." Momo smiled even though she felt humiliated by what had happened, but she did like that Izuku enjoyed seeing her in that Uniform. It did somewhat surprise her to find out that Toru and Melissa had not felt humiliated by parading around in Cheerleader Uniforms. Both had gone with it with gusto, pumping the pompoms and flaunting their assets for the Crowds. Putting on a good show for all.

"Personally though I think I might have a word with Mineta and Kaminari not to ever do something like that again to you." Izuku said and Momo shrugged, deciding that would be alright. At the end of the Festival, Katsuki Bakugo won. But was not pleased that he had won. Especially since he did not have the opportunity to go up against Izuku Midoriya.

**Internships: Fighting a Psychopath**

Being assigned to accompany Melissa while she interned with Gran Torino. Izuku Midoriya thought of Aiwaza's suggestion of him and Melissa becoming Partners in a Team. Momo was not exactly pleased with the idea, but Aiwaza convinced her that not all Team Members are Romantically involved. Most are not, because it was not a good idea to be emotionally connected with someone that you worked with. That made sense to them all. Mostly Izuku was there to help Melissa gain more control of her Quirk. Personally he believed that Gran Torino was senile, only having brief moments of sanity. But after a time he realized it was all an act to distract Melissa, to make her discover herself how to control her Quirk. So Izuku decided to go and check on Tenya.

Running across the Rooftops was virtually easy, especially when you can jump about fifty feet at a time. Keeping a closer eye on Tenya from above. Izuku could almost see that his classmate was not acting normal. For one Tenya was too tense and seemed to be on the hunt for someone. That was when all hell broke loose and in that brief moment of distraction he lost sight of Tenya. Due to he was no longer with his Pro Hero. Jumping to the next roof, he saw the blur of Tenya in his Hero Uniform rounding a corner into an alley and wondered why Tenya was moving so fast. Then he saw the reason, the Hero Killer. Taking out his Cell Phone, he quickly sent a text to everyone in his Class. All except Momo. Not wanting her to come and endanger herself any more then necessary. "This is going to get me expelled for sure." Izuku mumbled and then leaped off the Building. Snapping his Blades out as he descended. Landing in a crouch between Iida and The Hero Killer. Blocking the downward slash before it impaled Iida. "BACK OFF!" Izuku growled, parrying the blow to one side and slashing with his own left blade. The Hero Killer easily avoided the slash and jumped a few feet backwards. Holding his Sword in front of him.

"So another would be hero has come to interfere with my mission." The Hero Killer said between clenched teeth, glaring at the Armored Man before him. "This I cannot allow." With a sinister smile, Stain lunged towards his new opponent, swinging his Sword directly at the Armored Young Man before him. With both blades, izuku cut the sword in both directions. Stain stared in awe when his sword tip clanged to the ground. Severed several inches of the Carbonized Laser Sharpened Steel Sword now came to an abrupt end. He smiled broadly. This was what he had hoped to happen, to find a worthy opponent that could challenge him. Drawing out his other Shorter Sword, he laughed menacingly. "Come boy, let us discover if you are a Hero that can claim that title." Striking once more at the Boy.

Deflecting the shortened long Sword and then the Shorter Sword with his blades, Izuku discovered unless he could hit the swords with both blades at a perfect angle. He could not cut Stain's Swords apart again. He began to wonder if the Swords could actually cut him. When Stain jumped back, Izuku focused a laser shot at the Psychopath. Stain simply blocked it with his Shorter Sword leaving a carbon mark on the blade. Conducting a sweeping kick, he tried to knock Stain off his feet. At the same time, he blocked another two strikes from him. After a moment, Izuku stood with his blades pointing straight down. It was time to bluff and hope that Stain was stupid enough to believe him. "You are no match for me Hero Killer. As you have noticed I can cut your Swords apart with little ease." Izuku stated firmly, hoping that at minimal Stain would retreat. "If we continue I do not think I can ensure you do not lose body parts in the process." He added wanting to intimidate Stain enough for his bluff to work. But Stain simply laughed even louder.

"You are proving to be a true Hero, unlike those Charlatans that believe that they are Heroes. So until I am sure, I must discover if you are a true hero or not." Stain declared, holding his Swords in a combative stance. In truth he wanted to continue because he had not found anyone that could match him or even challenge him to his fullest capabilities. Until now. Lunging once more towards the Boy, and with a satisfied smile. Heard and felt the resounding clang of Steel against his Metal Blades.

With each blow and counter movement, Izuku discovered that not only was Stain a Psychopath. He was also extremely well trained in hand to hand fighting. Izuku considered unleashing the full power of his Chest Blaster at the Hero Killer. But knew that would not work. Just like when he faced that Nomu in the Dome. Using that ultimate weapon would cause severe damage to the Buildings and People for several blocks. In the Dome he did not use it because he was unsure if the structure could withstand have a good portion of it disintegrated. Here was basically the same thing. So he would have to fight him with conventional methods. Blade on Sword and fighting with his feet and hands. The clang of Steel against Unknown Metal, echoed down the alley and Stain soon realized that he was possibly outmatched. He was beginning to feel the strain of continuous combat. While he could not tell if the Boy was even becoming tired. If he was going to fulfill his Mission, then he needed to end this fight soon. Jumping back, he pulled and threw three throwing knives and had to smile when the Armored Boy easily deflected them all with the blades. This was what he had been searching for. To face a true warrior that exceeded all others, including All Might.

When another arrived the Battle soon ended, with the Hero Killer effectively unconscious and tied.

**Aftermath and Accountability:**

Waiting in the Hospital Room, Izuku had come away from the fight with Stain with no injuries. But Iida and Todoroki were injured. After turning Stain over to the Police and the Responding Pro Heroes, it was decided that Izuku needed to accompany Iida and Todoroki to the Hospital to be examined just in case. Now while waiting to be released, he grimaced at his Phone. Momo had called him at least two dozen times and texted him twice that number. Todoroki noticed his expression. "Something wrong Midoriya?" The multi-quirker asked and Izuku held up his phone.

"I think I may be in serious trouble." Izuku replied and Iida smiled seeing the number of calls and texts from Yaoyorozu.

"You might want to call her. I do not know anything about Women. But the longer you do not call her the madder she is going to get." Iida commented and both he and Todoroki started to laugh.

"No, I will wait until I see her face to face. I do not have any intention of being yelled at over the Phone." Izuku stated and his two friends continued to laugh at his predicament. Thankfully that was when the Chief of Police and All Might entered. Informing them that in all intents and purposes the three were not there. That they did not fight Stain the Hero Killer.

Two hours later, now released from the Hospital. Izuku walked out of the doors and saw Momo waiting impatiently for him. She frowned at him visibly. "Before you chew me out, please hear me out." Momo nodded and crossed her arms in front of her chest and waited for him to explain why he had been such an idiot again. "Okay so I was keeping an eye on Iida in case he did something foolish and when I saw the Hero Killer about to stab him. I just reacted." Momo shook her head.

"So instead of calling for help, you decide to do something just as foolish." Momo protested and crossed her arms in front of her chest, scowling at him visibly. "Sometimes I think that when you activate the Guyver you turn off the connections to your brain." She continued to chastise him all the way back to his Apartment. Once alone though she instantly fell back into his arms, upset that she could have lost him to that psychopath.

**The Break-up:**

A two days before being released for a four day weekend, Momo sat with her Mother Keiko on the Veranda. She was extremely looking forward to the Three Days on I-Island, deciding to not only invite Izuku but also Mina Ashido, Toru Hagakure, Kyoka Jiro and Ochaco Uraraka. She wanted to also to have Tsuyu Asui come along but the Frog Quirker could not go because she was going to visit her Grandmother during the Break. Wanting it to be mostly a girls weekend. "I want to discuss something important with you." Keiko Yaoyorozu said as she sipped her Ice Tea. "Now you know I adore Izuku and for your first Boyfriend he is perfect." She paused and Momo winced knowing something big was about to come. "I think you two need to take a small break from each other. Make sure your feelings towards him and his feelings for you are real. You two sort of rushed into a serious relationship and you both are a little too young to be in that type of relationship so soon." She explained and Momo exhaled sharply.

"Mom I really do love him." Momo replied and Keiko shook her head.

"All I am asking is for you two to take a short time apart. Then after if both feel the same way about each other then there is nothing to worry about." Keiko advised and Momo had to agree, to most of what her Mother had said. They had basically rushed into a committed relationship and perhaps it would be alright to slow things down some. Since she was considering taking the relationship to the next level. A more physical level where they both were naked and in a bed. She was also thinking about someday Marrying him and then having at least three Children. Children with Dark Green Hair and a mixture of dark and green eyes.

"Okay Mom. I guess that makes sense." Momo finally said. Hoping that she was not making a mistake.

"I would suggest you tell him it is so you can have time to consider if you two belong together or not. Blame me if you want, that will probably make it easier on both of you." Keiko said and Momo nodded.

"Tomorrow is the last day of class before the four day break, I will tell him then." Momo declared, still wondering if she was doing the right thing. In her heart she knew she loved Izuku, but her Mother was right. Ever since they met, it seemed that they just became a couple and neither really understood how. So perhaps some time apart might clarify if they are actually in love with each other or is it that they believe they are.

**Dropping the Bomb:**

Momo watched as Izuku basically fell apart right in front of her. Tears stung his eyes as she explained the reasoning and that it was only until she had time to know if what they felt for each other was real or was it just something that they both thought was real. "You are breaking up with me." Izuku said in shocked desperation, for that was all he heard.

"It is only for a couple of weeks." Momo told him sadly, seeing the absolute despair within his eyes and was tempted to not do this. She did not mean to hurt him this badly, believing if she explained it then perhaps he would understand. That this time apart would only solidify their relationship, since then they would know that they belong together and would have a future.

"You are breaking up with me." Izuku whispered not hearing that it was only for a short period of time or the other reasoning behind Momo's declaration. That was all he could focus on, feeling as if Momo had reached into his chest and pulled out his heart. Not wanting her to see him completely break down he turned and walked away. She tried to stop him, but before she could he activated the Guyver and ran faster then she could hope to keep up. Reverting back once he reached the Men's Locker Room, inside he sought the solitude of one of the Bathroom Stalls. Grieving for a full hour over his lose. Remembering that he had to meet with Melissa for their Partnership Training. Stumbling into the Training area, Melissa was waiting in the center. Today was just a normal partnership training time, where they would face off against multiple Tripod Three Meter Tall Robots that would ascend out of the ground. The idea was for the Duo to protect each others back while making their way to the exit. Generally it was an easy exercise, but today Izuku was not doing too well.

"PAUSE." Melissa said and the Robots stopped appearing from the ground. She turned towards Izuku with a frown. "Okay what is wrong? Yesterday we kicked this obstacles ass by this time and today you let the last five get to me." She asked with some annoyance and concern. Izuku deactivated the Guyver and exhaled sharply.

"Sorry about that. I guess my head is not into this today." Izuku replied sitting on one of the fake rocks. "Yaoyorozu just broke up with me." He whispered in anguish and Melissa knelt in front of him.

"Oh. I see that would throw you off a bit. Hey let's not do this today. Let's go to the Dinner and talk a bit." Melissa suggested trying valiantly to hide the delight she felt. Like most of the Girls attending UA, she liked Izuku Midoriya and would not mind being more then just friends and partners. Unfortunately Mister Aiwaza suggested that Partners do not become Romantically involved. Though Melissa would not mind breaking that suggestion. She knew in time others would soon flock to Izuku and want him. Especially Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure. Walking towards the exit. "Did she give a reason why she broke up with you?" She asked and Izuku lowered his gaze towards the ground as he walked. Telling her what she had said. Nearing a Dinner that they all frequented, they sat and he unloaded all upon her. She listened and responded with comforting words here or there. When he was done, he seemed to slump in the seat.

"I do not understand why she broke up with me. I thought we loved each other." Izuku said sipping a drink from his soda. Melissa shook her head.

"Perhaps that is the reason she did that. Like she said, she needed time to make sure that you two are in love. You know she might be right in that. Some time apart might clarify your feelings for each other." Melissa said not really believing that, when any of her friends broke up with their Boyfriend they usually never got back together. Generally because one or the other had moved on to someone else. She knew soon Izuku would find himself dating someone else, to relieve the pain of losing Momo. It was inedible. "Speaking of time, this weekend is the I-Expo. Uncle All Might wants me to go home to see my Dad. Maybe you should come so you can have time to think." Though she suspected that if she did not invite him, he would spend the whole four days in his room sulking.

"It is by invitation only and I was not invited." Izuku stated and Melissa smiled.

"That is right, I am inviting you. I already have an open invitation and I can bring a Guest. You can stay in my and my Dad's guest room at our Apartment." Melissa suggested. Izuku smiled briefly and then frowned once more.

"I do not know. I think I rather be alone this weekend." Izuku said and Melissa shook her head negatively.

"Nope not going to happen. All you will do is sit in your room and I suspect mourn over Momo Yaoyorozu. Not going to happen." Melissa declared firmly. "You are going if I have to kidnap you." She smiled over at him and Izuku shrugged.

"I guess I am going then." Izuku said and Melissa smile widened. Deciding that she would not ignore Mister Aiwaza's suggestion after all. If she and Izuku were to be Hero Team Partners it would be best that they not be romantically linked. It would only end with them not being able to be Partners and that would be disastrous since they do work so well together.

"Good. Now let's go get you packed. I hope you have a Suit and Tie, there is a formal Dinner during the Expo." Melissa stood and led him back to his Apartment so he can pack for the trip.

To be continued


	10. Chapter 10

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 10

**The I-Island Fiasco:**

On the private flight, Izuku was not too enthused about going. Instead he would have preferred to be at home in his room, sulking and brooding. Melissa sat across from him in another seat. "I think once there you will be so impressed that you will have no time to think about Yaoyorozu." Melissa commented, though she did not really believe that. Smiling over at him, she nudged his leg with hers. "At least try to not look like I kidnapped you when we get to Customs." She told him and he chuckled slightly at her weird joke.

"I am sorry, it is just everything reminds me of Momo and how much I miss her." Izuku said as he peered out the window at the cloud formation that he swore looked like Momo. Melissa reached over and shut the blind.

"Just try to forget about her on this trip. Oh and I should warn you, my Father might think that we are a couple and he might be a little overprotective." Melissa told him and Izuku stared at her wide eyed. "I told him that we are not a couple, we are a paired Hero Team. But he thinks every boy is after...ahem." She wiggled her eyebrows and Izuku did not understand.

"After what?" Izuku asked and Melissa started to laugh, shaking her head. She leaned closer so that Uncle All Might could not accidentally overhear.

"Lets just say that it involves us both being naked and doing something...well I rather not say." Melissa replied in a whisper as her cheeks began to redden and Izuku understood. His own face began to redden.

"Oh that." Izuku whispered and blushed even more.

"Yes that. My Father still thinks I am a little girl not a woman." Melissa stated smirking. Tempted to tell her Father that Izuku Midoriya was her lover along with her Partner. Just to see how her Father would react. It would be a lie, but it would be funny. No she could not do that to Izuku or her Father, no matter how funny it would be. She moved the conversation onto other things and soon to her relief he was not still pinning over Momo so much. As the Plane began to descend, Melissa opened the Blind so he could see I-Island. Upon arrival, she led him off the Plane behind All Might. The Symbol of Peace was immediately encircled by Fans, so Melissa and Izuku stood off to one side to wait.

Leaving All Might with her Father, David Shields. Melissa took Izuku to the Exhibits. Still wanting to take his attention of Momo. Walking among the designs, he seemed to perk up. As she was showing him an Aquatic Suit, she glanced over and spotted Yaoyorozu and Kyoka entering the Exhibit Hall. She knew Izuku had seen Momo yet, but the other girl had seen him. "Maybe I can help Izuku after all." Melissa thought as she reached down and took his hand. He looked over at her with confusion. "Trust me Midoriya what I am about to do is get Yaoyorozu and you back together." She said as she leaned towards him and kissed him.

Across the Building, Momo noticed Izuku immediately and who he was here with. When she saw Melissa kiss him, jealousy inflamed within her. Wanting to storm over to them and push Melissa away from Izuku. Instead she turned and left, tears flowed from her eyes. Kyoka followed her. "What is wrong Momo?" She asked and Momo exhaled sharply.

"I cannot believe he is here with Melissa. That she kissed him!" Momo replied in anguish.

"What do you expect Momo, you broke up with him. If it is not Melissa then it could be Toru or Mina or any number of the Girls from School." Kyoka said. "Or me". She thought.

"But...but...It is only supposed to be a short break from each other! Nothing more then that!" Momo stammered as she leaned against a nearby wall, placing her hand over her eyes.

"You told him that you want to not be together so basically you broke up with him." Kyoka stated and Momo realized that she had made a huge mistake. "Come on, we need to get ready for the Reception. Then you can tell him you were wrong and want to be a couple again." She led Momo back to the hotel to first get changed and then go to the Reception.

Back inside the Exhibit Hall, Melissa smiled watching Yaoyorozu storm out of the Building followed by Kyoka Jiro. Suspecting that her idea was going to work, jealousy was an excellent motivator for getting someone like Momo to realize that she was wrong about breaking up with Izuku. "What the hell was that?" Izuku asked in shock as he stared at Melissa wide eyed.

"Yaoyorozu was right over there, so I decided to fuel the flames of jealousy a little. I suspect by this time tomorrow she will want you back." Melissa explained and Izuku still did not quite understand. "Trust me, that kiss meant nothing." She lied leading him out of the Hall and towards her and her Father's Apartment. In truth Melissa thoroughly enjoyed the small kiss and wished she could have more. But she also wanted him to be happy and that meant he and Momo being back together.

**Elsewhere:**

With utter frustration, Tomura Shigaraki slammed his Cell Phone onto the nearby stand. Accidentally touching it with all of his fingers and in seconds it disintegrated in his hand. "Still no answer?" Kurogiri asked and Tomura glared at him.

"No. Go over and tell him I want an update." Tomura ordered and the Dark Shadowy form of Kurogiri disappeared before his eyes. Tomura had not heard anything from Taranka in almost a week and he was beginning to wonder if he should have given the Scientist all of that Money.

Arriving in the Secret Location in his usual fashion, Kurogiri noticed immediately several indicators that Taranka was gone and he was not coming back. Kneeling Kurogiri poked at the remnants of a Cell Phone and a Laptop. Standing he inhaled and caught a strange odor in the room. Easing across the main room he followed the smell and when he opened the Closet, he found the source. Taranka's assistant Hinja Chin with a new hole in his forehead. One made by a bullet. All signs that Taranka had taken the half million dollars and bolted. That would not bode well with Tomura. Shutting the door to the Closet, he spent the next hour searching the Domicile for any clues of where Taranka may have went to. Not really enthused about telling Tomura and hearing the other go into one of his classic homicidal tantrums. Not finding anything, Kurogiri faded away back to the League of Villain Headquarters.

**The Beginning:**

At first Momo did not want to attend the Reception, fearing that she would see once again Melissa and Izuku together. But Kyoka and Uraraka basically forced her to go. Both relating that they would not attend if she did not. Though Momo suspected that both really did not want to attend since they had to dress up in Gowns. Something neither had done before. She was stuck. Leading the two towards the Elevator, she had to admit that both looked extremely nice in the Gowns. Thinking it somewhat funny how Kyoka acted, constantly frowning at her reflection in the Mirrored Walls of the Elevator. Not believing how nice she looked. Momo knew that Shoto Todoroki would almost fall over his feet once he saw Kyoka in the Gown. Everyone else suspected that Shoto had a huge crush on Kyoka. Stepping out of the Elevator, she saw Izuku waiting in a Suit. She wanted to know if it was truly over between them and if he was with Melissa now. But before she could approach him, Melissa arrived and then there was Chaos.

With a plan in motion, Momo ran up the steps along with the others. She originally wanted to talk to Izuku, wanting him back and now they were in the midst of a terrorist attack. Izuku had already deployed the Guyver Armor and easily ran up the stairs with hardly any effort, while she and the others were nearing a point where they would need to stop to catch their breaths. Panting hard she glanced over at Melissa and noticed that the blonde was not even breathing hard. Running onward they finally reached the Indoor Park. From there they had to split up. Todoroko joined by Katsuki and Eijiro remained to take on the two Villains and the others continued on. Encountering the Sentry Robots which caused them to split up again.

Floating towards the wall by use of Ochaco Uraraka's quirk, Melissa was able to slam her fist against the Cement wall and now she and Izuku were in route to the Main Computer. "Up those stairs is the Main Computer Room." Melissa said indicating a nearby stairwell. "Once there I should be able to override the Security Systems and put everything back in order." When they encountered the Leader of the Terrorists, it did not go well.

At first the Leader of the Terrorist could not manipulate, repel or even stop Izuku. Which confused the Leader for he had control over any type of Metal due to his Magnetic Quirk. So instead with a gesture wrapped Metal four foot long Rods around the Armored Teen. With another gesture flung him out through one of the Windows. "Hope you like the view on your way to the ground." The Leader laughing as he watched the Teenager drop from sight.

Straining against the rods it took at best ten stories before Izuku freed himself. Not sure if it actually mattered, he was too far from the building to hopefully grab onto it to stop his descent. Inside the Guyver he could not hear the wind rush by him as he plunged downward. Windows rushed by him and inside those windows was just a blur. But he swore he saw Momo inside tied by one of the Robot Sentries with long metal lashes. He continued to fall and he tried to think of a way to stop himself. Oh Izuku knew that there was no possible way he would survive striking the ground, not from this height. At most he would make a very impressive crater in the Sidewalk when he hit. Exhaling he looked downwards to see the approaching ground come closer and closer.

Being held by the restraints, Momo could not help but look out the Window since the Robot bound her tightly and all she could do is sit and wait. When she notice a familiar object blur by the Window she gasped. She swore that was Izuku in the Guyver that just dropped by the Window. "Hey wasn't that Izuku Midoriya in his Armor?" Kyoka asked as Momo turned her head towards her.

"Yes." Momo replied mournfully. Tears began to stream down her face, the others did not realize yet that at that speed that he dropped by the window that when he struck the ground he had zero chance of survival. Closing her eyes and putting her head down, she cried. He was about to die and she had not had the opportunity to tell him that she had made a mistake. That she wanted him back and that she loved him.

The windows continued to rush by and Izuku lost count. Glancing back down he saw the ground rapidly approaching. "I just hope I do not feel the impact. That would royally suck." Izuku whispered and smiled. Though it was not exactly funny. Regrets came to mind immediately. The biggest was letting Momo break up with him, he should have protested more. "For all the Guyver can do, it is a shame it can't fly." He said and then something strange happened. His descent began to slow and suddenly he was hovering fifty feet from the ground. He could feel some strange crackling energy pulse around him and he started to soar upwards. "HHHHHHOOOOOLLLLLLY SHIT! I CAN FLY!" Raising his arms above him, his speed of ascent increased and the Windows zipped by in a blur. "I CAN FLY!" Streaking along the Building, he reached the roof in seconds and saw a Helicopter begin to fly upwards out of range of Melissa who had fallen to the roof. Flying in front of the Cockpit, Izuku hovered there.

"AH SIR..." The Pilot stated pointing at the hovering Armored Teen that was blocking them from escaping. The Leader stared at him in shock then in panic when Izuku slowly moved his right arm downwards and snapped out his blade then pointed his arm upwards and intercepting the Helicopter Rotor Blades. He felt the impact as the Almost Indestructible Blade intercepted the Helicopter Blade. Slicing away about two feet of all four helicopter rotor blades instantly. The pilot increased power in an attempt to bring the Helicopter back down on the roof with only half of the Rotor Blades left.

"I AM HERE!" All Might had arrived and smashed through the slowly descending Helicopter. Grabbing his friend and landing on the roof while the Helicopter exploded into a fireball. With assistance from both Izuku and Melissa the Leader was defeated.

**0**

Deactivating the Guyver, Izuku sat heavily on the remains of the once flat roof. Before he was ready someone tackled him, hugging him tightly. Petal soft lips latched onto his and his arms automatically encircled the girl that he loved. Parting slightly, Momo began to cry uncontrollably and Izuku stroked her back murmuring comforting reassuring words to her. After several minutes, she stood and took his hands in hers. Dragging him towards the stairs. Determined to be alone with him. Melissa from across the roof watched them depart, she smiled broadly. Delighted that they were back together.

Descending in one of the Elevators and once on the ground floor, Momo led Izuku across the plaza straight for her Hotel. "M, where are we going?" Izuku asked and Momo continued walking with purpose.

"To my Hotel Room." Momo declared and Izuku was confused. She paused and turned towards him. "I love you Iz and I want to prove it." She stated and he continued to not understand. "We are going to have sex." Then she walked onward straight to her room. Once there, she put the do not disturb sign on the door and locked it.

(Authors Note: I am bored with this story, and it has not really drawn too much attention so I am done for now. I might start again later.)


	11. Chapter 11

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 11

**Continuing Onward: The Real Break-up**

Laying comfortably next to Izuku, Momo exhaled slowly and then bit her bottom lip. Yes last night and this morning was amazing, but it also clarified something for her. She did love Izuku and that was something she could not handle. Not after she thought he had been killed. She began to think of a way to spare herself of having the same heartbreak that she had felt at that moment. Noticing her expression, Izuku became concerned. "Is there something wrong M?" Izuku asked and Momo swallowed, nodding.

"Yes." Momo said, biting her lip again. Deciding to lie to him and hope she can do this without bursting into tears. "You know I love you Iz, but I think we need to reconsider our relationship." He started to speak. "Wait let me finish. I want to be a Hero and I know if we continue to be like this eventually I will have to give up my dream. At most I think we can be friends. But I do not want our relationship to be any more then that. I just cannot have any serious relationships that would interfere with me being a Hero." She felt small tears well up in her eyes and saw he also had tears in his own eyes. This was killing her.

"What are you saying?" Izuku whispered hoping that she was not going to actually break up with him for real this time.

"I think we should actually break up." Momo said, holding back her tears and sorrow with pure force of will.

"Please M, we can make this work." Izuku said his own heart breaking, wanting to at least make the attempt to change her mind. But she shook her head, negatively. "If you planned on breaking up with me then why did we..." He could not finish, it was unconscionable that she would want to end things after what they did.

"Sex." Momo finished for him. "Because you have been my first. My first boyfriend, my first love and my first kiss. I wanted you to be my first sexual experience." She had to internally fight the urge to recant, tell him that she had been lying and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Izuku exhaled, tears fell from his eyes. "I need you to leave Midoriya." She pointed to the door, turning her head she exhaled roughly. Her own tears were flowing down her cheeks. He hesitated a second, reaching out to touch her bare shoulder. She jerked her left shoulder away. "Please go." She said sternly.

"Fine. If that is what you want." Izuku grumbled angrily, climbing off bed and started to put his clothes on. She wanted to grab his hand, announce that she was wrong and that she loved him. Staggering to the door Izuku opened it and then slammed it. Inside Momo slumped onto the pillows and began to cry uncontrollably.

In the corridor, Izuku leaned against the wall. Placing his hands over his eyes, he cried. It took several minutes before he left the Hotel and once outside he glanced back at the Hotel. Desperately wanting to go back and beg her to reconsider. Instead he headed to Melissa's, wanting to be alone for a few hours to mourn.

**0**

Melissa did not ask at first, finding it curious that Izuku was flying back on her Plane and not with Momo Yaoyorozu on hers. Glancing again at him, she noticed that he was just staring out the window. "We broke up for good." Izuku whispered loud enough for Melissa to hear him. This confused Melissa, she was sure that her plan to get them back together had succeeded.

"Why?" Melissa stuttered out and Izuku turned his head to look at her, exhaling sharply.

"She wants to be a Hero and believes that if we continue then she wont be able to be one. She does not want to be in a relationship with me anymore." Izuku replied and Melissa thought it sounded a bit strange. But then she remembered the Article that a Pro-Heroine had done a few years ago. The Heroine stated that it was her belief that Women should not be in any personal relationships due to that it would interfere with them being able to be effective Heroes.

"I am sorry Midoriya. I do not agree with her reasoning. After all what is the point of being a Hero if you cannot come home to someone. All it sounds to me is she is going to have a very lonely life." Melissa said and shook her head.

"Can we talk about this later, right now I just want to stare out the window and try to think of her?" Izuku said and went back to staring out the window of the Plane.

On another Plane, Momo Yaoyorozu told the others that she and Izuku Midoriya had broken up for good. An hour into the flight, she ran to the Bathroom to cry again. Toru and Mina followed her and there she told them the truth.

**0**

Pacing inside the Airport, Takeyama Yu alias Mt Lady waited impatiently for the Flight to arrive. Since the Sports Festival and hearing other Agencies express their interest in Izuku Midoriya alias the Guyver, she decided that she wanted to have the first chance of recruiting him. So to beat the others she was waiting for his arrival from I-Island. She had been tempted to go to the Expo, but something came up that prevented her from attending. That and a lack of an invitation. Rechecking the Arrival Time Board, she grumbled. Tentatively glancing at the Terminal now and again, to ensure that other Agency Heads did not have the same thought or idea. So far none have, of course she is about three years too early to actually recruit him. Spotting the Plane, she smiled. Twenty five minutes later, she was at the Arrival Ramp and when first Melissa Shields came out she walked straight towards Izuku Midoriya. "Mt Lady?" Izuku was stunned to see the Pro Heroine at the Airport.

"I would like to discuss something with you." Takeyama said as she smiled her most enduring smile. "In private if it is possible." This confused both Melissa and Izuku completely.

"Well...okay I guess." Izuku stammered still not understanding why she was here and what she wanted to talk about. Though his mind was not fully working at the moment, all he could think about was his lost love. Which seemed to occupy all his thoughts which depressed him even more.

"Good. Lets say dinner later, I will send a Uber to pick you up. Say about 7 PM." Takeyama declared and walked off, leaving the two Students in a daze. Until Melissa decided to tease her Hero Partner and try to get him to act more like himself again.

"Sounds to me you have a date with Mt Lady." Melissa said, giggling slightly. Izuku glared at her.

"Oh come on. Be serious. She is like what 6 years older then me and right now I...I just can't stop thinking about Momo." Izuku stated and headed for the Baggage Claim to get his one bag, while Melissa could not help but laugh. After getting his bag, he stood outside to await the Transit Train. Thoughts raced through his head as he tried to think of any reason why Mt Lady asked him to dinner. That she wanted to talk to him. All the way home he just could not come up with anything. Taking a Shower, he decided to dress upper casual. Dark Slacks, Light Blue Long Sleeve Bottom up Shirt and Black Dress Shoes. An hour later the Uber arrived. Once at the Restaurant he was glad he wore what he did. Inside the Restaurant, a Man led him to a Table and he sat. He was at least a half hour early, but Mt Lady had a reservation so he could be seated. When Mt Lady arrived, he stared wide eyed. As did most of the Men in the room. She was wearing an extremely tight bright blue dress, it was held up by tied straps around the back of her neck and hung low on her really impressive cleavage. A slit ran up from her knees to her upper thigh. When she passed by other tables, Men gawked at her openly. Which did not go over well with who they were with. Arriving at the table, she smiled at him. He scrambled to his feet and pulled out her chair.

"Thank you. It seems your Mother taught you to be a gentlemen." Takeyama commented as she moved the chair inward. After he almost fell in an attempt to sit, she giggled lightly. "Oh and thank you for coming. Now I guess I better explain why I asked you here." She stated and Izuku licked his dry lips.

"You said you wanted to discuss something, Mt Lady." Izuku said and she continued to smile.

"Please call me Takey." Takeyama told him and then leaned closer, noticing how nervous he seemed to be. "Calm down kid, I did not ask you here because I plan on seducing you. Though you are really cute. Perhaps when you are older I might take a shot at you" She thought.

"Izuku." He responded automatically, feeling his insides churning with uncertainty. What he wanted to do was be at home and try not to think about how heartbroken he was.

"Since the Sports Festival a good number of the Hero Agencies have become impressed with you. Mine included. In time they will approach you with offers to join them as a Sidekick. I wanted to be the first. That is why I asked you here to discuss the possibility that after you Graduate, to see if you might be interested." Takeyama said to him then when the Waiter arrived. "Sake. Would you like a Soda or something?" She asked Izuku and he nodded. "Bring him a Pitcher of Coke." She told the Waiter and he departed. (Unknown to both, the Bartender accidentally put Sake in the Pitcher of Soda for Izuku). After the drinks arrived she drank and so did Izuku. Then both poured another, her from the small bottle and him from the Pitcher. "So what do you think?" She asked.

"I do not know. Right now me and Melissa are training to be a Hero Team." Izuku informed her and swallowed some more soda. It tasted strange, but he believed the flavor was different then others due to that this was a fancy Restaurant. Drinking another cup of Sake, Takeyama shrugged.

"That would be fine, I would be willing to sign both of you to my Agency." Takeyama informed him and then ordered another bottle of Sake. While he poured more from the Pitcher. They continued to discuss her offer and two hours later they both felt a little tipsy. Leaving the Restaurant, she asked him to come to her Office. She wanted to show him her Agency. In the Elevator, she could not stop herself. Leaning forward, she kissed him pulling him tightly against her. A few minutes later they were in her Bedroom and as they flopped onto her bed, she immediately pulled off her dress and from that point everything went hazy to both of them.

The sun beamed through the window and Takeyama grudgingly opened her eyes. Instantly feeling a hangover, placing her left hand over her eyes she groaned. When she tried to raise her right arm, she felt a warm body on her arm. "Okay so I brought someone home after the meeting with Izuku Midoriya." She whispered, trying to remember who it possibly could be. Focusing her dried eyes over towards the other in her bed. She instantly noticed the green hair. Realization struck her like a bomb. "OH SHIT!" Takeyama said loudly and Izuku woke up. His eyes first widened and then he also groaned.

"My head." Izuku grimaced as he squeezed his eyes shut. Then he reopen them and sat up. "What the...?" He stared at Takeyama. "Oh man. Tell me we didn't...?" He asked and she stared at him, biting her bottom lip.

"Okay as far as I can tell, I still have my Panties and Bra on..." Takeyama looked over into a nearby trashcan. "No condoms there." Even blind staggering drunk she always had any of her visitors use a Condom. Opening the Nightstand, she exhaled sharply. The Two Boxes were still there, unopened. "Oh thank god!" She said with relief.

"I do not remember anything after finish drinking all that strange flavored Coke." Izuku said, checking under the sheet at himself. "I still have my pants on." He stated and Takeyama again sighed with relief.

"I think you got drunk last night, the Bartender must have put alcohol in your Coke by accident." Takeyama declared, then swallowed. "Okay. Okay. From what I can tell we did not do anything." Though as she retouched her panties, she discovered that they were wet and her area was tingling. She suspected that Izuku or she could have herself had played with her down there and since she was not sure. She was not about to say anything. "I think it best if anyone asks you fell asleep on the couch and do not tell anyone that we spent the night in my Bed." Izuku nodded quickly.

"Alright." Izuku said frowning. Reaching over for his shirt and jacket that was besides the bed. Putting them on.

"Good, because I could get into some serious trouble legally if anyone found out. Even though we didn't do anything. After all you are still considered a Minor." Takeyama said as she watched Izuku slip on his shirt and then his Jacket. After he left she reached into the drawer for an aspirin. She knew at most by legal standards, they had only kissed and perhaps fondled each other a little. That could be considered Molestation of a Minor, which was against the law. Thankfully they had fallen asleep before anything really too outrageous happened. Otherwise she suspected that she would have had sex with him. "Okay from this point on I officially am on the Wagon. No more getting drunk and no more drinking." She raised her right hand and swore.

Taking the Train back home, Izuku tried to remember if he actually what happened with Mt Lady. Oh he fully intended not to tell anyone ever that he had spent the night in bed thankfully asleep with her. He began to wonder if this meant he had cheated on Momo, in his heart they were still a couple and he could not imagine being with someone else. Those thoughts did not help his mood any.

**Week Before the Hero Exams:**

Learning about the Written and Practical Exams that were scheduled for next week, hit the whole classroom like an explosion. Before the Class began that day, Izuku decided to at least try to be friends with Momo. "Hello Midoriya." Momo said as he sat down. She ached to hold him in her arms and kiss him. Tell him that she was wrong, but she could not go through if he was taken from her.

"Hello Yaoyorozu." Izuku replied back and he had basically the same thoughts. Once again he wanted to beg and plead for her to reconsider. But he knew it would do no good, she would not take him back. Now both were still unsure how to act in this situation. "I guess we need to address the Elephant in the Room, this is going to take some time for us to be at most Friends." Momo nodded.

"Yes it will." Momo said and then they had a very uncomfortable conversation until Mister Aiwaza came into the room to give them the particulars about next week. After everyone left class Mina Ashido and Toru Hagakure remained, they had to decide which one would ask out Izuku and start the Plan that they had conceived.

"Okay so how do you want to do this?" Mina asked and Toru shrugged.

"Rock Paper Scissors. Best two out of three." Turo replied slipping on a pair of gloves so it would be fair. With that they had the contest and Mina won.

"YES." Mina said with a huge grin. "I get to ask him out first." She declared and Toru crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Oh stop pouting Toru, I won fair and square and I very much doubt that you will follow the plan after going out with him." She stated, knowing that her friend desperately wanted to have a boyfriend. Toru's voice rose several octives.

"I am not pouting." Toru said and Mina could tell that her friend was indeed pouting over her lose. " And I would too." The invisible teen said sorrowfully and Mina chuckled. She had urge to say YEAH RIGHT. Now all she had to do was find the opportunity to ask him on some type of date. She needed to otherwise how were they going to get Momo and Izuku back together, since almost everyone in the class was in on the scheme and believed that the two belonged together. Otherwise the balance within the Class was not going to be the same.

**0**

Walking towards the Train Station, Izuku was not really paying attention. He had so many things on his mind, his recent break-up that he could not stop thinking about and then there was the huge mistake he had made with Mt Lady. He barely heard his name until someone touched his arm. "Hey Izuku, didn't you hear me?" Mina Ashido asked and Izuku felt his face begin to redden.

"Sorry I was not really paying attention. Do you need something, Mina?" Izuku asked her and Mina shrugged.

"I thought it might be nice if we caught the same train. Generally my Dad drives me to School and picks me up. He is a little overprotective, believing that some sicko is going to assault me or today he had to work over. So I get to ride the train." Mina explained and Izuku thought that was kind of weird. Mina could burn a person into a small puddle with her Acid. Whoever tried to assault her would have to be a complete moron. They continued to talk as they reached the Train Platform and until they almost reached both of their stops. Once off the train. "I live over that way." She informed him gesturing with her right thumb.

"I am that way. Those Apartments over there." Izuku told her. Pointing at his and his Mothers Apartment Building. Mina hesitated a moment then swallowed.

"Uhm Izuku, I know I am being a little forward. But would you like to go out sometime soon? You know on a date." Mina asked and Izuku was a bit stunned. "Remember I told Momo and you once that if you two broke up, I plan on asking you out. So I am asking." The Pink girl stated and Izuku could not help but smile. Though he did not know if he was ready to date again. Especially since all he could think about was some way to get Momo back once and for all.

"Sure why not. I am busy Friday studying, so how about Saturday?" Izuku suggested and Mina smiled.

"Sounds good. Let's finalize it tomorrow in school. Well I better get home before my Dad calls the Cops. See you tomorrow." Mina stated and walked off reaching for her Phone. She immediately texted everyone that was involved in the Plan. "PHASE 1 COMPLETE. MAKE SURE YOU KNOW WHO DOES NOT FIND OUT." All those involved sent her an affirmative reply.

Izuku watched her for several minutes and then frowned. He was unsure if he was actually ready to date someone. He wanted Momo back, he missed her immensely and wondered if he would ever stop missing her.

**FRIDAY MORNING: 2 Hours Before Class Time**

Everyone that was involved was there early. They needed to ensure everyone knew where to be. "Okay, so tomorrow I will have Izuku take me to the Movies at the Mall." Mina stated then turned towards Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure and Tsuyu Asui. "You three are going to basically drag Momo there." Then she looked at Melissa Shields and Ochaco Uraraka. "Today make sure that Momo does not find out about my and Izuku's date. Otherwise I doubt she will go." She said and both nodded.

"I still think it would be easier if we just forced them together." Katsuki Bakugo growled from the side. All eyes turned towards the Explosive Quirker, still somewhat amazed that he had agreed to help them.

"How? Besides we are using some of your original idea. Locking the two of them into a closet and making them work this out." Shoto Todoroki declared.

"Everyone here knows that if Izuku turns into the Guyver he could rip or cut that door into confetti within seconds. So how are we going to stop him from doing that?" Eijiro Kirishima asked and no one actually knew how to prevent that.

"The closet that we have arranged is too small, if he activates his Armor he could hurt Yaoyorozu." Tenya Iida stated. "So the rest of us will be at the Mall, ready to implement the Plan." He looked at the others and they all nodded.

"As long as I am the one that gets to push Deku into the Closet. Then I will be there." Kaatsuki declared making sure everyone still agreed to his terms. Almost the entire class had decided to intervene when Mina and Toru found out that Momo really did not want to break up with Izuku. That she had lied to him and only did that because she was afraid of losing him. So her two friends told those involved and then a plan began to be concocted. Everyone stopped talking when Mister Aiwaza burst into the room.

"It seems that most of the Class is about an hour early." Aiwaza said as he looked at them. Noting that Izuku Midoriya, Momo Yaoyorozu, Minoru Mineta and Denki Kaminari seemed to be the only ones absent. "I have a distinct impression that this involves something to do with a couple of your Classmates." He glared at several of his students and they did not make eye contact. "So Class Rep are you going to tell me what is going on or do I have to guess?" He asked and Tenya Iida shifted uncomfortably. Mina Ashido popped up from her seat.

"We are...well we are going to get Izuku and Momo back together." Mina stated and Aiwaza stared directly at her. He had noticed that the Class was a bit off the last couple of days and knew exactly why. Especially after Yaoyorozu had come to him to request a transfer to Class B. He had learned that Midoriya and Yaoyorozu were no longer involved romantically. So it was throwing the Class into turmoil.

"I take it that you all have come up with a Plan or Strategy to accomplish this." Aiwaza inquired with a sly smile. He did not want to lose anyone in a Transfer, those here have proven that they all belong here and to lose even one to such foolishness was unacceptable.

"Yes Sir. We have a Plan." Toru Hagakure replied and Aiwaza walked back towards the door.

"Then get it done and make it happen." With that Aiwaza left with a small smile on his lips. "Good I do not have to get involved." He thought as he went to the teacher's lounge to take a short nap. A day ago he had talked to Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight about what they could do to restore the Balance within Class 1-A and she suggested that they attempt to rectify the romantic involvement between Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu. Being the way he was Aiwaza did not want to get that involved but believed that to keep his class in balance he would have to. Now that the Students seemed to have come up with a way, he did not have to. Which pleased him immensely. Back in Class, the Students finalized the Plan. Rehearsing each of their roles and by the time the First Bell rang, they were all ready for tomorrow.

To be continued.

(Sorry no real action in this chapter, working up to some action sooner or later. Also changed it some. Did not like the other chapter. I decided to use some personal experiences that happened to me a few years ago. I was deployed in the Military to a very...lets say not healthy place and my current Girlfriend could not handle it. So she broke up with me. Some of our mutual friends tried to get us back together, but it did not work.)


	12. Chapter 12

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 12

**Accomplishing Balance and the Hero Challenge:**

Shaking with built up frustration, Katsuki Bakugo waited impatiently. He could not fully believe that he was here at the Mall, even with the opportunity to push Deku into the small Utility Closet really did not appeal to him. No he had been coerced to attend by one person and for some reason once she asked him to aid them. He somehow could not refuse. She had looked into his eyes and asked him sweetly to help put Deku and Momo back together. Katsuki's first thought and inclining was to flatly tell her to get lost. But instead he said okay. Which still bothered him. It was not her Quirk to control others, so how come he could not say no to her. Lost in his thoughts he barely noticed when the Girl now stood next to him. "They are on their way Katsuki. Are you ready?" She asked with a sweet kind smile.

"Yes. Lets get this over with. I have better things to do then hang out in this place all day." Katsuki said with pretend hostility. She continued to look at him smiling and he could not help but like it. Having no idea why.

Across the Mall. Kyoka Jiro, Toru Hagakure and Tsuyu Asui walked with Momo Yaoyorozu. It had taken considerable amount of time to convince Momo to go to the Mall with them and now they had to coax her along. On the other side of the Mall, Mina had to almost drag Izuku along towards the intended location. He at first told her that he was not sure he could go to the Movies with her. But Mina persisted and now he was there. Passing Fumikare Tokoyami who was hidden behind a Display. Reaching into his pocket he texted the others. "TARGET ON HIS WAY." Then he slipped out of concealment and circled around to join the others. At the same time, Momo's group passed a Small Store, where Mezo Shoji was waiting. He sent the Text that Momo was on her way as well. Coming out of the Store when it was clear and heading to the Food Court near the Movie Theater. By the time the two unaware teenagers each approached the Food Court, everyone involved knew.

At first when the Two saw each other, Momo wanted to turn and leave and Izuku wanted to do the same. Unable to face her with her seeing that he was at the Mall with Mina. Before either could react, Katsuki Bakugo pushed Izuku into the Small Closet that Hanto Sero had just opened. Ochaco Uraraku did the same with Momo and Sero slammed the door shut. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Momo demanded loudly from inside the Closet. Finding herself pressed against Izuku inside the Closet. There was barely enough room for both of the to be in such a confined space.

"You two are going to talk this out." Mina said standing close enough to the Closet door that they could hear her. "Now Momo you tell the truth to Izuku. Do not lie anymore. Until then neither of you are coming out of there until you do." Stepping back she smiled broadly. "Kyoka it is your turn." Moving towards the door, Kyoka Jiro plugged her earjack into the door. She would only relate the important details, such as they were once again together.

Inside the Closet, Izuku stood there with Momo pressed up against him. "Activate the Guyver and kick this door open." Momo ordered and Izuku shook his head.

"I can't. If I do you will be pushed against the door and it could hurt you." Izuku stated and then he grimaced. "Not as badly as you hurt me when you dumped me." He added and decided to ask. "What did Mina mean that you lied?" Momo swallowed, lowering her gaze downward and closed her eyes.

"I lied to you." Momo said softly knowing if she did not admit it, then Mina or Toru would. "When I told you that I believe that being a Heroine means that I cannot be with you. That I would not be able to be one if we continued being together. I lied. I never believed that bullshit." She told him and Izuku stared at her confused.

"Then why did you break up with me?" Izuku asked and Momo reopened her eyes. Tears were streaming down her face as she stared into his eyes.

"Because when I thought you had died at the Tower, it killed me. It felt like my heart had been ripped from my chest." Momo said mournfully. "I...I was scared Izuku. Afraid that...what if one day you are taken from me?" She was crying and he reached up and gently stroked her cheek. Wiping the tears away. She relished in his touch. "I do not think I could handle that." She wailed and she threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly.

"M. I cannot promise that might not happen. It could to any of us at any time. But I..I cannot...I do not want to be...I love you Momo and I cannot see a future without you in it." Izuku said as he held onto her, not wanting to let her go. No not this time.

"I...I cannot...No Iz...there is...oh please stop me from saying something I do not mean." Momo pleaded staring intently into his eye wanting him to do something to keep her from lying again. He leaned closer and kissed her. Their lips pressed against each other and Momo lost all of her resistance, doubts, concerns and fears. She pulled him more tightly to her and kissed him harder.

"Iz please never leave me." Momo whispered then kissed him again. "And promise me if I ever am that stupid again, do not believe me." She said with a small smile and he nodded.

**0**

Outside the Closet, Kyoka unplugged her earjack from the door and smiled. "Mission Accomplished." She announced and turned towards the others. Giving Shoto Todoroki a small wink. The Ice Fire Quirker blushed. "Okay Shoto, lets go to see that Movie." She said to him and Shoto paled.

"Alright." Shoto replied and Kyoka stepped closer taking his hand in hers. Leading him off to go see a Movie. Katsuki started to laugh.

"Hah! Another in our class that is totally whipped." Katsuki said loudly, turning to leave. But a hand touched his arm.

"You could take me to see that Movie, if you want?" Ochaco said smiling at him. Katsuki blanched and shook his head negatively.

"Why would I want to do that?" Katsuki asked sternly, glaring at the others that were watching as Ochaco reached down and took his hand in hers. Interlacing her fingers with his. Everyone expected him to jerk his hand away, but instead he exhaled sharply.

"Because I want you to." Ochaco replied still smiling at him and Katsuki let her lead him towards the Movie Theater. None of the others said anything, fearing that Katsuki would lose his temper and begin to rant and rave. Once far enough away.

"When did that happen?' Toru asked gesturing towards Ochaco and Katsuki. Mina smiled and shrugged.

"Who the hell knows. I did not think that...well that Katsuki even liked girls." Mina said and both giggled. Glancing about seeing that the others began to depart. Sero unlocked the Closet door, cracking it open an inch so that Momo and Izuku knew they could come out when they were done doing whatever it was they were doing. Mina had to listen to her friend to complain about the fact that everyone else in class seemed to be getting together and she still could not find a suitable boyfriend. Mina admitted to Toru, that she also seemed to be having that problem.

Inside the Closet, Momo was holding Izuku tightly and did not want to let him go. They had just got back together and for the time being all she intended to do was have his arms around her. Izuku glanced at the brighter light emitting from the now unlocked door. "They unlocked the door, I guess we can go." He whispered and Momo made no move to release him.

"No not yet. I need you to hold me in your arms for a little longer." Momo whispered back, tightening her grip around him. Extremely tempted to somehow have sex, but due to the small confines of the Closet it would be virtually impossible. At that moment, Izuku decided to tell her about his time with Mt Lady. Not telling her who it was though, he did swear not to tell anyone. Repeatedly stating that even though he slept in the woman's bed, they did not have sex. That he had remained completely loyal to her that he had no intention of being with anyone else. Momo believed him. since in truth he did not have to tell her but he did anyhow. They reluctantly left the Closet an hour later to discover that none of their friends were around. "I guess they deduced that we got back together." Momo stated with a small smile, her right hand's fingers intertwined with his.

**Uncontrollable Situations:**

Grumbling with infinite displeasure, Katsuki Bakugo sat through what he considered to be the type of movie that only a Woman or a idiot would enjoy. He preferred Movies that had a lot of action, destruction and mayhem. What even made it worse, he paid for not only him but Ochaco. With a desperate need to leave, he was about to stand and storm out. Then Ochaco took his right hand and put his arm across her shoulders. Leaning against him, while watching the Movie. He lost all of his resolve in that second. Especially when she smiled at him. "What the fuck is happening to me?" He muttered not understanding how this Girl seemed to have the ability to make him do things he did not want to do. Outside the Theater when the Movie was over, the two noticed Izuku and Momo heading out of the Mall. They were holding hands. "Well it seems that your idea worked. Big Boobs and Deku are back together." Katsuki stated with a smirk. Ochaco glared at him.

"Do not call her that! That was rude and crude!" Ochaco declared and Katsuki grimaced.

"Sorry. I won't call Yaoyorozu that again." Katsuki whispered and Ochaco smiled sternly at him. Then led him through the Mall towards the exit. He stumbled along with a small smile which confused him immensely on why or how Ochaco could do this to him.

**Challenging the Heroes:**

With the Completion of the Written Exams it was time for the Practical. Listening while the others were being paired off to face the Teachers, Izuku could not help but stare over at Momo. They had been back together for about two days and both wanted to spend a lot of time with each other. As the Students were informed of what Teacher they would face off against, Izuku now within the Guyver barely paid attention. Until he heard something that puzzled him and also Melissa. "Wait. Wait. Melissa and I are not both going up against All Might?" He asked and Principle Nezu smiled up at the Armored Teenager.

"No. All Might wants to fully test Miss Shields and gauge her abilities thus far. If you are paired with her then, he will not be able to test her to her fullest potential." Nezu said and Izuku glanced at the other Pairs. He was the only one not selected to be partnered up with anyone.

"So who will I face and who will I be partnered with? Since it seems that everyone else has been assigned to face a Hero." Izuku asked and Mister Aiwaza answered.

"We are expecting some of the Students to fail their challenge. So it has been decided that when that happens, you can select one of them to be your Partner. As to who you will be facing, we have decided to with hold that information until you have selected a Partner." Aiwaza told him. Izuku winced, wondering who he would be facing for the Challenge.

Inside the Monitor Room, Izuku watched as Momo and Shoto Todoroki dominated Aiwaza. Though it took Momo some time to gain the confidence to come up with an idea to beat him. She had been shaken a bit from being defeated at the Sports Festival, the Incident at the I-Expo and her fear of losing him. All that contributed to her being insecure. But she overcome her insecurities and came up with a perfect plan. After congratulating her, Izuku left the Monitor Room. He needed to choose from 4 others that had failed the Challenge. Mina Ashido, Denki Kaminari, Eijiro Kirishima and Rikido Sato. "So which one of these four are you going to give a second chance to?" Aiwaza asked gesturing towards the four students that had failed the Challenge. Izuku looked over each one, Rikido seemed to be coming down from his Sugar Rush. He appeared to be weary and drained. Same for Eijiro. Glancing over at Denki and Izuku shook his head.

"I guess Mina Ashido." Izuku replied and Mina smiled broadly. Aiwaza glared at Mina and the other four.

"You are going to get a second chance, Miss Ashido and if you should pass. You will be one step above the three others, so do not fail this time. But you will still attend remedial training with the others that had failed the Practical Exam." Aiwaza informed her and Mina grimaced. She was hoping to skip the Remedial Training when they attended The Training Camp next week. "Now go with Mister Midoriya, your Challenger has requested to gauge your abilities Midoriya and will meet you at Training Area C." He told them and both left. On the way Izuku told her why he picked her and it was not because they were friends. Though it did help with his decision. Upon arrival, they were notified who they would be facing and both exhaled sharply.

In the Monitor Room, Momo gasped as she saw the person that Izuku and Mina were about to face. "You have to be Fuc...kidding me!" She stated barely stopping herself from swearing in front of the Students and Teachers that were assembled in the Televised Room. Principle Nezu smiled broadly.

"Yes, Endeavor has volunteered to challenge Mister Midoriya." Nezu stated. Kyoka who was standing besides Momo, glanced back towards the back. In the back of the large room, Shoto Todoroki was glaring at the Screen that was focused on his father. Slipping through the others, she made her way besides him. His expression was completely stoic as he stared. She nudged him with her shoulder, lightly and smiled at him.

"Are you alright?" Kyoka Jiro whispered and Shoto turned slightly to look at her.

"I am fine." Shoto replied in the same hushed tone. "Come on Izuku, kick his ass." He said with a small smile and Kyoka giggled.

**Fighting the Good Fight:**

Just outside the Training Area, Izuku and Mina were informed who they would be facing. "Well that sucks." Mina stated as she stared at the closed door. "I was hoping that if I did well enough then I would not have to attend the Remedial Training." She tried to smile, but just shook her head negatively.

"We have not lost yet. Remember what Mister Aiwaza said. Endeavor must want to see just how strong the Guyver Armor is. I suspect what Mt Lady told me, that Agencies are interested in me. So he has come to check me out." Izuku smiled and then activated the Guyver. Mina stared at him with confusion. "What it means is he will come after me and probably will ignore you completely. We can use that against him. Once inside you bolt to the best cover you can and then try to make it to the exit Portal." She then understood, while Endeavor focuses on Midoriya, she can win the Challenge. Nodding she now smiled and the door opened.

Using her Acid from her Special Designed Sneakers, Mina slid across the ground as fast as she could. Endeavor completely ignored her. "It will take the Pink Girl, five minutes to make it to the Exit Portal going that way. So I have that time to test your full capabilities." The Pro Hero said calmly, then unleashed one of his Fiery Blasts without warning. Jumping to one side, Izuku evaded the blast. "Not bad, your reflexes are quite impressive." Firing another blast and watched as the Armored Teen side cartwheeled to the left away from the flames. Lunging forward Endeavor charged at Izuku, throwing a fiery punch straight at the teens chest. Blocking the blow, with his left. Izuku kicked Endeavor in his own chest with his right foot. Flipping backwards and hitting Endeavor with his left Armored foot. Reeling the Larger Man, laughed. "Good. Now let us make this a real challenge for both of us." Increasing the heat, he melted the weighted bands off his wrists. Ripping a Metal Telephone Pole off it's mount he swung it at Izuku. With a snap of his arms, Izuku deployed his blades. Intercepting the Metal pole, slicing it before it came even close to hitting him. The Pro Hero rushed towards Izuku again this time he unleashed blast after blast of his Flames. Izuku evaded them all, grabbing Endeavor's right wrist with his right hand and swung the man around slamming him into a nearby park bench. The wood and metal melted and Endeavor smiled broadly. "That girl is a good 3 minutes away from ending this, and still you have only showed me some of what you can do. Come on bring your full capabilities to bare or I will have to force you to." Standing Endeavor inhaled deeply. The Flames enveloped him.

**0**

Up in the Monitor Room, Aiwaza grimaced. "We should stop this. One of them could get hurt." The Teacher whispered to Principle Nezu and the rodent administrator shook his head.

"No. Endeavor wants this and I believe that no matter how much of his Quirk he uses he cannot actually harm young Midoriya." Principle Nezu whispered back, keeping his eyes on the Monitor. "Let them continue until Miss Ashido makes it to the Exit Portal." He added and Aiwaza continued to frown. In the back of the room another was frowning as well. But Shoto was not really concerned about his Father being Harmed in any way. In truth he was hoping his Father did get hurt. Not because of what the Elder Todoroki did to him or his Mother. No it was because the other day his Father confronted him about Kyoka Jiro. Demeaning her relentlessly, stating that it was fine if Shoto wanted to sire some wild oats with the plain appearing girl, but he needed to consider someone that would provide a Child someday that not only inherited his powers of Ice and Fire. Along with perhaps some raw Enhanced Strength. That pissed Shoto off, he had no intention of following his Fathers advise on that. He cared and liked Kyoka immensely and would not mind their relationship being like Momo's and Izuku's. Without the problems. Glancing over at Kyoka.

"Can we step out in the corridor for a minute. I want to ask you something." Shoto whispered to Kyoka and she nodded. Wondering what he wanted to ask.

**0**

Evading another Blast, Izuku wondered if the Guyver could handle a direct hit by Endeavor's Inferno. Not wanting to find out. Deciding his best defense is to keep avoiding the Blasts and hope Mina makes it to the Portal faster then what Endeavor predicted. "You cannot avoid my Fire forever, boy! At some point you need to fight me for real!" Endeavor growled as he fired another flaming blast, barely missing the Armored Teen. Believing that Izuku was acting under reflex and did not have a plan.

While avoiding another Blast, Izuku considered his options. Yes he could fly upwards, but he suspected at that point Endeavor would turn his attention towards Mina and as he moved to intercept. Endeavor would be ready. He still was weary about testing if the Guyver could handle the high temperature that the Pro Hero was creating, so a direct assault was out of the question. "What counters heat?" Izuku asked himself. Of course Ice, but that was not available. Glancing over fifty meters was a Fire Hydrant. "All I have to do is let him maneuver me over to it." He thought and with a plan formed he avoided another blast of flames. Reaching the Hydrant, Izuku flipped behind it and ripped the top off the Metal bowl shaped top off. Water streamed upwards, cupping his hands he directed the stream straight at Endeavor. The Water hit Endeavor and turned to steam.

"Nice try Boy. But it would take a Lake to dose my Fire." Endeavor gloated as the Steam enveloped him and the Training Area. Izuku smirked behind his Alien Armored Mask. Slipping into the dense steam that surrounded him and Endeavor scowled with understanding. "Ah not bad Boy! Now what?" He asked and before he could ask again, he felt a kick him in the stomach from the concealment of the heavy steam clouds around them. Reacting he spun towards the Blow and was hit again from the left. Unleashing a Blast of Fire in that direction, he was hit in the jaw with a fist. Bellowing with utter rage, he blasted in several directions at once. No longer wanting to test Midoriya but to make him pay for embarrassing him this way. Reeling from another blow, he growled raising his arms he focused the Fire in a destructive almost Volcanic Eruptive Wave that decimated several buildings and melted everything around him. Breathing hard and gasping for breath, he smiled.

"You missed me." Izuku said floating thirty or so feet in the air, easily above the Wave of Pure Volcanic Fire. Soaring down and slamming another punch into the Pro Heroes Stomach. Bending over from the blow Endeavor grunted. Staggering backwards, he roared with rage. About to attack the Teen again.

"HEROES WIN!" A voice announced over the Speakers and Endeavor snarled. Then stomped towards the Exit.

"There will be a next time! Count on it Boy!" Endeavor growled, spitting out a mouth full of blood onto the melted concrete.

**0**

In the Corridor of the Monitor Room, Kyoka watched as Shoto paced in front of her. Unsure what he wanted to ask her. Listening to him almost babble in an unsure voice. "Okay I know we only went out twice...and I...well I like you Kyoke...a lot. Then when I saw you in that gown...you looked so...well beautiful and well...okay." He inhaled and then started pacing back the other way. Kyoka could not help but smile. He seemed so nervous for some reason. Though she felt her own knees begin to shake.

"Take a deep breath and well calm down Shoto. I like you too, a lot." Kyoka said and Shoto smiled broadly at her in delight.

"Okay I can do this...I hope I can do this...I want to do this..." Shoto started to feel sweat pour down his back, he swallowed and inhaled deeply.

"Do what?" Kyoka asked and Shoto stopped pacing.

"I really do not know how to ask this. I was going to ask Izuku how he asked." Shoto said trying to say what he wanted. But was having trouble finding the right words.

"Ask me what?" Kyoka began to feel a little frustrated, but she found his nervousness to be endearing. Closing his eyes, he took her hands in his. Then a wave of disorientation threatened to make him faint.

"Okay I was hoping...well I would like..." Shoto began to breath hard in and out. "I would...I would like to be your Boyfriend. To be a couple like Momo and Izuku." Shoto blurted out and exhaled with relief. Kyoka smiled, glancing to the left and then the right. Making sure no one was around. Then leaned closer and kissed him briefly. His eyes widened as he felt her lips on his. She parted and smiled again, leading him back towards the Monitor Room before someone noticed that they were not watching the Challenge. Turning her head slightly as they walked.

"Oh by the way that means yes." Kyoka said as she opened the door and they slipped inside.

To be continued eventually:


	13. Chapter 13

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 13

**The Weekend Before the Training Camp:**

Walking out of her house, Momo took an Uber to Izuku's Apartment Building. It was after 9 PM by the time she arrived and after paying the Driver, she made her way inside. She knew by now Inko Midoriya would be getting ready for bed as would Izuku. Creating a Key, Momo sneaked into the Apartment and into Izuku's room. He stared at her in shock. "I want to spend the night with you." She told him undressing and slid into bed with him. Only wearing a dark colored bra and matching panties. She had not told him that she planned to do this and since she did not have to worry about her Parents because they were on a Weekend Getaway and would not be back until Sunday night. Izuku looked nervously at his closed door and she had to giggle. "Oh I am not saying that we are going to have sex. Not with the possibility that your Mother could catch us. I just want to spend the night with you. Hold you in my arms and have you hold me as well." She informed him, wrapping her arms around him and placing her head comfortably on his chest. He in turn put his own arms around her. Saying the only thing he could think of.

"I love you M." Izuku whispered and Momo smiled contently.

"I love you too Iz." Momo whispered back, and with a deep inhale she hugged him more tightly. Sleep easily overtook both of them. An hour before Inko Midoriya usually awoke, Momo and Izuku woke up. "Okay now you activate the Guyver and fly me down to the street." She said as she put her pants, shirt, socks and shoes back on. He also dressed. "Then I will come back up and knock on the door. Make sure you are in your Pajamas or at least a robe when you answer." Izuku instantly understood. In all intents and purposes, Momo was coming over early due to that her parents were out of town and she was lonely. His Mother would easily believe that. Doing as instructed, he landed in the alley and set Momo down. "See you in five minutes." She said and he flew back upwards through his open window. Walking casually towards the entrance she entered the Building and made her way to the Apartment she had just left. Knocking on the door, Izuku opened it and she stepped inside.

"Oh good morning Momo." Inko stated as she sipped coffee from her mug. "So when do your Parents come back from their trip?" The elder Midoriya asked with a small concerned smile.

"Sunday night. Sorry I came so early, but it gets kind of lonely at my house without my Parents there." Momo replied and Inko shook her head. Snapping her fingers.

"Hey I have an idea. How about you stay here until tomorrow afternoon? You can sleep in Izuku's room and he can take the couch." Inko suggested and glanced over at her Son who was being curiously quiet for some reason. "You do not mind that do you Izuku?" His mother asked and Izuku shook his head.

"Not at all." Izuku replied with a small smile. His mother Inko was thrilled beyond words that the two had gotten back together. For one her Son was happy again, where before he seemed so depressed that she worried that he might do something drastic.

"Then it is settled." Inko stated and then went to make breakfast.

"I will schedule an Uber to take me home to grab a few things and then come back. Want to come with me Iz?" Momo asked and Izuku nodded. She smirked and gave him a small subtle wink. Though she suspected that he had no idea what it meant. At her house she would be less then subtle.

**Monday Morning: (Will be Rushed to get to the Attack by the Action Squad)**

Stepping onto the Bus, Aiwaza grumbled. Three teenage couples seemed to be sitting together and he decided to lay down the law right then. "Attention Class. We are on our way to the Pussy Cat Training Grounds. In route and while there, you will abide by the NO FRATERNIZATION POLICIES that are established on School Grounds." He looked directly at the one long term couple, Momo Yaoyorozu and Izuku Midoriya. Silently pleased that the two were back together. It seemed to restore the balance within his class and that made it easier for him to instruct the Students.

Hours later, falling down the dirt cliff. Izuku activated the Guyver and soared towards his falling Girlfriend. Catching her before she ended up like the others at the bottom covered in dirt. Landing they both went to help the others climb out of the dirt. "Dirt. I hate getting dirty." Mina protested as Momo helped her stand up. The Pink girl shook her head and clumps of dirt and sticks dropped to the ground. "It ain't right that your Boyfriend kept you from landing in the dirt with the rest of us." She said and Momo had to giggle.

It took longer then it should have, but the whole class stumbled into the Pussy Cat Camp. Only Izuku seemed to be unaffected or tired from the journey. Deactivating his Armor, he was not prepared for Pixie Bob to fawn over him, Tenya, Katsuki and Shoto. Three girls glared at Pixie Bob and Momo decided to speak up. "Excuse me! Could you please take your hands of my Boyfriend!" She declared and the Blonde Girl looked over at her, the woman's hands were poised over Izuku's chest. So Pixie stepped back and went to paw Shoto and Kyoka cleared her throat.

"Out of these four Kittens, which one does not have a Girlfriend?" Pixie Bob asked in frustration and all three younger Girls pointed at Tenya who paled immensely. "Okay I guess that one will do." Moving over to the Younger man with Glasses and began to fawn over him. Making him extremely uncomfortable.

Lounging on the Girl Side of the Hot Springs, Momo had an urge to break the rules and have Izuku meet her here later tonight. "Imagine me wanting to break the rules." She thought with a laugh, which caught the attention of the others. Thankfully the Mineta the Pervert drew their attention when Koda knocked him off the wall. Still the urge remained and she winced. "A whole week of not even holding his hand." She muttered with a grimace. "This sucks, especially since we just got back together."

**Attack of the Action Squad:**

Wanting to be paired with Izuku, Momo frowned when she ended up with Denki Kaminari. He was not as bad as Mineta but close enough to make her feel a little uncomfortable to be alone with him in the Woods. "Uhm excuse me Miss Mandalay. But I was hoping to be paired with Izuku Midoriya." Momo said to the older woman and Mandalay smiled.

"Well for this exercise Mister Midoriya will not be participating." Mandalay stated and looked over to see Izuku wince with disappointment. He moved closer to ask why not. But the Pro Hero beat him to it. "I do not believe that Mister Midoriya will benefit from conducting this exercise and it does give whoever we pair him with an unfair advantage against Class 1-B." She told Momo and Izuku along with anyone around them.

"I guess that makes sense. Especially since I can see in the dark and can actually fly." Izuku said and then smiled. "I could do it without activating the Guyver?" He suggested and Mandalay shook her head.

"I thought about having you do that. In truth Midoriya I have no idea why Mister Aiwaza had brought you. So far you have demonstrated that you really do not need further instruction unlike your Classmates." Mandalay informed him and Izuku could understand that. The others needed further training to become stronger. In terms of the Guyver he was as strong as he would get. "If you would like Midoriya, perhaps you could fly around until the exercise is over. You might enjoy it." She suggested and Izuku smiled. He had been wanting to do that since they arrived.

When the Forest suddenly burst into blue flame, Izuku high above saw a dark scarred man laughing as he ignited another tree. Soaring down he grabbed the Man and held him up by his throat one handed. Gargling the Man stared down at the Armored Warrior. Then tried to ignite him as well. Which had no effect on the Guyver at all. Izuku was about to ask what the Man was doing, Mandalay's Telepathic Voice echoed in his mind. Telling him that the Camp and everyone there was under attack by Villains. "Okay who are you?" Izuku asked and the Man smirked.

"Wouldn't you like to know. Midoriya." Dabi said with a sneer. Then stopped when a long blade appeared from Izuku Midoriya's left forearm. "Fine you do not have to threaten to cut me. We are the Vanguard Action Squad and I am Dabi." The villain said with a huge proud smile. "I bet about this time some of your Friends are meeting some of my team. I wonder if any of your friends will survive that encounter." Dabi began to laugh until Izuku growled, pulling him closer to the weird eyes of the Armor.

"If any of your...friends harm or kill my Momo Yaoyorozu! I will hunt each of you down and...well death will seem like a pleasurable release to what I will do to you." Izuku whispered menacingly and Dabi stared at the Armored Teenager in shock and fear. Something Dabi rarely felt. When Izuku dropped him onto the ground and flew off he immediately contacted the others.

"Listen. Do not go near Momo Yaoyorozu. She was number 5 of the Chick pictures you all saw." Dabi then before they could ask. "Trust me in this." He told them and glanced upwards shaking his head and closed the channel. "No fucking way am I going to take on a guy that fought Stain and won. Or have him hunt me down, I do not care what Tomura Shigaraki says I am not that suicidal." He muttered and then made sure Nomu fully understood to not harm or chase any Females at all. He very much doubted that the large brute even knew which one was female or male.

Soaring faster through the air, Izuku headed towards where his Classmates were supposed to be. He wanted to first ensure Momo was okay and then he would worry about the others. Unfortunately that was not going to happen at the moment. High on a cliff he saw Melissa fighting a huge Brute and though she was doing well enough, she was having problems protecting Mandalay's Cousin Kota from the Villain while at the same time trying to overpower him. What she needed was her Partner to help. Streaking faster Izuku sped towards the fight as fast as he could. Which he found out that he could really fly fast. Slamming with both fists into the Brute's chest, he pushed Muscular back against the Stone and Rock Cliff Face. Then joined Melissa. "About time you got here." Melissa commented with a small relieved smile.

"Sorry. Is that Muscular?" Izuku asked and before Melissa could answer Kota did.

"Yes and he is the one that killed my Parents." The young boy said angrily and sadly. Izuku looked down at the boy and saw tears streaking down Kota's face. Muscular began to laugh as he pulled himself from the rocks.

"Good I thought that this might be boring. As much fun it has been with her, I wanted to see how tough the Guyver is compared to me." Muscular stated with a huge smile, increasing his body mass as he began to grow from his Quirk.

"We nail this guy together Izuku." Melissa ordered reminding him that they were training to be teammates and partners. "You aim high, I go low." She whispered and Izuku nodded.

"On three. ..." Izuku rushed forward and as Muscular lunged towards him Melissa shot forward and punched the Brute hard in the stomach. Accessing 50% of One for All. Knowing even with the braces on her arms, it was going to hurt. Off to one side Kota watched with complete attention as Izuku Midoriya in the Guyver Armor and the Blonde Girl Melissa Shields fight the one that murdered his mother and father. When one struck and Muscular tried to hit that one, the other would move and strike. They were in perfect coordination and cooperation. This amazed Kota as he watched with keen interest. Hoping that they really hurt the Killer.

'This is getting us nowhere. We need to end this and help the others." Melissa said to Izuku as she stepped back, while her partner grabbed Muscular's right forearm and then threw him hard upside down against the Rock Wall. She then rushed forward and slammed a right punch into the Brutes face, forcing him further into the Stone. When she jumped back, she exhaled with frustration. Muscular was laughing as he pulled himself out of the Rocks once more.

"I am open to suggestions." Izuku said and Melissa grimaced.

"I think we need to go for a more aggressive approach." Melissa said gesturing to Izuku's forearms and he exhaust hissed from his Armored Face. Two almost indestructible blades jutted out. While Melissa concentrated on 100% One for All. It was time to end this.

**Elsewhere:**

With her head spinning from where she had bumped her head Momo ran with Yosetsu Awase from the Monstrous Nomu. It was relentless as it pursued them, but soon Momo realized that it was not actually trying to catch up to them. Just keep them moving. She found that odd, but because she could not really think clearly she dared not test that theory. "Come on. We have to keep moving or that thing is going to get us." Yosetsu Awase said pulling her along. He could not help but like this situation, he was there with possibly the Hottest Girl in School and he was valiantly trying to impress her. Oh he fully knew that she was involved with Izuku Midoriya. But he believed like most of the Boys at UA, she could do better then some Quirkless idiot. After a minute Momo stopped behind a tree. Shaking her head which caused her to feel dizzy.

"No. It is not trying to actually get to us." Momo whispered feeling like she was about to throw up. When she could think clearly she could not help but hope that Izuku was okay and not doing something amazingly stupid. As the Nomu turned away from them. She closed her eyes and concentrated with all of her might. Removing a Tracking device from her. Then handed it to Yosetsu. "Fuse this onto the Nomu with your Quirk." Momo ordered slumping slightly against the tree while Yosetsu did as he was told.

**Getting Captured:**

The fight against Muscular was hard and savage, but in the end Izuku and Melissa won. "I will take Kota to the Camp." Melissa said weakly as she held her broken left arm in her right hand. She had gone full Power and when her left fist collided against Muscular's chin, she ended up breaking her arm just above the wrist. Izuku pulled back in his blades and began to hover above the ground.

"Good idea. I am going to go tell Mandalay he is safe and help subdue the other Villains." Izuku said, not telling Melissa that he was also going to go check to ensure Momo was safe and also to make sure that his threat to the Scarred Villain was being taken seriously. Flying over the trees, he noticed that it appeared that gas was beginning to dissipate. Then he heard an explosion and he knew that Kacchan was the source of that blast. Veering towards the sound, he saw four of his Classmates were also there. Shoto Todoroki, Fumikare Tokoyami, Mezo Shoju and of course Kacchan. Nearby a dark strange Man was slumped against a tree.

"About time you showed up Deku." Katsuki Bakugo said with a small sneer. Without warning another man jumped from the shadows, he was wearing a cape and strangely a top hat. Reaching out for Katsuki and Fumikare. Rushing forward, Izuku pushed both away and then everything for him went dark. Not knowing what happened. Katsuki spun towards the Stranger and released a blast, the Attacker laughed and jumped back into the dark woods. "After him! He has Deku!" Katsuki ordered and the three others followed him as they pursued the Villain.

Evading the four Teenagers, Doctor Compress smiled under his mask. The Guyver was not really who he intended to capture but remaining to try again would be suicide. Now that those UA Students would be on guard. Reaching into his pocket he held up the other he had captured. Another that he only caught because she had made the mistake of being in the right place at the right time. With his cape flapping behind him, he ran to rejoin the others. Then those that were able made their escape along with the two that Doctor Compress had acquired.

**0**

Back at the Camp, with a bandage held against her small head wound. Momo felt like screaming. She had just learned that the Villains had captured her Boyfriend Izuku and to make it even worse, they captured Mina Ashido as well. Before she could go and demand answers from Mister Aiwaza or the responding Heroes that had just arrived, she felt a little dizzy and had to sit down. Passing out as soon as she sat. Awakening in a white room on a Hospital Bed.

At the same time, Izuku opened his eyes and found it comforting that the Guyver Armor was still on him. But he also noticed that his arms and legs were held by heavy chains around his wrists and ankles. On his wrists they were set in such a way that he could not cut them by deploying his blades. "Are you awake?" Izuku heard Mina ask from across the room directly in front of him.

"Yes. Hold on a second, I bet I can break these chains easily." Izuku was about to pull when Mina screamed.

"NO STOP!" Mina yelled and Izuku did. "They attached your chains to me, if you kept pulling you would tear my arms off." She told him and she exhaled sharply. "They delightfully informed me the second I woke up a minute or so ago." She bit her bottom lip and Izuku could tell that she was scared. Turning his head, he fired a laser and it barely scarred the Metal.

"What is wrong?" Izuku asked and Mina began to breath in slow shallow breaths.

"Oh nothing other then that they told me that they plan on Gang Raping me as soon as they have a chance." Mina said barely audibly. She was also being held by chains to her wrists and ankles. Unable to even defend herself when and if they came to do as they had said.

"Not going to happen. As soon as one of them come in here I will fire a laser into his ass. That will discourage them." Izuku stated and Mina lauged. "Do you think you could throw some Acid on these chains?" He asked and Mina shook her head.

"Wont work. They Acid proofed them. These assholes thought of everything." Mina replied and Izuku began to consider how they could escape. If he could get loose, he would be able to get them both out of here before they could attempt to capture them again. But with the Chains rigged the way they were, he could not simply pull and break them. It would tear Mina apart. Examining the Chains on his wrists, he noticed that they were clamped tightly around his armored wrists. He could not even twist them at all, then an idea came to him. The Guyver Armor was about 1/8 of an inch around him, on his wrists it was more like 3/16 of an inch. Not enough for him to simply slip his hands out of the chains if he reverted back to himself. But perhaps it was enough for something else.

"Okay I think I have an idea. First Mina pull the Chains on your right." Izuku said and Mina did. The Chains that were hooked through the ceiling moved slightly towards her. "Good they made a critical mistake since they did not put in anything to inhibit you pulling the chains towards you. Now comes the part that is really going to hurt." He saw her wince. "No not you, me." He told her. With a thought the Guyver Armor deactivated and went back inside the back of his neck. "Alright, now I suspect that we only have a few minutes. I want your help to dislocate my Left Shoulder." She stared at him in shock. "Come on pull, keep pulling until...now pull." He stated firmly and Mina exhaled and began to pull with her left hand. At the same time, Izuku leaned forward and downward. It began to hurt and he kept pushing, while she pulled. "Almost...almost there...AAAAAAA!" He grunted in pain as he felt his left shoulder dislocate. The pain was intense and he felt like he was about to pass out. His face paled and it took all of his concentration to glance upwards and sideways at his left arm that hung oddly.

"Are you alright?" Mina asked in concern, staring at him in shock. Izuku nodded weakly.

"Yes and no. Keep talking to me so I do not pass out." Izuku almost whispered, he was inhaling and exhaling in deep shallow breaths. Mina began to talk and ask him over and over if he was alright. Focusing his mind on her and with a shuddering exhale, the Armor slapped around him. Glancing up at his shackled left arm, he smiled. "It worked." He said in relief. His Left forearm was now at an angle that he could activate the Blade and it would slice through the chains holding his right wrist. With a snap the blade slid out and cut the chains easily. Now with his right arm free, he reached up and sliced the chains on his left. Then cut the ones holding his ankles away. With his left arm drooped at his side, he cut Mina loose. Deactivating the Armor again and laid down on the floor face up. "Last step. I need you to pop my shoulder back in." With that said, Mina grabbed his left wrist and placed her right foot against his dislocated shoulder. With a strong jerk upwards, Izuku screamed as his shoulder popped back into place.

**0**

Those that watched from the League of Villains, stared in shock at what they had just seen. "Well Shit. I did not think he would have the Balls to do something so desperate." Dabi said with a huge smile.

"Stain the Hero Killer said that he was worthy. So he must be." Spinner commented and Tomura Shigaraki glared at the small screen.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE ALL OF YOU STILL DOING HERE! GO GET HIM!" Tomura Shigaraki bellowed loudly and those in the room all gave a short laugh.

"Yeah right. You go get him if you want. Me personally I have no plans on facing someone that held his own against Stain and won." Himiko Toga said amusingly, smiling her psychotic smile as she twirled a small knife in her fingers. Tomura Shigaraki looked from one of those there to another.

"FUCKING PUSSIES!" Tomura Shigaraki grunted then glanced at his left severed wrist and winced. He had made the mistake of attacking the Guyver and lost his hand. He had no intention on losing his other one. If he did, then his ultimate plan on killing All Might was over. His Quirk emanated from his hands, well hand and if he lost his right hand then..."Fine let them leave, that just proves that all of you are worthless. Scared of some teenager and some pink Slut." He sat down and saw a couple of those that were supposed to be part of the Vanguard Action Squad, the best and the most dangerous in the League of Villains.

"We will wait until they are outside then attack them. In that room he has the advantage, outside will give us more room to maneuver and he will be forced to protect the Pink Girl." Dabi said and the others nodded. But Tomura suspected that even outside those here were not too enthused about going up against the Alien Armored Monster.

To be continued

(Sorry if this part was rushed a bit: Changed who was captured.)


	14. Chapter 14

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 14

**Unknown Regions of the Amazon Jungle:**

For the past six days, Martin Taranka tromped through the dense jungle. With him was a native guide who Taranka only knew as Diego, four Armed Mercenaries and Seven Locals that carried the Supplies. This incursion into the Amazon was costing Taranka almost all of the Money he acquired from the League of Villains and he hoped that it would be worth it. A Mayan Pyramid had been discovered and after he had borrowed the Images, he noticed something vastly important. Some of the Symbols on the exterior matched those from the South Pole Glacier. So it was his hope that inside was more of the Powerful Guyver Units or perhaps something more powerful. "Senor we are almost at the Pyramid." Diego said and Taranka smiled.

"Well it is about time." Taranka stated impatiently, though he hoped this was not another disaster like his hiring a Hacker to hack into Cynthia Clemons Computer. He had hoped the Scientist had found out something relevant about the Guyver Unit. But all she had was her hope to recreate something similar, which by his estimates would take at least two decades before it was even feasible. He had wasted a good 100 Grand on a dead end. Now all of his hopes rested at the Pyramid. Reaching the northern side of the Pyramid an hour later, Taranka began to search the exterior. There was no foreseeable entrances and from what he could tell there was no way inside. While he examined the Great Stones looking at the different Cryptographic Symbols, the others set up camp. He had only been able to pay for two weeks of service from the Mercenaries, the Guide and the Porters. Then they all would want more money, which he did not have. So time was an enemy to Taranka. Locating where the Symbols were like those from the South Pole, he began to search for some secret entrance. Of course there was none. That left him only one option. Reaching into his bag, he pulled out one stick of Dynamite and pushed it deeply between two of the great Stone Squares. With a flick of his lighter he lite the fuse and then ran around the corner of the Pyramid. A minute later the Dynamite detonated and he returned.

"What the fuck are you doing Taranka?" One of his Mercenaries yelled. Taranka turned towards the approaching man, the others had remained in camp. Letting there Leader find out why Taranka was using Explosives.

"I need to get in there and I do not have time searching for some type of entrance. So I made my own. Now get back to camp Hines, make sure none of those Natives have left." Taranka ordered worried that any of the Natives might run to the nearest village and then there would be trouble. Taking out a flashlight, he entered the Pyramid and smiled. Ten meters inside, he easily avoided the first set of traps. "Idiots!" He muttered as he stepped over the pressure stone that released poison darts from the walls. "Why have traps if you mark them on the walls indicating there whereabouts." Taranka whispered shaking his head. Deeper inside he came to a Door, pushing it open there was a sound of air whooshing inward. Looking inside he gasped. The room was lite somehow and it was for what he could tell a perfect match for some type of Laboratory. Which astounded him completely, for it was from what he could tell completely clean. No dust or anything. Then he remembered the air entering and knew that the room had been sealed to protect what is inside. His mouth watered with anticipation. This type of technology was far beyond what Ancient Mayan's could produce, it had to be Alien. Searching the room, he cursed. "No! There has to be Guyver Units here." He growled angrily in desperation. But there was none, only what appeared to be some type of Cabinets that were too small to contain non activated Units. Opening the Stone Cabinets he grimaced. Laying on the shelves was vials of some type of fluid. Ten to be exact and each had a strange coding on them. Picking one up he concentrated on the Symbols and then felt like throwing it on the floor. "Calm down Martin. The Aliens left these here in perfect condition for a reason." He told himself as he reexamined the Vials. Removing his laptop, he accessed the translator program that the Linguists created. It was not a complete translation but what he could decipher. Each symbol indicated that it was a mutated combination of some type of human hybrid beast. Turning the Vials in his hand he noticed that it had a needle like injector on the one end. So that told him that it would need to be injected into someone to see what it does. Lucky for him there was several candidates right outside that he could experiment on. Gazing at some of the text on the wall, he used his Laptop to Scan it for later translation. Putting the Vials in his bag, he left and returned to Camp.

**Across the World:**

Instead of going out the door, which would be completely obvious. Izuku instead walked to the far wall and with his right blade slashed through the concrete, three times. Moving back, he conducted a left spin kick and kicked the wall where he had just cut. That section exploded upon impact with his foot and he and Mina Ashido had their escape route. Picking Mina up, Izuku flew out the window and spotting the Police landed amidst them. Meanwhile the Heroes had confronted the Villains inside. Mina sighed with relief and built up tension. When that Blonde Psychopath told her over and over how the Men were going to rape her over and over. Mina could not help but believe the Girl. Mainly due to how convincing the Girl was. Turning to thank Izuku, she gasped watching as some type of Shadow engulfed him and he disappeared.

One second Izuku was with the Police outside the League of Villains Headquarters and the next he was in a destroyed lot. Surrounded by the Villains that he had hoped not to encounter so soon again. This whole situation was starting to piss him off. "Get him. We have him surrounded and we outnumber him" Dabi ordered and the others started towards him. While Tomura Shigaraki stayed a safe distance back. Izuku dodged a sword cut from the Green Lizard like Man who seemed to be wearing a Mask like Stain the Hero Killer. Then he grabbed the Man and slammed him into the One that had captured him the first time. Izuku heard but did not feel a dagger slice across his back, turning his head slightly he saw a blonde Girl smiling hysterically as she stabbed her short knife against him. It broke.

"Nice try." Izuku stated, then pushed the Girl away a little to gently. Knowing he should have pushed her harder but he could not bring himself to hurt her. The Scarred Man, moved around the Girl and tried to come closer then backed away when Izuku snapped out his blades and steam exhaled from near where his mouth would be. Completely intimidating. Tomura grimaced and began to scratch at his neck with his right hand, furiously.

"Everyone stop. He is only delaying us. Keeping us occupied until a Hero arrives. We must do what the Master brought us here to do. Escape." Tomura smiled then frowned with concern as he glanced over seeing All for One in a fight with All Might. He knew his Master was weakened and a prolonged fight would only come to one conclusion. His Master would be defeated. Looking over at his closest comrade he grumbled. Kirogiri was still unable to get them away. "Separate and relocate. This will not be the end of the League of Villains." He stated and the others finally obeyed.

**0**

Above the area, four of Izuku's classmates, friends and the girl he loved watched as he fought against the Villains. "We need to help him." Momo pleaded taking a step towards the thirty or forty foot drop off. Katsuki Bakugo put a restraining hand on her arm.

"No! Deku could fly off any time he wants. I think he is keeping those fuckers occupied until a Pro Hero Arrives and from letting those Assholes gang up on All Might." Katsuki declared sternly.

"Hey that makes sense. Who knew you would be the one not to want to jump down there and join in?" Eijiro Kirishima said with a small smile and Katsuki turned to look at him, glaring angrily.

"Shut up Asshole! Of course I want to go down there. Those Assholes were at the Camp trying to get me not Deku." Katsuki stated and grimaced. He definitely wanted to confront them. They had attacked him and if Izuku Midoriya had not pushed him at the last second, he would be the one that was captured. He wanted revenge.

"Besides if we go down there, we would be breaking the Law. We are not Licensed Heroes." Tenya Iida declared and Momo had an urge to tell the Class President to go take a flying leap. She wanted to help her Boyfriend. Thankfully at that very moment the Villains all took off in different directions and Momo let out a sigh of relief.

"Can we go down there now?" Momo asked impatiently and before they could answer, Izuku flew up and joined them. Deactivating the Guyver and within a second, Momo jumped onto Izuku wrapping her legs and arms around him almost knocking him over. Not caring if her Dress hiked up and revealed her Panties. All she wanted to do was hold onto her Izuku. "Don't ever do that again." She whispered mournfully in his right ear, tears streamed down her face.

"I'll try." Izuku whispered and held Momo tightly to him. Kissing her as she kissed him back. The others had the courtesy to turn around and give them some limited privacy. While at the same time to watch as All Might went full out against All for One. Setting Momo down, Izuku smiled even though his left shoulder was throbbing. Then without warning he screamed, putting his hands onto his head.

"IZUKU!" Momo screamed as well in concern, watching as her Boyfriend clasped his head and bellowed in pain. Images flashed within his mind so fast and so painful that Izuku could not even hear Momo or himself scream. Dropping to his knees the Images continued what felt like an eternity, but it was only a few seconds. Gasping for air, he did not register when Momo took his hands and tried again to gain his attention. Closing his eyes he felt an intense headache pound within his head and then he passed out.

**The Amazon Jungle: The Zoanoids**

It took Taranka an hour to translate some of the text. Though he soon discovered that most of it was a warning. The Aliens had made a mistake and granted their slaves with power to be better workers and servants to them. Thus they had created a Mutagen that transformed a Human into something they called a Zoanoid. In the end the Aliens were left with no recourse but to eliminate the Mutated Humans and later leave Earth. So Taranka decided it was time to test if these Vials were what he hoped they contained. Secretly injecting the weakest of the Porters with one of the Vials. Taranka waited for anything to happen. He was actually expecting the Smallest Porter to drop and possibly just die. There were so many unknowns when dealing with something created by an Alien Race that had created the Guyver Unit. From the translation of the text on the Walls, he discovered that all the Vials contained some type of Mutagen that would enhance a Human into either a Worker or a Warrior. Each Vial was coded with what it was. So to keep it moderately safe, he injected Pablo with the Weakest Worker Formula. After an hour he was tempted to inject the smaller Man again, since nothing seemed to happen. Reaching into his bag to retrieve the same Vial again. That was when something marvelous happened. Manuel being a noted bully decided to once more push smaller Pablo and as the smaller Man fell to the ground in pain. He glared up at Manuel and Taranka saw the man's eyes. Both of Pablo's eyes had changed from brown with white into just pure black. A Ticking Roar blasted from Pablo and his skin seemed to explode off him, revealing a Insect like Humanoid. It bounded upwards and slapped Manuel with one of its sinewy arms and the Larger Man flew backwards slamming into a tree. Taranka could hear Manuel's bones break even from twenty feet away. Again Pablo ticking Roar as his mandibles clicked together. "Pablo!" One of the others said in shock and the Insect Pablo turned towards the other.

"Yes." Pablo said in a ticking voice and the other continued to stare at the insect creature that was once his Brother.

"When did...did your Quirk change or something?" Ramirez asked and Pablo laughed his Mandibles continued to click together. Then he looked at himself and laughed again. While Ramirez went to check on Manuel. Touching the Man's jugular he shook his head. "He is dead Pablo."

"He deserved it. He tormented us all for so long because his Quirk made him stronger. Well I am now stronger then he ever could hope to be. I do not know what happened and why I changed into this. But whatever this is? I like it. I feel so powerful." Pablo said in a ticking voice and Taranka smiled as well. Beginning to wonder what the other Vials that were coded Warriors would give to a Person. Taking out one that indicated that it was the strongest, he injected himself.

"The Rebirth of the Zoanoids." Taranka whispered then laughed as he felt the power flow through him. Changing him into what would grant him the Power to not only destroy the Guyver but make Momo Yoayorozu his.

**The Emergency Room:**

Awakening with a groan, Izuku tried to sit up but someone immediately made him lay back down. "Stay there." Momo declared with concern, leaning closer so that he could see her in the dim light of the room. She reached over and flicked on a small light and Izuku blinked. She then came into focus. He reached up and touched his head.

"Wow. I have such a headache." Izuku muttered and Momo bit her bottom lip. "What happened?" He asked and Momo frowned.

"You tell me. One second you were fine and the next you screamed, clutched your head and then passed out." Momo told him now really concerned. When the Doctor came in and informed them that Medically there was nothing wrong with Izuku Midoriya. With a relieved exhale Momo then allowed Izuku to sit up. The Doctor then suggested that Izuku stay the night for observation and left. "So do you remember anything?" She asked and Izuku inhaled deeply, trying to remember and then he swallowed.

"Whatever it was, I think it has to do with the Guyver. What I can remember it...well it seemed to bombard me with a cascade of images. Most..." Izuku shivered. "Were extremely..violent and bloody. Destruction on a global scale type of thing." He concentrated and he remembered some of them. They were horrific. "I think it might be kind of like a history..a very intensive destructive history." Momo shook her head and did not want him to think about it anymore. Worried that he might have a relapse.

"Enough for now. Maybe it might be best you talk to someone that might be able to help you." Momo suggested and immediately thought of Cynthia Clemons. Izuku shook his head.

"No I think I need to figure this out myself for now." Izuku then looked out the window towards the Southwest. Feeling there was something terrible happening in that direction. More images came into focus and he began to piece them together.

"Well Iz you are not getting rid of me. I am staying and if I can help you." Momo stated firmly and Izuku smiled, taking her hand in his. Interlacing his fingers with hers.

"Wouldn't even think about not having you here, M." Izuku said and Momo leaned closer and lightly kissed him. Then stood and went to the Door, locking it. She returned a second later and laid down with him. Placing her head on his right shoulder and putting her arms around him. What she wanted to do was have sex, but the chances of a Doctor or Nurse coming in to check on him was too high. So just sleeping with him would have to do until she could get him alone. Izuku turned off the light and within minutes both of them fell asleep. In his dreams the Images finally made sense.

_Destruction and Death ran rampant all through the Alien City of Alan-tisa=a'ykt. Augmented Humanoids fell in droves. Cut down mercilessly, some were torn apart. But most were vaporized as the Defenders Fired their Chest Mounted Cannons down upon them. Thousands of Slaves died, more rose to rebel against their Masters. So it was decided that to end the uprising it would be necessary to completely destroy the City. Sinking it into the Ocean. Escaping to their Ships, the Masters destroyed what kept the City from plunging into the depths of the surrounding Seas. Absolute death reined as those that served the Masters died in painful agony. The Zoanoids were then eradicated and the Masters decided to seal the formulas in one of their Research Temples._

Blinking Izuku awoke and gasped loudly. "Oh my God." He whispered now fully understanding the images he saw. Not wanting to awake Momo, he remained still and began to wonder why the Guyver had decided to now show him what it did. Controlling his breathing he did find one good thing about what he just saw and it did not take a genius to know that the City that had been destroyed was the fabled Sunken City of Atlantis. But he doubted that anyone would believe that it was built and inhabited by Aliens from outer Space. What did really worry him was the mention of something called the Zoanoids. Because for some reason the very thought of them made him feel concerned.

In the morning he told Momo about his dream and she also became concerned.

**The Grand Cayman Island: Rise of the Zoanoids**

It did not take Taranka much to convince the others including the Mercenaries to join him and become Augmented Humans. Each after seeing what Pablo and Taranka could do in their new forms, jumped at the chance to become more powerful. Though a couple of them did not really like the idea that when they changed they would become so horrifyingly ugly. The change was not a visibly pleasant experience, for one for Taranka the idea of having a long black snot and large mouth filled with sharp teeth. He very much doubted that Momo Yaoyorozu would find him very appealing in this form. But that did not really matter to him. Since changing back was just as easy as turning into the Zoanoid. He could not help but feel a little impatient to return and make her his. Even if he had to force himself on her, he was going to have her. He could almost imagine running his hands over her glorious body and then the feel of her when he...had her. Made him even more impatient. First though he would have to make Tomura Shigaraki and the pathetic League of Villains pay and then Taranka would destroy his only obstacle between him and Momo Yaoyorozu. The Guyver. "Sir we are all set and ready." Hines reported as Taranka could not help but be impressed.

"Good. Now are you sure that this Bank has that much money in its vault?" Taranka asked and Hines smiled broadly.

"Yes. Me and the others wanted to rob this Bank for years. But it has about 12 Guards and all of them have Quirks that make them stronger." Hines informed him and Taranka then smiled as well.

"Then let us go make a nice withdrawal and then be on our way." Taranka ordered and the two walked together into the Large Cement Steel Building. Inside three others of their group easily subdued the Guards, overpowering them with no problem. The Manager slammed the Vault door closed and then smiled triumphantly at the two Men. Though the Manager also was shaking in fear as he watched as three Monsters decimated his Guards. Changing into their own Hybrid forms, both Taranka and Hines stepped up to the Steel Vault door. Each grabbed onto the door and with a grunt, ripped the door off its reinforced bolts. Then threw it onto the Bank Manager crushing him almost flat. Inside the Vault Taranka growled with satisfaction.

"Told you boss." Hines growled and began to hoist bags of American Dollars. "The Cartels use this Bank to Launder their Money." The Creature with short tusks and a small elephant like trunk grated. Taranka picked up one of the bags.

"Excellent. With this type of Money we can easily fund ourselves for a long time." Taranka growled, tossing another Bag to one of the others who caught it. "Take it all." He ordered and the others began to take the Bags. Then the five of them left before the Local Police could even respond. The Bank Surveillance Camera's caught the whole incident and within a day it was on the International News.

**Discovery:**

At home in his and his Mother's Apartment, Izuku sat with Momo cuddled up next to him. He had been flipping through the Channels and when it reached the Recording of the Bank Robbery he stopped. Momo instantly became interested. "Shit!" She gasped pointing at the screen. "That is Martin Taranka." She declared and Izuku nodded. Remembering his brief encounter with the Demented Professor. That the deranged idiot wanted to dissect him to discover what made the Guyver work. Later they both learned from Police that a Private Investigator Reported that Taranka was obsessed with Momo Yoayorozu. That Taranka wanted lewd photos of her and the PI suspected that the Man had perverse intentions towards the Young Girl. They watched the Recording and then Izuku gasped as well when the Two Men seemed to change before the Camera into hideous Monsters. Izuku instantly recognized the creatures.

"Momo. Those are what the Guyver showed me. Those are the Zoanoids. The Mutated Human Creatures that the Aliens created." Izuku said with concern. "I think that is why the Guyver showed me those images. It detected them and it wanted me to know." Momo looked at Izuku and exhaled sharply.

"I think it might be a good idea to tell someone about them." Momo suggested and Izuku nodded.

"Who would you suggest? I mean who would I tell that wont think I am crazy?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled.

"Mister Aiwaza. After all he is our Homeroom Teacher. If not him then perhaps Miss Nemuri Kayama. She told me and the other Girls if we ever have any problems or questions to come see her. Well this is definitely a problem." Momo said and could not help but know that this type of problem was not what Miss Kayama meant. The Problems that she meant were if they had problems with Boys or something in that nature. Not problems that consisted of Alien created Monsters.

"Maybe I should talk to them both and just about anyone else. Because I have a feeling that Taranka is coming here." Izuku said with concern and Momo suspected that he was right. That made her extremely nervous and concerned.

To be continued

(Depending on if I should or not. I could leave it here and let everyone wonder if and when Izuku and Momo have to face Taranka as a Zoanoid)


	15. Chapter 15

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 15

**Regrets and Revenge:**

Leaving the Hospital, Izuku and Momo immediately encountered a News Crew. While Izuku was resting he made a decision. He was tired of the League of Villains coming after his friends and Classmates. The News Reporter quickly began to ask them questions and Izuku grabbed the the Reporters Microphone. "I want to say something." he said and Momo looked at him, confused. "This is to Tomura Shigaraki and the rest of the League of Villains. This is twice you came after...after my Friends and Classmates. Come again and I will come after you, I will hunt you all down and...well you will hope that I show mercy. Which I will not." Izuku then handed the Reporter back her Microphone and walked away with Momo.

"Izzy I do not think that was a good idea. You might get in trouble for saying that." Momo said with concern. Though she could understand.

"I know M. But I am tired of those Assholes coming after us. Hurting our Friends and worst. Maybe having that whatever it was, I feel a little hostile. I do not know. Maybe you are right it was not a good idea." Izuku admitted, then used his Cell Phone to call Mister Aiwaza, All Might and Miss Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight. Asking the Pro Heroes slash Teachers to meet with them as soon as possible and within an hour they were at the UA Campus. After showing them the Youtube Video and Izuku telling the 3 what he saw and knew. The Heroes seemed a bit skeptical but still took what Izuku said as reliable information. Promising to pass it on. Then Aiwaza turned on the TV and pushed play on the Recorder. There on it was Izuku making his statement.

"I do not approve of that. It was stupid and foolish. It also is not how a Student of UA a potential Hero is supposed to act. You do not threaten to hunt down others and...well you did not say what you would do. But I assume you intend them bodily harm." Aiwaza had to chastise Izuku Midoriya. But at the same time he understood. Twice now the League of Villains had come after Class IA and this last time several students, Izuku's friends were harmed.

"We will release a statement that you were a little unnerved from being captured by the League of Villains and that you spoke while not fully recovered from your ordeal." Nemuri said then scowled. "Do not ever say something like that to the Reporters again. Principle Nezu is right now trying to convince the Government that you were not rational when you made that statement to the Press." She told him and Izuku shook his head.

"The thing is Maam I was serious and if they do come after us again...I am sorry but I am going after them." Standing Izuku looked at his Teachers and they shook their heads. Not really blaming him. They too felt the urge to hunt down the League of Villains and Tomura Shigaraki. Momo Yaoyorozu did not say anything, but she fully supported Izuku on this. She too was tired of those Criminals and Villains coming after those in Class IA. Once outside Momo still clung to Izuku possessively. "Uhm M, here comes your Car." Izuku said as he gestured towards the Lincoln Luxury Car that was approaching. "I need to get going if I am going to catch the Train." He told her and Momo shook her head.

"Nope you are coming home with me. My Dad and Mom has arranged it already. Your Mom is already there. So get into the Car." Momo ordered holding his hand tightly in hers as they got in. Izuku noticed that there were Two Others in the Front seat and from what he could tell, they were both Armed. "Dad believes that the League might come after us again, so he increased Security until...well until we get moved onto the Campus." She told him, snuggling closer to him. Completely ignoring the Armed Men in the front seat. They had learned of the plan earlier that day as it was announced that all Students that are attending UA would be moving into Dormitories to ensure the Students safety.

"That is at least a week or two away." Izuku said and Momo smiled at him.

"So you will be staying at my house until then." Momo stated firmly, then leaned her head closer turning to make sure that none of those in the front seat were looking. She reached up and pulled Izuku closer and pressed her lips onto his. Injecting her tongue as they kissed. Parting slightly she kissed her way up his chin to his right ear. "Tonight make sure you leave your door unlocked." She whispered and he swallowed visibly. Then shivered when she licked his earlobe and then kissed it. Returning to once more kiss his lips. When they reached her street, she went back to sitting next to him and holding his hand.

**0**

While Aiwaza and Kayama dealt with the information along with contacting the Media to release the Statement, All Might now in his weaker form of Toshinori Yagi went to the High Security Prison Facility that held All for One. After speaking with the Evil Psychopath. All Might learned that even the Power Mad Maniac could make mistakes. In a desperate move, All for One had transported Izuku Midoriya who was at the Time encased in the Guyver Armor. For one reason, he wanted to possess the Armor in hopes it would increase his Power enough to no longer need the Life Support Systems that kept him alive. A classic error on his part, since the Guyver was Alien Technology and not a Quirk that could be taken or as Aiwaza learned blocked. All Might left soon after and headed for the Hero Administration hoping to add his concerns over the Incident in South America.

**0**

Locating the League of Villains was not as easy as Taranka hoped it would be. Though they did locate a small splinter Cell and after he and his Companions basically tore apart the seven or eight members of the League. Taranka felt better. He had allowed one of those there to live. Standing over the terrified Woman, he laughed. "I am allowing you to live." Taranka said in a growling voice. "Tell Tomura Shigaraki that I, Martin Taranka had done this and that I and my Companions are coming for him." Leaning closer to the Young Woman, he growled menacingly. "Remember to tell him what you saw here. Oh and if he asked. These are not Quirks and we are the Zoanoids. Now go." With that he waved his clawed hand and the Woman stood and ran from the room.

"This was fun." Hines growled tossing one of his victims arms over his shoulder. "Now that we had some fun here. Do you want us to go and get that Girl you want?" The other asked and Taranka was tempted. The Blood Lust had really increased his Sexual Lust for Momo Yaoyorozu. Shaking his Monster Shaped head.

"No not yet. We must find a place to be and then possibly recruit others. In time the Heroes will try to stop us. But with the Power we posses I doubt that any of them would be a match to us. Not even the Great and Powerful All Might." Taranka said gloating slightly. Not that they actually had to worry about All Might since the Number One Hero had retired and was nothing more then a shadow of his former self.

"Are you sure Boss? Me and Torso could find her and bring her to you." Hines suggested and Taranka knew why the other wanted to go. Hines was hoping to confront Izuku Midoriya and determine if one Alien Creation could defeat another. On the trip from South America, Taranka had told them all about the Guyver and it's origins. How it encased Izuku Midoriya in some type of Bio Enhanced Armor that so far seemed impervious and indestructible. Slowly Taranka reverted back to his Human guise and again shook his head.

"In time Hines. When I have the time to fully enjoy her then I might take you up on your suggestion and have you bring her to me. We do not have the time for me to indulge in her yet." Taranka countered and Hines along with the others reverted back to human. "Pablo. Martinez...make sure to download this little diversion on Youtube and address it to Tomura Shigaraki. I want him to know and see what is going to happen to him." He ordered and the two Brothers laughed. Pablo held up the Computer Camera confidently and plugged it into a Laptop. A minute later the carnage was sent out. Leaving the mangled bodies strewn about, the small group put on some clothes and departed. Heading for their lair and to plan their next encounter with the League of Villains.

**0**

Tomura Shigaraki watched the Video again, scratching furiously at his neck with his right hand. The only survivor sat to one side, not watching the Computer Screen. She had lived through it and did not need to see it again to remember it. Her Quirk was Projected Spikes that she could send out from her fingernails. She had shot the intruders with those Spikes and it hardly phased them as they torn her Companions apart. Placing her hands over her ears as she heard the screams of the others coming over the Laptop speakers. "It would seem Tomura that Martin Taranka was able to locate something other then another Guyver Unit." Kirogiri said from behind a Counter. The Shadowy Man had a tall glass in his hand.

"He dares! He dares attack us! He dares to threaten me!" Tomura snarled as he scratched his neck even harder. "Contact the Dabi. Tell him to find Taranka and his Cronies! Tell him I want them dead...No not Taranka. I want that piece of shit brought to me so I can kill him myself!" The leader of the League ordered. Then he turned off his Laptop and exhaled sharply. He did not need this right now. His Master was in Prison, some child basically wiped the floor with the best that the League had and to make matters even worse. Most of the vaulted Vanguard Action Squad seemed to be afraid of that same Child. Though Tomuro could relate a little on that, after all that thing did cut his left hand off.

"Dabi and the others are out recruiting for some replacements to their team. With Muscular and Mustard in Prison. Their numbers are a bit reduced for the moment." Kirogiri said and Tomura grumbled.

"I am sure they are capable enough to deal with..whatever they are? Zaonoids was it? Now do as I have said!" Tomura growled and the Woman who went by Nails spoke up.

"I do not know Sir. Those things. Those Creatures, Those Zoanoids. Tore my Companions at the Warehouse apart and none of the others had weak Quirks. I mean Hunji Hunikori had a strength Enhancement Quirk and...they ripped him apart." Nails said trying not to remember watching as one of the Creatures with tusks tore Hunji's arms off, then his legs and finally his head. The Blood seemed to spray everywhere as the others died just as gruesomely. Tomura knew this and it did not change his decision.

"Just do it Kirogiri. Nails do not tell anyone else about what happened. Understood. Now go to the Docks and join those there." Tomura ordered and the Woman who went by the name Nails stood and left. But did not go to the Docks. Instead she headed for the nearest Airport. Deciding to spend a few years elsewhere and did not care where. Then Tomura watched and heard Izuku Midoriya's news statement. This did really concern him. Most of those in his League of Villains were already weary about going up against the Guyver. Mainly due to that it seemed to be a Mass Weapon of Destruction. Hell Tomura found out first hand how deadly that the thing was. An inch more and it would have been his head not his left hand. "This is all I need now. Some Child in Alien Armor ready to hunt down me and the rest." Leaning back Tomura wished he could ask his Master for advice or council. But did not have that option.

**The Yaoyorozu Mansion:**

At about 10 PM, Momo casually slipped on a Knee High Robe and sneaked out of her room. Eight doors down she opened the door and stepped inside. Frowning slightly as she noticed that Izuku was fast asleep. Though she could not really blame him, it had been a long day and she was sure he was exhausted. But she needed tonight. They had not really had the chance to be together intimately since they reconciled and became a couple again. Stepping over to the Double Bed, she leaned over and lightly kissed him on the lips. Stirring him, he blinked and looked up at her. "Sorry I guess I dozed off." Izuku said and Momo smiled. She then took off her robe revealing that she was wearing nothing else.

"That is alright, as long as you do not fall asleep until afterwards." Momo said softly, he held up one side of the Blankets and she slipped in besides him. Creating a Condom, she handed it to him. "Izzy...I love you." She whispered, pulling him closer as she kissed him passionately.

"I love you too M." Izuku said and within moments the two utilized the Condom. Then she created another and then another. By 4 AM, Izuku held Momo tightly against him as she held him tightly against her. Both were asleep with content smiles and Momo decided she did not care if her Parents or Izuku's Mother found out. For now she felt safe, happy and in love. That was all that really mattered to her. At 7 AM both were awoken when Momo's Mother Keiko and Izuku's Mother both gasped loudly from the door. Both Mothers instantly stepped out and slammed the door.

"Well that explains why Momo was not in her room last night." Keiko said as she looked over at the almost hysterical Inko Midoriya.

"You are taking this a lot better then I am." Inko declared, deciding to have a long stern talk with her son. Keiko shrugged.

"I sort of expected that the two were...well being intimate a long time ago." Keiko admitted and Inko still scowled. "Come on Inko, they are both 16 and no matter what we say they are going to have Sex. We cannot watch them 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. Now I talked to Momo and she knows to practice Safe Sex. Condoms. She is also on the Pill." Inko still did not like it. But she had to agree with some of that. 16 now was the new 18 for legal standards of consent. Which meant if they wanted to they could go to the City Magistrate and get Married. Inko exhaled and seemed to slump.

"You are right. I do not like it. But there is not much we can do. If they are going to..." Inko swallowed and grimaced. "Have sex then we really cannot stop them. But I am still going to have a long talk with my Son about this." She declared and Keiko smiled.

"I am as well with my Daughter." Keiko stated and then led Inko down to the Kitchen. Deciding that they both could use a stiff drink instead of coffee. "Oh and do not tell my Husband Miyagi. I do not think he could handle knowing." She advised and Inko chuckled.

"He is not the only one. I wish I did not know." Inko took the offered Saki and downed it with one gulp. Holding her glass out for another shot. Keiko did the same and the two drank until they could handle knowing that their Children were doing what they knew they were doing. Back in the Guest Room, Izuku sat up on the bed. Making sure that he and Momo were fully covered with a blanket.

"Okay this is weird. I expected my Mother to burst in here and really lay into at the very least me." Izuki said as Momo nodded with his statement.

"It is strange. Because I am expecting both would by now." Momo crawled off the bed and from under the Blanket, picking up her Robe. She went to the door. Opening it, she suddenly looked back at Izuku. "They are gone." She shrugged and went back to the bed, dropping the Robe and slipped back into bed. She wanted to spend the rest of the day in Bed with Izuku since they did not have School until Monday. Which gave them a couple of days to recover and relax. Four to be precise.

"Maybe they are going to kill us later." Izuku suggested and Momo laughed. Snuggling once more against him.

"Or they know that legally we can...well we can do this and if they try to break us up. We can go to the City Court Building and..." Momo did not want to say what they could do, since she knew both of them was not ready for that yet. Not for a couple more years anyhow. Izuku paled slightly and Momo had to giggle. "No Izzy we are not going to do that. I love you and all, but I do not think either of us is ready to do that." He wiped the sweat from his brow and exhaled in relief.

"So they are not really going to approve but are afraid that we would. Still my Mom is going to really lay into me later." Izuku stated and Momo knew her Mother would as well.

"Lets worry about that later. Right now I am too tired and I want to spend a few more hours sleeping with you before we deal with that." Momo declared, hugging him tightly to her as she closed her eyes. Really liking having him there in her arms and having him hold her within his. They both drifted back to sleep. When they did leave, both Mothers only asked that the two teenagers to be careful and practice safe sex. This surprised them as Momo took Izuku for a walk in the Garden.

**0-Five Days later**

Locating an Abandoned Building was easy and as an added bonus there were a dozen or so willing inhabitants that were eager to become Zaonoids. The idea appealed to them since most of them had Quirks that were substandard at best. Now with a larger group of Powerful Mutated Creatures under his Command, Taranka was pleased. Hines and Torvin spent their time searching for hideouts that the League of Villains utilized. Then when they found one or two, Taranka sent his new Recruits to release themselves upon them. Letting the New Ones elevate some of the aggressiveness that the Serum seemed to encourage. During that time, he was tempted to send a half dozen to locate and bring Momo Yaoyorozu to him. But still he did not have the time to woo her into being his. There was much to do, especially since their activities was drawing the attention of the Heroes. Pablo and his Brother Ramirez had dragged one such Hero into their headquarters this morning and Taranka tortured the Pro Hero for an hour before discovering that the Government seemed to be aware of what the Zaonoids were. This alarmed him that the Government knew and as he ripped the Man's head from his shoulders. He knew who had alerted the Heroes and the Government, Izuku Midoriya. Somehow the Guyver had told its host about them. "What are we to do Sir?" Hines asked waving for a couple of the others to deal with the Heroes Body and Head.

"It does not matter, not really. First we will deal with the League of Villains and then worry about the Government and their Lackeys." Taranka said, but he did worry about the Guyver. From what he transcribed from the Alien Symbols. The Guyver Armor was considerably stronger and more powerful then any of he Zaonoid Hybrids. Though since Izuku Midoriya was only 16 and not a Pro Hero, that was not really a concern yet that any of them had to worry about. He doubted that the Government would send the Child out to stop them. "Have you found Tomura Shigaraki yet? I want to end him and have my revenge?" He asked and Hines shook his head.

"No. I think the coward is hiding. None of his Cronies had any idea where he is." Hines replied with a sinister smile. He had tortured several of those that were at the last Hideout for the League of Villains and none of them knew.

"Keep looking. For now I believe it is time to relocate and not draw any more attention from the Pro Heroes." Then Taranka smiled. "Not yet anyhow. Soon we will make our grand appearance and then my friend. The World will fear the Zaonoids." Hines and the others cheered. Beginning to pack to move to another location.

**Packing:**

It only took Izuku two hours to pack his Clothes, what possessions he wanted to take and a few other necessities. Him and the rest of his Class was moving into the Dorms in a few days and he wanted to be ready. Then he went to help Momo pack and he had to almost laugh. She so far had five large suitcases full of Clothes that she intended to bring. "I do not think you will have room for all those Clothes, M." Izuku remarked and she smiled at him as she began to pack another. It laid on her bed as Momo began to stuff more clothes into it.

"Well if I have to, I will store most of these in my Boyfriends Room." Momo informed him and Izuku groaned.

**000-The Hero Administration Headquarters:**

Toshinori Yagi alias All Might flipped through the Autopsy Report and grimaced. Within the Twenty Page Report was the complete details and the cause of death for the Pro Hero Bonsai. "He was discovered earlier this morning." One of the Administrators said trying to not throw up. "From what the Coroners can tell Tausaki Natusumi alias Bullhead Bonsai was tortured and then...well the cause of death was that his head was basically torn from his body." The Man said and two others looked pale as Toshinori closed the file. Not wanting to look at the gruesome images any longer.

"Izuki Midoriya said that these...well these Zaonoids are vicious and incredibly strong. They would have to be to be able to do that to Bullhead Bonsai." Toshinori stated then exhaled. Wishing that he had not been forced to retire. Wanting to find these Creatures and bring them to Justice. "You might want to send out a warning to all Heroes and the Agencies to be aware. Not to let their guard down. These Zaonoids are extremely dangerous." He advised and the Administrators nodded. Immediately sending out the Warnings.

To be continued


	16. Chapter 16

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 16

**Moving In:**

Wrinkling his nose, Izuku looked into his closet. More then half of his Closet was now packed with Momo's Clothes. Skirts, Dresses, Pants and Matching Shirts. At the bottom of the Closet were over two dozen assorted Sneakers and Shoes. Turning over to one of the Two Dressers, one drawer was almost packed full of her Underwear. Closing the Drawer quickly he flopped onto his bed in frustration. Unable to understand how he had agreed to this. A minute later his door burst open and Momo walked in and he prayed she was not bringing more to be stored in his room. "Hey Izzy, the others are all downstairs. Mina wants to do some type of competition regarding our Rooms." Momo said and Izuku grumbled. "Oh come on it sounds fun." She grabbed his hand and basically dragged him downstairs.

When they reached his room, Mina immediately threw open his Closet and Kirishima gasped. "Geez who would guess that...well that you are a cross dresser." The Hardening Quirker said then smiled broadly. Others stared at the Girls clothing that encompassed more then half of his Closet. Some chuckled and others were holding back their own merriment of the discovery.

"I am not a cross dresser!" Izuku declared sternly, but felt his cheeks begin to feel warmer. Momo instantly came to his defense.

"He isn't. He is just storing some of my clothes since I do not have room for them in my Room." Momo said and then smiled. Thinking it funny that would be what others would think once they saw his Closet. That her Boyfriend secretly wore Girls Clothing. Then she was partially glad that no one opened the top drawer of his first dresser. Izuku groaned audibly as the others continued to laugh. Now thinking it hilarious that Izuku Midoriya was forced to store his girlfriends extra clothing in his room.

"Hey lets move on. See who else has a deep dark secret." Mina said gleefully, hoping that some of the other Boys had something to lighten the mood a little about living in the Dorms under the watchful eyes of Aiwaza and Nemuri Kayama. They went onward and the girls got to judge other rooms. Then the Boys were able to judge the Girls. Afterwards, Momo decided she wanted to take a nice stroll with her Boyfriend outside. Spend a few moments alone with him. Walking and holding hands, she leaned closer against him and exhaled sharply.

"You know this is not going to be that great. I read over the Rules and...well they basically suck. There is a Curfew and it prohibits anyone being in someone else's room after that. Also there is no public displays of affection in the Common Areas." Momo said as she winced slightly. "They cannot limit it outside the Campus, but they are enforcing the normal rules here in the Dorms." This bothered her, especially since the Students were being forced to live on the Campus for Safety reasons and the Administration wanted to limit what would be normal teenage behavior.

"Did you happen to also notice that we have to sign in and out with either Aiwaza or Kayama if we want to leave the Campus." Izuku put in with a small frown.

"Yeah I did and I do not like the fact that we have to detail where we are going and what time we are expected to return." Momo said wrinkling her nose at the idea that the Teachers could deny them from going if they wanted to. Nearing the Boundary Fence, both were surprised when a Dark Creature jumped over the Fence and roared.

Wanting to prove to Taranka that he was a valuable asset to the Zaonoid heirachy, Torvo Jenks decided to prove himself by personally capturing Momo Yaoyorozu and facing off against the Child that had the Guyver. Nearing the UA Fence, he reverted to his Zaonoid Form. A Snot with two foot long horns and a smaller Horn above his nose all were on his larger Cranium head. Roaring loudly he beat his chest much like a Gorilla. Ready to test his power against some snout nosed brat.

Izuku knew exactly what the thing before them was, a Zaonoid. A real life Zaonoid. Pushing Momo aside and away, he activated the Guyver. The Armor ejected out of the back of his neck and slapped around him. Standing between Momo and the Creature. "Do yourself a favor Boy! I am here for her!" Torvo growled and spread his dark clawed arms outward.

"Run Momo. Get help." Izuku ordered, readying himself to fight. The Creature lunged at him and Izuku simply conducted a spin left side kick, nailing the thing right in the sternum. It sailed back and rebounded off the fence. Roaring again as it side slapped its clawed hand, knocking Izuku to one side. Izuku rolled with the blow and flipped sideways to land once more on his feet. Torvo lunged again and this time, Izuku grabbed his right forearm and slammed him to the ground. Then kicked him and Torvo skidded across the ground. Standing Torvo laughed.

"Taranka was right. That thing, that Armor is impressive. But you are no match for my Power and Strength." Torvo growled ripping a Light Post out of the Cement and swung it at Izuku. Dodging the post, Izuku jumped backwards and then snapped out his Blades. Exhaust flowed out the ports and he held the Blades at a downward angle. When Torvo swung again, Izuku intercepted it slicing the Pole almost in half. Then spun around and kicked the Creature across the head, hard. Causing Torvo to land just as hard on the ground. Getting up he roared again.

**0**

Running as fast as she could, Momo was completely worried about Izuku. Praying and almost begging any Deity that would listen that he not be harmed. Completely out of breath she began to pound on Aiwaza's Door. When the Teacher came to the door. "I...I,,,,Izuku attacked...trouble...hurry!" Momo gasped breathing hard as she tried to explain what the problem was. Finally she grabbed his arm and attempted to at least take him to where Izuku was probably fighting for his life. Aiwaza did not know what was going on, but he could tell that it was something dire. Allowing Momo to take him, he followed her at a fast rate towards the Boundary Fence. Noticing that several of the red Security Lights were flashing indicating that there was an intrusion.

**0**

Keeping his right hand blade pointed at the Zaonoid at a defensive downward position, Izuku watched as the Hideous Altered Human, stepped sideways. Somewhat circling him. "This is foolish. I have already proven you are no match for me." Izuku said trying to convince the Altered Man to surrender. With another roar, Torvo lunged and then screamed as he impaled himself on the outward indestructible blade. Right through his Chest. Izuku pulled out the Blade and watched as the Creature slumped to the ground, just as Aiwaza and Momo arrived. "It is not my fault...He..." Izuku said with deep concern that he had just killed someone. Aiwaza put up his right hand.

"I know. I saw." Aiwaza knelt to check the Creatures vitals and then scrambled back when the thing began to almost melt. Right before their eyes they watched in horror as what once was a Creature completely dissolve in front of them.

"Gross." Momo gasped as she turned her back not wanting to see anymore, gazing over at Izuku in his Guyver Armor. Extremely happy that he seemed to be alright. Izuku deactivated the Armor and stepped over by Aiwaza. Giving first Momo a reassuring smile and nod.

"Well that...that is...interesting to say the least. So when these things die, they self destruct." Aiwaza commented, then poked the decaying corpse with a nearby stick. Black slime coated the end of the stick and Aiwaza winced slightly. Standing he looked over at the Two Teens as other Teachers began to descend upon the scene. Alerted by the Security Alarms and Lights. "Go back to the Dorms. Stay there until we deem it safe." He ordered and the two left. Momo immediately grabbed Izuku's hand and held it tightly.

**The Secret Lair of the Zaonoids:**

Taranka was not pleased, in fact he was angry. Changing into his Zaoniod Form, he grabbed a nearby Table and smashed it into the wall. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS TORVO THINKING!" He roared loudly and viciously. "I TOLD YOU ALL THAT I WAS NOT READY TO CONFRONT THE GUYVER OR TAKE MOMO YAOYOROZU YET!" Taranka bellowed at Hines who shrunk back.

"He thought he could take him. He wanted to prove to you that he was a valuable member." Hines tried to explain and Taranka growled again.

"STUPID FOOL!" Taranka growled and then slowly calmed down. "Fucking idiot. Now the Heroes will know and that ruins any chance of a covert attempt to confront the Guyver or get Momo Yaoyorozu. They will be on guard." Sitting heavily he still felt an urge to rip something or someone apart. He would if Torvo had actually lived and returned. He would tear the opportunist moron apart with his bare clawed hands. "Well on the positive side, we have learned that the Guyver is able to defeat us." Hines relaxed visibly. Believing in Taranka's rage that he was about to be torn apart for being the barer of bad news.

"Oh and I do have some good news Sir. I have located another of the League of Villains Hideouts." Hines said smiling and Taranka stood.

"Good I will go with a few of the others. I really have the urge to...I need to work off some of this aggression." Taranka led Hines out of the room and three others were waiting to go. "I want a few prisoners on this one. They might know where that Coward Tomura is hiding." He told them and they all nodded.

**The UA: Main Building**

Recovery Girl poked the remains tentatively with a probe. "Disgusting. But it would appear that once the subject dies the altered cells within the body disintegrate taking the Host with it." Placing a sample on a Tile, she took it over to her Microscope and looked at the Cell Structure more closely. "I will need to send samples to I-Island and the Bio-Medical Lab. Before I can tell you what this is or how it altered this Man's body." She told Aiwaza, Principle Nezu, Nemuri Kayama and the responding Pro Hero Nighteye.

"So this thing was a Man at one time?" Nighteye asked and Recovery Girl nodded.

"Oh yes. But something changed his Cells into this. Other then that I have no idea how or anything else of value. Not until it is fully analyzed that is." Recovery Girl began to take samples and placed them inside sealed Vials.

"I will make a full report to the Hero Administration." Nighteye said as he grimaced at the sight of the pile of what was once a human being. "In the meantime, the Police have dispatched several units to patrol the parameter. Until we have some more answers that is about all we can do." The Pro Hero added.

"Until then we are restricting the Students from leaving the Campus. Especially Izuku Midoriya and Momo Yaoyorozu. It seems that the reports are right, this Martin Taranka has a perverse fascination with Yaoyorozu." Nemuri Kayama stated, deciding to move her from her room adjacent to the Dorms to inside the Dorms right next door to the young Girls room. Mainly to ensure that the young girl is safe. Not to be a hindrance to her, for Nemuri knew that Momo and Izuku were a couple and did not want them to feel that they could not still be one. She would explain that to Momo once she moved in.

**In the Dorms:**

Momo Yaoyorozu clung to Izuku Midoriya tightly, sitting on his lap on a couch in the Common Room. She was partially shaking from what she had seen and that her adrenaline was beginning to reduce within her. Making her feel cold and tired at the same time. He held onto her just as tightly and she found comfort in that. He stroked her back with his right hand. She had cried a bit at first and now that she was fully assured that Izuku was fine, Momo just wanted to hold him. To be held by him. After a while she felt better, but still remained on his lap. "M...if any of them...if Taranka tries to hurt you...there wont be anywhere he can hide that I wont find him." Izuku said with determination and Momo bit her bottom lip.

"I do not think he wants to really hurt me. Have me...but not hurt me." Momo said and Izuku exhaled sharply.

"Over my dead body!" Izuku declared and Momo snuggled against him. Smiling slightly at the fact that her Boyfriend would protect her no matter what.

"None of that, Izzy. I want to be a Hero and I do not want you risking yourself to protect me. I can protect myself." Momo stated jabbing her right index finger in his chest. "Do I make myself clear?" She asked and he reluctantly nodded. "Though it is really sweet that you...well love me enough to want to keep me safe." She leaned down and kissed him and eased her tongue into his waiting mouth. Pulling him against her as she began to gyrate her hips on his lap.

"Whooopsss." A voice said disturbing them and Momo quickly stopped kissing her Boyfriend. Looking over to see Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight standing off to one side. Blushing slightly. "I did not mean to...well to interrupt. But I need to inform you two that you are being restricted to Campus for the time being. For your personal safety. Also that is bending the Rules a bit." She told them and Momo grimaced.

"Great now we cannot even go out! Bad enough we can't basically do anything on Campus, but now we cannot leave to do anything!" Momo said in frustration glaring at the Teacher. "It is not fair!" She growled. Nemuri could sympathize with that. Here the School Administration was forcing the Students to not only live in the Dorms on Campus, but not letting them be typical teenagers. Not letting them have relationships with each other and not letting express themselves with each other.

"I will talk to Principle Nezu. Maybe we can adjust the Rules that inside the Dorms and not in Public View, some displays can be acceptable." Nemuri said then turned. "Go ahead and do whatever you were doing." She left and decided to tell Aiwaza about her idea to adjust the Rules some. Of course she knew that the stick in the mud would not be happy with that, but she knew better then to try to keep Teenagers from being Teenagers.

**An Abandoned Hotel Across the City:**

At one time the Hotel Hindogo was a glamorous location and had to be reserved months in advance. Now it was just a rundown shell of what it once was. Death Screams bellowed from several of the rooms as Taranka and his Fellows elevated their primal rage upon the ten or so League of Villains that once hid there from the Heroes. Not knowing that someone more dangerous was after them. Tomura Shigaraki had decided not to tell any of his people to be on their guard. Now those there were paying for their Leaders decision. Heiko Honoshi stared wide eyed from her hiding place, covering her ears to drown out the screams and the vicious roars and growls. Completely terrified as her Fellow League of Villains were torn apart. Some were tortured relentlessly. "Oh please God help me." Heiko whispered inaudibly, tears stung her eyes as she heard her Cousin being mauled in the other room. He screamed and begged for the torture to stop and she winced. Lee Honoshi had told her to hide as he and the others fought the invaders. Which she did and now she wished that she had picked somewhere that she could escape before any of the Monsters could find her. She did not want to die. Her Quirk allowed her to spit Napalm. But right now she could not even accumulate enough saliva to even spit at all. Otherwise she would burn a hole in the wall and leave. Heiko screamed as she felt a powerful clawed hand grab her arm and hoist her from her hiding place. "Hey look Boss I found one." A growling voice said and another Monster entered the small room.

"Good work, Ramirez." Taranka said with a large fanged smile. He stepped closer to the struggling young Girl and laughed. "She is rather attractive." Reaching up to touch Heiko's chin with one of his clawed fingers. She immediately fainted. "I think we might not kill this one. She might provide me with some entertainment. So take her back to the Lair." He ordered and Ramirez smiled as well. Following his orders, while Hines entered. Wiping the blood off his clawed hands.

"What about those others? We do have a couple survivors and they have no idea where Shigaraki is." Hines said and Taranka shrugged.

"They are worthless then. Kill them, oh and make it extremely unpleasant." Taranka ordered and reverted back to human to step closer to the unconscious young Girl, to really admire her. She did not closely resemble Momo Yaoyorozu. But she was attractive enough to at least play with a little.

**Date Night:**

Since they were basically confined to the Dorms or the UA School Campus. Izuku decided to do something to help with Momo's frustration. Packing several Sandwiches and a Couple of Sodas in a Cooler Bag. He took Momo to the roof. Laying out a blanket. "Izzy this is perfect. A picnic on the Roof. Some time alone." Momo said smiling broadly as she sat down on the blanket and he handed her a Sandwich and a can of Soda.

"I thought you would like this, M." Izuku said smiling as he bit into his own Sandwich.

"So what are your plans after we eat?" Momo asked hoping he had some other then eating. Izuku smiled at her.

"Well we can sit here and watch the sunset and...well beyond that I have no idea." Izuku admitted and Momo shrugged.

"That is alright, I have idea of what we can do." Momo said with a mischievous smile. Once they both finished eating, Izuku laid back on the Blanket and put his hands behind his head. Fully relaxing, then Momo joined him, lying partially on top of him. Placing her hands on his chest then her head on her hands. After closing her eyes. "I am so comfortable right now, I could easily go to sleep." She admitted yawning as she exhaled slowly. Really liking this completely. In moments she fell asleep. Not caring if any of the others or the Teachers found them.

An hour later she awoke to Izuku's light snoring. The sun was all the way down and it was dark except for the outside external lights. Momo lightly shook him. "Izzy it is dark out, we better get inside before the bugs eat us alive." She said and he awoke with a small groan. His back and ass were sore from lying on the hard roof. Sitting up she helped him sit up as well.

"Not what I would say was a great date." Izuku said and Momo smiled at him.

"No it was. Any time we can be together alone is a great date." Momo leaned closer and kissed him. Then stood and helped him pack up the Picnic. On the way, Momo decided to hell with the Rules. Which would surprise most since she generally was obsessed with following the Rules. But she wanted to spend the night with her Boyfriend. Not that she was opposed to having sex, but at minimal she wanted to sleep with him tonight. Once at his room, she followed him inside and he looked at her in shock.

"Uhm M. I do not think this is a good idea. What if we are caught? It is after curfew." Izuku said and Momo smiled.

"Fuck those stupid rules. I am spending the night with you." Momo pushed him onto his bed and then joined him. After several minutes of making out, she created a Condom and handed it to him. Deciding that they were going to have sex regardless. Determined that the School's Rules were not going to interfere with them being intimate.

**The Lair:**

Chained to a nearby wall, 17 year old Heiko Honoshi tried to once more free herself, but the metal resisted her Napalm. Now she knew what her victims felt like when she burned and maimed them with her Quirk. Terror flowed through her as each noise outside the door startled her. Expecting at any minute one of those Monsters were going to come in and rip her apart painfully. She had awoken here and for several minutes she was relieved that she was alive. But now she was afraid of what they intended to do to her, since she was only wearing her Bra and Panties. Her other clothes had been removed while she was unconscious. Her mind raced with thoughts of one or more of the Creatures coming in and doing perverted and loathsome things to her. When the door opened, she cringed slightly as a normal looking Man entered. He unlocked her chains and tossed her a robe "Put this on. The Boss wants to see you." The Man ordered as Heiko with shaking hands did as she was told. With the Man behind her, he escorted her into another room where she saw an Older Man waiting. "Do what he wants if you want to live." The Man whispered and then left.

Twenty minutes later, she laid on a bed with the Leader of these Monsters on top of her. She kept her eyes closed as she felt him and tried not show her disgust at being used this way. She was no virgin, but she always preferred to be at least attracted to who she had sex with. She was grateful that the murdering Psychopath at least was wearing a condom. When he finished, he laid down besides her. "That was perfect...I may have to keep you around for awhile." Taranka said with a sinister smile that made Heiko shudder at the thought of being his plaything. But she would do anything to live and not be killed by them. Even be a plaything.

**The League of Villains Main Hideout:**

"We lost another Hideout." Kirogiri said to Tomura who gazed up at the Shadowy figure, calmly.

"Did any of them know about this location?" Tomura asked nonchalantly, believing it did not really matter about those other Hideouts since the ones there were basically just Canon Fodder. To be sacrificed. The Members that mattered were the Vanguard Action Squad and a few others that were here. None of the others were of no importance. But what was important was that Taranka and his Monsters not know where Tomura was.

"No. Though we are running out of our supporters." Kirogiri commented and Tomura shrugged.

"They are not important. Has Dabi found Taranka yet?" Tomura asked and Kirogiri shook his shadowy head.

"No. But he believes that he has a clue where they might be. Do you want him and the others to take them out or leak the information to the Heroes so that they can do our dirty work?" Kirogiri asked and Tomura nodded, laughing at the thought of perhaps some of those Moronic Heroes might be killed trying to arrest Taranka and his monsters.

"Yes. Just make sure Dabi knows that Taranka must not survive." Tomura ordered and Kirogiri relayed the orders to Dabi. Then the Leader of the League of Villains went back to what was primarily more important. Rebelling against the Government and their Status Quo. Also recruiting others that were acceptable candidates to be in the League of Villains, since their numbers have been reduced due to Taranka.

To be Continued


	17. Chapter 17

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 17

(To answer someone's review who is not smart enough to think. In a Large City with over a Hundred thousand Buildings. A determined and secretive group can hide almost anywhere and the Police would never find them. Not all of them. Criminals do it all the time. I figure that the League of Villains is like a Rebel Group, broken into Cells that operate by hiding at different locations. So if the Heroes or Police locate one they cannot find them all, since no one at the one found knows where the Leader is or where other Cells are located. Only the Leadership of the League of Villains Tomura Shigaraki or Kirogiri knows where they all are.)

(Also if you do not like the Story. Then do not read it and move on to someone else's to complain about.)

**The Raid:**

Receiving an anonymous call which informed the Police the exact location of Taranka and the Zaonoids. The Police relayed the information to the Hero Administration and not since the raid on the League of Villains had there been another build-up of Heroes and Police. With Endeavor taking the lead on the initial Command, planning and execution. Thus he was given command of over a Dozen Pro Heroes and almost a Hundred Police Officers. He had read over the Information that Izuku Midoriya had provided intensely, making sure he fully understood what he was about to face. Not taking it for granted that these Zaonoids might be as resilient as the Guyver Armor is. After all from what Endeavor heard the same mysterious Aliens had created both. Standing in front of the Assembled Heroes, he laid out his plan for the Raid. Afterwards he approached the Government Liaison that had assigned and had attended the Briefing. "I have been giving the authority to provide whatever more assistance you require." The Small Man said and Endeavor smiled.

"Good. Because I have one request. I want the UA Student Izuku Midoriya to be there." Before the Government Liaison could argue. "I know he is just a Student, but his knowledge of these Zaonoids may be needed on site and without delay." Not telling the Man that Endeavor believed that the Guyver might be the only proven thing that was 100% effective against those Creatures. Not that he believed that they could stand up to his Inferno, but he knew from first hand that the Guyver was possibly even more powerful then himself. Or equal to All Might.

"I do not know Sir. The School might object to placing a Student in harms way. There are specific Rules and Regulations that prohibit his involvement." The Government Liaison said sheepishly and Endeavor scowled down at the Man.

"Like you just said you have full authority to provide whatever assistance I many require. Well I require the Guyver to be there. Also I believe the Government can reward Izuku Midoriya or rather the Guyver a Special Provisional Hero License without taking the Examination." Endeavor said and the Liaison exhaled sharply. Then nodded.

"I will contact my Superiors and relay your request." The Man took out his Cell Phone and forward Endeavor's request.

**0**

To say Aiwaza was displeased would be an understatement, so he decided to tag along and personally voice his displeasure to Endeavor about having one of his Students thrust basically into a dangerous situation before Izuku Midoriya was ready for it. Also he went along to make sure that Endeavor did not put the young man in harms way. No matter how powerful and strong the Guyver was, it was still just a 16 year old young man inside it. After complaining to what now was the Number 1 Hero, Aiwaza stood off to one side keeping a close eye on Midoriya. "Is everyone in Position Gunhead?" Endeavor asked and Gunhead nodded.

"Yes Endeavor. The Building is now completely surrounded. Inside Heiko Honoshi could almost see through the boarded up windows the Police and Heroes. Licking her dry lips she began to hack, trying to summon enough Saliva in desperation. It was only a small amount and as she spit, it began to burn the wood.

"Better to be arrested then be that assholes Plaything." Heiko muttered and then thankfully it had worked she had a foot sized hole in the wooden boards. Using an old lamp she smashed the cracked glass. Then stuck her head out the window. "HELP ME! UP HERE! HELP ME!" She yelled loudly and then slipped her right arm out the window and waved. "PLEASE HELP ME!" She pleaded. Next to Endeavor, Izuku looked up at the Window and saw the Girl. She was frantically waving and screaming for help.

"Officer Kang who is that? Take an image and identify her." Endeavor ordered, he had been getting himself ready to envelop the whole building in his Inferno Flames. Ending the threat of the Creatures in one fell swoop. If that was an innocent then he would have to wait. The Officer snapped a picture of the Girl and then ran her image through the database.

"Heiko Honoshi. Age 17. From Hiroshima. Wanted for Multiple Assaults with a deadly Quirk and some other minor infractions." Kane informed him and Endeavor exhaled.

"Then she is not an innocent and an acceptable loss." Endeavor stated, concentrating once more on vaping up his ultimate Inferno Blast. Izuku in his Guyver Armor jumped in front of him.

"NO! She may be a Criminal and is wanted! But she is also a person wanting help!" Izuku stated angrily, not quite believing that a Pro Hero would summarily execute someone. Endeavor looked down at the Armored Teenager.

"She is not worth the effort it would take to send in a rescue team. She is a Criminal and deserves whatever happens to her." Endeavor growled, feeling his Flames reaching their peak. "Now stand aside and let me end the Threat of these Things once and for all." Flames began to dance about him and instead of moving aside, Izuku turned and ran at full speed towards the Building. Taking to the Air as he ran, then flew through another Window. Smashing Glass and Boards as he entered.

Inside Izuku was immediately attacked by an Insect type Zaonoid. Knowing he did not have time, since Endeavor was about to unleash his full power on the Building. Izuku slammed his fist into the Sternum with all his might. Hearing cracking sounds as his punch seemed to almost go completely into the Monster. Turning towards the wall that separated one room from another. He jumped through the Wall with a crash. Wood and Chipboard disintegrated as he went through the wall. Heiko stared at him in utter shock and fear. Izuku immediately averted his sight to one side. Becoming aware immediately that the Girl was completely naked. "Wrap that sheet around you!" He ordered and she snapped out of her daze. Stepping to the window that she had burnt a hole through, he spun kicked and smashed a larger hole where the Window once was. Picking up Heiko in his arms he flew out the Window and a second later the Building erupted in flames. Landing next to the Police line, two paramedics and four Police Officers took custody of Heiko Honoshi. She turned towards him as one of the Officers snapped a pair of handcuffs on her wrists.

"Thank you." Heiko said as she was led towards a Police Car. Izuku turned towards the now somewhat weakened Endeavor.

"You know your son Shoto is right. You are a royal piece of shit." Izuku stated and then walked back to where Aiwaza was smirking. Then verbally chastised Izuku for once again risking his life. though he had to also applaud that he did it to save someone's life. Even a Criminal did not deserve capital punishment without a Judge and Jury.

**The Class 1-A Dorms:**

Sitting on one of the Couches in the Girls only Sitting Room, with her arms around her knees. Momo once more stared at her Cell Phone. "Come on Call me already! Let me know you are safe!" She mumbled in frustration. It had been a whole hour that Izuku had left and she hated not knowing. When the door opened she knew it had to be one of the other girls coming in. Since only the Girls had the keys to the door and Boys were not allowed in the room. Looking over she watched as Mina Ashido, Kyoka Jiro and Toru Hagakire entered, followed by Nemuri Kayama alias Midnight.

"We came to check on you." Toru said as she looked down at Momo who exhaled sharply. Hugging her knees more tightly to her.

"He has not called me yet. He was supposed to call me to let me know he is alright." Momo said softly, glancing once more at her Phone and still there was no Call or Text Messages. Nemuri sat across from her.

"If they are following the Timetable for the Raid, they just arrived on scene. He probably cannot call yet." Nemuri said soothingly and Momo bit her bottom lip. Trying to will the Phone to ring. Suddenly there was a pounding on the door and Katsuki Bakugo could be heard yelling for someone to open the door. The Teacher stood and went to the door and opened it. "Bakugo you are not allowed in here!" Nemuri stated firmly and the Spike Haired Blonde Teen, glared inside.

"I just want to know what I heard is true! Did the Government really award Deku with a Provisional Hero License?" Katsuki growled and Nemuri nodded.

"Yes they did." Nemuri informed him and Katsuki bellowed in rage. Shaking his fists in the air.

"WHAT THE FUCK? WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM, I AM GOING TO ROAST HIM!" Katsuki roared and Momo lost it. Standing she walked towards the teen and glared at him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! IZUKU ONCE AGAIN IS...HE IS SOMEWHERE DANGEROUS AND ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS THAT ONCE MORE SURPASSED YOU! TRY NOT TO BE SUCH A FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Momo screamed, slamming the door in the others face and nearly hitting Katsuki with the door. Then started to cry, wailing as she slumped to the floor. Nemuri knelt in front of the emotional girl and hugged her. Consoling Momo and told her repeatedly that Midoriya would be fine and that he will call her soon. Mina and Toru knelt as well to help console their friend. "I cant...I cant keep going through this...every time he does this...all I can think is that I may never see him again." She stammered out sobbing and weeping as she held onto Nemuri. The Teacher shook her head.

"You know normally a Student from UA is never exposed to what all of you have been threw until they become Sidekicks for some Agency Hero. It gives time for you to become accustomed to the dangers and the hazards that all Heroes face." Nemuri explained making sure that Mina Ashido and Turo Hagakure heard her and not only Momo Yaoyorozu. "It allows you to understand when one you...well you are in love with is asked to face those dangers and you except it is normal. So once more all of you are tasked to learn something at an accelerated rate. To learn to deal with those you care about are placed in danger." Momo listened and hugged the Teacher tightly. Then slowly released her.

"You are right. It is just so hard to except that he will be in dangerous situations. Just as likely I will be probably similar dangers and he will have to accept it." Momo said and Nemuri nodded.

"Yes. Now I suggest we all sit, perhaps have Kyoka Jiro, Tsuyu Asui and Ochaco Uraraka join us. So that we all can discuss this further." Nemuri suggested and Mina contacted them asking them to come to the Girls Sitting Room.

**The Raid:**

Shifting through the debris, Mt Lady lifted a large section of rubble and winced. They had found at least a half dozen bodies, all beginning to disintegrate. But what they were told there were at minimal 20 of the Zaonoids. Pointing downward with a huge finger. "Over here! It looks like a bunch of them escaped down through this hole." She said loudly and Endeavor walked over. Followed by Gunhead, Kamui Woods and Aiwaza. Izuku was over talking to the young Girl he had saved.

"Son of a..." Endeavor growled exhaling sharply as he glared down the Man Made Hole.

"Looks like this is not over after all." Aiwaza said as he stared at Endeavor. Knowing exactly who fucked up the whole raid and it was not Izuku Midoriya. But someone that was supposed to be a Professional. Walking back to the Patrol Car, he heard Heiko Honoshi telling Izuku what she had learned while she was being held captive.

"That sicko Taranka kept bragging after...okay well I rather not talk about that. It was really disturbing and disgusting." Heiko said sorrowfully and with a bit of anger. "Well he would talk a lot about his plans and what he wanted to accomplish. I think he was trying to impress me. So what he wants to do is take over the League of Villains and then start making more of those things. An Army of them." She inhaled and shuddered slightly. Not wanting to tell them that the Creep wanted to inject her as well and turn her into a Monster as well. "Then he planned to take over the Country." She told Izuku and then the red rimmed eyed older man. She then smiled sweetly at Izuku.

"I am sorry you had to go through all that." Izuku said and Heiko exhaled slowly, then stopped smiling.

"I am alive. A lot of my...well my comrades are not. Fucking Monsters tore them apart! I think you should know that sicko has a serious thing for someone called Momo Yaoyorozu and he kept calling me that while he...you know. You might want to warn her. No one should have to go through what I did with him. It was horrible." Heiko said sadly realizing how close she had come to becoming one of those Monsters or worse to still be used by that asshole Taranka. Then she smiled again. "Oh you know the Cops say I should at most might get two years in Jail. Any chance you might want to keep in touch and maybe after I get out...you are really cute and perhaps you might keep me out of trouble." The girl said winking at Izuku. Before Izuku could say anything, Aiwaza shut the door of the Police Car and escorted Izuku away.

"Thank you Sir." Izuku said when they were far enough away that Heiko could not hear him. "Wow that is one disturbed girl." He muttered and then realized that he needed to call or text Momo. Taking out his phone he sent a text, knowing with all of the Sirens and other noises that Momo would never be able to hear him, he quickly typed out a msseage. "_M. AM ALRIGHT. SHOULD BE HOME IN AN HOUR OR SO. LOVE YA. IZZY_." Then he sent the text.

"We might as well leave and let Endeavor clean up his mess. This was a total disaster." Aiwaza said as Izuku Midoriya got into the Passenger side of the Teachers Car. "Hopefully if there is another Raid, they find someone that is not a total idiot to command it." With that he drove back to the UA Campus.

**The Sewers: Five Miles Away:**

Sloshing among the rancid waters, Taranka led the survivors of the Hero and Police Raid away from their destroyed Lair. They had lost 9 of their fellow Zaonoids in that Raid. Seven inside where incinerated and two were crushed under tons of Cement as they descended into the Sewers. Now Taranka only had 10 left and what made the loss even worse was that all but one of the Serum was destroyed in the Flaming Attack. He still had one left. The one that made him the strongest of the Group. The Serum that he did not want to give to anyone else. When one of the others caught up to him, he had an urge to take his anger out on the Man. But that would be foolhardy since he could not afford any more losses at the moment. "Boss! Boss! I heard as we passed that last Sewer Grate." The Man said, his form had huge ears and Taranka knew that the Man had enhanced hearing. "We were betrayed by an anonymous call." The Man said and Taranka growled.

"The League found us! That means they decided to let the Police and Heroes take us out!" Taranka said in a gravely voice etched with anger. Now really wanting to find Tomura and end him once and for all. "Jinn keep your ears open. Make sure we are not being followed or have been located." He ordered the Large Eared Creature that went back to rear and kept his ears open. Hines moved besides Taranka.

"So Sir. What are we going to do now? I mean we lost the Serum." Hines asked and Taranka stopped walking. Actually unsure what to do, but knew if he was going to gain real Power he needed to think of a way to recoup after this disaster.

"We still have one and with that one we can create at least twenty more like me. But for now, we need to find a new Lair and then find Tomura Shigaraki and tear him apart for betraying me again." Taranka said and then started to walk again. What bothered him the most was that he was anticipating to personally go and get Momo soon. That was now impossible. "It is a pity that I could not bring that Girl along. I really liked playing with her." He said softly to Hines and the other shrugged.

"I am sure Sir that I can find you someone else to play with. Unless you want me to take perhaps Grimes and go retrieve Momo Yaoyorozu for you?" Hines offered and Taranka shook his head.

"No cant risk it. For one that Boy...that Guyver would probably be there along with some Pro Heroes. As much as I would like to play with her...I cannot loss you or anyone else right now. Maybe later when our numbers are back to adequate strength and we can send more then just two. Strength in numbers might be the only way to be successful. So just find me someone else to play with and that will be fine." Taranka said and Hines nodded.

**The Dorms:**

Standing outside, Momo noticed the increased Numbers of Police Cars that circled outside the Campus Grounds. That and several Mid Level Pro Heroes that now patrolled the Campus Grounds themselves. But what she was actually looking for was Aiwaza's Blue Chevy Sedan that would contain her Izuku. She bounded down the steps and before Izuku could be ready jumped onto him. Knocking him down on the Grass. Latching her lips against his, she held him tightly and after a moment moved her mouth over by his right ear. "Oh by the way, the News had broadcasted your little stunt. You and I are going to have a long talk about that, later." She whispered in his ear as she hugged him, still lying on top of him. When she had seen his actions on the TV, she had an overwhelming urge to really chastise him for being so stupid. But she could tell that the Young Girl needed help and since no one else was about to give that help. Of course Izuku would. It was not just that she wanted to talk to him about. There was the issue of another Broadcast that came right after the first one. She needed to really discuss that. After everyone that was basically his friends greeted him, Momo took him into one of the other rooms. He was ready for her to lay into him for what happened, but she had him sit across from her. "Izzy I think we have a problem." She said and Izuku exhaled sharply.

"Oh no not this again." Izuku muttered remembering that only a few weeks ago that Momo had broken up with him and then they got back together. "Come on M, do we really need to go through this again." Momo moved closer and took his two hands in hers.

"Izzy no it is not that. It is about this." Momo held out her Phone and replayed the News Conference. A high place official was standing behind a podium. The Official relayed that after careful consideration they wish to announce that they were going to recommend that Izuku Midoriya aka the Guyver no longer attend UA full time. That he only attend part-time for just academics and the rest of the day he become a Part-Time Sidekick for one of the Agencies. When the conference ended she gazed over at him. "You need to accept this Izzy. Right now I believe I am just holding you back." Izuku exhaled and winced.

"I was hoping to tell you about that later." Izuku admitted. "Mister Aiwaza talked to me on the ride back. He told me basically the same thing, other then that I am wasting my time and the Teachers by remaining a full-time student. That I really am not learning anything relevant during the Practical Training. That I am only holding myself back from my full potential to remain." He told her and Momo scowled slightly.

"So when were you going to tell me that Melissa decided not be your Hero Partner anymore for almost the same reason?" Momo asked and again Izuku winced. He had forgotten that the Girls tended to talk to each other.

"About the same time I was going to tell you about the recommendation." Izuku quickly answered and Momo chuckled not really believing that. "I take it that it will be okay with you if I am a Part-Time Student. I found out I can still live here and I do not leave until after 1 PM for whatever Agency that I select to sign onto." He told her and she smiled contently. She had feared that they would demand that Izuku move out and she would only get to see him on the weekends.

"What Agencies are you considering to applying to?" Momo asked and this time she watched as Izuku began to squirm. Looking guilty as hell.

"Okay now this is Aiwaza's suggestion, it is not my idea. He believes I need to be a positive addition to the one he suggests and I can tell you that I am reluctant to even consider..." Izuku continued to ramble and Momo knew that he was afraid that she would be upset.

"What Agency?" Momo asked sternly and Izuku swallowed dryly.

"The Mountain Agency." Izuku muttered and Momo moved closer. Watching as he lowered his eyes to the floor. Paling slightly.

"Speak up. What Agency was that?" Momo repeated but she actually almost heard what Agency.

"The Mountain Agency. I would be the Sidekick to Mt Lady." Izuku said guiltily and Momo grimaced. Breathing in and out.

"NOT IN A CHANCE IN HELL AM I GOING TO...NOT IN THIS LIFETIME AM I GOING TO JUST ALLOW THAT!" Momo yelled loudly standing up and glaring down at Izuku. "SHE IS A...WELL SHE ACTS LIKE A..." There was so many words that she wanted to use to describe Takeyama Yu alias Mt Lady and none of them was polite. Growling she flopped back on seat and snarled. Izuku laughed and took her hands that were now clenched into fists.

"You know you are really cute when you are jealous." Izuku commented and Momo glared at him. "You know you can trust me, I would never do anything. No matter who it is." He said and Momo exhaled sharply.

"Oh I trust you. But I do not trust...her." Momo said icily. Deciding that before Izuku joined the Mountain Agency she wanted to have a nice long chat with Takeyama about keeping her hands off Izuku. Under threat of her kicking the Blonde Heroes huge ass from one end of the City to another. She grumbled for another two hours and Izuku decided not to tell her that under him becoming a Sidekick, the Government was placing some restrictions that he would have to follow. The biggest was that he not unless it was a dire situation, he was not to use his Chest Blast and if he did the Government wanted to have a Hearing. To discuss whether it was a justifiable use. From what he had heard they believe that his Chest Blast was much like a WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction).

To be Continued


	18. Chapter 18

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 18

**Restrictions:**

Momo Yaoyorozu was not in any mood to actually obey any of the Rules about being in Izuku's room after Curfew. She was still in the effect of her Jealousy and needed to ensure that he fully understood that his ass along with everything else belonged to her. Solely her. So spending the night having Sex sort of confirmed that. An hour before everyone else would be arising, she dressed and after giving him a good morning kiss. She began to slip out of his door, to almost run into Kyoka Jiro coming out of Shoto Todoroki's room. The Petite Girl was holding her shoes in her arms and Momo could easily see tucked within the black shoes was Kyoka's bra and panties. She laughed as she watched Kyoka gasp and her face paled. Looking guilty as hell. "Oh look at that. Sneaking out of a Boys room so early in the Morning. I wonder what you two were up to last night?" Momo said with a huge smile and Kyoka bit her lip. Closing the door to Shoto's room so that Momo could not see him sprawled across the bed completely naked. She then smiled as well.

"About the same thing you were." Kyoka said gesturing with her head towards the fact that Momo just came out of Izuku's room. "Isn't those the same clothes you had on yesterday?" She commented and both started back to their own rooms.

"So how long have you two been...?" Momo asked quietly and Kyoka blushed. Then shrugged.

"About two weeks. This is our third time where we spent the night together." Kyoka replied. "So you and Izuku, how long?" She asked in return and Momo smiled.

"At I-Island after that fiasco and then about four no five times since. I take it you found out that you like having Sex with your Boy Toy." Momo whispered as they neared Mina Ashido's room, not wanting their friend overhearing them and Kyoka nodded.

"Oh yeah. So since we both broke the rules, I take it you are not going to tell anyone." Kyoka said and Momo smiled.

"Of course not. But it is nice to know that you two are getting along really well. So has he said the L word yet?" Momo asked and Kyoka frowned, shaking her head.

"No but he almost did a couple of times. Well I better take a shower and get ready for the Day." Kyoka said as she stopped to open her door. Stepping inside. Momo then went to her own room to do the same. Take a Shower and get ready for another School day.

Getting up himself, Izuku headed for his Bathroom. This afternoon he needed to go to the Mountain Agency to sign a Six Month Contract, once after Mt Lady and himself went over the Restrictions that the Government had decided upon. He actually had to agree with Aiwaza's suggestion. Due to that the only way Mt Lady could respond in a timely manner was to utilize her Quirk and walk there. The problem she faced was a lot of time she had to be extremely careful otherwise she could cause considerable amount of collateral damage. But if Izuku who could fly as the Guyver carried carry her to an incident. Then her response time would be greatly accelerated without risk of damage. It was brilliant, though he did know that Momo did not trust the Blonde Heroine at all. Takeyama Yu had a reputation of being a flirt and seemed to almost radiate raw hormonal sexuality. In Laymen terms she was extremely hot and sexy. So Momo being the jealous type was not exactly pleased that he was going to be Takeyama's Sidekick. After showering, he put his School Uniform on and headed downstairs. Deciding this morning instead of some elaborate breakfast, he went with a Strawberry Poptart. "DEKU!" Katsuki roared as he entered the Kitchen. Storming straight towards where Izuku was calmly munching on his Poptart. "DO NOT THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE YOU ARE GOING TO BE A SIDEKICK THAT YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME! The Spiky Blonde Haired teen yelled, glaring angrily at Izuku.

"Would not even try to think that Kacchan." Izuku said evenly and Katsuki scowled. Then stepped closer and glared at him.

"Good! Do not get me wrong, I will surpass you soon! So don't fuck up and get demoted from there because...if you do I will kick your ass!" Katsuki growled as others began to enter, grabbing the other Poptart that was still in the toaster, he stormed out. Growling and grumbling as he left. Izuku shook his head and smirked. In Katsuki's own way he had congratulated Izuku for succeeding. Watching as the Explosive Angry Teenager mellowed immensely as he approached Ochaco. The Girl simply smiled at him and everyone could see the hostility seem to evaporate from Katsuki.

Like the Government had said, the first half of the day for Izuku Midoriya consisted of Academics. Math, Language, Science and Social Studies. At lunch he sat with Momo and a couple of their friends. Izuku watched the Clock a couple of times and knew that soon he would have to go to the Mountain Agency. What made it easy for him was that he now had permission to fly there. So after he changed into Civilian Clothing and activated the Guyver he could take to the sky and be there in a few minutes. Landing at the Mountain Agency, Izuku was a bit reluctant to enter. This was a big step in his goal to become a Hero. Deactivating the Armor, he stepped inside and after a few minutes he was at Headquarters of the Mount Agency. The door burst open and Takeyama Yu smiled broadly at him. "Welcome Midoriya. Do you know how great it is that you picked my Agency to be my Sidekick." She said excitingly and Izuku swallowed then tried to smile.

"Well actually Mister Aiwaza suggested that I come here." Izuku informed her. She still smiled at him. "Though it did make sense." This did not falter the older woman's enthusiasm at all. Grabbing his wrist she almost dragged him further inside.

"Oh before I forget. The Hero Administration says that I might not be experienced enough to train you. So twice a week for about an hour, Nighteye is going to come over and give you a lecture on being a Hero. I hope that is alright." She stated and she gestured for him to sit on the one side of her desk. While she sat down behind it. In front of them was a Contract, along with a complete list of the Restrictions that had been issued for him. "Now I had my Accountants doddle with the Amounts and I figure this is about average of what other Sidekicks receive." She pointed to the third paragraph of the Contract and Izuku mouth gaped open. It was about one hundred more then his Mother received each month from his Father for Alimony and Child Support. "You have to remember that this is what you get for being my Part-Time Sidekick. If and when you Graduate and want to become my Full-Time Sidekick, I will have my Accounts increase that Amount." She informed him and as Izuku read over the basic Contract. The Hero Administration Lawyers had written it so that it had no hidden agendas or clauses that could bite Izuku in the ass later. Signing it, Takeyama pulled off the top copy and filed it in her Drawer. The second Copy she handed to him and the third she folded and put in an envelope to be mailed to the Hero Administration. "Okay now the boring stuff. I need to go over with you the Restrictions." An hour later they took a break.

"Can I ask you something, Mt Lady?" Izuku asked and the Blonde Heroine smiled.

"Call me Takeyama or Takey. Because I am going to call you Izuku if that is alright?" Takeyama stated. "Go ahead and ask." Izuku exhaled and then wrinkled his brow.

"Okay I hate to ask this, but you see I have a Girlfriend and well she is...well she is a little concerned...because she sort of has been reading some disturbing Magazine articles...and well...she would really like to talk to you." Izuku stuttered and stammered as he spoke and Takeyama could not help but chuckle.

"Oh those. Yes I can see why she would be a little concerned. No Izuku I am nothing like what those Articles state I am like. No I am not a seductress that...how should I put it politely. That I have sex with any male that happens to cross my path." Takeyama shook her head. "I can guess that your Girlfriend, oh I heard it was Momo Yaoyorou is that right?" Izuku nodded and she smiled. "Would be worried that I might do something inappropriate with you. So if she wants to talk to me so that I can assure her that no I do not have intention of using you that way. Then it is alright with me." She told him and Izuku visibly relaxed.

"Thank you, Mt...uhm Takeyama, I will bring her by to meet you this Saturday if that is alright." Izuku said and Takeyama nodded, then exhaled sharply.

"Well lets finish these stupid restrictions and then I will show you the Mountain Agency." Takeyama leaned back forward and picked up the list.

**The New Lair:**

The smell and dampness made Taranka annoyed other then the fact that they had been driven to live in an old abandoned Subway Station. What annoyed him the worst was that they could not find any willing volunteers. The recent destruction and death of some of their Members seemed to scare off any potentials that Hines and the others approached. Fearing that they too would come to the same end, those that were once considering joining were now not interested. So those here were all he had to work with. Though it was enough for his immediate plans to take over the League of Villains. After that he would force Volunteers to join him. That and have a Molecular Scientist analyze the One Serum he had and possibly make more. "We have to locate Tomura Shigaraki and soon. Before the heroes find us again." Taranka told Hines who nodded. Fully supporting their leaders plan.

"Uhm Sir. We do not have much in funding left. What we have is what Chinju was able to grab before that Endeavor blew up the Building." Hines said and Taranka winced. He had thanked the brave Man for having the gumption in at least grabbing one of the Fourteen Bags of Money. Though Taranka would have preferred that Chinju had instead grabbed the Briefcase that had the Serum in it. But Money was something that they needed to keep functioning. Otherwise everyone would go hungry and for some reason calories were needed after reverting from a Zaonoid back to human. It seemed that when one of them Transformed into their Altered state, it burned a lot of Calories and when they were once more Human. They were considerably hungry. The problem they faced was the one bag that Chinju had taken only had about Two Hundred and Forty thousand Dollars in it. At the rate he and the others consumed food, that would only last them about three and a half months.

"Take Myers and continue to look for Shigaraki. We need to find him if we are going to succeed. Also tell the others no more Reverting unless it is absolutely necessary." Taranka ordered and Hines waved to Myers. The two Mercenaries that were the last of his original crew, departed and Taranka was faced with the fact that Hines could not even get him another Playmate. Which would really frustrate him. He thoroughly enjoyed playing with that other girl, it took his mind and hormones off Momo Yaoyorozu. Now all he could think about was soon he would want to play with her. Those thoughts could distract him from what he needed to accomplish. So he needed a Playmate, so that meant sending out one or two of the others to locate one for him. "Chinju, Toshi. I have a job for you." He said to the two. Who seemed to perk up as they walked over to him from across the large Station. He told them exactly what to look for and they both nodded with understanding. Chinju picked up a bottle of Chloroform and a rag on their way out.

Outside the Abandoned Subway Station, Himiko Toga was like the rest of her Crew from the Vanguard Action Squad. Searching for Martin Taranka. Though the Blonde Girl believed it was a waste of time. She wanted to pursue a certain Green Haired Boy that had caught her fancy. Those that did catch her attention generally did not live long enough afterwards for her to really get to know. It was the price of her being attracted to them. Leaning against a cement wall of an alley, she toyed with her Knife feeling bored and impatient. Then she saw two Men leave the Station and she knew instantly that the two did not fit in to that area. They were not Bums or Street People, for one they both were clean. Reaching for her Phone to contact Dabi, she felt someone grab and pin her arms. While another covered her mouth with a rag. Struggling she inhaled and then realized that the rag was coated with some type of chemical. Feeling lightheaded, Himiko could not keep her eyes open as she lost consciousness and passed out. Barely hearing. "Well she is not exactly what the Boss wants...then I am not into young girls like he is." One said and that was all she heard as darkness overcame her.

Awakening, Himiko felt groggy and her head hurt. When she tried to reach with her hand to rub her eyes, she found that she couldn't. Opening her gritty eyes she peered over and noticed that both of her wrists were tied to some type of metal bedposts. She then noticed some other things, such as her ankles were also tied and what really annoyed her was she was completely naked. Someone had removed all of her clothes including her underwear. Pulling at the restraints she grumbled, unable to voice her discomfort because she had been gagged. Surveying the room as best she could, she exhaled sharply through her nose. Inhaling she caught the smell of a foul odor. The Room was barely lite and the walls were completely bare. She could see in front of her one Metal Door. To the left she could make out a smaller room, which from the dripping sounds she guessed was perhaps a bathroom. When the door began to creak open she glared angrily. All in all she wanted to kill someone for this indignity. A Man entered and Himiko knew exactly who it was. Martin Taranka. "Well Chinju, she is not what I asked for...but she will due for the time being." Taranka said to his right and she heard the man that had spoken before.

"Boss she was hanging around outside and well you told us not to draw too much attention." Chinju said and Taranka smiled. Then stepped inside and Himiko wanted to yell at him, tell him that she was going to gut him like a fish. But the gag restricted her from speaking. All she heard from herself was a grumbling sounds.

"I am not too much into Blondes, but her body is nice enough. Yes I believe that she will be an adequate diversion." Taranka closed the door and admired the young Blonde Girl, touching her ankle and moving his hand upwards. Himiko thrashed at his touch, glaring at him with as much hate as she could. "Yes you will definitely be an adequate diversion. Himiko Toga. Oh yes I know exactly who you are and that you are associated with Tomura Shigaraki. After we are done, we will have a nice talk about him." He smiled and began to take his clothes off, then laid down next to her. He finished a few hours later and Himiko had bitten the gag so hard that she feared that she might have broken several of her teeth. But that did not matter to her, right now all she could think of was killing Taranka in the most painful way possible. He smiled at her. "That was quite good and you really satisfied me." He stood and she felt a strange weight on her right ankle. Glancing down she saw a ankle cuff attached to a long chain that was hooked to the wall. "Now I am going to cut those ropes off your wrists and ankles. Then remove your gag. In that little room there you will find a Bathtub, the water works. Take a bath and later we will have a little chat. That is after..." With that he cut the ropes and then removed her gag. Gathering moisture back into her mouth and moving it about to elevate the discomfort.

"I am...I am going to kill you." Himiko wheezed out and Taranka laughed. "I swear I am going to kill you for what you have done." She whispered still trying to get her mouth from feeling so stiff and sore. He headed for the door.

"I doubt that my young Himiko. I doubt that very much. Now go take a bath." Taranka ordered and then left. She sat there for several minutes glaring at the closed and locked door. Wishing she had her Knife so she could make the Man pay for what he did to her. Standing after a few minutes, she glared down at the three used condoms on the floor. Anger flowed through her as she tried not to remember him using them. Dragging the chain behind her, she went into the Bathroom hoping that if she did bath that she could wash the memory of what he did to her. While she bathed and scrubbed, she considered the idea of utilizing her Quirk. Transform into someone else. But at the moment she only had two incorporated within her. Mina Ashido and Ochaco Uraraka.

"Can't do either! That sicko probably would like me to be either one of them! So he can screw either of them! I guess I am essentially fucked regardless!" Himiko growled then laid back in the temperate water. She could not hope that any of her Teammates from the Squad would find her. One she had gone of by herself so they had no idea where she was. That left her here to be used by Taranka until he became bored with her and she knew then that he most likely will kill her.

**The Meeting: Saturday**

High above the buildings, Momo held tightly to the Guyver Armored form of her Izuku. She loved this, it felt so wonderful as he carried her high into the air. She wished they could do this more often, but while he was a student the School restricted him from flying around unless it was over the Campus Grounds and he could not fly above 50 feet. So it was not even worth it, well for her to go along. Now as a Part-Time Sidekick he could fly her places and it was wonderful. Landing on the Mount Agency Balcony a few minutes later, Momo felt a little disappointed that the trip had not been longer. "On the way back, can we take a side trip? Perhaps a few hundred miles to maybe a small town and have lunch?" She asked and Izuku who deactivated the Armor, shrugged.

"Sure why not. I doubt Taranka would be able to cause any problems if we are that far from the City." Izuku replied and Momo smiled. Opening the Balcony Doors, the two were immediately greeted by Takeyama Yu alias Mt Lady. She was wearing normal attire and not her Uniform.

"Welcome. You must be Momo Yaoyorozu. Midoriya has told me a lot about you. Oh Nighteye is here, Midoriya why don't you go and get your Lecture over for this week." Takeyama said gesturing towards a door to the right. "That will give me and Momo here a chance to talk." She stated and Izuku felt a little reluctant to leave, but since Nighteye came he might as well do as she suggested. Leaving them, Takeyama smiled at Momo. "You don't mind me calling you Momo do you?" The other shook her head. "Good. You can call me Takeyama or Takey. Either is fine. Come I have Tea set up in the next room. Let's have a little chat." Momo followed the shapely blonde into the room and after sitting down. Tea was served. "Now Izuku there has told me about your concerns and I feel that I better assure you that I have no intention of doing anything inappropriate with him." She then pulled out a stack of Magazines, all were about her.

"Well according to those Magazines you have there...I am a bit worried. I mean those articles..." Momo said as she sipped her tea and tried not to accuse Takeyama of what the Magazines dictate that she was like.

"Oh those. Well I can tell you those all are complete loads. Complete crap. It is a facade a farce. I am noway like that. Yes I am flirty and I tend to act like I am a typical Blonde idiot. But it is all an act. People, mostly men look at me and expect me to be that way. Because I am Blonde, have a nice ass, killer breasts and an awesome body." Takeyama stated and Momo could almost relate. Ever since she blossomed men stared at her. Hell she had a Psychopathic Pervert that was obsessed with her.

"But the Magazines..." Momo said pointing to the stack and Takeyama laughed.

"If that is what you are concerned about. Let us discuss and compare this one, then." Takeyama said as she removed the Bottom Magazine from the pile and Momo winced. It was a Recent Teen Magazine. On the Cover was her and Izuku and it was titled, CUTEST TEEN COUPLE. The Two on the Cover were holding hands and smiling at each other. Takeyama flipped to the article inside and Momo could see some highlighted entries. "_Now according to this and I quote. Izuku Midoriya alias the Guyver and Momo Yaoyorozu alias __Creati are in a serious relationship together. Now it is believed that the two though openly affectionate, are abstaining from being physically intimate_." She smiled at Momo. "Remember I was a teenager once not so long ago and I have a hard time believing that you two are not...well from what I learned from the UA Administration. That statement is a little far-fetched." Momo gasped and stared in shock at Takeyama.

"Wait the School...believes me and Izuku are..." Momo stammered out, wondering how the School would even know. Takeyama chuckled.

"They suspect, do not know and do not want to know. So relax. I am just pointing out that the Magazine Writers want to portray a certain morality that will place you two as Role Models. How much Fan Mail have you gotten over this so far?" Takeyama asked and Momo exhaled sharply.

"Quite a bit. Izuku actually gets more and those are from a lot of Teenage Girls." Momo replied scowling slightly. It was true, Izuku's Fan Mail consisted of love letters and pleas for him to contact them. She figured it was bad enough that a good 2/3 of the Girls at UA had a thing for her Boyfriend, then find out that over a couple thousand also were interested in him. It was starting to annoy her.

"I bet. So are you still concerned that I would do anything inappropriate with Izuku?" Takeyama asked and Momo bit her bottom lip.

"Not as much as before. But still...I love him and I do not want someone trying to take him away from me." Momo replied and Takeyama laughed again.

"Good enough. Actually a little jealousy is good for the soul. Keeps you on your toes." Takeyama stated and then she pulled out a pen. "Any chance you could autograph this? My younger Sister is a huge fan of you two." She asked and Momo laughed. Then signed the Magazine over a picture of her and Izuku sneaking an embrace under a streetlight. There were at least a dozen photos of them together and most showed them were along the same lines. A teenage couple out spending time together. When Izuku came back and after signing himself, the two said their farewells for now and departed. Izuku flew Momo to a small town where they had a nice peaceful lunch together.

To be continued


	19. Chapter 19

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 19

**Learning Curve and Discovering the Past:**

Flying about fifty feet from the ground at the Hero Training Center Practice Facility, Izuku carried Takeyama in her guise as Mt Lady and when she nodded. He dropped her. She immediately began to grow and landed at full size a second a later. She smiled at him as he soared around her now huge head. "Good. That is actually perfect." Takeyama commented and then looked over at the two observers. One was Nighteye and the other was a Mid Level Officer from the Hero Administration.

"She is right. That was perfect." Nighteye said as he had to admire the idea of Izuku in his Guyver form flying Mt Lady to a scene. The other nodded with approval.

"Yes now she can arrive in an adequate amount of time without worrying about collateral damage to buildings." The Officer said not really taking his eyes off Takeyama's incredible body. She reduced size and Izuku landed a few feet from them all. The Officer finally blinked and looked over at Izuku. "Though you will need to adhere to the restrictions that were issued. You will not engage in any Confrontations with any Villains. Unless you are threatened or some innocent bystander." The Man stated firmly.

"I read them and I understand. At most I do crowd control and ensure that no Bystanders are harmed." Izuku said, not really agreeing with the idea that after he arrived and basically dropped Takeyama off, he would stand idly by and do nothing. While she confronted whatever Villains were causing havoc.

"Exactly. Now I need to report this to the Hero Administration that this will work." The Man left and Izuku deactivated the Guyver. Grumbling a little about him being nothing more then a glorified Taxi. Takeyama and Nighteye chuckled.

"It has to be this way Izuku Midoriya. Even though you have your Probationary Hero License. You are still classified as a Student and the Hero Administration does not want you to place yourself in any dangerous situations." Nighteye explained and Izuku exhaled sharply.

"Okay. So do I fly you back to the Agency or you want to take an Uber?" Izuku asked with a small smile and Takeyama laughed. Activating the Guyver once more, he picked Takeyama up from under her armpits and flew upwards back to the City. As he flew he felt something off to the east. It was a strange feeling that seemed to cause a shiver to run down his spine. Turning towards the sensation. "Uhm Takey...there is something over that way...it is hard to explain...but we need to go there." He said and she nodded with approval.

"Well you are my ride, so go ahead." Takeyama said filled with curiosity on why Izuku was flying towards Mount Fugi. An Hour later they Landed at the base of the Volcano, Izuku walked towards a volcanic crack. Something inside was calling to him and he had no idea what it was. Easing inside, with Takeyama following him. "Any idea what brought you here?" She asked and Izuku shook his armored head. Realizing she could not see him shake his head, he answered her instead.

"No clue. Other then...I do not know...there is something here." Izuku replied and after several minutes of easing around huge Boulders and Crevices. They reached a Chamber, steam was flowing from one side and it was extremely hot. Izuku did not feel the heat, but Takeyama did. Nearing the far wall, he placed his hand against it. The feelings intensified. "Behind here. Behind this rock." He whispered as Takeyama, covered with sweat from the heat wiped her forehead with her sleeve. Finding it hard to even breath. She would guess it was at least 120 Degrees in the Cavern.

"Whatever it is...we need to hurry. I am being cooked alive in here." Takeyama said, hoping that this was not a wild goose chase or something along those lines. Sweat was now almost pouring off her and she knew she had to leave soon. Izuku reared back and slammed his fist into the Stone. It crumbled and he tore away a large section of rock and Takeyama stared in shock. Behind the rock was something smooth and from what she could tell it was not natural. "What the...?" She asked and Izuku placed his hand on the multicolored surface. The strange material seemed to constrict in on itself and an opening appeared. "Uhm Izuku...are you sure about this." Watching with complete awe as Izuku stepped inside. She followed him and exhaled in relief. It was at least forty degrees cooler inside.

"This is vaguely familiar. I think...no...I have not been here before...though I think this is...wait I know what this is. " Izuku said excitingly and began to walk onward into a long curving corridor. There were what Takeyama assumed was doors here or there. She stopped him by placing her hand on his Armored forearm.

"What is this, you said you know what this is? Well what is it?" Takeyama asked impatiently and Izuku turned around. Gesturing with his right hand upwards.

"This is one of the Alien's Ships. This one...I think they left it behind for some reason." Izuku told her and she stared wide eyed at him. Then he continued on, something was calling to him and he had to find out what it was. At another door, he placed his hand on it and it opened. Inside Takeyama saw that the room was completely empty. Stepping into the center of the Room, Izuku stopped and waited. Without warning a long aperture flowed from the ceiling and connected to the Guyver Eye.

"IZUKU!" Takeyama yelled ready to lunge forward and rip whatever it was off from her Sidekick. He raised his left hand towards her.

"It is alright. This is normal." Izuku said softly and then stood there. Energy began to pour down from the hose into him. "It is recharging me...or rather the Guyver Unit." He told her and remained still for several minutes while the Alien Device flowed energy down into him. "Okay this is weird...I can hear the Ship talking to me." Takeyama stepped closer.

"What is it saying?" Takeyama asked and Izuku gave a short laugh.

"It is asking if I want to upgrade this Guyver Unit into a Warrior Unit." Izuku said, accepting the upgrade and then without warning sections of the Walls opened. Pieces of various sizes began to attach themselves to Izuku and for Takeyama it looked like the additions seemed to mold to the Guyver Armor. Adding bulk in certain places and making the Armor thicker in others. When done, she could swear that the Armor looked even more menacing. The aperture detached and Izuku turned towards her. "Okay from what it told me I am fully recharged and all upgrades are completed. Oh shit! We need to leave...NOW!" He said, hustling her back down the Corridor.

"I know I keep asking. But what is going on?" Takeyama said as he seemed to hustle her down the Corridor. A strange rumbling began to vibrate through the Alien Ship. Once outside and back in the oppressing heat. She gazed at him wanting to know why they were hurrying. Before she could ask, he told her. Moving towards where they had come in.

"It is going home! It stayed only for this reason and now it is leaving! We have to get out of here and fast!" Izuku ordered plowing through the Crack widening it with relative ease. She followed behind him, tempted to activate her Quirk and help smash their way out. But he was doing it so quickly she did not have to. Once outside, he picked her up and streaked away. Then hovered in the air as the Alien Ship broke free, rubble and huge boulders cascaded down off it. Then it seemed to raise itself upwards. With a pulsating rumble the Alien Ship flashed pure light and then rocketed straight up so fast that it looked like a blur of color. Exhaling Takeyama looked at the more Impressive Guyver Armor.

"When we get back...You are writing the report on this!" Takeyama ordered glancing upwards towards where the Alien Ship had gone. Shaking her head. "Anyone ever tell you that being associated with you is...well it is not boring. Take me back to the Agency. I need an Aspirin." Not saying she also wanted a stiff drink and a shower.

**The Lair:**

Rising from her now daily routine of having Taranka come and lay on top of her, Himiko Toga exhaled and headed for the Bathroom. Once more to wash herself and then wait for one of Taranka's cronies to bring her Mid Morning Meal. It was now a routine. Taranka would come in two or three times a day, do her and then after she bathed. Someone would bring her food and if she asked Juice. It bothered her that she had been here almost a week and still he had not asked her about Tomura Shigaraki. At this point she would be willing to tell the asshole exactly where Tomura was hiding. Just to stop him from...she hated it with all her soul. Vowing that someday she would take great pleasure in cutting Taranka into little pieces. As she had done to her Stepfather back when she was twelve. Her Stepfather did the same thing to her that Taranka was doing and it made her insane with desire to plunge her Knife deep within him. She remembered how good it felt to stab her Stepfather repeatedly, right after he had came into her room that night and laid on top of her. While he rested, she removed the Butcher Knife from under Pillow and spent a good twenty Minutes stabbing him over and over again. The Blood splattered the walls and her. She then drank his Blood and Transformed into him. Leaving the house to never return. In the morning her Mother had discovered her dead Husband and Himiko was long gone. She wanted to do the same to Taranka, but decided first she would cut off his lower appendage. Then slaughter him. Rising from the now Water in the Tube, she toweled herself off and went back to the small Bedroom to await her food. After Hines gave the little slut her food, he closed the door and sought out Taranka.

"I do not understand Sir. I thought you were going to question that girl about where Tomura Shigaraki was hiding." Hines said and Taranka smiled.

"Ah my friend you do not understand ones like Himiko Toga. She is insane psychopath that delights in tormenting and killing anyone that catches her eye. I believe after enough of my tender affections, then she will disclose the location to me without any problems." Taranka laughed as he glanced over towards the Metal Door that contained his diversion. "Now in the meantime, we need to continue as we are. Keep to the Shadows and perhaps Tomura will make a mistake. We are done making any from now on." Then frowned. He had fucked up and made a series of mistakes. Letting his increased Zaonoid aggressive tendencies overwhelm his common sense and intelligence. He wont make that mistake again.

**Field Test:**

On the same day that the Alien Ship gave Izuku an upgrade and making the Report to the Hero Administration. Takeyama and Nighteye decided they should test to see what the upgrades had done for Izuku and the Guyver. Stepping onto the Training Grounds he began to check out what differences he now had. Finding out that not only was he stronger then before, but everything else was also stronger. The Laser Beam pierced a metal plate easily, where before it barely tarnished the metal. When he snapped out his Blades, he found that now there were two Blades on each of his Forearms. He started to wonder what the Chest Blast would do, was it too more powerful more destructive. Off to one side Takeyama watched with Nighteye. "What do you think?" She whispered over to the other. Nighteye had watched and now shook his head.

"He could be almost as strong as All Might now. When he deactivates that thing, does it still go into the back of his neck?" Nighteye asked and Takeyama nodded.

"Yes and it still doesn't do anything to him." Takeyama replied as they watched Izuku heft up a huge Boulder effortlessly. That they would estimate weighted about twenty to thirty tons. "Actually I think he might be as strong or maybe even stronger. With the Alien Upgrades it is hard to know just how powerful he is now." She commented and Nighteye had to agree.

"The Hero Administration Leaders are still in a state of shock that there was an Alien Ship under Mount Fugi. They are wondering if there might be others tucked away somewhere." Nighteye informed her and Takeyama wondered that too. Walking over to them casually.

"As far as I know there isn't. Oh it seems that the upgrades gave me increased hearing and sight as well." Izuku said as he deactivated the Armor and the larger thick pieces seemed to compress. Then inject themselves in the back of his neck, disappearing instantly. "I think I am done for the day. I better get back to the Dorms and tell Momo about this." He had not told her yet and he did not want her to find out from someone else. Not wanting her pissed off at him for any reason.

"See you tomorrow then. I think we need to do some more tests on this and determine just how strong and powerful you are now." Nighteye advised and Izuku agreed. It made sense. Reactivating the Guyver, he leaped into the air and flew off faster then he had before. Another improvement. Deciding to just show Momo instead of trying to explain what had happened.

**League of Villains:**

"Are you sure none of you has heard from Himiko Toga?" Dabi asked looking over to the closed door where Tomura Shigaraki and Kirojiri were waiting inside. Dr Compress shrugged his shoulders.

"Not a word in a week. Maybe she is out...you know having fun." Spinner said as he worked on his new Swords. He had lost his last Multi-Sword Weapon when it had intercepted the Guyver's indestructible blades. "She does tend to do that. She is not the most stable person around you know." He commented with a wry smile on his lips. Not really worried that she was missing. The only one that seemed to be worried was Dabi and Spinner suspected that the Scarred Man had a serious thing for the Psychopathic Blonde.

"She was supposed to be here. Tomura has a job for her involving impersonating someone." Dabi stated with concern that somehow Tomura would blame him for Himiko not being here as ordered. When the door opened the others seemed to melt back, leaving Dabi to answer to Tomura Shigaraki. With a strong exhale, Tomura looked about and then sighed.

"So where is she? I need her to go on a little errand for me." Tomura said with a sinister smile. "We have the Blood and we know when the Hero Provisional License Exams are and when. All we need is her to take the Girls place. So I ask again, where is she?" He demanded and Dabi winced.

"We have no idea. Last time I saw her was when we were searching for that Jackass you wanted us to find. Himiko went off by herself, to find something more fun to do. That was about a week ago." Dabi told their leader and Tomura started to scratch at his neck furiously.

"You idiots! Do you think that perhaps since there are no News reports of any Grisly Murders that perhaps something has happened to her." Tomura said in frustration, instantly realizing that those remaining in the Vanguard might not be exactly competent as he once believed. Perhaps it was because Muscular and Mustard were in Prison. Or Maybe it was because none of them were completely dedicated to the League of Villains. That they really did not care if one of them was captured, killed or missing.

"Should we go look for her?" Spinner asked and Tomura glared at the Green Lizard Man.

"How are you going to locate Himiko Toga when you have failed to find Taranka?" Turning back to the room Tomura had just come from. "Go ahead and search and if you are lucky enough to stumble upon her, then perhaps you might prove that you are not as incompetent as I suspect." Slamming the door shut, Kirojiri was standing behind the Counter.

"Sounds to me like perhaps Taranka has captured her. You do realize Tomura that she knows about this location." Kirojiri said and Tomura removed his Hand Mask.

"That might work to our advantage. Think about it my friend, we have been unable to locate Taranka or his group of Monsters. Since we can count on that Himiko at one point will tell Taranka where we are. Then we can plan for his arrival." Tomura said and Kirojiri chuckled.

"We can set a trap." Kirojiri finally understood and Tomura smiled with delight.

"Yes we can." Tomura declared and began to lay out his idea for the trap. To finish Taranka and his Monsters once and for all.

**The UA Dorms:**

Outside and in back of the Dorms. Izuku activated the Guyver and looked at his Girlfriend. Momo stepped closer and touched the Armor tentatively. "When it goes in and out of you. Does it hurt? It looks bulkier then the original." Momo commented with concern and Izuku deactivated the Armor again.

"No actually it feels the same. I do not even feel it anymore. Not like the beginning where it felt strange having something eject from the back of my neck and then return the same way." Izuku replied and Momo placed her right hand on his chest. She smiled and shook her head.

"Too bad the Alien Ship took off. Cynthia would have loved to examine it. Perhaps find other Units or find out how these things work." Momo said and Izuku shrugged.

"It left as soon as it recharged me and gave me the upgrades. From what it told me the Recharging is good for another 10,000 years or so." Izuku said and then Momo led him over to a nearby bench.

"So what you told me is that so far these Upgrades have increased your Power, Strength and basically everything else. I wonder why? I mean the original Guyver was already impressive." Momo asked and Izuku again shrugged.

"No idea. Maybe it has something to do with Taranka and the Zaonoids. It really did not tell me a reason, other then it was here to recharge me and conduct the upgrades if I wanted them." Izuku replied and Momo leaned against him, slipping her left arm around him. Thankfully on the UA Campus they did not have to worry about some Photographer sneaking pictures of them being affectionate. They both had no clue that they had been Photographed or that those Pictures were used in some Teen Magazine. It was beyond embarrassing to learn of those Pictures and the Magazine Article. Even now almost a month later after the Magazine came out, they both received tons of Fan Mail, which seemed to increase each day. Sitting together for another hour, Momo stood and guided Izuku inside. Straight to the Dayroom.

**The Lair:**

When the door creaked open, Himiko who was taking a short nap. Awoke. She already knew who it was and what he wanted to do. Spreading her legs, she waited for him to lie down on her and just get it over with. When Taranka did not yet, she opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Just get it over with already." Himiko said with resigned acceptance. Taranka smiled.

"I thought we might have a little talk instead." Taranka said and sat down on the edge of the bed. She sat up and leaned back against the cold wall. Himiko felt worried, for the past what she believed was at least two weeks he had screwed her and now he seemed not interested. That could only mean that he intended to either kill her or as he had hinted. Give her to the others to play with. She did relish the idea of having the 9 or so others laying on top of her, doing her repeatedly and in succession. One then another, and another and so on. Taranka was bad enough, being gang banged was not something that she could handle.

"You want to know where Tomura Shigaraki is, right? Well if you had not continually forced yourself on me, I might have told you." Himiko stated still wishing she had her Knife. She wanted to kill Taranka so badly that it was all she could think about. Not caring if she lived or died as long as she could kill him. He laughed.

"Oh but it could get so unpleasant for you if you do not tell me." Taranka said with a sinister smile, casually glancing towards the Metal Door. "This is what will happen my dear Himiko Toga. After I do you, then I will have Hines come in and do you. Then the others. After that...I will let you go. Drop you right in front of the Local Police station. Exactly as you are right now. Naked." He told her and Himiko shuddered. There was still an active Warrant for her Arrest for the Multiple Murders she had committed and even though she was not 18 yet. She bet that the Judge would give her the Death Penalty after she was prosecuted. Exhaling sharply she lowered her eyes.

"Fine you piece of Shit!" Himiko said and then told him exactly where Tomura Shigaraki could be found. With a sly smile, Taranka moved his right hand up her inner thigh.

'That is a good girl. Now lie back down. I never said I would not want to play a bit with you." Taranka stated and Himiko swallowed hard. Knowing what he wanted and she was still powerless to stop him. What he did not know was she was almost done with something that she spent long hours working on and was now safely hidden under the Bath Tub. She had found while searching the room, a ten inch piece of Metal. It was flat and after hours of grating it against the Cast Iron Tub. She had it almost sharp enough to exact her revenge. Another day or two and she would have a knife. All she had to do was endure him for that long. Grimacing as she felt him move on top of her and between her legs. She concentrated on the pleasant though of ramming the homemade knife into his heart.

**The Dayroom:**

Leaning heavily against him, Momo lightly dozed. She had her arms wrapped around Izuku tightly and after an hour of watching the Movie AVATAR that was playing in the DVD player, she had drifted off to sleep. He had his own arms around her and for that moment Momo was happy. She actually hated that he was now only a Part-Time Student, because she could only see him and be with him in the Morning during their Classes. Then after he was done at the Mountain Agency later in the day. Sure they had the Weekends, but for her it was not enough. What really bothered her the most was the fact that eventually they might not even have that. Already their sex life was effected. Twice now she could not spend the night with him and that really upset her. She liked having sex with Izuku and if he was too busy or too tired for them to be intimate. That really annoyed her. After the Movie ended and the Credits began to stream across he Screen. Momo stirred and opened her eyes. He had also drifted off, with a wry smile she lightly poked him. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. With a sharp exhale, she slowly released him and got up. "Come on. I want to spend the night with you in my room." She told him, taking his hand and leading him up to her room. Determined to keep their sex life alive.

To be continued


	20. Chapter 20

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 20

**Primal Fear:**

Everything was falling into place for Taranka and his Zaonoids. They now knew exactly where Tomura Shigaraki the Leader of the League of Villains was hiding. Himiko Toga had told him under the threat of being with one after another of Taranka's companions. He glanced towards the Metal Door and smiled. She looked and acted psychotically insane, but she was sane enough not to want Man after Man doing her over and over again. While he and Hines planned the attack on Shigaraki one of the others had flipped on the Television. Then something on it caused every one of them to feel utter fear. It was a strange sensation for Taranka as it seemed to flow through him in waves. Walking over to the Television, he stared at the Screen as did Hines and the others. The News Reporter was speaking about the new and improved Sidekick Hero. Izuku Midoriya aka the Guyver. Everyone of his group inhaled sharply as they stared at the Screen and the larger Armored Teen. Fear. Primal Fear radiated through him as he stared at the Alien Armor. "Why do I suddenly feel afraid? Like I want to run and hide?" Taranka whispered and the others nodded. Having the same feelings. Hines blinked several times and then snapped his fingers.

"I think I know why Sir...it is like he is now an Apex Predator. When I was in Africa. Animals would go ballistic when they saw, smelled or heard an Apex Predator like a Lion was about. I think that is what we are all feeling right now. That thing is now just like that, an Apex Predator that is making our Zaonoid Forms experience the same fear. I bet if we change it will grow more intense." Hines explained and Taranka gasped audibly. Completely agreeing with what Hines had just said.

"So what do we do?" One of the others asked and Taranka turned towards him.

"Well for now Grains we do what we planned to do. Take out Tomura Shigaraki and take over the League of Villains." Taranka declared and then glanced back at the Metal Door where Himiko Toga was held. "Chang you stay behind when we go. Pack our shit and join us when you are done. Oh and if you want, you can play with Himiko a bit before you leave her behind." He said as he looked over at Hines who was a bit confused. "What once I am in charge of the League, then I will have the resources to concentrate on acquiring Momo Yaoyorozu. I do not need the complication of having that Slut along and I do not believe she will be an acceptable addition to our Group." He explained and Chang smiled.

"Thank you Sir." Chang said still smiling as the others looked at him enviously. They wanted to play with the frilly haired Blonde with the psychotic smile. From what they could tell from Taranka, she was really good and fun to play with. While the others got ready, Taranka went to the door and said his farewells to Himiko. Deciding not to indulge in her delights again. Ten Minutes after the rest left Chang walked confidently to the door and unlocked it. He had seen the naked Himiko several times and really wanted to have her, at least once. "You and me are going to have some real fun. Taranka was too gentle with you. As for me I believe that if you do not cry then it is not that good." He said to the Blonde Girl with a sindistic smile and she smiled just as sindistic back at him.

Inside the room, Himiko had heard the whole talk and she also knew that if Taranka came in here to have her one more time. It would be his last day among the living. Her homemade Knife was sharp enough now. It was carefully concealed under her pillow. She had used another piece of metal to file away at a link in the Chain and all it needed was perhaps another hour, then she would be free. But first she wanted and needed to kill Taranka for forcing himself on her so many times. "A penance has to be paid." She whispered as another opened the door and spouted some nonsense about if she did not cry then the sex would not be good. She never cried and never would, no matter what anyone did to her. The Man, she identified as Chang slipped into the room and began to take his clothes off. She smiled at him, waiting for him to come closer. Himiko was even willing to have him lay on top of her and start before she ended him. Moving her right hand under the Pillow she clasped the Knife handle, just as he parted her legs and laid down on top of her. Biting her bottom lip like she had done every time Taranka did her, to keep herself from making any sounds. Chang began to move and before he could react she pulled out the knife and plunged it into the Man's chest as hard as she could. Right into his heart. "THAT IS WHAT YOU GET, ASSHOLE!" She snarled, pulling the blade out and rolling him over while he tried to stop the blood from pouring out of his chest. Straddling him, she raised the knife with both hands and plunged it into him over and over again. Wishing it was Taranka. When her arms began to shake from exhaustion, she looked down at the now dead Man and laughed. Getting off him, she removed the Metal from under the Mattress and started to grind away at the weakened Chain Link she had been working on. It took her another two hours to free herself and as she left the small room. She grabbed Chang's clothes. Putting them on so she was not naked when she went outside. That would draw too much attention. She was determined to Kill Taranka just like she had killed Chang.

**The UA DORMS:**

Right after, Izuku rose and started to get dressed. Momo sat up and leaned back against the wall watched him from her bed, crossing her arms in front of her. "You know this really sucks. When you leave right after we have sex, it sort of makes me feel...makes me feel like I am a Prostitute. All that is left is for to put Money on my Dresser, then I would be one." She stated grimacing.

"I am sorry M. You know we cannot risk Aiwaza catching me when he does his Hallway checks or Room Checks." Izuku said and Momo continued to grimace. Aiwaza could not do a room check of a girls room, so he basically patrolled the Hallways from time to time. So Izuku and Momo had their times in her room, then before Aiwaza did a room check of Izuku's room. He would leave her and sneak back to his room.

"Like I said this sucks. He is so determined to enforce those stupid Rules that he is making the Dorms feel more like a prison." Momo protested and then exhaled sharply.

"Well what can we do? Thankfully Nemuri Kayama is not as strict or we could not even spend time together in your room." Izuku said as he finished slipping his T-Shirt on. Ready to sneak out of her room and go to his own. Leaning closer to her, he lightly kissed her. "M. I Love you and I wish things were different. But I doubt that Aiwaza will stop enforcing those rules. Not since he caught Kacchan coming out of Ochaco Uraraka's room and then threatened to punish severely if he catches anyone else breaking the Rules." Momo shook her head. The two did not even do anything, Katsuki Bakugo and Ochaco Uraraka were only studying late until the night and they both fell asleep. Katsuki was on the floor and Ochaco was on her bed. Even after they explained that to Aiwaza he still overreacted, gave them a punishment and then really started to be strict.

"I am going to talk to Principle Nezu about this, since we were basically forced to live on the UA Campus we should have some rights of privacy." Momo declared angrily. She has had enough. She and Izuku could not even sit close together in the Dayroom in fear that Aiwaza would come in and demand them to have at least ten inches in between them. He also restricted any type of physical contact outside or inside the Dorms. All in all Aiwaza was being a complete anal dick.

"If you want I will go with you." Izuku offered and Momo smiled. Then shook her head.

"No this is my thing. I already have an idea of what I am going to say while I argue against this whole situation." Momo told him and gestured for him to lean closer again. Kissing him. "I did not forget by the way. I love you too, Izzy." She whispered and watched him leave so he could sneak back to his room before the Room Check. She reached and picked up her Cell Phone and sent a text message request to Principle Nezu for a Meeting.

**The Press Conference:**

Arriving at the Mountain Agency, Izuku once more landed on the Balcony and Takeyama Yu aka Mt Lady was waiting. "Got some good news and some bad news for you." The Blonde Heroine said as he entered and deactivated the Guyver. "The Good News is Nighteye will not be coming today to lecture you. The Bad news is that the Hero Administration wants you to do a Press Conference." She told him and Izuku groaned.

"Do I have to?" Izuku asked in frustration. Knowing exactly why the Hero Administration wanted to have one. With the recent upgrades to the Guyver the Hero Administration wanted to show the populace the new and improved Alien Armored Hero. Takeyama smirked.

"Yes you have to. Do not worry. I will be there and a Hero Administration Liaison Officer will also be there to do most of the talking. At most all you have to do is stand there and let the Camera People take pictures and film you. That is all. Now cheer up, it is not as bad as you might think." Takeyama said fluffing her hair slightly and making sure her Make-up was just right. Just to make sure she looked perfect. She had to keep up the image of a pretty blonde girl that appealed to the Male Population.

To Izuku's horror after arriving, he was bombarded with questions, the primary one was if and when Izuku would be elevated to Hero Status. Thankfully in his Guyver form none of them could see how embarrassed he was. That and the Liaison Officer quickly intervened. So Takeyama had been right, all he had to do was stand there. An hour later he was free to return to the Agency and after setting Takeyama down, he reverted back to himself. "That sucked." He blurted out and Takeyama laughed.

"Oh come on it was not that bad. You know my first Press Conference I was asked a whole slew of embarrassing Questions. The worst was some reporter asked me if it was true that I was going to poise naked in Playboy." Takeyama told him and Izuku smiled.

"You know two of my Classmates. Mineta Minoru and Denk Kaminari probably would not mind that." Izuku said and Takeyama winced slightly remembering the short pervert Mineta Minoru when she took him as an Intern. He stared at her constantly and it made her feel completely subconscious about having him around.

"Oh him!" Takeyama said icily, shaking her head back and forth. "If Mineta Minoru does not learn to control his perverse nature then he will never find an Agency that will accept him. I know I never will." She stated and then smiled. "Oh I almost forgot. With the upgrade the Higher-ups in the Hero Administration wants to know just how more powerful your Chest Blast might be. They are setting up a place for you to demonstrate it and it should be ready by the end of the week. Personally I would not mind knowing that too." She said and Izuku could relate. He would not mind discovering how much more it had been increased. He suspected a lot. When he received a text from Momo, she was on her way to her meeting with Principle Nezu. He texted back that he wished her good luck.

**The League of Villains:**

Setting the trap, Tomura Shigaraki placed the Mannequin copy of himself in the Primary Room. It was dressed in to look exactly like him and as he snickered at the resemblance. He looked forward to ending Taranka and his followers threat to the League and himself. Kirogiri had assembled a group of the League's strongest and most powerful members. Including the Vanguard Action Squad. Tomura had instructed them all to wait until Taranka was in the room and then to attack. To take no survivors. He himself wanted to watch as Taranka disintegrated from his grip. But after seeing what the Monsters could do, he would not care if one of the others took him down first. In truth he would prefer not to be present at all, to be elsewhere and not be part of the confrontation. Worried that he might be harmed himself and he knew he was too important to the League to be placed in a risky situation. But Taranka was a threat to his leadership authority, so he had to be present.

Outside the Building, Hines moved over to where he was supposed to enter. Out of sight of the others and especially Taranka. In the bag he carried was the Blood Samples that Taranka had wanted. The Egotistical Moron believed that someday they would be able to have some type of Bio-Chemist reverse engineer the Zaonoid Serum. But Hines knew that Taranka did not have a chance of accomplishing that. Though he did know of a Company that could. He had worked for that Company years ago, when they tested a Mutagen on a small Village in the Sudan. He and the other Mercenaries were tasked with clean-up after the Mutagen basically killed everyone in the Village. Which meant eliminating and burning the bodies of the infected. The Zodiac Corporation had the technology and resources to easily Reverse Engineer the Zaonoid Serum from the Blood Samples. So with a little negotiating with the CEO and Hines was about to be set for life. With a small smile, Hines smiled as he watched Taranka and the others enter the Building. "Goodbye you Idiots." He muttered.

Entering the Building, Taranka roared and changed into his Zaonoid form as did the other 7. "Now remember. No one but me kills Tomura Shigaraki!" Taranka growled and he reached out ripping the inner door off it's hinges. He had to force back the intensified fear he felt, but that fear was not of Tomura. No it was from the knowledge of the New and Improved Guyver that was within the City. Taranka knew that the others were also experiencing the same deep rooted fear that the Guyver would come. "He is not coming. He is on the other side of the city." He told himself to keep from having the fear overwhelm him. Striding down the Hallway to the next door, he again ripped it the door off it'hinges and inside he saw Tomura. "Time to die!" Taranka roared and lunged at the standing young man with his ridiculous outfit. Grabbing the figure and with a bellow of glee, tore Tomura apart. Glorifying in the action, he held the two halves above his head and roared again. Loudly. Then noticed that there was no blood or gore. Just stuffing.

"It is a trap!" Myers growled glancing about with his dark large orb eyes. "You led us into a trap." He repeated and Chinju suddenly roared in pain, screaming. Lighting up the dim room as he was engulfed in Blue Flames. Stumbling about, Chinju tried to slap out the painful flames that was burning him alive. Slamming into a wall, he screamed again and again. As the flames burned him away he no longer screamed.

"Retreat! We need to get out of here!" Taranka growled anxiously, realizing that he had once more fucked up. When one of his Comrades seemed to basically disappear before his eyes. He did not know what happened to him until he heard a crunching sound under his clawed foot.

"Oops it would seem you just crushed your friend." A calm voice said from the shadows. "Well it tends to happen once I compress someone to the size of a Marble." The voice then laughed and one of the others slashed with his clawed hand towards the voice. Missing him completely. Others began to fall as Taranka and his Zaonoids rushed towards the exit. Another burst into blue flames, then one was confronted by a Nomu who stabbed the Zaonoid Beast with a huge Drill. Ripping a huge hole in the Man's chest. The Nomu then basically fell apart before one of the others could retaliate. Taranka was down to 3 of his comrades ten meters from the Door that they had entered. Another disappeared in the haze of Shadow and before Taranka knew it he was alone. All of his comrades were gone or dead. At the door he roared again.

"I will be back Tomura Shigaraki! Count on it! I will come back with an Army of Zaonoids and then you will die!" Taranka growled with a huge smile. Seeing across the street one of his Men. Chang. Rushing towards him, he scooped up his clothes and reverted back to human. "All the others are dead, except Hines he left!" Taranka quickly said as he pulled on his pants. Glancing back at the Building, noticing Tomura Shigaraki and several others casually walking out of the Door. "We have to...to.." He looked down at his bare chest, seeing a glint of metal sticking just above his sternum. His mouth gaped open and nothing came out as he slumped to his knees, glaring up at Chang with utter betrayal in his eyes. Watching in horror as Chang seemed to shred away, revealing the Himiko Toga smiling psychotically at him.

"I told you that I would kill you for what you did to me!" Himiko said with glee. "I really wanted you to suffer longer." She pulled the homemade knife from him and was about to plunge it into him again. But Tomura, told her to stop as he eased forward and grabbed Taranka's throat with his hand.

"Thus ends Martin Taranka. May he not rest in peace." Tomura said as he touched Taranka's throat with all of his fingers. Slowly disintegrating the flesh away and within seconds, Taranka's head fell off his neck. Himiko stood and glared down at Taranka, wishing she could kill him over and over again. Then with a snarl she spit on him and with a huge smile kicked the dead body of Taranka.

"Is there any more of them?" Dabi asked Himiko as he came out of the Building. She looked over at him.

"How many did you take out in there?" Himiko asked and Dabi silently counted and then told her. "One is missing, his name is Hines. This piece of Shit's second in Command. A real jackass. But a dangerous jackass. Someone that I owe a very unpleasant death." She said and Tomura shook his head.

"Does not matter. Taranka was the threat, this Hines probably is long gone. We have been distracted long enough with this and need to get back to why we formed the League of Villains. For now we relocate and let the Police deal with cleaning up the dead bodies." Tomura ordered and Kirogiri flowed over those assembled outside. Transporting them all to another Location across the City. Just as Police sirens could be heard approaching.

**UA CAMPUS: The Principle's Office**

Standing outside the Office, Momo felt a little impatient. So she walked one way and then back to where she originally was standing. Her Meeting was for 3:45 PM, right after Classes and she arrived five minutes early. The Receptionist smiled at her and offered her a seat, but Momo was in no mood to sit. She wanted to remain anxious and began to silently rehearse what she was going to say. "Principle Nezu will see you now." The Receptionist said and then went back to her typing. Momo opened the door and walked in. The Rodent Administrator was sitting behind his desk and upon seeing her, smiled at her.

"Ah Miss Yaoyorozu. Would you like some tea?" Nezu asked and Momo shook her head. "Please sit and tell me why you wanted to speak with me today?" He gestured with his right paw and Momo sat. Then inhaled sharply.

"Sir...well I..." Momo completely forgot what she had rehearsed and felt her cheeks begin to redden.

"Take your time and relax." Nezu advised and Momo breathed in and out several times then nodded. "You had said it is important."

"Yes Sir...it is. Okay...it is about the Dorms Sir. Right now I am considering leaving the Dorms and moving back home. As is some of the others that reside in our Dorm." Momo said, before coming to the meeting she talked to her friends and they all agreed that life at the Dorms was not what they expected. "You told us that we needed to live in the Dorms for our safety. Due to the threat of the League of Villains and for me personally Martin Taranka wanting to kidnap me." She inhaled, then continued. "Well I personally have been confined to the UA Campus and it has been turned intolerable. Mister Aiwaza is adhering to the Rules without taking in the fact that some of us have relationships with others. Izuku Midoriya is my Boyfriend and I am not allowed to even touch him in the privacy of the Dorms. I cannot go out with him or even be alone with him. Without worrying that I will be punished because of the Rules that prohibit it on UA Campus." She said and Nezu leaned forward.

"We have initiated a unwritten policy of DON'T ASK, DON'T TELL. To allow you students a measure of privacy." Nezu told her and Momo shook her head.

"Well Mister Aiwaza is not following that unwritten policy. He is stifling us. Conducting spot Room Checks of the Boys Rooms and Patrols of the Hallways in hope of catching us breaking the rules. Now Miss Nemuri Kayama thankfully is letting us have our right of privacy, but Mister Aiwaza is not and it is not right." Momo informed Nezu and then ended what she had to say with her first statement. "If this is allowed to continue, then I am sorry but I will have to leave and move back home. No matter the risk." Nezu exhaled sharply and gestured over to the teapot.

"Are you sure you do not want any tea?" Nezu offered and Momo again shook her head. "I cannot openly oppose the rules that prohibit Fraternization on Campus Grounds, but you are right in the fact that within the Dorms which we want you students to treat like your homes. Should have a measure of privacy without fearing any type of reprisals. So I will speak with Mister Aiwaza." He said and she exhaled with relief.

"If we are expected to act like adults then we should be treated as adults." Momo said as she stood. "That is all we are asking for, that and have our right of privacy respected." She then left and Nezu stopped smiling. Momo Yaoyorozu was right, the Students in the other Dorms did not have the same problems. They were allowed to basically be teenagers or young adults. Not have Aiwaza being obsessive about following rules that should not apply to the Students once they were inside the Dorms. Flicking the Intercom switch he asked Miss Tegrargi to ask Aiwaza to come to the Principles office.

Returning back to the Dorms, Momo found Mina, Toru and Kyoka all waiting. She had talked to them about the situation and all three agreed with her. That living in the Dorms under the same rules was not acceptable. Especially out of the four of them, two of them had Boyfriends that they wanted to be at least able to hold their hands and not worry about Aiwaza coming down on them. She had not spoken to Ochaco because the timid girl was still reeling over when Aiwaza had caught Katsuki coming out of her room. Katsuki basically shrugged off the verbal dressing down, but it really effected Ochaco. Momo feared that her other friend would not be able to handle confronting Principle Nezu or stand up to Aiwaza. So she decided not to ask her.

To be continued


	21. Chapter 21

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 21

**Dealings:**

Entering through the Main entrance of the Office Building, Hines could not help but be a little afraid. Even though the name on the Building said that it was the HOSHOSHI RESEARCH and DEVELOPMENT, he knew it was actually part of the ZODIAC CORPORATION. After passing the normal looking Lobby, he entered the Elevator and instead of going up it went down. 12 floors down. Two armed and armored men were waiting for him. They immediately escorted him into a large room and inside behind a large desk was one of the Executives for the ZODIAC Corporation. The Man was middle aged and the name on the door that said his name was Taylor, but Hines could tell that the Man had a very impressive Quirk to become an Executive. Also that the Man may go as Taylor, though that did not mean it was actually his name. Secrecy was part of the Zodiac. Swallowing Hines walked inside and stood before the Man. "Ah Mister Hines." Taylor smiled and pointed to a metal chair across from him. "Please sit. I hope that you are not wasting our and my time. That could prove disastrous to you. Now Mister Roger Hines, you contacted us with an interesting offer. One that involves those Creatures that have been a minor inconvenience to the local Authorities." He said and smiled broadly.

"Yes Sir." Hines said and felt a little worried. These people were not the type to suffer fools that waste the time of one of it's Executives. "I am one of those...well I am a Zaonoid. That is what they are called and a Zaonoid is an Alien Altered Human." He stammered out and Taylor shook his head with mild annoyance. "It is true Sir." He leaned onto his hands with his elbows on the Wooden Desk.

"Alien Altered Human. You know if it was not for the Video of the Bank Robbery in the Cayman's and the fact that there is a young Man wearing very impressive Alien Armor. I would think you are lying to me. Thankfully for you, I believe you. So these Zaonoid Creatures. How is it that you are one of these things?" Taylor asked and Hines exhaled in relief. He told him all he knew and what Martin Taranka had told him. The Other Man smiled as Hines placed the bag with the Blood Samples on the desk. "Yes I believe the DIRECTOR will be most interested in this. Oh and I believe that we can also assure you that you are now back in the fold. Welcome back Mister Hines to the ZODIAC." Hines smiled broadly.

"Thank you Sir." Hines said with delight. The Zodiac maybe a very dangerous place to be associated with, but the rewards outweighed the risks. During the incident with the Mutagen in the Sudan, Hines had screwed up. He had allowed a Red Cross Volunteer to escape. That could have caused some real problems for the Zodiac if the Red Cross Doctor decided to talk to the wrong people. Thankfully she was smart and used her knowledge to join the Zodiac. Hines though was cast out and he was lucky that they did not kill him for that mistake. "I will not fail the Zodiac again." The Man smiled evilly.

"No you will not. Next time Hines you make a mistake, I am sorry but it would be the last error you will ever make." The Man said then glanced over to the other person in the room. Hines did not even know she was there. "You remember Doctor Elizabeth Tanners?" Taylor asked and Tanners stepped further into the light. "The Red Cross Doctor that you allowed to escape. Well she is quite knowledgeable Bio-Chemist, highly regarded within the Zodiac." He said and the Woman smiled broadly.

"I believe what you have said is a nothing more then bullshit! It is impossible that some type of Serum can mutate or alter a Human's DNA so that you can Metamorphosis into some type of Creature." Tanners declared and Hines stood.

"With your permission Sir?" Hines asked and The Executive nodded. With a roar, Hines changed into his Zaonoid form. "This is not a Quirk, Doctor. This is from the Serum that enhanced me into this. So what do you say now Doctor?" He growled and Tanners smiled.

"Most impressive. Most impressive." Tanners turned towards the Executive. "Yes I can see how this will be most beneficial to the Zodiac. If the Serum is indeed within the Blood Samples, I should easily be able to reverse engineer it. Now as I understand it you have a very unimpressive Quirk" She told him and Hines nodded.

"Yes at most I can make my Fingernails grow." Hines admitted in a growling voice and Tanners smiled.

"Can you use your Quirk in that form?" Tanners asked and Hines stared at her in shock. He had never tried to use his Quirk while as a Zaonoid. Looking down at his hands, his Claws grew impressively long and sharp. "Well that certainly makes this even more interesting." She turned towards Taylor. "Sir if we can incorporated this into some of our Foot Soldiers and even the Executives then their abilities will increased dramatically." Taylor chuckled.

"I must report this to the Director. He will definitely want to know about this." Taylor looked back at Hines. "Well done Hines. Well done indeed." Leaning back he could not help but believe that this could elevate him into a higher position. "Get to work on this immediately Doctor. I expect results within a week." He ordered and Tanners nodded. "Hines I am assigning you to assist Doctor Tanners for now. She may need to ask you more about these Zaonoids." Hines stood.

"Yes Sir. Thank you Sir." With that Hines followed Elizabeth Tanners to her Lab. While Taylor made his report. The Director ordered that Taylor, Tanners and Hines come to the Main Scientific Research Labs located in The South Pacific. Not wanting any interference from any Governments or Heroes. Within a day all three were on their way. With the Goal of creating a whole Army of Quirk Enhanced Zaonoids. Within the Zodiac.

**The UA DORMS:**

Receiving word that she had to no longer worry about Martin Taranka. that the Vindictive Psychopath intended to kidnap her for some perverse reasons. Momo was now free to leave the UA Campus and would have loved to go out with her Boyfriend. But unfortunately he was tasked with attending a hearing over the recent test of his Guyver Form Chest Blast. The Government and the Hero Administration wanted to forbid him from ever using that devastating weapon ever again. Especially after it basically incinerated two city blocks on the Testing Grounds. It being Friday and Momo actually was surprised when one of her childhood friends called. Someone she knew since she was five. She immediately agreed to meet with him at the ASTORIA RESTAURANT. Since it was a Five Star Restaurant she had to dress accordingly. Selecting one of her more elaborate Formal Gowns. As she dressed and styled her hair, she felt a little guilty. "No this is not a Date. It is just me seeing an old friend." She told herself firmly and went downstairs to await one of the Yaoyorozu Company Drivers to arrive to take her to see her friend. Entering the Dayroom she saw Mina and Toru. Both were soon leaving to go home to visit their families. Mina was the first to see her.

"WOW! That is some outfit." Mina said with a small smile then frowned. "Wait. I thought Izuku was going to be at the Hearing until late this evening?" She asked and Momo nodded.

"Yes he is. An old friend of mine just called and I am going to go see him. " Momo said as she rechecked her Make-up in her compact mirror. Mina winced and bit her bottom lip.

"So you are...well it...you are going to cheat on Izuku?" Mina asked and Momo shook her head.

"No. This is not a date. His name is Michael and we have known each other since I was 5. He is just a friend. Nothing more." Momo stated firmly. Not really sounding too convinced herself as she closed her compact and glanced towards the front. Hoping the Car would arrive soon.

"Well if he is just a friend then I have to wonder why you are all dolled up? You haven't dressed like this since the I-Island Reception." Toru commented and Momo scowled, then smiled slightly.

"The Restaurant I am going to is really fancy. I cannot show up wearing jeans and a T-Shirt." Momo said and her phone chirped indicating the Driver had arrived. "I should be back in a couple of hours. See you two later." Not seeing as both Mina and Toru looked at each other and shook their heads. Outside she got in the backseat and the driver drove her out the Gates of the UA Campus. "This is not a date." Momo whispered, then bit her bottom lip. Hoping that Toru and Mina kept to the Girl Code and if Izuku came back early that they would not tell him. She would after she got back.

On the Couch Mina exhaled sharply. "Want to bet that she does not come back tonight. That she comes back tomorrow morning." Mina said to the Invisible teenager who held up her transparent hands.

"Nope no bet on that one. I cannot believe that she is going to cheat on Izuku. After all we went through to get them back together." Toru said and then noticed someone else was just outside the Dayroom. Mineta Minoru. The boy turned and left. "Well there goes Izuku not finding out." She leaned back and continued to wait for her parents to arrive so that she could spend the weekend at home. Mina Ashido had the same plan. So the two sat in silence and really wanted their Parents to arrive sooner so that they did not have to watch as Izuku found out that Momo was cheating on him.

At the ASTORIA, Momo hesitated several minutes before she finally got out of the car. Thoughts of how Izuku would react to this purged through her mind. Knowing that he would believe that she was indeed cheating on him. That she was going out with someone else. As she was about to get back in the Car, Michael had arrived and saw her. "Hey Momo!" Michael said to her and stepped closer from his own Car. "Man it has been years. Geez you...wow." He said with a huge smile. Then reached out and hugged her.

"Hi Michael. It is good to see you again." Momo said evenly and returned the hug. Trying to smile, but her subconscious kept hammering at her. That she was out with someone else on a date and she was cheating on Izuku.

"Come on. We have Reservations and I want to hear all about what you have been up to since I last saw you. What 6 years ago?" Michael presented his arm and she reluctantly took it. "I have to say, you look incredible. I always knew you would...well...wow...you really grew up." He said admiring her as he continued to smile. Momo bit her bottom lip again. Inside and after Michael held out her chair, she sat and exhaled sharply. He sat across from her and shook his head slowly. "So tell me how is the Hero training going?" Michael asked and Momo slowly inhaled a breath.

"It is going pretty good. Next week me and my whole class are going for their Probationary Hero Licenses. Well almost my whole class. My Boyfriend Izuku already has his." Momo said with a small smile. Then noticed that Michael winced slightly. "Uhm Michael you do know I have a Boyfriend right?" She asked suspiciously and Michael leaned onto the table, then he too smiled.

"Then why did you agree to come out with me?" Michael asked and Momo exhaled sharply.

"Michael this is not a date. I am just meeting with an old friend to talk about old times and what each of us has been up to." Momo declared and Michael laughed, shaking his head.

"Oh come on Momo. This is too a date. We are in a fancy Restaurant and you are dressed...well wow." Michael stated. "Besides I cannot believe that you would...associate yourself with that...Midoriya...he is nothing but a commoner that got lucky. He stumbled onto some Alien Device that now gave him the ability to be a Hero. I bet if it was not for that, you would not have given him the time of day." He said as he picked up a Menu. Momo glared at him, no longer even trying to smile now. Thinking back to when she first met Izuku Midoriya. Remembering when he had come into Yaoyorozu Industries and she smiled fondly.

"You are wrong Michael. I met him and even if he did not have the Guyver. I know that I would have wanted to be with him." Momo stood. "Now since you insist that this is a date and I now know it is one as well. I am leaving. Because I have no intention of dating or being with anyone but Izuku." She could not believe that she had done this, no matter how she rationalized it. This was a date with someone other then Izuku, the one she loved. Michael laughed.

"Now Momo, do not be ridiculous. You know that I am more suited to be with you then that...commoner could hope to be. Would it not be best that you instead of leaving, sit and...well the night is young and so are we. We could easily go back to my Hotel." Michael winked at her and Momo exhaled with a huff.

"Not a chance in hell. Goodbye Michael." With that Momo left and within minutes was heading back to the UA Campus. She was still perplexed on how stupid and naive she was. Convincing herself that she could meet with an old friend and that it was not a Date. "Of course it was a date you idiot!" She said aloud and the Driver looked at her in the rear view Mirror, oddly. "Hinjoshi, Right?" She asked and the Driver nodded. "On the way back to the UA, could you run through the Burger King. I am starving and really could go for some Cheeseburgers. My Treat." She told the much older man who smiled.

**The League Of Villains:**

Sitting across from Tomura Shigaraki, she could not help but feel a little disappointed. Himiko Toga wanted to be the one to kill Taranka. But Tomura had finished the man off and now Himiko felt robbed of the chance for some revenge. "In another week you will attend the Hero Exam in the form of Camie Utsushimi. But I actually need you to do something minor first. That is if you still can transform into Mina Ashido that is." The Leader of the League leaned towards her and Himiko nodded. She had not transformed into the Pink Girl yet so she still could for perhaps a day at most. "Good. We need a new source of information and I believe we have located the perfect patsy to provide that information. Kirojiri would you please." Tomura looked over at the Shadowy Form of Kirojiri and the other stepped forward dropping a Photo between her and Tomura.

"This is Tonaka Sato. Administrative Executive of the Hero Administration. He is 54 years old, never married and for a good reason. It seems that Mister Sato prefers young Girls, those that he legally cannot touch. Girls that let us just say that are exotic appearing. Abnormal is the polite term." Kirojiri said and Himiko smiled.

"Oh I get it. He likes the ones that have been altered due to their Quirks. Like that Blue Slut in the Nighteye Agency or...Mina Ashido." Himiko said taking out her knife and twirling the pointed end on her right index finger.

"Yes. But I would hamper a guess that he would more then likely be more interested in Mina Ashido since she is what 16 years old." Tomura said and Himiko exhaled, then frowned.

"Let me guess, you want me to fuck him or rather Mina Ashido fucks him and then what we blackmail him." Himiko grimaced at the thought of having another older man between her legs. "Okay I will do it. Under one condition. Once this Sato is no longer needed...I get to kill him." She said and Tomura smiled.

"Of course. I believe that he will be of no further use to us...let us just say after about a month. By that time he will have most of his financial accounts transferred and will attempt to leave the Country. So in a month you of course can kill him." Tomura said and Himiko smiled broadly.

Two hours later, now dressed in a very revealing and short Skirt and Shirt. In the guise of Mina Ashido. Himiko Toga entered a Bar that Kirojiri said that Sato seemed to frequent more then the man's home or anywhere else. As Himiko now Mina entered the Bar, several men looked at her with wide appreciative eyes. Really admiring what they saw. Himiko then saw her target. The man was not in the best of shape, he had a potbelly and had a receding hair line. Pasting on a fake seductive smile, Himiko walked towards Sato and sat on an adjoining Bar Stool, swiveling it so that Sato could almost see that she was not wearing any panties. It took her less then fifteen minutes to convince him to come back to her Hotel Room. The room now was amply covered with Cameras that would record the whole sorted encounter. Once in the room it was time for Himiko to go into her act. The real one. When he pulled her towards him, she placed her hands against him and tried to push him away. "Wait. Wait. I do not know...if I am ready to do this." She said in Mina's voice and Sato did not stop. Kissing her hard and as he did, he moved his hands from her pink breasts down to her thighs. "Stop please...I have never done anything like this...please stop." She pleaded. Now it was time to put in the nail that would ensure that Mister Tonaka Sato would do whatever the League of Villains asked. "Please...Stop...I am only 16 years old and I do not want to do this." She said and of course the old asshole did not listen. No he was too enthused about being able to do Mina Ashido to even stop if Himiko really wanted him to. He hiked up her skirt, removed a condom out of his pocket and after sitting her on table in the room. He did her. Then twice more on the bed. All the while Himiko in a perfect imitation of Mina Ashido continued to plead and beg him to stop.

While Sato slept with a huge smile on his face, Himiko had to fight the urge to slit his throat. Pulling back on the Short Skirt and Revealing Shirt. She exhaled and looked up at the nearest camera. "Well that was...disgusting beyond words. Remember the deal." Then she molted off the Guise of Mina Ashido. Once done and she was herself again, she removed the Burn Cell Phone out of her Pocket. She watched the second video on it and smiled. It showed her reverting back from Mina Ashido to her true self. That video was for Sato, so that he did not make the stupid mistake of accosting the real Mina Ashido. Tomura thought of not Ashido, but the fact that if Sato did that then he would not be of any use to the League. Placing the Phone down by the sleeping man, Himiko left and headed back to the League of Villains hideout. She wanted to be there when Tomura called Sato and gave him the good news.

**THE UA DORMS:**

Returning from what was for Momo a major mistake, one that she intended to immediately tell Izuku about. She was a little startled to see Izuku already back. He tried to smile but just could not pull it off. Momo did smile as she wrapped her arms around him for a nice hug. Now that Aiwaza was no longer an issue, she could hug and kiss him as much as she wanted to inside the Dorms. "When did you get back?" Momo asked and Izuku exhaled sharply, she found it odd that he only hugged her and was a little unresponsive that she had her body pressed against him.

"A few minutes ago." Izuku replied and then inhaled slowly, grimacing. "So how was your date?" He asked sadly and Momo closed her eyes. Before she could ask who told on her. "Mineta Minoru told me." He said and Momo moved back slightly.

"Izzy it was...It...it was not a date. Well I did not want it to be." Momo said sincerely. "Okay let me explain Izzy, please let me explain." She reached up with her right hand and touched his face tenderly. "His name is Michael, I have known him since I was 5 and I thought we were just friends. I have not seen him in almost 6 years and when he called and asked me to see him. I fully intended to only go as a friend. Nothing more." She inhaled and thankfully he was no longer grimacing. " I swear that nothing happened and nothing would happen. I left him as soon as I realized that he thought that me seeing him was a date." She told him.

"Okay well...I am a bit worried that perhaps you were thinking that maybe we should...you know break up again. That you wanted to see other people." Izuku said and Momo shook her head.

"Not ever and no way. I love you Izuku Midoriya and as you can tell I royally fucked up tonight. Can you forgive me?" Momo asked and Izuku finally smiled. "Good if you do, then can you kiss me already." She demanded and leaned towards him, latching her lips onto his and slipping her tongue into his mouth. When she started to feel aroused she glanced about the Dorm. "You know most of our friends and classmates are gone for the weekend. I think it would be wonderful if we spent the whole weekend in bed." She suggested and then took his right hand in hers and led him upstairs. Straight into her room.

On Saturday Morning, Momo awoke and pulled Izuku more tightly to her. Instantly awakening him. This is what she missed, what she needed and what she intended to never not have. She bit her bottom lip and stared at him. Coming to a decision. "Uhm Izzy..." Momo said and Izuku smiled at her.

"Yes M?" Izuku asked and Momo smiled at him. She started to feel nervous and wondered if she could do this, then gave a soft chuckle. Oh yeah she could.

"After we graduate from UA in.." Momo looked over at the Calendar and quickly calculated how long until they graduated. "In 1 Year 6 Months and 3 Weeks and 5 days." She inhaled and then thought about what she was about to ask. She did not care how her parents would react when they found out. She only cared about one thing. She loved Izuku Midioriya with all her heart. "Izzy after we graduate...would you marry me?" She asked and Izuku suddenly started to hyperventilate.

"What?" Izuku asked in shock.

"Izzy I love you and after we graduate...I want to marry you. So at that time. Would you marry me?" Momo asked again and Izuku smiled at her.

"Of course M. I love you too." Izuku replied and Momo kissed him passionately and at the same time created another condom. Pushing it into his right hand as they kissed. Wanting to immediately have another round.

To be continued or concluded:


	22. Chapter 22

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 22

**Limitations:**

Conducting Crowd Control of the Bystanders to Izuku felt like a waste of time. Making sure none of the Bystanders got to close as Takeyama Yu aka Mt Lady dealt with two Criminals. One she had dealing before. She easily flipped the equally tall Man and slammed him onto a vacant field. At the same time she kicked his partner with her foot, knocking the Stone Covered Man into a wall. They had arrived a few minutes ago and after Izuku dropped her so that she could deal with the Criminals. Izuku went to do what he only was allowed to do. Crowd Control and keeping the Bystanders from being harmed. Really wanting to do something more then that. Almost wishing that one or both would move towards the Bystanders so that he could. That was the only proviso that allowed him to react or become involved. But the two Criminals were more interested in fighting Takeyama. So Izuku could do nothing but what he was doing now. Within minutes she defeated them both and reduced in size, walking towards the Gathered Bystanders and the Reporters. The Camera Men were filming or snapping Photos continuously. While she smiled, conducting poises while they almost descended upon her to interview her. Leaving Izuku still feeling that he was nothing more then a glorified Uber. Rising into the air, he decided that he had enough of this and picked up Takeyama under her arms and flew back towards the Mountain Agency. "Is there something wrong Izuku?" Takeyama asked as he flew.

"Other then I just stood around basically with my thumb up my ass. As you got to have all the fun." Izuku grumbled and Takeyama chuckled.

"While you are in the Guyver Armor, can you stick your thumb up your ass? I thought it sort of covered ...down there." Takeyama asked hoping to lighten Izuku's mood with a statement of the obvious. He grunted.

"You know what I mean. I hate this. All I am allowed to do is basically be a Uber and then a Crossing Guard that keeps bystanders from getting too close." Izuku stated annoyed at that according to the rules that the Hero Administration had set. That was at most he could do. "I want to be a Hero and right now I feel that even though I have my Probationary License. I am treated like I am still a Student." Takeyama shook her head.

"That is because you are still a Student. Izuku you probably are right now the most powerful entity on Earth. Due to the Guyver. But you are still just a 16 year old young man. Until you actually graduate the UA, there has to be some restrictions on what you can do." Takeyama told him and Izuku exhaled sharply. Landing on the Balcony of the Mountain Agency and reverting back to his normal self. She headed for her desk to right the After Action Report and he followed her and sat down across from her. Huffing loudly as he inaudibly complained. Glancing over at him, she smiled. "Why don't we call it an early day. As I understand it your friends are taking their Probationary License Exams today. Why not go watch? I can handle these reports." She told him hoping that it might cheer the irritable teenager up some.

"Thanks. Perhaps I will." Izuku stood and headed back to the Balcony, activated the Guyver Armor and flew off. Takeyama could not help but laugh. Trying to remember if she was like him when she was at that age. Knowing she probably was.

Watching from the stands as his friends and his Momo completed their Licensing Exams. Izuku tried and failed to see if Momo was doing well or not. But from the Stands it was hard to tell one person from another. So he decided to watch in his other form, hoping that perhaps he could then watch. Concentrating on seeing them, his vision changed within the Alien Armor and he could actually see them now. When they had completed the Exams, he met Momo and a couple of the others at the Entrance. Though he saw someone he had not seen before standing with Momo, Mina and Kyoka. What made the girl stand out was the fact that she was completely naked. Turning around immediately so that he did not get caught by Momo staring or ogling another Girl and get into some serious trouble. "Izzy why did you do that?" Momo asked with confusion as she was now staring at the Armored back of the Guyver. "Turn around."

"Not a chance. Not unless that stranger that is with you puts some clothes on first." Izuku said and Momo looked at the others.

"What stranger and the only one that does not have any...wait a minute. Can you see Toru?" Momo asked in shock, looking again at Toru. Still not seeing the invisible girl.

"That is Toru! Uh oh." Izuku said and Toru still not convinced moved closer. Momo pulled a white robe from herself and handed it to Toru. Just in case. The Girl put it on.

"Okay she is covered. Now can you really see her?" Momo asked and Izuku turned around. Looking directly at Toru. Who held up three fingers on her right hand.

"How many fingers am I holding up?" Toru asked and Izuku quickly blurted out the number, then she switched them a couple of times.

"2, now 4 and...hey that one you should never hold up." Izuku said mockingly upset that she had flipped him off. Toru quickly made sure that the robe completely covered her. As Izuku looked over at Momo.

"Before you ask, M. I...I turned my back as soon as I noticed that she was naked. I swear I did not gawk or look too closely." Izuku stammered out hoping that he was not in trouble with her. Momo smiled approvingly.

"Izuku can I ask what I look like? I have not seen myself since I was 4." Toru asked no longer worrying if Izuku had seen her naked or not. That was something that she would worry about later. Right now having the opportunity to learn what she looked like was more important then anything else.

"I think I have an idea. M Can I borrow your Phone for a minute. I do not know if this will work and I might destroy or damage it." Izuku took her phone and hoped this worked. The Guyver was Alien Technology and he had no idea if it could interface with something that was to it was basically inferior technology. But it would be interesting if it did work. Momo suspected what he intended to do.

"Go ahead. I have APPLE CARE." Momo said and waited with the rest as Izuku stared directing at Toru. His Armored hand glowed and the Screen on Momo Cell Phone lightened brighter for a second. He handed the Phone back to Momo and she quickly checked the Photos. Sliding past the ones of her and Izuku, until she found eight new ones that showed an extremely pretty girl. "Hey it worked." She turned the phone around towards her friend and Toru for the first time since she was 4 could see what she looked like. The girl took the phone in shaking hands, staring at the Photo on the screen and dropped to her knees. Izuku watched as the girl began to cry.

"Is that me?" Toru asked her voice wavering as she sniffed and wiped her eyes with the sleeve of the robe.

"You know I have to wonder why you are able to see Toru now? Where before you could not." Momo commented looking over at her Boyfriend still in the Guyver Armor.

"I think it is because of the Upgrades. Perhaps it also upgraded my Vision, because I was trying to see you during the Exam and it sort of made it possible." Izuku explained and Momo wrinkled her nose.

"Can you turn it off so...I do not want you seeing her even accidentally naked." Momo stated firmly, only wanting him to see her naked and not anyone else. Izuku concentrated for a second and as he did, Toru once more became invisible.

"It worked I cannot see her anymore." Izuku told Momo and she exhaled in relief. Deactivating the Guyver he was not ready for when Toru surged off the ground and hugged Izuku tightly. Thanking him repeatedly for showing her what she looked like. Momo at first felt a little jealous that someone was hugging her Boyfriend, then decided that it was alright. If she had not seen herself for almost 12 years. Having someone able to and then let her see herself once more. It would be an emotional moment. Izuku glanced over at her and Momo smiled. Gesturing that it was alright, though she would stop it if it became too...well too physical.

Toru's parents loved seeing the images of their Daughter, but was not thrilled with the idea that a Teenage Boy could see her. Believing that at any time the Boy could be perverse and look at their Daughter while she was naked. There concerns disappeared when Momo explained in complete detail what she would do to her Boyfriend if he intentionally did as they feared. Izuku was normally was not afraid of Villains and Criminals. His Girlfriend was another matter.

**Confrontation:**

On the sidelines again, Izuku watched as Takeyama alias Mt Lady slammed her huge fist down on the Psychopathic Murderer Muscular. Then she yelped as Muscular, was able to pull her off her feet and flipped her onto a Highway Overpass. She crashed through it and landed with a grunt. Other Pro Heroes were on scene and none of them had been effective against the Super Powered Villain. "HA! Bet that hurt Bitch. Next time I hope to see some Blood." Muscular laughed as he increased his Muscle Fibers to fully encase his body. Fully intending to kill the next Hero that confronted him. He had escaped during transport half an hour ago and so far none of the responding Heroes had been able to subdue him. Takeyama slowly arose from the destroyed Overpass and glanced over at Deatharms and Gunhead.

"Okay well ganging up on him did not work. Any more suggestions?" Takeyama asked rubbing with her right hand, her back where she had impacted with the Overpass that she had been flipped on to. Knowing she would feel a lot worse tomorrow. Deatharms shook his head as he exhaled sharply.

"I think even together we are outclassed. I guess at most we keep him occupied until reinforcements arrive." Gunhead suggested and knew that the only way they could keep Muscular's interest was to keep attacking him. Maybe wear him down enough where they might have a chance to subdue him. But that was just hopeful thinking.

"I know this is unorthodox and against those rules the Hero Administration set down. But maybe...give your Sidekick Permission to...okay we all heard that with the upgrades he is at All Might level in Power." Deatharms said and Takeyama winced. Then nodded with acceptance.

"You do know if..if he gets hurt. I am going to be in a load of crap later. But what the hell." Takeyama stood fully upwards. Then walked over to her Sidekick who was idly leaning against a Lamp Post. All of the Bystanders had been cleared from the Combat area and he was waiting to see if he could somehow entice Muscular to attack him so he could defend himself. Reducing in size, she reached him and frowned. "Izuku do you think you can take Muscular down?" She asked softly and Izuku stopped leaning against the Lamp Post.

"Last time me and Melissa Shields beat him together. I believe I can by myself...that is if I am allowed to." Izuku said inside the Guyver Armor. Anxious to do something other then standing on the sidelines while Muscular ran rampant.

"Well I am allowing you to." Takeyama stated and Izuku did not wait for her to change her mind. Walking towards the Behemoth, Izuku could not help but smile. He was tired of being nothing more then a Uber or a Spectator. Nearing Muscular who was now larger then he was before, Izuku stopped several meters away.

"Remember me?" Izuku asked and Muscular turned towards him. Narrowing his one eye as he growled.

"Yeah I do. You and that Blonde Bitch got lucky the last time. Though you look bigger then you did at that Cliff." Muscular smiled evilly as he looked down at the Alien Armored Teen, flexing his arms. "So where is that girl? I want to beat her into a bloody pulp as well." He then laughed, lunging towards Izuku with one of his Sinewy Arms. Blocking the blow with his Left, Izuku jutted forward and slammed his own fist into Muscular's stomach as hard as he could. The Larger Man's one eye bulged as he doubled over from the blow. Gasping out as Izuku retracted and stood with both hands up with his fists clenched. "That...hurt...a lot." Muscular grated trying to inhale and breath. After a moment he glared at Izuku. "So it is true...you are stronger then before. Now this will make it interesting. Come on Brat, lets see how strong you are now." Glancing behind Izuku Midoriya to the News Crews that were recording the Fight. Wanting the whole Country to see him defeat the one that the News was saying would eventually be the Number One Hero in the World. Once he did that then the pathetic losers that ran the Country would finally know that he was the Strongest. Now that All Might could no longer face him.

**0**

Everyone did watch, but not as closely as Momo Yaoyorozu on her Phone. Clearly concerned as she watched her Boyfriend, her secret Fiance take on the Mass Murderer Muscular. Not even paying attention as Aiwaza was lecturing in front of the Class about the upcoming Training Session. When he did notice that she was not paying attention, he tried to illicit her to pay attention. But after she snarled at him, he decided that perhaps it would be a good training opportunity to watch the Fight that was being seen on the News.

**0**

Others were also watching the Battle closely but with different reasons. These others were Nighteye and three Representatives from the Hero Administration. "Do you think he could be an asset when you and it is time to accost the Yakuza?" One of the Representatives asked and Nighteye stared at the Television Screen for a Minute. He had made he initial suggestion that it was time to bring down not only the Yakuza but mainly Kai Chisaki.

"I believe that Izuku Midoriya would prove to be invaluable when it comes time to confront the Yakuza. In fact without All Might, he might be the only one that we can count on to assure that we are successful." Nighteye said and then pushed his glasses further up his nose. "I will ask him if he is interested." They then returned to watch the Fight that was nearing its end on the Television. All of them could see that Muscular was about to fall.

**Repercussions:**

Grabbing Muscular by his Right Forearm, Izuku with both hands swung the larger Man over and then slammed him down onto the ground. It was done with such force that the Villain impacted deep within the Concrete Sidewalk. Before Muscular could react, Izuku jumped onto the Sinewy Chest with both feet and then slammed a punch downward as hard as he could. Knocking the Brute unconscious. The 3 Pro Heroes including Takeyama walked over. "Well done Midoriya. Well done." Gunhead said as he looked down at the beaten Villain. Amazed how easy it had been for the young man to defeat the Murdering Psychopathic Powerhouse.

"Yes you did great, Izuku." Takeyama stated, glancing over at all of the TV Cameras. By now the whole fight would have been sent out and she knew at some point the Hero Administration would be contacting her about not following those stupid rules.

"Don't worry about the Hero Administration. Me and Gunhead will testify that none of us had the necessary power to take down Muscular. Not without causing a lot more damage to this part of the City. I doubt that you wont get into too much trouble." Deatharms said and Takeyama exhaled in relief. Izuku deactivated the Guyver and grimaced.

"You wont be in trouble. But I will." Izuku said mournfully as the Three Pro Heroes looked at him confused. "I am sure Momo Yaoyorozu will have seen this by now and she will not be happy that I...well I placed myself into a dangerous situation again." All three began to laugh and Izuku thought about that it was kind of funny. Even though when he got back to the Dorms, Momo will extremely upset.

"I would suggest flowers and a lot of apologizing. If that does not work, just blame Mt Lady." Gunhead suggested still chuckling lightly as he gestured for the Police to place the restraints on the unconscious Muscular. This time the Restraints were twice as strong as the ones before. That is when the Reporters began to descend towards them. "Uh oh. You better get out of here." He said and Izuku instantly understood. It was bad enough that he broke the rules, being involved in a press frenzy would not make the matter much better in the eyes of the Hero Administration. Reactivating the Guyver, he grabbed Takeyama and flew upwards back towards the Mountain Agency.

"Gunhead made a good suggestion. Get Momo some Flowers and do not be afraid to beg. Maybe go do something with her, you know take her out on a date or something." Takeyama said smiling broadly as they neared the Balcony. Setting her down, Izuku deactivated the Guyver again and sat down heavily on a nearby couch.

"That might work. Any suggestions on where to take her?" Izuku asked and Takeyama nodded.

"There is a Carnival down at the South Beach. Go there, spend some quality alone time with her." Takeyama suggested and Izuku smiled. He stood and headed for the Balcony. "Do not forget to get her some flowers on the way back." She reminded him and Izuku gave her a thumbs up as he reactivated the Guyver. Then flew off.

Arriving at the Dorms to see Shoto Todoroki and Kyoka Jiro sitting outside on a bench. Shoto had his right arm over Kyoka's shoulders and the two were talking until they saw Izuku land nearby. "Oops sorry." Izuku said as he deactivated the Guyver and winced. He really did not want to disturb the two as they were spending some alone time together.

"That is alright. We were discussing what we are going to do later." Kyoka said and then smiled broadly. "Oh by the way. Momo is inside and she is not in a good mood." Shoto laughed lightly.

"Yeah she is really pissed. You are in so much trouble right now." Shoto commented still smiling. Izuku exhaled sharply and looked up at where Momo's bedroom window could be seen. The Light was on and Izuku was tempted to reactivate the Guyver and flee. Not really wanting to face her wrath. Then his friends noticed that he was holding a Bouquet of Flowers. Red Roses.

"Going for bribery to get you out of the dog house huh." Kyoka said as she smiled. "Better not keep her waiting or she will only get more and more upset." She stated and with another exhale, Izuku walked inside. Shoto shook his head. Then looked back at his Girlfriend.

"So what do you want to do tonight?" Shoto asked and then noticed the glint in Kyoka's eyes. With his own exhale he shook his head. "Not just that...I mean what do you want to do before that?" He said as she leaned closer and kissed him. She parted from him slightly and smiled seductively.

"Dinner, Movie and then...my room." Kyoka whispered the last two words, just in case Mineta Minoru was sneaking around. They did not need the little pervert knowing that they were being intimate.

"Sounds...well sounds perfect." Shoto stood and brought Kyoka up with him, still holding her hand tightly in his. He stopped briefly and looked back into her eyes. "Ky I need to tell you something and if...well if you do not...I guess it is best that I just say it." She gazed at him in confusion and then a bit of fear. Thinking that his Father who did not want him seeing her finally won out against him. His Father wanted him to be with Melissa Shields, so eventually if it became serious then their offspring would inherit Shoto's Quirk and Melissa's.

"You can tell me anything, Sho." Kyoka said and waited for the shoe to drop. He swallowed several times and she swore he was about to use his Ice Quirk to cool his reddening face.

"Ky...Ky...I have fallen in love with you." Shoto said with a deep exhale of relief and before he could react, she was in his arms kissing him forcefully. Smiling broadly as she stared at her Boyfriend happily.

"It is about time you said that. I had fallen in love with you weeks ago." Kyoka declare, turning she pulled him towards the dorms. "Lets forget Dinner and the Movie and instead go to my room now." She sated firmly, too enthused to care if anyone saw them going to her room. He followed her and once in her room, she locked the door and switched on her Stereo. "To drown out us. Tonight I am going to be loud." She told him, pushing him onto her bed and then jumped on it to join him.

**ZODIAC RESEARCH LABS: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

Tapping a nearby intercom switch. "This is Doctor Tanners, I need a cleaning crew in Main Lab 4." She said to the speaker as she shook her head negatively. Hines was shaking his head as well.

"Well at least this one actually changed before he..." Hines swallowed back the vomit he had rising in his throat. Elizabeth simply walked around the gory scene as if it was not important or that it was a Man a minute ago.

"Died in Agony. Yes well that has to be expected. We are trying to duplicate a Formula that is leaps and bounds above our understanding of Genetic Manipulation. There is going to be failures. But eventually we will succeed." Elizabeth said and then contacted Taylor to tell him the bad news. Subject number 5 was a failure as well. Before the Cleaning Crew arrived, she took several samples from the corpse and went over to one of her Analyzing Instruments. "When there is failure, eventually there will be successes." She placed the sample in the Machine and did not even look when three men and a woman entered. They unemotionally removed the Dead Body and cleaned where he had died horribly.

"I have to wonder if the Aliens...you know went through the same process of trial and error?" Hines asked and Elizabeth shrugged.

"Probably. I am betting that they did. Then at some point perfected the Serum and wallah, Zaonoid." Elizabeth sat back and waited for her Analyzer to finish. When it was done, she suddenly cheered. "Yes I now know what happened and why it failed." She said excitingly, spinning around in her chair to look at Hines. Who waited silently as she began to ramble. "Okay we are under the misconception that the dosage has to be small in order to work. This last Test showed that the Formula immediately began to break down after it was injected. Resulting in...well disaster." Hines shook his head.

"Well it did not take much for the Alien's Serum to work on me and the others." Hines said and Elizabeth smiled.

"True, but I bet they compressed the Formula molecular structure so that it did not take much to change your DNA. All we have to do is increase the amount and it should work perfectly." Elizabeth stood and headed for a large White Board. Writing furiously on it and after a minute had the calculations done. "We need to have a Subject immersed in the Formula and have it completely infuse with him for about five hours." She went to the Intercom and asked for another Volunteer. "This time I believe we will succeed." She said with a smile and Hines knew she was right.

To be continued


	23. Chapter 23

My Hero Academia: The Guyver Part 23

**The Yakuza:**

Straining to block the intruders from reaching Overhaul was taxing Hari Kurono to his limits. Even with the use of the Enhancement Drug, he was having problems. "Son of a Mother Fucking Bitch! That thing is like a Human Bulldozer!" Hari muttered trying again to place a barrier between the lower levels and the encroaching Heroes. But the Armored Teenager that he knew was called the Guyver seemed to easily ram right through the Cement wall if it was not even there. "Where the fuck is that Blonde Slut and that weird Asshole?" He said trying to see where Himiko Toga and Jin Bubaigawara was or if the two from the League of Villains planned on helping him stop the Heroes and Cops from getting to Overhaul. "I told the Boss that those two could not be trusted." Concentrating on controlling more of the Material around the Heroes in an effort to stop them, or at least delay them.

Hiding among some of the rubble Himiko looked down and watched as the Guyver followed by who she knew as Eraserhead, Nighteye, Lockdown and about a half dozen Cops. Her focus though was on the Armored Izuku Midoriya. "There is no way I am going up against him again." She said to Twice moved closer to get a better look as the Kid smashed through a wall if it was made of paper.

"Does he look bigger to you? Ah come on at worst he would do is kill us." Twice said from besides her and Toga shook her head again. Remembering the last time that she and the others faced off against the Guyver. She thought she could stab him with one of her special Knives. Her knife almost broke and he pushed her away with a flick of his hand.

"Well I do not feel like dying today. Lets just split and let these Dip Shit Yakuza morons deal with him." Toga suggested with a large smile. Twice cocked his head within his Mask.

"Wont Tomura Shigiraki be pissed that we did not do as we said we would. We should get out of here. No we should take them on." Twice said contradicting himself and Toga took his right hand in hers.

"Fuck what Tomura wants. I bet if he was here he would have split as soon as that...Kid showed up." Toga commented thinking about the fact that Tomura had lost his left hand trying to use his Quirk on that Kid. She had no intention of losing a body part because some Asshole known as Overhaul wanted them there to help take on the Heroes. "Okay send one of your Copies and see if it even slows him down." She told her comrade and he shrugged.

"Which one would you suggest that we use?" Twice asked and then chuckled. "We know exactly what one to use." Slipping down from where they were concealed and several Barriers between him and the Heroes. With little thought he created an exact copy of the Four Armed Nomu and then returned to where Toga was waiting. It did not take long for the Armored Teen to get to where the Nomu was waiting. Less then a second later, Twice's double was a smear on the wall.

"That could have been me or you. Nope we are the fuck out of here." Toga stated, taking Twice's hand and led him towards an Air Shaft that she hoped would lead them out of there. Really annoyed at Tomura for agreeing for them to come to the aid of the Yakuza in the first place. Then to her delight they found a perfect spot to watch when the Heroes confronted Kia Chisaki. Removing her Phone from her pocket she readied it so that she could record the whole fight while remaining in relative safety.

**Nearing the Goal:**

Not bothering to slowdown any, Izuku simply moved his arms in front of him and barreled through the walls that seemed to sprout up every couple of feet. The others followed and when a Nomu with 4 Arms seemed to come out of nowhere. Izuku struck it full on. Smashing it into the wall and it sort of disintegrated into a smeary mess. "God can anything stop him?" Lockdown asked as looked over at his two fellow Pro Heroes.

"The Upgrades that Alien Ship gave him has made him a lot stronger." Aiwaza commented, not sure just how strong young Midoriya was now. He had watched the encounter with Muscular and thought about before when it took not only Izuku but Melissa Shields to defeat the Brutish Mass Murderer. But after the upgrades, Midoriya beat Muscular with little ease. Watching with awe as Midoriya smashed through another wall. "This would be easier if I could neutralize Hari Kurono." Nighteye exhaled sharply as they ran to keep up with Midoriya.

"I do not think that matters, not with Midoriya just smashing through anything that bars our path." Nighteye stated, though he was a bit dismayed that in the beginning Fatgum, Eijiro Kirishima and Tamaki Amajiki had been separated from them. Not knowing if any of them was alright or in mortal peril. They had made a mistake when they first entered the lower areas of the Yakuza stronghold. They should have let Midoriya take the lead and do what he was doing now. Then before any of them could react another wall cut them off from the Police Officers that were following them. Izuku stopped and turned towards the wall behind them. "NO! Keep going Midoriya. We must get to Kai Chisaki and that poor girl Eri." Nighteye ordered and Izuku turned back to smash through the next barrier.

"Sir I am going to scout ahead. See if I can locate them." Mirio Togata said and before Nighteye could stop him, he ran through the wall and was gone.

"Can you go any faster?" Aiwaza asked, believing like Nighteye that it was not a good idea for Togata to forge ahead alone.

"Yes. But I am worried that you won't be able to keep up." Midoriya replied and Nighteye exhaled sharply.

"Just do it." Nighteye commanded and Izuku moved faster. Now the three Pros were running faster to keep up to Midoriya as he seemed to effortlessly ram through whatever obstacle that seemed to be in his way. Stopping only when Hari Kurono fell out of the wall and collapsed before them.

"Keep going, I will keep an eye on him until the Cops catch up." Lockdown offered, removing a set of Flexicuffs from his Pouch and putting them on the Villain. Midoriya moved on, and it had become easier now that Kurono was no longer creating new walls to delay them. Smashing through another wall to find Togata slumping on the floor bleeding from a wound. The young girl Eri was besides him, with fear in her eyes.

"Oh more of you that has come to die." Kai Chisaki said then laughed. "You see Eri. This is all your fault. Now come here before I am forced to kill them while you watch." Leaning downward to apply his quirk to do as he just stated. Then raged when he realized that Eraserhead had blocked his Quirk from working.

The next few minutes seemed to blur by and now Nighteye was combating against Chisaki. He had ordered Midoriya and Togata to take Eri and escape. When he was impaled by a spike from the ground, Nighteye tried to see the future. To see if Chisaki would be defeated. But all he could see was darkness. Forcing himself to look towards the hole that Midoriya had created earlier he saw Eri had returned and Midoriya in his Guyver Armor was right behind her. Willing all of his remaining strength to remain conscious. "Mid...Midoriya...go all out...do not hold back...I know you have been...take Chisaki down!" He said gasping in pain, then slumped as he passed out.

Staring through his Alien Armored Eyes at the Monstrosity that was now Kai Chisaki. Izuku heard what Nighteye had said. The Pro Hero somehow knew that Izuku had been holding back, afraid to fully embrace the new Upgraded Power that the Alien Ship had given him. Worried if he let go of some restraints that he would also be forgoing his humanity in a way. "So that fool actually believes that you can take me down. That is such a joke. Eri come with me or this one is going to die as well." Chisaki said gloating as he gestured to the little girl. Izuku stepped in front of her, looking down at her.

"Do not watch." Izuku said to her and Eri sadly nodded. Though Izuku suspected that Eri thought that he was about to be impaled or killed. That he did not want her to see it. Stepping back with his right Foot, he pressed downward. His foot began to compress the ground around his foot. He exhaled and two vents of exhaust hissed out. As did his right one. He exhaled and two vents of exhaust hissed out. A low rumble suddenly could be heard. Across from him, Chisaki stared at the Armored Teen in confusion. Hearing the Rumble as well. "I am giving you this one chance to surrender." Izuku said to Chisaki who began to laugh.

"You are about to die, Boy!" Chisaki stated with a huge smile and then the Armored teen seemed to hunch down. This confused him as he heard the Rumble get louder and louder. Then there was a huge booming sound and the Armored Teen seemed to disappear. Before he could react, something hit him in his chest. Something hard and powerful. Chisaki felt his ribs explode inside him as he was slammed back into the adjoining wall behind him. "What the Fuck was that?" He muttered using his Quirk to quickly repair the damage.

"That was me going all out. Not holding back." Midoriya said from nowhere and again Chisaki felt another devastating blow slam into him, then another. Each time forcing him to repair the damage before it caused any real problems.

"Keep doing that Boy! Eventually I will be able to rip you apart!" Chisaki stated trying valiantly to see or even predict where and when he would be struck again. Though he was starting to feel worried. Not sure how long he would be able to keep repairing himself.

"Eventually you will tire and my punches will take you down." Midoriya said and ripped one of the new Arms right from Chisaki's side. Dropping it and watched as Chisaki created another one to replace the lost one.

"Not before you do." Chisaki said debating if he should just escape and then later get Eri back. What unnerved him is when the Boy started to laugh.

"Doubtful. You have limits Kai Chisaki. I am the Guyver and I have no limits. I will not get tired and I will not stop." Midoriya declared and Chisaki began to sweat.

**Mission Accomplished: Coming to Terms**

Walking out with Eri held in his arms, Midoriya handed the poor girl over to Ryuko Tatsuma who immediately took her to the Nearest Secure Hospital. Gazing upwards, he was about to fly home. Needing time alone. "Hold up Midoriya. We need to conduct a debriefing." Aiwaza said and Midoriya looked over at the Hero slash Teacher.

"Can we do it tomorrow? I need to...I need to be alone for awhile." Izuku said and Aiwaza nodded. Taking to the sky, he streaked towards the UA Campus. Landing on the roof of the Dorms and deactivated the Guyver. Dropping to his knees as he began to shiver. Not from the cold air, but at realizing that not only did he completely embraced and let go of all of his restraints. But the fact that he liked it. It felt so good, he felt so powerful and he worried that he might want to do it again. Sitting on the cold cement of the Building he closed his eyes. Trying to remember if he had indeed lost his humanity. At the time he could have easily cut Chisaki into several pieces instead he wanted the man to suffer. Hitting the Yakuza Leader as hard as he could, just to relish in the idea that it would severely hurt the Man. In those thoughts he barely heard the roof access door open and a skinny blonde Man stepped onto the roof.

"Aiwaza called me...told me that you seemed a little upset when you left him." Toshinori Yagi stated. "I knew you would be up here." The one time number one Hero sat down next to Izuku and the young man swallowed.

"Nighteye...he told me to go all out...to...to not hold back." Izuku said as he looked downward. Shaking his head. "I did and I liked it. No I enjoyed it. It felt so good and I am worried that I might do that again." Yagi stared at the young man confused. "I am afraid if I do then I might lose my humanity. When I let myself go all out, it did not feel like me anymore. No it felt like I was the Guyver and nothing else." Tears began to form in his eyes. "I felt no mercy...I had none...I pummeled Kai Chisaki relentlessly and...I liked it. I wanted him to pay for all those he hurt and what he did to that poor little girl." Yagi smiled, then put his arm around the green haired boys shoulders.

"That is natural. All Heroes at one time have those feelings. Even me. There are those that you will come across that are so vile, so evil that it takes every bit of your self control not to want to tear them apart. As for you losing your Humanity within the Guyver. Tell me something...during that time did you think or feel anything about Miss Yaoyorozu?" Yagi asked and Izuku nodded slowly.

"Of course she is always in here and here." Izuku said pointing to his head and then his heart. Yagi laughed.

"Then I suspect that you will never lose your Humanity as long as you do think and feel about her." Yagi stood and smiled down at Izuku. "Aiwaza told me that Kai Chisaki is in custody, beaten badly but alive and well. So for now I suggest you go hug Miss Yaoyorozu and tell her about this. I am betting she will comfort you far better then anyone else could." With that he left and Izuku had to admit that it was a good idea. Going to her room where she was waiting impatiently for him to arrive. She grabbed him in a fierce hug and dragged him inside her room. Locking the door as she held him. After some time, he told her all about the incident. Including his fear. Momo just held him and after he was done. She reminded him that no matter what she would be there for him. Demanding that he spend the night, so that she could continue to comfort him.

**The League of Villains:**

Tomura Shigiraki watched the Video that Toga had recorded of the fight between Midoriya and Kai Chisaki. "We left because I had no plans having him do that to me or Twice." Toga stated firmly as Tomura leaned back against his seat.

"We do seem to have a problem. All Might was what drew others to join us. This Boy might had the reverse effect on that." Tomura looked over at Kirogiri who now hovered behind a Counter. In his Shadowy hand was a list of those that seemed to have already unreachable. They had quit without telling anyone that they had no interest in being in the League of Villains any longer. Not after they saw the News Report where the Guyver had beaten Muscular with utter ease.

"So what are you going to do about him. I mean I have no intention of dying any time soon. Oh and don't expect me to fuck him...I am done spreading my legs again unless I want to that is." Toga stated firmly. She had joined the League to honor Stain the Hero Killer. Instead she felt like she had joined a Brothel. Bad enough that Taranka had used her for weeks as his plaything. Then she ended up transforming into Mina Ashido to let some old pervert screw her. She was not about to do that again, no matter the reason.

"No I doubt that you could even in the guise of Mina Ashido or Ochaco Uraraka. That Boy is smitten with that Momo Yaoyorozu and from what I understand about your Quirk you would need her Blood to do something like that." Tomura said with a strong exhale. Ever since it had become known that Himiko Toga was now part of the League, the Hero Administration had secured all Blood Samples of all Heroes and Students. Which limited the accessibility of acquiring some blood that did not mean locating one of them and taking from the source.

"Might I suggest for now we not do anything to antagonize Midoriya. Then when the situation demands it we instead focus on him and not the Guyver. After all when he is not in that Alien Armor, he is nothing but a teenage Boy." Kirojiri suggested and Tomura smiled broadly.

"That is actually a good idea. In time we could find the opportunity to remove him." Tomura looked once more over at Toga who shook her head.

"I still am not fucking him. If that is what you are thinking. Though it might be possible to slice his throat without him being able to turn into that thing." Toga said but wondered if it would be possible without the threat of him changing into that Armored Terror and killing her without a second thought. Or worse turning her over to the Police where it was highly likely she would end up on death row. Either option meant she would not volunteer to even try.

**Death of a Hero:**

With the passing of Nighteye really depressed Izuku as he attended the Memorial. He could not help wonder if the Pro Hero would still be alive if he had acted sooner. When he mentioned this to Mirio Togata and Aiwaza the two informed him that Nighteye ordered him to leave. He of course had to follow orders, even though he disobeyed them and came back. As he and Momo were about to depart a Man in a Dress Suit approached them. "Good Morning...Can I talk to you for a moment Izuku Midoriya. Privately." The Man said and both teenagers looked at him oddly.

"Who are you?" Izuku asked and the Man smiled. Pulling out an Interpol Badge and Identification.

"I am Agent Roger Collson...I guess it would be alright if you come along Momo Yaoyorozu. After all in the beginning this did concern you as well." Collson led them over to one side so he could talk to them without anyone overhearing them. "Mister Midoriya what do you know about Zaonoids?" Izuku shook his head.

"From what the Guyver showed me...they are very dangerous. Though I have it on good authority that almost all of them died." Izuku said and Collson shook his head.

"Not hardly. Recently during a Raid of a suspected Criminal Location...the Agents encountered creatures that resemble those from the Cayman Island Bank and those that were taken out in the Raid of their Hideout." Collson told them and Momo gasped audibly. Covering her mouth and began to look around her in panic. Completely concerned that somehow Martin Taranka's reported demise was untrue and he was still out there.

"Taranka?" Izuku asked and again Collson shook his head.

"No...Martin Taranka is dead. Let me ask you...What do you know about the Zodiac Corporation?" Collson asked and both Momo and Izuku shook their heads. "Not many know about them or what they do. But I can tell you this, they are far more dangerous then anyone else that you may have ever met before." After a few moments Collson left with a detailed idea of what Izuku knew and the Agent was concerned. But not as concerned as Izuku was. From what he had seen in the brief flashes...he had a right to be concerned. Returning to the Dorms, he began to wonder if perhaps he should have asked Collson if they needed his help dealing with the Zaonoids.

Collson watched the Teenagers leave, he had not told them the most devastating part. Mainly due to that it was need to know. The Raid had been costly. From the Two Hundred Agents and Military Personnel that were sent, only twenty two lived to tell the tale. In the end, the Zodiac had been able to evacuate some of their personnel and only lost fourteen of their number. In the eyes of the upper echelon of Interpol, the Mission had been dubbed a failure. So now Interpol was recruiting those that would be able to confront those Creatures and Collson was tempted to submit that Izuku Midoriya be considered to be recruited. From what he had heard and seen, the Alien Armor that he possessed could easily handle a large number of the Zaonoids. "If only you were older." Collson muttered and then shook his head. "Nope the Higher-ups would never accept having a Teenager join Interpol." With that he left and headed for the Airport. He had a report to file and he still needed to tell several of his friends Widows that their Husbands and Wives were not coming home. He owed it to his Friends that had died on that cursed island.

**The Zodiac:**

Abandoning the Research Laboratory that was discovered by Interpol on the Island, Doctor Elizabeth Tanners and Hines simply relocated to another Zodiac Facility. This one located deep within the Amazon Rain Forest. This Lab was conducting tests on Biological Enzymes with the potential of causing any Plant Life to become deceased and die. But when the two arrived all that Research was placed on hold. The Zaonoid Project was vastly more important. Especially to the Director and the rest of the Leadership of the Zodiac. While Elizabeth made her report over the Communications System to the Board Members, Hines took the new Serum Samples to the Lab to be massed produced. It had worked, they had been able to create about thirty or so from what Elizabeth was able to reproduce. Unfortunately before she could continue her research, Interpol arrived. Which forced them to leave. Once she returned Hines exhaled sharply. "So did you tell them about the threat that Kid poises?" He asked and Elizabeth shook her head.

"No it is not my place. I am sure that they do know that he is a danger to this program though." Elizabeth replied, taking the Samples and began to sort them into Categories. She had been able to not only reproduce the Serum, but improve on some of them. She would continue to improve one such batch, which would solely be for the use of the Board and the Director if they choose to become Zaonoids.

"I do not like this. That kid is dangerous and at some point those idiots at Interpol will probably have him come after us all." Hines told her and she shook her head.

"Don't worry about it. That is something that the Board and the Director will deal with. For now we need to continue as before." With that Elizabeth touched the Intercom requesting the next volunteer to undergo the process. They needed to rebuild the numbers that they had lost during the Interpol Raid.

**The Ending:**

Back on the roof of the Dorms, Izuku stood with his arms around Momo. They wanted a moment of privacy to just stare upwards at the stars. After several moments, Momo stared into Izuku's eyes and smiled. "Izzy lets not wait until we graduate. Lets just go tomorrow to the City Magistrate and get Married." She said to him and he exhaled sharply.

"Are you sure...yes legally we could...but don't you want to wait until after we graduate...have a huge ceremony and all that." Izuku asked and Momo shook her head.

"Nope don't want to wait. We can always do that later. Right now all I want to do is marry you." Momo declared and Izuku nodded, smiling. "Good. Tomorrow we do it." With that she leaned closer and kissed him. Then led him back downstairs to her room, she planned on having him do more then sleep in her bed until tomorrow.

The End: This time for real. I am completely out of ideas for this Story


End file.
